Schneeflocken
by Melisendis
Summary: Nicht den Tod sollte man fürchten, sondern dass man nie beginnen wird, zu leben. In dieser FF geht es vorallem um die Beziehung von Rory und Lorelai, aber auch um die von Rory und ihren eigenen Kindern.
1. Chapters Prolog, 1,2,3,4,5

**Autor: **Latina21  
**Rating: **PG13/R16  
**Genre: **Drama

**Anmerkung**: In dieser FF geht es vorallem um die Beziehung von Rory und Lorelai, aber auch um die von Rory und ihren eigenen Kindern. Die Geschichte spielt eigentlich in der Zukunft. Mit jedem Teil versuche ich den Lesern ein Stück mehr von Rorys und Lores Vergangenheit und Zukunft zu enthüllen.

**A/N:** Habe diese FF schon auf zwei anderen Seiten gepostet und hoffe auch hier Leser zu finden :-). Ich poste nun die bisherigen Teile. Bitte gebt mir FB, damit ich weiß ob/was euch gefallen hat bzw. was ich verbessern könnte.

**Disclaimer:** _Ich besitze keinerlei Rechte an der Serie und ihren Charakteren. Darum ist eine Verletzung des Copyrights nicht beabsichtigt_.

_Nicht den Tod sollte man fürchten, sondern dass man nie beginnen wird, zu leben. _**Marcus Aurelius**

**Prolog**

Es war eine dieser Nächte, die mich an mein altes Leben erinnerte. Dicke Schneeflocken bedeckten die Straßen. Verliebte Pärchen stapften Händchen haltend durch den verschneiten Park. Das kleine Viertel strahlte eine unerträgliche Ruhe und Frieden aus. Der Mann, der schon seit mehr als dreißig Jahren Zeitungen an seinem kleinen Stand vor der großen Eiche verkaufte, grüßte mich freundlich. Ich erwiderte den Gruß nicht. Diese weihnachtliche Stimmung brachte mich beinahe um den Verstand. Der Zeitungsverkäufer war ein Heuchler, die Pärchen – und ja – die gesamte verdammte Stadt waren es.  
Ich war heilfroh endlich meine warme Wohnung zu betreten. Wie jeden Abend machte ich mir eine heiße Kanne Kaffee und setzte mich mit Tolstoi an den kleinen Kamin. Er war der einzige, der mich verstand. Mich immer verstanden hatte.  
Schließlich wurde ich auf das Blinken meines Anrufbeantworters aufmerksam. Meine Neugier siegte und ich hörte ihn tatsächlich ab, was ich normalerweise nur sehr selten tat. Die erste Nachricht war von Matt, der wieder einmal dringend Geld benötigte. Es überraschte mich kaum, danach Jennys Stimme zu hören. Sie rief jedes Jahr zu dieser Zeit an und stellte immer dieselben Fragen. Ich setzte mich wieder und lauschte der melodischen Stimme meiner Jüngsten nur sehr unkonzentriert.

„…er gab mir deine neue Telefonnummer. Du musst sofort nachhause kommen!"

Seine Stimme riss mich aus meinen Gedanken. Vierzig Jahre waren vergangen, doch mir kam es plötzlich vor, als wäre es erst gestern gewesen. Wir standen im Flur. Ein Wort folgte dem anderen. Die Tür fiel mit einem lauten Knall ins Schloss. Ich sah die junge Frau vor mir, die ich einmal gewesen war. Sah wie sie schnell in den schwarzen Jaguar stieg und ihrer Heimat den Rücken kehrte. Dieser Tag hatte alles geändert. Ich hatte schrittweise begonnen mein Leben zu zerstören, ohne es zu bemerken.

Ich spürte wie sich mein Magen zusammenkrampfte, mein Herz begann zu rasen.  
Warum rief er an? Es konnte nur einen einzigen Grund für seinen Anruf geben. Ich sah ihre verletzten Augen vor mir. Sie hatte geweint. Doch ich war gegangen, ohne mich auch nur ein einziges Mal umzudrehen.

Wenige Minuten später stand ich mit meinem neuen Koffer an der kleinen Bushaltestelle. Meine längste Reise seit vielen Jahren stand mir nun bevor. Ich hatte in meinem Leben sehr viele Länder bereist und einige wertvolle Erfahrungen gesammelt. Doch auf das, was nun auf mich zukommen sollte,  
war ich nicht gefasst gewesen. Ich würde zurückkehren. In meine Vergangenheit.

_Nachhause_ hatte er gesagt… Die traurige Wahrheit war, ich hatte kein zuhause mehr…

**Teil 1**

_Nur wer die Vergangenheit kennt, hat eine Zukunft_ hatte Wilhelm von Humboldt einst gesagt. Ich kenne meine Vergangenheit, doch habe ich eine Zukunft?

Ich konnte nicht mehr genau sagen was mich geweckt hatte. Vielleicht war es das laute Niesen meiner korpulenten Sitznachbarin, das nervende Telefonat meines Vordermannes oder auch einfach nur diese unmenschliche Vollbremsung des Busses.

Es war sehr warm in dem Linienbus. Der Fahrer schien Angst zu haben, dass seine Insassen erfrieren könnten. Ich strich mir eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und blickte aus dem Fenster. Der Versuch mich zu orientieren scheiterte zunächst. Als ich schließlich realisierte wo ich mich gerade befand, begann mein Herz zu rasen. _Hartford._ Wie lange war es nun schon her?

Ich war zuletzt bei der Beerdigung meiner Grandma hier gewesen. Sie war meinem Grandpa nach nur einem halben Jahr gefolgt. Der Gedanke an die Grabesrede ließen meine Augen tränen. Ich war Stunden lang an der Rede gesessen. Sie sollte etwas Besonderes werden. Emily Gilmore hatte einen würdigen Abschied verdient. Sie war mir immer eine wundervolle Großmutter gewesen.

Aus Höflichkeit meiner Mutter gegenüber blieb ich noch ein paar Tage in Stars Hollow, trotz unseres damals schon sehr abgekühlten Verhältnisses. Dies sollte sich schließlich als großer Fehler erweisen. Meine Mutter war nie ein Mensch großer Verschwiegenheit gewesen. Sie wartete ab bis Luke und Logan ins Diner gegangen waren um Essen zu holen, setzte die Kinder – natürlich gut versorgt mit zahlreichen Filmen und Popcorn – vor den Fernseher und zog mich die Treppe hinauf. Ich ahnte, worüber sie sprechen wollte. Ich hatte es in ihrem Gesicht gelesen. Ich war schon dankbar gewesen, dass sie nicht sofort auf der Trauerfeier mit ihrer Entdeckung heraus geplatzt war.

„Hältst du mich für vollkommen blind?" hatte sie mich gefragt.  
Ich hatte nur geseufzt. Was hätte ich ihr antworten sollen? Zu sagen, ich hätte einen großen Fehler gemacht, wäre eine Lüge gewesen. Es war kein Fehler. Das und die Scheidung von Logan einige Jahre später waren die einzig richtigen Entscheidungen, die ich jemals getroffen hatte.  
„Rory, antworte mir!" Ja, der Tonfall unserer Kommunikation hatte sich sehr geändert.  
„Nein."  
„Was, nein?"  
Abstreiten hätte keinen Sinn gehabt. Matt war das Ebenbild seines Vaters. Je älter er wurde, desto mehr ähnelte er ihm. Matt war kein Huntzberger – genauso wenig wie ich.  
Der Streit der schließlich gefolgt war, führte zu unserem endgültigen Kontaktabbruch. Sie hatte sich einmal zu oft in mein Leben einzumischen versucht.

Luke wollte uns aufhalten. „Geht nicht auf diese weise auseinander." Hatte er mir beinahe flehend zugeflüstert, als ich in Logans Auto stieg. Und zum zweiten und letzten Male hatte ich meiner Heimatstadt den Rücken gekehrt.

„Du bist eiskalt geworden." Ausgerechnet Paris hatte mir dies unverblümt mitgeteilt, als wir uns zwei Wochen später getroffen hatten.  
_Eiskalt_ Es war ein Fehler gewesen, ihr von dem letzten Streit mit meiner Mutter zu erzählen. Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass sie es nicht verstehen würde.

Eine erneute Vollbremsung des Busses ließ mich aus meinen Gedanken schrecken.

„Stars Hollow." Verkündete der Busfahrer gutgelaunt. Er hatte eine rauchige, unsympathische Stimme.

Der Weg bis zu der Tür schien endlos. Mit jedem Schritt verstärkte sich der Druck auf meinem Herzen. Je näher ich meinem Ziel kam, desto sicherer wurde ich mir, dass meine schlimme Vorahnung stimmen musste.

Der Fahrer wünschte mir noch einen schönen Tag, bevor ich den Bus verließ. Ich glaubte einen Moment lang, eine gewisse Ironie aus seiner Stimme zu hören.

Es hatte sich nichts verändert. Meine Augen wanderten durch die verschneite Stadt. Es war noch früher Morgen und deshalb noch sehr ruhig. Ich war dankbar nicht später angekommen zu sein.

Ganz Stars Hollow schien in Weihnachtsstimmung zu sein. An jedem Haus waren bereits Lichterketten angebracht, in manchen Gärten und auf einigen Dächern waren Weihnachtsmänner und Rentierschlitten angebracht worden.

Sogar der Pavillon war geschmückt geworden. Ich lächelte. Für einen kurzen Moment fühlte ich mich wieder wie die Person, die ich einst gewesen war.

„Rory? Nein, ist das möglich?"  
Erschrocken drehte ich mich um und blickte in zwei braune Augen. Die Frau fuhr sich durch ihr schneeweißes Haar und lächelte leicht. Ihre Augen und Lippen waren von Fältchen umgeben. Ein Zeichen, dass sie sehr viel gelacht hatte in ihrem Leben. Aber auch die Stirnpartien waren faltig.  
„Sookie. Hallo." Ich reichte ihr meine Hand. Es schockierte mich sie so gealtert zu sehen. Mir wurde plötzlich wieder mein eigenes Alter bewusst. Ich war letzten Monat sechzig Jahre alt geworden. Kann man in diesem Alter noch einmal ganz von vorne beginnen?  
„Oh, Rory." Sie strich mir über die Wange, als wäre ich das Mädchen von damals. „Warst du schon bei ihr?"  
_Sieht sie meinen Koffer nicht?_ „Nein. Ich bin gerade erst angekommen."  
Sookie nickte traurig. „Sie fragt nach dir. Beinahe jeden Tag." Ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen.  
Der Druck auf meinem Herzen wurde unerträglich. Ich glaubte ersticken zu müssen. „Entschuldige. Ich muss zu Mum." _Mum._ Wie lange hatte ich dieses Wort nicht benützt?

Wenige Minuten später stand ich vor meinem alten Heimathaus. Mein Herz raste. Was würde mich nun erwarten? Ich hatte Angst, große Angst. Zaghaft ging ich die kleine Treppe hinauf. Meine Finger zitterten als ich anläutete.

Mir wurde sogleich geöffnet. Man hatte mich erwartet.

„Rory." Luke blickte mich traurig an. Sein Haar war vollständig ergraut, in seinem Gesicht hatten sich Fältchen gebildet.  
„Luke." Ich umarmte ihn, eine Geste die mich selbst verwunderte.  
Der Mann, der mir immer ein Vater gewesen war, strich mir sanft über den Rücken.  
Ich löste mich langsam von ihm. „Geht es Mum gut?" Ich kannte die Antwort bereits.  
Er seufzte. „Komm erst mal herein."

Er schenkte mir, ganz wie in alten Zeiten, eine Tasse Kaffee ein. Wir setzten uns auf die kleine Couch. Ich sah mich um. Mum hatte kaum etwas verändert.

„Sie wird immer schwächer, Rory. Sie ist die letzten zwei Jahre sehr oft krank gewesen." Begann er. Seine Stimme zitterte, er wich meinem Blick aus.

_Zwei Jahre…warum haben sie mich nicht eher angerufen? Ich wäre sofort gekommen._ Der Druck auf meinem Herzen wurde immer stärker. Ich hatte Angst vor dem, was er mir noch sagen würde.

„Vor einem halben Jahr stürzte sie und verletzte sich am Kopf. Seitdem ist ihr Gedächtnis sehr geschwächt. Es gibt gute und schlechte Tage. Es ist vorgekommen, dass sie mich nicht einmal erkannte." Seine Augen tränten. Ich griff nach seiner Hand und drückte sie sanft.  
„Ihr Immunsystem ist sehr geschwächt. Sie muss sehr auf ihre Ernährung achten. Zu fetthaltige und koffeinhältige Nahrungsmittel können sehr gefährlich sein, sagte der Arzt." Luke seufzte traurig.

„Wie …wie konnte es dazu kommen?"

„Sie ist eine alte Frau, Rory. Ihr Körper wird immer kränklicher." Sagte er leise.

„Ist sie oben?" Ich wollte zu meiner Mum. So schnell wie möglich. Ich hielt es im Wohnzimmer nicht mehr aus.

„Sie schläft bestimmt noch. Rory, da ist noch etwas…"

Mein Herzschlag setzte aus.

„Sie ist wieder an Grippe erkrankt…"

_Grippe. Grippe ist heilbar. Sie wird wieder gesund. Ganz bestimmt._ Ich schluckte die Tränen hinunter. „Wir werden sie wieder gesund pflegen." Meine Stimme überschlug sich. Tränen rannen über meine Wangen.

„Ihr Körper ist zu schwach, Rory. Der Arzt gibt ihr…nur noch zwei Wochen."

_Was wissen denn diese so genannten Götter in weiß schon von der Willenskraft Lorelai Gilmores? _„Wie kannst du sie nur so schnell aufgeben? Meine Mum ist schon immer eine Kämpferin gewesen! Sie lässt sich nicht von einer einfachen Grippe unterkriegen!" Ich konnte und wollte die Realität nicht akzeptieren. Ich war die Tochter, die bei ihrer über alles geliebten Mutter sein wollte. _Mum, ich brauche dich doch! Ich habe dich immer gebraucht. In jeder Sekunde meines Lebens! Du darfst nicht einfach gehen. Das lass ich nicht zu!_ Unter Tränen rief ich. „Sie wird wieder gesund. Mum wird wieder gesund!" Ich fühlte mich als würde ich ersticken. Luke drückte mich an sich und schluchzte laut.

Es dauerte ganze drei Stunden bis ich fähig war, das Schlafzimmer meiner Mum zu betreten.  
Zitternd näherte ich mich ihrem Bett. Sie war ganz blass, ihre Augen hatten jeglichen Glanz verloren. „Mum…" Tränen rannen über meine Wangen, als ich mich an den Bettrand setzte.  
Sie hob langsam ihre dünne Hand und strich mir etwas unbeholfen über die Wange. „Rory…" Brachte sie nur mühsam hervor. „Meine Rory."  
Ich sank schluchzend auf ihre Brust, setzte mich jedoch schnell wieder auf. Ich hatte Angst ihr weh zu tun.  
„Nicht weinen." Flüsterte Mum.  
Ich sah sie an, versuchte zu lächeln. „Du wirst wieder gesund. Ganz bestimmt."  
Sie lächelte. „Sie lassen mich keinen Kaffee mehr trinken. Kannst du dir das vorstellen?"  
„Nein." Ich erwiderte ihr Lächeln.  
„Wie geht es der kleinen Carol?" Erkundigte sie sich.  
Die kleine Carol war mittlerweile beinahe vierzig Jahre alt, lebte in Puerto Rico und erwartete ihr drittes und viertes Kind, es sollten Zwillinge werden. _Als hätten sie nicht schon genug Probleme._ „Es geht ihr gut." Antwortete ich schließlich. Es war keine Lüge. Meine Älteste schien tatsächlich glücklich mit ihrem Leben zu sein.  
„Schön." Mum lächelte.  
Ich strich ihr sanft durch die Haare.  
„Was ist nur passiert?" Fragte sie plötzlich.  
Ich zögerte. Mum sah mich traurig an. „Wir waren wie Freundinnen. Wie konnte das nur passieren? Warum haben wir uns so entfremdet? Ich kann mich nur noch an Teile erinnern… da sind so viele Lücken. Was ist passiert, Rory? Ich…verstehe es nicht."  
_Ich kann mich an jede Einzelheit erinnern, verstehe es jedoch genauso wenig._ Ich wollte die Vergangenheit vergangen sein lassen, wusste jedoch, dass dies nicht so einfach möglich sein würde. Wir mussten endlich über die letzten Jahrzehnte sprechen.  
Mum drückte meine Hand und sah mich flehend an. „Rory, ich weiß, dass es schwer ist. Aber mein Gedächtnis ist so schlecht geworden. Ich möchte, dass wir darüber reden…uns endlich aussprechen...bevor ich sterben werde."  
„Du wirst nicht sterben!" Der Druck auf meinem Herzen wurde stärker. „Du bist eine Kämpferin!"  
Sie nickte leicht.  
„Erinnerst du dich an Matt und Jenny?"  
Sie blickte konzentriert auf die Kommode gegenüber, schüttelte schließlich den Kopf. „Es ist furchtbar. Ich weiß im tiefsten Inneren, da war etwas. Aber ich kann mich einfach nicht erinnern. Luke sagt, es wäre nicht immer so, ich hätte auch sehr gute Tage. Mir sind einige Teile meines Lebens noch ganz genau in Erinnerung. Ich kann mich beispielsweise noch ganz genau an den Tag des Probelaufes des Dragonfly erinnern. Luke und ich küssten uns an diesem Tag zum ersten Mal." Sie lächelte. „Aber danach…so viele Lücken…" Ihre Augen tränten.  
Es war furchtbar für sie. Es schien als wären so viele Jahre ihres Lebens beinahe vollständig ausgelöscht worden.  
Sie strich mir sanft über den Handrücken. Es war eine Aufforderung. Ich atmete tief durch und begann zu erzählen. Das war das Mindeste was ich für sie tun konnte.

**2. Teil**

Es war schwierig zu sagen, wann alles begonnen hatte. Ich bezweifelte, dass es möglich war einen genauen Zeitpunkt für die Veränderung einer Person, und somit der Leben so vieler betroffener Menschen, zu fixieren. Es war zu viel passiert. Vielleicht gab es ihn aber doch – den Abend, nachdem mein Leben begonnen hatte, eine andere Richtung einzuschlagen.

_--------- Flashback --------_

Es war eine laue Spätfrühlingsnacht, kurz vor dem Abschluss meines ersten Studienjahres in Yale. Ich hatte einen furchtbaren Abend hinter mir. Dean hatte mich abgeholt und zurück zum Wohnheim gebracht. Ich erinnere mich, wie dankbar ich ihm damals dafür war. Wir unterhielten uns gerade vor meiner Wohnungstür, als plötzlich Jess das Wohnheim betreten hatte und auf mich zukam. Mein Herz blieb stehen. Er hatte vor einem Jahr wortlos Stars Hollow verlassen. Ich war nahe daran gewesen den Schmerz endlich verarbeitet zu haben, als er plötzlich zurückgekommen war und mir seine Liebe gestand hatte. Doch er war wieder gegangen – ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten. Er hatte mein Herz ein weiteres Male gebrochen.

_--------- Flashback Ende---------_

Ich atmete tief durch. Die Augen meiner Mutter ruhten auf mir. Ihr Gesicht war emotionslos.  
Es fiel mir so schwer über Jess zu sprechen. Der alte Schmerz kam wieder hoch. Ich erinnerte mich an die vielen Nächte, in denen ich weinend im Bett gelegen hatte. Jess war meine große Liebe gewesen. Meine Gefühle für ihn hatten mich überwältigt. Nie zuvor hatte ich einen Mann so sehr geliebt und niemals danach sollte ich einen Mann wieder so sehr lieben können.

_--------- Flashback ---------_

Obwohl etwas in mir ihn sofort bitten wollte zu gehen, ließ ich ihn in mein Zimmer kommen. Ich wollte wissen, was er mir noch zu sagen hatte. Und als ich es erfuhr, fiel ich aus allen Wolken. Ich hatte mit Vielem gerechnet. Aber nicht damit.

_--------- Flashback Ende---------_

Ich spürte die knöcherne Hand meiner Mutter, wie sie sanft über meinen Unterarm strich. Mum wusste, was sich in meinem Inneren gerade abspielte.

_--------- Flashback ---------_

„…Sag nur nein, wenn du nicht mit mir zusammen sein möchtest."  
„Nein." Es war schnell gekommen. Es hatte unsere Herzen in tausende Stücke zerrissen. Ich glaubte hören zu können, wie sie zerbrachen.  
Seine Augen waren so verletzt, als er den Raum verließ.

Ich habe mich sehr oft gefragt inwiefern unser aller Leben wohl anders verlaufen wäre, wenn ich ihn nicht abgewiesen hätte.

Doch was hätte ich tun sollen? Mit ihm gehen? Alle Menschen, die mir lieb sind, zurück lassen? Das Studium abbrechen?

Es war so unerwartet gekommen. Vielleicht hätte ich anders reagiert, wenn ich es gewusst hätte. Vielleicht hätte ich ihn gebeten nach Stars Hollow zu kommen? Vielleicht wäre es möglich gewesen wieder Vertrauen aufzubauen? Vielleicht hatte er sich wirklich bereits damals geändert.

Und wieder beginne ich über Fragen nachzudenken, auf die ich niemals eine Antwort bekommen werde.

Warum sind wir Menschen so besessen davon unsere Vergangenheit zu hinterfragen? Warum können wir vergangene Entscheidungen nicht einfach akzeptieren? Immerhin sind sie doch aus bestimmten Gründen getroffen worden, oder nicht?

Ich hatte Angst, große Angst wieder verletzt zu werden. Ich konnte ihm nicht mehr vertrauen.

Die einfachste Möglichkeit schien mir, ihn aus meinem Leben zu verbannen. Ich ahnte nicht, dass ich ihn zwölf Jahre später zufällig wieder sehen würde.

_--------- Flashback Ende--------_

Mum drückte sanft meinen Arm. Eine Träne rann über meine Wange und tropfe auf ihre Hand. Ich sah ihr nicht in die Augen. Sie würde darin lesen, wie sehr ich ihn noch immer liebe. Sie wusste es auch so.

_--------- Flashback ---------_

Jess endlich zu vergessen schien mir die einzig richtige Möglichkeit. Ich wollte wieder glücklich sein.

Ich sprach mit meiner damaligen besten Freundin Lane über Jess. Sie hatte Recht, einer der Gründe warum ich Jess so sehr liebte, war seine Unberechenbarkeit.

Dean war schon immer sehr berechenbar gewesen. Unsere Beziehung war zwar einigermaßen glücklich gewesen, aber alles andere als erfüllt. Ich hatte immer gespürt, dass mir etwas fehlte.

Und dann kam Jess und brach mein Herz zwei Mal. Ich selbst brach es das dritte Mal.

Dean war verheiratet mit Lindsay, eine Frau die er nicht liebte und die nicht zu ihm passte.  
Ich wusste, Dean würde mich niemals verletzten und mich wirklich lieben. Ich wollte Sicherheit, Halt und Liebe. Da ich glaubte, dies bei Dean zu bekommen, wollte ich ihn lieben. Ich habe es mir selbst immer wieder eingeredet, doch niemals wirklich geglaubt. Es war unfair ihm gegenüber, doch ich war mir tatsächlich sicher ihn irgendwann wieder lieben zu können. Diese Sehnsucht nach Nähe und Liebe führte schließlich dazu, dass ich mich von ihm verführen ließ. Er würde Lindsay verlassen, da war ich mir sicher. Doch er verließ sie niemals - Du hast von Anfang an Recht gehabt, Mum.

_--------- Flashback Ende---------_

„Ich erinnere mich daran. Du sagtest, du würdest mich hassen und hast das Haus verlassen." Mums Augen tränten. Unser erster heftiger Streit schmerzte sie noch nach all diesen Jahren. Ich spürte erneut einen Druck auf meinem Herzen. Diesen anderen Abend, vor mehr als zwanzig Jahren, würde ich niemals vergessen.

_--------- Flashback ---------_

Wir standen im Flur des großen Hauses, das Logan vor einigen Jahren gekauft hatte.  
Carol hielt zwei Koffer in ihren Händen. Ihre Augen waren gerötet, ihre wunderschönen Haare ganz verwühlt.

„Drehst du jetzt vollkommen durch?" Ich konnte nicht glauben, was ich gerade gehört hatte.  
„Ich bin alt genug um meine Entscheidungen alleine zu treffen." Carol atmete tief durch und blickte mir selbstbewusst in die Augen. Ich konnte ihre Unsicherheit trotzdem spüren.  
„Du bist noch keine zwanzig! Ich werde es nicht zu lassen, dass du alles aufgibst nur wegen eines Mannes!"  
„Sein Name ist Ramon, Mum. Merke es dir endlich!"  
„Du wirst dein Studium hier beenden!"  
„Nein."  
Plötzlich fiel es mir wie Schuppen vor die Augen. „Sag mir jetzt bloß nicht, dass er dich geschwängert hat?" Ich hatte diese Frage anders formulieren wollen, aber mein Mund war schneller gewesen.  
Carol versuchte die aufkeimenden Tränen hinunterzuschlucken. „Nein, Mum. Ich liebe ihn einfach. Ich halte es hier nicht mehr aus." Tränen rannen über ihre blassen Wangen.  
„Was willst du mir damit sagen?" Anstatt sie zu umarmen und zu trösten, stemmte ich meine Hände in die Hüften und blickte sie wütend an.  
„Du hast mich niemals geliebt, Mum…"  
Ich war wie gelähmt, konnte nicht fassen was sie eben gesagt hatte.  
„Du hast mir doch immer insgeheim die Schuld für alles gegeben! Wäre ich nicht geboren worden, hättest du dein Studium nicht pausieren müssen…und hättest Dad niemals geheiratet! Was kann ich denn dafür? Hättet doch besser verhütet!"  
„Wie kannst du nur…" Ich war sprachlos.  
„Du liebst Jenny, unser aller Sonnenschein. Und natürlich Matt. Er ist schließlich der Sohn deiner Jugendliebe! Aber mich…nein, mich, hast du niemals geliebt!"  
„Wie bitte? Wiederhole das!"  
Carol wischte sich die Tränen von der Wange. „Dachtest du etwa, ich wüsste es nicht. Für wie dumm hältst du mich? Ich war im Nebenraum als du mit Grandma gestritten hast!"  
„Du hast uns belauscht?"  
„Ja. Eigentlich wollte ich Grandma nur etwas fragen, aber dann habe ich einige sehr interessante Wortfetzen aufgeschnappt und bin stehen geblieben. Du hast Dad betrogen!"  
„Carol…"  
„Ich habe dir nichts mehr zu sagen." Sie drehte sich noch einmal um bevor sie das Haus verließ.  
„Sprich dich bitte endlich mit Grandma aus." Wie oft hatte sie das schon zu mir gesagt? Wir hatten seit der Beerdigung meiner Großmutter keinen Kontakt mehr zu Mum gehabt. Es waren zu viele Dinge passiert. Ihre Vorwürfe über mein angeblich falsches Verhalten Logan gegenüber waren nur mehr das berühmte Tüpfelchen am i gewesen.  
„Das geht dich nichts an."  
„Doch, das tut es. Du wolltest niemals, dass sie sich in dein Leben einmischt. Doch was tust du bei mir?"  
„Er wird dir wehtun! Ihr seid zu verschieden…"  
„Warum? Weil er zu wenig Geld hat? Lass mich endlich mein eigenes Leben leben!"  
„In spätestens einem halben Jahr, wirst du wieder vor meiner Tür stehen und mir sagen, dass ich Recht hatte. So war es doch immer, wenn du eigene Entscheidungen getroffen hast."  
Carol schluchzte. „Ich hasse dich." Sie ließ die Tür mit einem Knall in das Schloss fallen.

Ich glaubte, mein Herz würde zerspringen. Hatte sie das eben wirklich gesagt? Meine Kleine, die es bei mir immer so gut gehabt hatte? Ich hoffte aus einem bösen Traum zu erwachen. Meine kleine Tochter konnte nicht gegangen sein.

Ich weiß nur mehr, dass die Fliesen des Flurs kalt waren. Ich muss Stunden dort gesessen haben. Wie lange kann ein Mensch weinen?

Zwei kleine Arme legten sich tröstend um meinen Hals. „Mummy!" Ich zog die kleine Jenny zu mir und hielt sie fest. Carols Worte hallten immer wieder in meinem Kopf. Hatte sie recht gehabt mit ihren Vorwürfen? Der Druck auf meinem Herzen verstärkte sich, ich glaubte zu ersticken.

_--------- Flashback Ende ---------_

„Ich habe es nicht ernst gemeint. Ich war so verzweifelt, so wütend – weil ich im tiefsten Innersten wusste, wie Recht du hattest. Es tut mir so leid, Mum. Ich habe dich immer geliebt, jede Sekunde meines Lebens!" Der Druck auf meinem Herzen löste sich etwas. Befreiende Tränen liefen über meine Wangen.  
„Ich liebe dich auch, mein Schatz." Mum lächelte leicht.  
Ich umarmte sie schluchzend. Es war so ein wundervolles Gefühl in ihren Armen zu liegen. _Ich hätte früher mit ihr sprechen müssen._ Ich fühlte mich plötzlich so geborgen und sicher. Ich war bei meiner Mum, bei meiner geliebten Mum. Ich weinte. _Sie wird sterben._ Hatte Luke gesagt. Nein, sie durfte nicht sterben. Sie durfte mich jetzt nicht alleine lassen. Ich löste mich sanft von ihr.  
„Erzähl weiter, Kleines." Forderte sie mich auf. Warum hatte sie es so eilig? Es schien als wollte sie die letzten über vierzig Jahre in wenigen Stunden aufarbeiten. _Sie wird doch nicht…_ Ich schluckte und wagte nicht einmal daran zu denken.  
„Du bist hinausgegangen und hast mich getröstet. Wir…wir haben uns wieder vertragen." Die Wahrheit war, dass der Streit bezüglich Deans den ersten kleinen, noch kaum merklichen Knacks unserer Beziehung verursacht hatte.  
„Du liebst ihn immer noch…" Sagte Mum plötzlich.  
Ich spürte, dass sie nicht über Dean sprach. „Ja." Sagte ich leise, kaum hörbar. Doch sie hörte es und nickte leicht.

Ich hatte jahrelang versucht, aufzuhören Jess zu lieben. Doch gelungen ist es mir bis heute nicht.

„Rory…" Mum sah mich müde an.  
„Ja?" Ich machte mir Sorgen, sie war blasser geworden.  
„Würdest du mir einen…Tee bringen?"  
Ich musste über die Art, wie sie das Wort ‚Tee' herauspresste, lächeln. Gleichzeitig versetzte es meinem Herzen einen Stich. _Mum würde niemals Tee trinken, wenn es nicht zwingend notwendig wäre._  
„Natürlich."  
„Ich bin müde, Mäuschen. Erzähle mir morgen, wie es weiter gegangen ist."  
Ich nickte leicht und ging zum Stiegenabgang. In der Küche angekommen, sank ich auf den Boden und begann zu weinen.

**3. Teil**

Meine Glieder begannen zu schmerzen, doch ich bemerkte es nicht. Ich zog meine Beine fester an meinen Körper, lehnte die Stirn an meine Knie. Heiße Tränen rannen über meine Wangen. Ich fröstelte, ich schwitzte. Der Druck auf meinem Herzen wurde immer stärker. Ich bekam keine Luft mehr. Ich wollte erwachen, erwachen aus diesem furchtbaren Traum.

Eine kalte Hand auf meiner rechten Schulter ließ mich aufsehen.  
Luke sah mich an. Auch er hatte geweint.  
Ich wollte ihm etwas sagen, brachte aber keinen Ton hervor. Es schien als hätten mich die Tränen stumm gemacht. Vielleicht war es besser so, ich hatte die letzten Jahrzehnte zu viel gesprochen.  
Der Mann, der mir immer ein Vater gewesen war, reichte mir seine Hand. Ich ergriff sie schließlich zögernd und ließ mich von ihm hochziehen. Luke war knapp unter achtzig Jahre alt, aber noch immer stark. Er war es für meine Mutter.  
„Tee." Meine Stimme klang heiser.  
Er runzelte die Stirn.  
„Mum möchte Tee."  
Luke nickte und warf einen kurzen Blick auf seine Armbanduhr. „Sie muss ihre Tabletten nehmen. Ich werde das übernehmen. Geh ein wenig spazieren."  
_Ich kann Mum nicht alleine lassen!_ Ich schluckte. Sie litt seit zwei Jahren. Ich hatte sie die ganzen zwei Jahre im Stich gelassen. _Nein, mehr als die Hälfte ihres Lebens._ Meine Augen brannten.  
Luke strich mir sanft über die Wange, ich nahm es jedoch kaum wahr. „Rory. Deine Mutter muss sich ausruhen. Du kannst gleich morgen wieder zu ihr."  
Es war sechs Uhr abends. Mum war nie um sechs Uhr abends schlafen gegangen. _Sie ist auch noch nie todkrank gewesen._ Ich verdrängte den Gedanken und nickte leicht. Spazieren gehen? Wohin denn?

Ich rannte. Der Schneefall wurde dichter, der Himmel schwärzer. Doch ich rannte weiter.  
Schließlich erkannte ich, wohin mich meine Beine gebracht hatten.

Seine Größe war beeindruckend. Doch sein Schatten schien mich erdrücken zu wollen. Ich starrte auf seine dicht mit Schnee bedeckten Äste. Der Baum, der niemals gefällt werden würde. Mum hatte ihn selbst gepflanzt. Es war eine Erinnerung. Eine Erinnerung an das Mädchen, das niemals das Licht der Welt erblicken durfte. Mum hatte mir viele Jahre die Schuld an ihrer Fehlgeburt gegeben. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie niemals damit aufgehört.

Ich ging einen Schritt näher und wischte den Schnee von der Rinde. _Zur Erinnerung_ _an_ _Corinne Danes. _Meine Augen begannen zu tränen. _Warum durftest du niemals leben? Ich liebe dich, meine kleine Schwester. _Ich hatte mir oft vorgestellt, wie sie wohl ausgesehen hätte.

Ein lautes Geräusch schreckte mich aus meinen Gedanken. Zwei Jungs liefen lachend auf der Straße und beschossen sich gegenseitig mit Schneebällen. Sie mussten in Carmens Alter sein. Ich lächelte.

_--------- Flashback --------_

Im Flur des Krankenhauses war ein aufgeregtes Stimmengwirr zu hören. Obwohl mein spanisch ausgezeichnet war, konnte ich nur einige Wortfetzen verstehen.  
Ich sorgte mich. Es war noch kein Laut aus dem Kreissaal zu hören gewesen. Logan griff nach meiner Hand, ich entzog sie ihm schnell wieder.

„Sorge dich nicht." Sagte Susanna, Carols Schwiegermutter.

Ich wollte zu meiner Tochter. Sie brauchte mich doch.

Plötzlich hörte man das Weinen eines Babys. Susanna drückte meine Hand. Obwohl ich diese Frau mehr als alles andere auf der Welt hasste, ließ ich es zu.

Kurze Zeit später kam Ramon aus dem Kreissaal. Er hielt freudestrahlend ein kleines Baby in seinen Armen.

„Du hast eine Enkeltochter." Er lächelte und reichte sie mir.

Ich fühlte mich mit 48 Jahren noch nicht wie eine Großmutter, als ich die kleine Carmen jedoch in meinen Armen hielt, wurde mir warm ums Herz. Sie war das süßeste Geschöpf, das ich jemals gesehen hatte. Ich streichelte ihr sanft über die zarten Wangen.

„Sie hat den stolzen Blick einer Huntzberger." Meinte Logan plötzlich. Ich hasste ihn dafür.

Ich blickte in Carmens strahlend blaue Augen. _Meine Augen, Mums Augen._ „Du bist eine Gilmore."

_--------- Flashback Ende---------_

_Carol hat meine Augen. Auch sie ist eine Gilmore._ Ich schluckte. Ich war nicht nur eine schlechte Tochter, sondern auch eine schlechte Mutter. Ich drehte mich wieder zu dem Baum meiner Schwester. Ich war erst zwei Mal hier gewesen. Mein Finger fuhr sanft über die Inschrift.

„Was tun Sie da?" Rief plötzlich eine entsetzte Stimme.  
Es versetzte meinem Herzen einen Stich. Ich erkannte sie sofort. Langsam drehte ich mich um.  
„Oh, mein Gott!" Lane war trotz ihres Alters eine Schönheit. Sie hatte ihre langen, noch immer schwarzen, Haare hochgesteckt.  
Ich machte einen Schritt auf meine ehemals beste Freundin zu. „Lane…"  
„Du bist zurückgekommen." Es klang kalt. Lane war niemals kalt gewesen.  
„Ja." Ich senkte den Kopf. Sie sollte nicht sehen, dass meine Augen schon wieder tränten.  
„Das mit Lorelai tut mir so leid." Sagte sie sanft. „Wie…wie geht es ihr?"  
Ich biss auf meine Unterlippe. „Sie wird wieder gesund werden."  
Lane erwiderte nichts, ich liebte sie dafür.  
„Wie geht es dir, Lane?"  
Lane war mit ihrer Band berühmt geworden. Sie hatten viele Konzerte gegeben und waren auch auf MTV regelmäßig zu sehen gewesen. Nach fünfzehn Jahren hatten sie sich schließlich getrennt. Lane war nach einer stürmischen Beziehung mit Zach und einem gewissen Joe Cutter wieder mit Dave zusammengekommen. Sie hatten geheiratet und zwei wundervolle Söhne bekommen. Lane war Besitzerin eines bekannten Plattenlabels geworden. Mehr wusste ich nicht.  
„Den Umständen entsprechend." Sagte sie.  
Ich ging nicht näher darauf ein. „Wie geht es Mrs. Kim?"  
„Sehr gut."  
Ich konnte ihre abweisende Haltung verstehen. „Freut mich. Ich…ich werde dann gehen. Ich wollte noch zum Dragonfly." Mums großes Werk. Es würde sie glücklich machen, wenn ich es besuche.  
Lanes Miene veränderte sich plötzlich. Sie blickte auf ihre Zehenspitzen.  
Ich spürte wieder diesen Druck auf meinem Herzen.

_--------- Flashback ---------_

Mum starrte mich an. „Ihr wollt wohin ziehen?"  
Ich strich eine Haarsträhne hinter mein Ohr. „Mum. Es ist meine Chance."  
„Nein, es ist Logans Chance!"  
„Mum! Ich werde bei einer richtigen Zeitung arbeiten!"  
„Du wolltest Auslandskorrespondentin bei CNN werden? Hast du das etwa schon vergessen?" Ich hörte Mums Enttäuschung.  
„Mum, bei CNN warten sie nicht auf mich! Ich habe keinerlei Aufstiegschancen in Connecticut!"  
„Hat Logan dir das eingeredet?"  
„Hast du denn wirklich gedacht, dass ich ewig hier bleiben werde? Dir wäre es doch am liebsten, wenn ich ein Haus neben euch bauen würde und eines Tages meinen Journalistenjob aufgeben würde, bloß um dein Kleinstadt - Hotel übernehmen zu können! Dafür habe ich nicht studiert!"  
Mums Augen tränten. „Das Dragonfly ist mein Lebenswerk!"

_--------- Flashback Ende -------_

Ich war überheblich und gemein gewesen. Meine Mum hatte so vieles in ihrem Leben geleistet. Ich hätte niemals den Mut und diese Stärke gehabt. Mein Leben lang hatte ich sie dafür bewundert.

„Lane?" Ich sah sie flehend an.  
Diese seufzte. „Du…du weißt es also nicht."  
„Was weiß ich nicht?"  
„Es war ein furchtbares Gewitter…es gab einen furchtbaren Brand. Das Geld fehlte um es wieder aufzubauen."  
„Aber…aber es war doch ein historisches Gebäude…" Meine Stimme überschlug sich. _Ein Brand, ein zweiter Brand._  
Lane lächelte milde. „Leider sind auch historische Gebäude nicht vor Bränden gefeit."  
„Wann ist das passiert?"  
„Vor zwölf Jahren."  
Ich fröstelte. Lane kam näher und umarmte mich. Ich kuschelte mich an ihre Brust.  
Sie strich mir sanft über den Kopf. „Lass es raus." Flüsterte sie.  
Ich konnte den Tränenfluss nicht mehr zurückhalten.

Ich kam erst gegen elf Uhr nachhause. Besorgt schlich ich die Treppen zu dem Zimmer meiner Mutter hinauf. Sie schlief friedlich. Luke saß schlafend in einem großen Lehnsessel neben ihrem Bett und hielt ihre Hand.

Ich atmete tief durch. Es war zu viel für mich. Ich lief in mein altes Zimmer und ließ mich auf mein Bett fallen. _Ich möchte endlich aufwachen!_

Ich wischte mir die letzte Träne von meiner Wange. Ich war die letzten Jahre nicht für sie da gewesen, doch nun würde ich sie nicht mehr im Stich lassen. Es würde nichts wieder gut machen, rein gar nichts. Aber sie würde zumindest in ihren letzten Tagen nicht ohne ihre Tochter sein.

Der Stuhl war schwer, trotzdem schaffte ich es ihn auf die andere Seite des Bettes zu tragen. Ich strich meiner Mum sanft über die Stirn und küsste ihre Wange. „Ich liebe dich." Ich setzte mich auf den Stuhl und hielt ihre Hand.

Ihre Lippen bewegten sich ein wenig. Es schien als würde sie lächeln.

**4. Teil**

Es ist ein merkwürdiges Gefühl eines Morgens zu erwachen, ohne zu wissen, wo man sich befindet. Ich bin dreimal in dieser Situation gewesen, und es war jedes Mal dasselbe. Zuerst möchte man verstehen, was passiert ist – danach möchte man es am liebsten wieder vergessen.

Die Sonnenstrahlen kitzelten meine Nasenspitze, ich unterdrückte das Verlangen zu niesen. Durch halbgeöffnete Augen konnte ich Luke erkennen, der sich sanft zu meiner Mutter beugte und ihr liebevoll etwas in ihr Ohr flüsterte. Sie lächelte.

Ich schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch. So befreiend Tränen sein konnten, sie würden diesen Moment zerstören.

_--------- Flashback ---------_

„Luke und ich sind jetzt zusammen." Mum biss strahlend von einer Scheibe Pizza.  
Wir saßen im Wohnzimmer und es lief irgendeine unsinnige Talkshow im Hintergrund. Ich hatte gewusst, dass sie mir in Wirklichkeit etwas Wichtiges mitzuteilen hatte. Es war vielleicht ein, zwei Wochen nach dem Streit wegen der Sache mit Dean, dem „Vorfall", wie wir es nannten. Die ganze Stadt wusste bereits von der Beziehung, mir eingeschlossen.  
Ich lächelte. „Ich weiß."  
„Er lädt mich heute in ein teures Restaurant ein. Ich habe nichts anzuziehen." Sie wirkte unglaublich verzweifelt. Ich konnte mir ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Mum benahm sich wie ein verliebter Teenager.

_--------- Flashback Ende ---------_

Luke streichelte Mum zärtlich über den Kopf. Sie griff nach seiner Hand. Ihre Finger zitterten dabei. Ihre Blicke waren voller Wärme.

So war es also, wenn man von ganzem Herzen geliebt wurde.

_--------- Flashback---------_

Nachdem ich mir zwei Stunden Paris Geschichte über ihren neuen Freund, einem jungen Arzt, angehört hatte, und sie endlich zu ihm gefahren war, wollte ich mich für eine kommende Prüfung vorbereiten. Doch bereits nach dem zweiten Absatz des unmenschlich dicken Skriptums, hörte ich ein energisches Klopfen an der Tür.

Genervt öffnete ich. „Mum?"  
Sie stürmte in die Wohnung und ließ sich auf die Couch – nur wenige Millimeter neben meinem Skriptum – fallen.  
„Ich muss dir unbedingt etwas erzählen…" Sie strahlte.  
Ich setzte mich neben sie und legte mein Skriptum auf den Schoß. Sie sollte erkennen, dass ich nicht die ganze Nacht für sie Zeit haben würde.  
„Du kennst doch Luke…" Begann sie aufgeregt.  
Ich nickte, sagte aber nichts. Nach einer harten Kritik des Chefredakteurs, einer seltsamen Zurechtweisung eines Tutor, einem weiteren Streit mit Logan und Paris' Lobeshymnen an ihren Freund – welchen sie in spätestens zwei Wochen wieder verfluchen würde – war mir einfach nicht nach einer langen Unterhaltung zumute.  
„Also, Luke. Unser Dealer, Freund, Liebhaber…"  
„Dein Liebhaber." Verbesserte ich.  
„Wir hatten gestern ein Date."  
Ich seufzte. Konnte sie nicht allmählich zum eigentlichen Thema kommen?  
Mum lächelte vergnügt. „Es war total romantisch! Picknick im Mondschein…"  
„Luke und Picknick?" Ich glaubte nicht richtig gehört zu haben.  
„Ja. Wir waren bei einem kleinen See. Es war unglaublich! Das Wasser glitzerte im Mondlicht…" Sie fuhr seufzend fort. „Er breitete zwei große Decken aus. Es gab Hähnchen, Pommes, Pancakes… alles was du dir vorstellen kannst! Und natürlich Kirschkuchen! Nachdem Essen räumte er den Korb ein, und wir kuschelten uns auf die weichen Decken. Er küsste mich zärtlich und…"  
„Bitte keine Details!"  
Mum grinste. „Nach den Details nahm er meine Hand und zog mich hoch. Wir spazierten ein Stück durch den nahe gelegenen Wald bis wir zur anderen Seite des Sees kamen. Du hättest den Himmel sehen sollen, Rory! Ganz klar! Ich versuchte die Sterne zu zählen, es gelang mir aber nicht." Sie lachte, wurde aber wieder ernst. „Dann nahm er plötzlich meine Hand und küsste mich sanft. Es war ein Kuss voller Leidenschaft. Ich habe noch niemals soviel Liebe und Leidenschaft für einen Mann empfunden. Er umarmte mich. Ich wollte mich nie wieder von seinen starken Armen lösen, fühlte mich so geborgen. Doch plötzlich löste er sich. Rory, es war wie im Märchen! Er erklärte mir, wie sehr er mich liebe. Das hatte er schon oft getan. Doch diesmal war es ganz anders. Er strich mir zärtlich über die Wange, während er mit der anderen Hand eine kleine Schachtel aus der Hosentasche holte…"  
„Eine kleine Schachtel?"  
Mum strahlte. „Er…er fragte mich, ob ich seine Frau werden wolle…"  
„Und? Was hast du geantwortet?" Ich kannte die Antwort.  
Sie atmete tief durch und hob ihre Hand, damit ich ihn sehen konnte. Er war Silber und trug einen roten Rubin. Ich umarmte sie.

_--------- Flashback Ende ---------_

Luke küsste meine Mutter sanft.

So war es also, geliebt zu werden. Ich schluckte die Tränen hinunter. Es war, als wäre ich nicht da, niemals da gewesen. Sie bemerkten mich nicht. In ihrem Leben gab es nur sie beide.

Sie hatten sich immer geliebt. Ihre Heirat war aus Liebe gewesen. Wie es auch sein sollte.

_--------- Flashback ---------_

„Du bist dir wirklich sicher?" Lane blickte mich zweifelnd an.  
Ich nickte entschlossen. „Das mit uns hat keinen Sinn mehr."

_--------- Flashback Ende ---------_

Ich hatte die Beziehung zu Logan beenden wollen.

_--------- Flashback ---------_

Ich blickte auf die Uhr, ich blickte auf den Becher. Abwechselnd.  
Die Zeit tat mir nicht den gefallen stehen zu bleiben. Es musste sein. Es gab kein Zurück mehr.  
Ich kauerte in einer Ecke des kleinen Bades im Wohnheim. Die Tür war abgesperrt. Ich hörte Studentinnen klopfen, fluchen und rufen.  
Zitternd zog ich den Streifen aus dem Becher. Ich kannte das Ergebnis, bevor ich es gesehen hatte.

_--------- Flashback Ende ---------_

Ich hatte die Beziehung zu Logan beenden wollen, doch dann war ich schwanger geworden.

_--------- Flashback ---------_

„Du bist…was?" Logan starrte mich erschrocken an.  
Ich nickte. Tränen rannen über meine Wangen. Ich wusste nicht wie es nun mit mir weitergehen würde. Das Kind zu bekommen, schien mir als richtig, ich hätte niemals abtreiben können. Ich sank auf Logans Bett.  
Er setzte sich zu mir und strich mir sanft über den Rücken. Seine Stimme wurde plötzlich ganz weich. „Wir schaffen das schon. Lass uns das einzig Richtige tun."

_--------- Flashback Ende ---------_

Das einzig Richtige, wie es Logan bezeichnet hatte, erwies sich als eine der vielen Fehlentscheidungen meines Lebens.

Eine einzelne Träne rann über meine Wange.

„Sie ist aufgewacht." Vernahm ich plötzlich Lukes Stimme.  
Ich versuchte die beiden anzulächeln. „Guten Morgen."  
„Bist du hungrig? Es ist bereits Mittag."

Mittag…was spielte Zeit schon für eine Rolle? Doch mir wurde klar, dass Zeit eine ungeheuer wichtige Rolle spielte.

„Nein…danke." Es schien mir unmöglich zu essen.

„Du musst etwas essen." Meinte Mum.

„Wie wäre es mit einem Pfannkuchen?" schlug Luke vor.

„Ja, bitte." Willigte ich ein.

„Und bring ihr einen Kaffee mit!" sagte Mum, bevor Luke das Zimmer verließ.

Sie sorgten sich um mich. Sollte ich es nicht sein, die sich um die beiden sorgt?

Mum streichelte sanft über meine Hand. Ihre Wangen waren nicht mehr so blass wie gestern, ihren Augen fehlte jedoch der Glanz, den sie früher hatten.

„Hast…hast du gut geschlafen?" Fragte ich.

Sie lächelte leicht, kaum merklich. „Ihr ward bei mir. Solange ihr bei mir seid, wird es mir immer gut gehen."

Ich spürte erneut den Druck auf meinem Herzen. Ich wusste nicht, ob ich das alles länger aushalten würde.

Plötzlich betrat Luke den Raum, mit einem großen Tablett. „Carol hat angerufen. Sie wird heute Nacht ankommen." Erzählte er leise.

Ich war zu selten für meine älteste Tochter da gewesen. Aber sie ließ mich nicht im Stich. Zumindest nicht ihre Großmutter.

„Erzähl weiter, mein Schatz." Sagte Mum matt lächelnd, nachdem Luke den Raum verlassen hatte. Sie konnte sich noch ganz genau daran erinnern, was ich ihr gestern erzählt hatte.

Luke hatte von guten und schlechten Tagen gesprochen. Ich hatte Angst vor den schlechten Tagen.

**5. Teil**

_Aus Fehlern lernt man._ Hatte mein Großvater immer gesagt. Richard Gilmore war ein kluger, wundervoller Mensch gewesen. Ich hatte ihn sehr geliebt.

Doch auch er war nur ein Mensch, der manchmal irrte.

_--------- Flashback -------_

„Die Party wird bestimmt toll." Logan lächelte und streichelte sanft über meinen Handrücken.  
Wir standen vor dem schwarzen Brett, welches vor dem Bibliothekseingang angebracht worden war. Dort hing jenes Plakat, welches mich meinem Unglück einen Schritt näher bringen sollte. Dean und ich waren seit einem Monat nicht mehr zusammen. Ich hatte keinerlei Interesse mehr an Verabredungen gehabt.

„Ich stehe nicht so auf Partys." Meinte ich und entzog ihm meine Hand.

Er grinste. Sein Grinsen hatte eine eigenartige Wirkung auf mich. Einerseits machte es mich misstrauisch, andererseits brachte es mich zum Lächeln. Er wollte mit mir ausgehen, daraus machte er kein Geheimnis. Obwohl ich seine Absichten nicht interpretieren konnte, fühlte ich mich geschmeichelt. Und da war noch diese Sehnsucht…

„Rory, du solltest auch einmal Spaß haben. Zeit zum Lernen hast du auch später noch."

Seinen weiteren Worten kann ich mich nicht mehr entsinnen. Aber irgendwie hatte er es geschafft mich zu überreden auf diese unnötige Party zu gehen.

Und es kam wie es kommen musste.

_--------- Flashback Ende --------_

Mum blickte mich schweigend an. Sie hatte Logan immer gehasst. Vielleicht war das einer der Gründe, warum ich ihn schließlich wirklich geheiratet hatte.

Ich reichte ihr die Tasse Tee vom Nachtisch. Sie musste viel trinken.

Sie bemühte sich zu lächeln, nachdem sie getrunken hatte. Ich wusste jedoch, dass ihr der Geschmack nicht behagte.

„Ich würde alles für eine Tasse Kaffee tun." Flüsterte sie plötzlich.

Ich strich ihr sanft über die Stirn. „Bald bist du wieder gesund. Dann werden wir Kaffee trinken, Pizza essen und einen Videoabend machen."

Sie lächelte. Wie eine Mutter über ihr naives Kind zu lächeln hatte. Milde und freundlich.

_Warum tust du das, Mum? Du darfst nicht aufgeben! Du kannst wieder gesund werden. Gib dich nicht auf. Ich werde dich niemals aufgeben!_ Ich unterdrückte die Tränen.

Mum griff nach meiner Hand und drückte sie. Wie schwach ihr Händedruck doch geworden ist. Ihre Augen blickten mich erwartungsvoll an.

Ich wollte nicht sprechen, aber ich musste es.

_--------- Flashback --------_

Nach unserer dritten Verabredung küsste er mich. Erst sanft, beinahe zaghaft. Dann stürmisch. Ich verwechselte es mit Leidenschaft.

„Danke für diesen Abend." Hauchte er mir ins Ohr. Sein warmer Atem verursachte eine Gänsehaut.

Es ist schwer zu sagen, was mir dieser Kuss bedeutete. Es war ein schönes Gefühl, begehrt zu werden. Seine Lippen waren weich, sein Aftershave roch sehr gut. Er war nett, sah nicht schlecht aus und konnte richtig witzig sein. Wir hatten die einen oder anderen gemeinsamen Interessen. Er respektierte mich. Interessierte sich für mein Leben.  
Ein guter Fang. Sagte Grandma später. Der Typ ist ein Traum, lass ihn bloß nicht los. Sagte die eine oder andere Studienkollegin. Sogar Paris hatte damals kaum etwas an ihm auszusetzen.

So beschloss ich mit meiner Vergangenheit abzuschließen und ließ mich darauf ein.

Unsere Beziehung wurde nach dem einen oder anderen kleinen Problem schließlich ernster.

Nach nur vier Monaten behauptete er mich zu lieben.

Wie konnte er auch anders, schließlich hatte ich mich voll und ganz auf seine Welt eingelassen. Ein neues Leben schien mir der richtige Weg um mit meiner Vergangenheit abzuschließen.

Da saß der vermeintliche gute Fang also neben mir, auf meinem Bett, und gestand mir seine Liebe.

In diesem Moment wurde mir etwas klar, das ich nicht wahr haben wollte. Um mich vom Gegenteil zu überzeugen, schlief ich mit ihm. Es war auch etwas Alkohol im Spiel. Aber nicht genug, um die Schuld ganz darauf zu verschieben.

Ich wollte ihn lieben, er tat mir damals gut. Und irgendwann glaubte ich auch ihn zu lieben. Wir trafen uns noch regelmäßiger. Ich lernte seine Eltern kennen, die mich nie wirklich gemocht hatten. Er lernte meine Großeltern kennen, die ihn abgöttisch liebten. Logan lernte Mum und Luke kennen, die ihn nicht leiden konnten. Wie oft hatten wir wegen ihm gestritten?

_-------- Flashback Ende-------_

„Du hast ihn niemals geliebt." Sagte Mum leise.  
Eine Träne rann über meine Wange.

_-------- Flashback --------_

„Ich sagte dir doch, er würde dir bloß Kummer bereiten!"  
„Das hast du auch bei Jess gesagt!" Merkwürdig, dass er mir damals einfiel. Andererseits, vollkommen einleuchtend.  
„Rory! Mach dich nicht unglücklich! Du kannst keinen Mann heiraten, den du nicht liebst! Ein Kind ist heutzutage kein Grund mehr für eine Hochzeit!"

Ich war mir damals sicher, das Richtige zu tun. Ich hatte damals einige Differenzen mit Mum, unsere Beziehung war abgekühlt. Sie verstand mich nicht und ich verstand sie nicht. Ich hatte in Logan endlich einen Mann gefunden, der mich so liebte, wie ich es verdient hatte. Sie hatte immer Angst, ich würde in Grandmas Welt tauchen und ihr entgleiten. Dies passierte wohl auch zu einem gewissen Teil.

_-------- Flashback Ende --------_

„Warum hast du ihn geheiratet?" Mum blickte mich fragend an. Sie hatte es nie verstanden. Ich auch nicht.

„Ich dachte, er könne mich glücklich machen." Das allein war es nicht. Schließlich hätte ich mich beinahe von ihm getrennt. „Grandma, Grandpa…seine Familie…Logan…" Ich seufzte.

Mum nickte. „Sie haben dich unter Druck gesetzt."

„Ich war nicht stark genug, habe ihnen irgendwann geglaubt."

„War ich denn nicht für dich da?" Mum hatte Tränen in den Augen. Das wollte ich nicht. Sie durfte nicht weinen. Sie hatte schon zu viel geweint. Wir hatten schon zu viel geweint.

„Wir hatten eine schwierige Zeit." Wie schlimm es danach erst wurde, erwähnte ich nicht.

Mum nickte.

„Und, ich glaubte ihm, dass er mich liebte." Es war leise, kaum hörbar.

_--------- Flashback ---------_

Alle Augen waren erwartungsvoll auf mich gerichtet. Grandma weinte. Aus Freude. Mum aus Trauer.

Ich blickte zu Logan. Er lächelte. Nett, vertrauensvoll. Ob er wohl so auch später seine zahlreichen Affären angelächelt hatte?

Es war ein heißer Tag. Ich war hochschwanger. Carol strampelte wild. Sie spürte, was ihre Mutter für einen Fehler begehen würde.

Meine Haare klebten auf der Stirn. Ich schwitzte.

Meine Augen wanderten durch die Reihen.

Sie erwarteten, dass ich antwortete. Mein Blick blieb an Mum hängen. Sie schüttelte den Kopf, nur ganz leicht, aber ich konnte es erkennen. Ihre Finger zitterten unruhig. Sie hätte alles getan um diese Hochzeit zu verhindern. Luke drückte ihre Hand, blickte mich traurig an.

Ich weiß noch genau was ich in diesem Moment dachte. _Hört auf, über mein Leben bestimmen zu wollen!_

So ließ ich es von anderen bestimmen.

Meine Antwort sollte mir immer in Erinnerung bleiben, samt Klang der Stimme und Unterton.

Es klang trotzig und war eher an Mum und das ungeborene Kind gerichtet als an Logan.

„Ja, ich will."

Klang so eine glückliche Braut?

_--------- Flashback Ende --------_

Davon zu laufen, das war meine Art mit der Vergangenheit abzuschließen. Ich habe nie wirklich damit abgeschlossen. Vielleicht war das einer der Hauptgründe, warum ich Logan niemals lieben konnte?

„Schätzchen…" Mum strich mir die Tränen von den Wangen.

Ich war hergekommen, um sie gesund zu pflegen. Nun war sie es, die versuchte mein Herz zu heilen.

Ich umarmte sie. „Mummy…" Mein Schluchzen war laut.

Sie strich mir sanft über den Kopf.

„Wir alle machen Fehler…"

„Ja, aber ihr hört irgendwann auf damit…" Ich klang wie ein Kind. Das wollte ich auch sein. Ein kleines Kind, welches weinte, weil es gestolpert war. Mum würde mir ein Pflaster über die Wunde kleben und mich in die Arme nehmen. Sie würde mich trösten und mir danach ein Eis kaufen. Ja, ich wollte dieses Kind sein. Nicht diese verbitterte Frau am Sterbebett ihrer Mutter!

_--------- Flashback ---------_

„Mummy!" Ich rannte vergnügt zu meiner Mutter. Es war mein sechster Geburtstag.  
Sie umarmte mich. „Wie hast du geschlafen?"  
„Toll!"  
„Lass uns ins den Nebenraum gehen. Ich glaube, da liegen ein paar Geschenke für dich." Sie lächelte geheimnisvoll. Ihre dunklen Haare glänzten im Licht.  
„Ja!" jauchzte ich vergnügt.  
Ihre weichen Lippen berührten meine Wange. Sie nahm mich an der Hand und wir gingen gemeinsam aus dem Zimmer.

_--------- Flashback Ende --------_

„Ich liebe dich so sehr." Sagte ich schluchzend

Sie küsste meine Stirn. Ihre Lippen waren rauer und blasser geworden, aber es war dieselbe mütterliche Wärme und Liebe.

Ich würde mich sehr über Reviews freuen :-)


	2. Chapters 6,7,8,9

**6. Teil**

_--------- Flashback --------_

Es war bereits stockdunkel. Der Regen prasselte gegen die Scheiben meines Autos. Es war gefährlich, aber das war nicht von Bedeutung. Ich musste an mein Ziel kommen. Mein Herz raste. Ich hatte Angst, furchtbare Angst.

_Komm so schnell wie möglich_. Hatte er gesagt. Seine Stimme war zitternd gewesen. Er musste geweint haben.

Der Druck auf meinem Herzen verstärkte sich je näher ich meinem Ziel kam. Meine Hände begannen zu zittern.

Im Radio lief ein fröhliches Lied aus einem weit entfernten Leben. Ich stellte es ab.

Der Parkplatz war beinahe leer. Trotzdem brauchte ich zehn Minuten um einzuparken. Einzuparken hieß Auszusteigen. Auszusteigen bedeutete mich mit der Wahrheit zu konfrontieren. Es würde kein Zurück mehr geben, sobald ich das Gebäude betreten hatte.

Kann man der Vergangenheit entkommen?

Ich sperrte den Wagen nicht ab. Sollte er doch gestohlen werden.

Ich spürte nichts von der Nässe und Kälte als ich in das Krankenhaus lief.

Luke saß im Wartezimmer, den Kopf in die Hände gestützt.

Er sah nicht auf als er meine Schritte hörte.

„Mum. Wo ist Mum?" Tränen rannen über meine Wangen. Der Druck auf meinem Herzen wurde stärker. Ich glaubte zu ersticken.

Luke sah langsam hoch. Seine Augen waren gerötet. „Zimmer 172." Er wirkte abwesend, war nur ein Schatten seiner selbst.

„Ist..ist…" Meine Kehle war wie zugeschnürt.

Lukes Augen blickten mich nur ausdruckslos an. Er wusste, was ich fragen wollte und ich kannte die Antwort.

Meine Beine begannen zu zittern. Ich fröstelte.  
Das Wartezimmer hatte kalte weiße Wände. Es befanden sich nur Luke, eine Krankenschwester und ich im Raum.

Auf der Wand hinter Lukes Stuhl hing ein Bild. Es zeigte eine Frau und ein Baby. Sie hielt es lächelnd in ihren zarten Bleistiftarmen. Das Baby lachte. In der oberen rechten Ecke war eine große gelbe Sonne mit gelb- orangen Strahlen. Zwei verkrüppelte ‚V' sollten wohl Vögel darstellen. Möwen. Im Hintergrund waren drei Palmen zu sehen. Waren die beiden ans Meer gereist? Das Baby hatte gesunde rote Bäckchen und klatschte mit den Händen. In der rechten unteren Ecke befand sich die Signatur der jungen Künstlerin ‚Yasmine'.

„Sie können jetzt zu ihrer Mutter." Hatte da wirklich jemand gesprochen? Ich kann es nicht beantworten. Ich weiß nur noch, wie lange dieser weiße Gang war. Es schien Stunden, Jahre, zu dauern bis ich das Zimmer erreichte.

‚172' Die Tür war geschlossen. Was würde mich erwarten. Ich atmete tief durch. Meine Hand zitterte als ich nach der Türschnalle griff. Ich schwitzte. Ich fror.

Mum war alleine in dem kleinen Zimmer. Sie bemerkte mich nicht. Ihre Augen waren ausdruckslos auf die kahle Wand gegenüber gerichtet. Ihre Lider waren geschwollen, ihre Auge gerötet. Wie viele Tränen kann ein Mensch weinen?

Ich trat langsam näher. Eine Träne tropfte auf meine Hand. Ich wusste was passiert war.

Der letzte Funke Hoffnung war durch Mums Anblick verschwunden.

Es gab keinen Zweifel mehr. Auch nicht daran, wer Schuld gehabt hatte.

„Mum?" Meine Stimme klang heiser.

Sie sah mich nicht an.

„Mum?" Ich versuchte es ein weiteres Mal. _Bitte sprich mit mir!_

Ihr Kopf drehte sich ganz langsam zu mir. „Ich habe sie verloren." Ihre Stimme zitterte, sie hatte nur ganz leise gesprochen. Mum hatte noch nicht realisiert was passiert war. Sie stand unter Schock.

Ich griff vorsichtig nach ihrer Hand, doch sie entzog sie mir sofort wieder.

„Mum…"

Ich wusste nicht was es war, das in ihren Augen für einen Moment aufleuchtete, aber ich würde es niemals vergessen.

„Was möchtest du mir sagen, Rory? Denkst du denn tatsächlich, dass du mich mit irgendetwas trösten könntest? Du hast die letzten Monate schon zuviel gesprochen! Ich habe mein Baby verloren! Glaubst du, es gibt irgendetwas womit du mich trösten könntest?" Ihre Stimme überschlug sich. Tränen rannen über ihre Wangen.

Ich wollte sie umarmen, festhalten. Es war als wären meine Beine erstarrt, ich konnte mich nicht bewegen. „Mum…"

„Rory, geh bitte. Ich möchte alleine sein."

„Mum…der heftige Streit gestern…die letzten Monate…ich…"

Mum richtete sich ein wenig auf. „Rory, verlasse mein Zimmer! Akzeptiere wenigstens einmal meine Wünsche!"

Meine Mutter hatte mir niemals direkt die Schuld an Corinnes Tod gegeben. Ich wusste jedoch, dass sie es in ihrem Herzen tat.

Der Regen hatte aufgehört. Wäre es Tag gewesen, hätte man einen Regenbogen gesehen. Corinne würde niemals einen Regenbogen sehen.

Dem kleinen Geschöpf war das Leben verwehrt geblieben. Es hatte nie die Möglichkeit bekommen, seine Mummy kennen zu lernen.

Mit seiner Mummy ans Meer zu reisen und im Schatten der Palmen Möwen zu beobachten.

Ich hatte meine kleine Schwester umgebracht.

Das Lenkrad war hart und kalt. Mein Gewand und mein Körper waren durchnässt. Aufgrund des Regens, aufgrund der Tränen. Das konnte ich nicht sagen. Das war unwesentlich.

_--------- Flashback Ende ---------_

Der Traum der mich seit Jahrzehnten verfolgte. Die Erinnerung, welche niemals vergessen sein würde.

Ich lag im Bett meiner Kindheit. Das Kissen war feucht. Ich presste meinen Kopf gegen den weichen Stoff. Niemand sollte mein Schluchzen hören. Es war erst halb elf, doch ich lag seit drei Stunden in meinem Zimmer. Mum war schon früh müde gewesen.

Ich atmete tief durch. Mum erinnerte sich nicht an Corinne. Wie würde sie reagieren, wenn ich ihr vom dunkelsten Kapitel meiner Vergangenheit erzähle?

Das Klingeln war laut, doch ich bemerkte es kaum.

Erst eine junge, fröhliche Stimme ließ mich zurück in die Gegenwart kommen.

Vier Stimmen.

Sie waren angekommen.

Ich wischte mir die Tränen von den Wangen.

„Wo ist Mum?" vernahm ich die leise Stimme meiner Erstgeborenen.

„Sie schläft schon." Erklärte Luke.

„Wie geht es ihr?" Ihre Stimme war noch leiser geworden. Sie schien Angst zu haben, dass ich doch noch wach war.

Wie sollte es mir schon gehen?

Ich hörte Lukes Antwort nicht.

Es war beinahe Mitternacht, als ich zarte Schritte am Flur vernahm. Die Tür zu meinem Schlafzimmer wurde vorsichtig geöffnet.

„Grandma?" Ich sah Carmens zarte Silhouette.

„Ja, mein Schatz."

Sie schloss die Tür leise und kletterte in mein Bett. „Habe ich dich geweckt?"  
Ich strich ihr sanft durch ihr lockiges, dunkles Haar. „Nein, Kleines."

Sie kuschelte sich an mich.

„Wie geht es dir, Granny?" Ihr süßer Akzent brachte mich zum Lächeln.

„Ich bin nur ein wenig müde." Ich war müde, unbeschreiblich müde. Aber diese Müdigkeit würde nicht vergehen, niemals. Völlig unabhängig davon, wie lange ich auch schlafen würde.

„Granny…?"

„Ja?"

„Wird Uroma sterben?" Carmen war immer ein fröhliches, durch und durch optimistisches Mädchen gewesen. Sie war auch immer etwas naiv gewesen.

Ich war noch nicht vorbereitet auf diese Frage. Carmen klang ängstlich. Auch ich hatte große Angst.

„Nein, wir pflegen sie wieder gesund."

Carmen nickte. „Ich habe eine Geschichte geschrieben. Für sie. Ich werde sie ihr morgen vorlesen."

„Darüber freut sie sich bestimmt." Meine Augen begannen zu tränen.

Mum erinnerte sich kaum noch an ihre Vergangenheit. Es war unwahrscheinlich, dass sie ihre Urenkelin erkennen würde.

Wie würde die kleine Carmen damit umgehen? Würde sie es verkraften können?

Würde ich es verkraften, sollte sie mich eines Tages nicht mehr erkennen können?

„Granny?"

„Ja, mein Schatz?"

„Ich liebe dich." Sie umarmte mich.

Es sind die Großmütter und Mütter, die für ihre Kinder und Kindeskinder da sein müssen. Ihre Aufgabe ist es diese zu beschützen. Sich um sie zu kümmern, sie zu trösten.

Meine Enkeltochter war es, die mir für einen Moment Kraft gegeben hatte, die mich zum Lächeln gebracht hatte.

Es schien zum ersten Mal seit Jahrzehnten, als würde es noch eine Chance geben für Rory Gilmore.

Dieses Gefühl währte nur kurz. Aber es war da gewesen.

**7. Teil**

Es war noch früher Morgen. Die Sonne warf ihre ersten Strahlen durch den Stoff des Vorhanges.

Carmen schlief noch. Sie sah aus wie ein kleiner Engel.

Leise verließ ich das Zimmer meiner Kindheit und schloss die Tür.

„Das kannst du nicht tun. Ich brauche meinen Kaffee. Du wirst mich noch umbringen mit diesem…" Sie suchte nach dem richtigen Wort  
„Tee?" half er ihr freundlich.  
„Ich brauche meine tägliche Ration Kaffee…"  
„Du wirst dich noch selbst umbringen…"

Konnte das sein? Meine Schritte verlangsamten sich. War ich tatsächlich aufgewacht? War dies alles nur ein furchtbarer Traum gewesen?  
Ich näherte mich zaghaft den aus der Küche kommenden Stimmen.

_--------- Flashback ---------_

„Nein, Lorelai. Du bekommst heute keine Tasse Kaffee mehr."  
„Luke!" Sie blickte ihn flehend an.  
Er seufzte. „Wie viele hattest du schon?"  
„Ähm…zwei…fünf…"

_--------- Flashback Ende --------_

Mein Herz raste. Langsam betrat ich unsere kleine Küche.

Ich wusste, dass es nicht Mum und Luke waren, die diskutierten. Aber ich hatte mich an diese wohl unrealistischste Hoffnung geklammert als wäre sie ein Rettungsboot, welches mich im reißenden Ozean über Wasser hielt.

Luke sah meine hochschwangere Tochter kritisch an. Plötzlich bemerkte er mich. „Guten Morgen, Rory." Ich war immer seine kleine Rory gewesen, trotz allem was passiert war. Wie sehr kann man einen Menschen lieben, dass man auf diese Weise verzeiht?

Das Boot sank und riss mich mit. Ich hatte nicht geträumt.

„Hi, Mum." Carol blickte mich unsicher an. Ihre zarten Finger fuhren durch ihr blondes Haar. Sie hatte schon immer mit ihren Haaren gespielt, wenn sie nervös gewesen war.  
Ich musterte sie kurz. Es würde bald soweit sein. Sie würde mich zum dritten Mal zur Großmutter machen.

„Wie konntest du nur in diesem Zustand in ein Flugzeug steigen?" Das war meine Begrüßung an die Tochter, die ich beinahe ein Jahr nicht mehr gesehen hatte. Das war die Begrüßung an jene Tochter, die als erste gekommen war, um Mum, Luke und mir beizustehen.

„Mum, ich…"

Plötzlich betrat Ramon den Raum, der sich natürlich wieder sofort einmischen musste. „Ich riet ihr erst nach der Entbindung zu fahren, aber…"

„Du wolltest sie also daran hindern ihre schwer kranke Großmutter zu besuchen?" Er sollte bloß nicht glauben, dass ich ihn und seine Familie jemals würde leiden können.

„Lorelai. Mama und ich meinten es nur gut. Der Arzt sagte…"

„Ich möchte auch nur das Beste für meine Tochter." _Und das bist bestimmt nicht du. _

„Das habe ich auch nie bestritten…"

„Kaffee?" Luke versuchte abzulenken. Aus irgendeinem mir vollkommen unverständlichen Grund, konnte er den Mann, der das Leben meiner Tochter zerstört hatte, leiden.

„Gerne." Willigte ich ein.

Er reichte mir lächelnd eine Tasse.

„Danke. Sag mal, Carol, wo ist eigentlich Juan?" Ich vermisste meinen kleinen Enkelsohn.  
Carol und Ramon tauschten einen kurzen Blick. „Er ist krank geworden. Susanna kommt so bald wie möglich mit ihm nach."  
Es traf mich wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht. „Schön." Es klang nicht kalt genug.

Ich wandte mich wieder an Luke. „Ist Mum schon wach?"  
Er nickte leicht.  
„Wie geht es ihr?"  
„Unverändert."  
Unv_erändert._ Das war nicht gut, aber es ging ihr immerhin nicht schlechter.  
Plötzlich bemerkte ich das volle Tablett auf dem kleinen Tisch. „Darf ich es ihr bringen?"  
„Natürlich. Sie muss drei von den roten Tabletten und zwei von den gelben nehmen." Erklärte er matt. Auch er war müde geworden.  
„Ich möchte mitkommen." Sagte Carol.  
„Ich weiß nicht, ob das so gut ist. Sie erinnert sich möglicherweise nicht an dich..."  
„Ich...ich bin darauf vorbereitet." Sie versuchte sicher zu klingen.  
„Wie du möchtest."

Mum lächelte leicht als wir den Raum betraten. „Rory."  
„Guten Morgen, Mum. Wie geht es dir?" Ich stellte das Tablett auf den Nachtisch ab.

Mum musterte Carol. Sie schien zu überlegen.  
Carol atmete tief durch. Ich ahnte, wie sie sich fühlen musste.  
„Hi, Grandma." Sie ergriff vorsichtig Mums Hand. „Ist dir kalt? Deine Hand ist ganz kalt. Möchtest du noch eine Decke?"

Mum lächelte. „Mir ist so warm."

„Ich mache dir einen kalten Umschlag." Carol kam nach wenigen Minuten wieder zurück.

„Danke." Mum blickte mich an. „Du hast eine sehr nette Freundin."

Carols Augen begannen zu tränen. Ich drückte sanft ihre Hand. „Mum. Das ist Carol. Meine Tochter."

„Deine Tochter?" Mum blickte auf den Stoff der Decke. Plötzlich veränderte sich ihr Gesichtsausdruck. „Du hast gestern von der Schwangerschaft erzählt. Wie alt bist du, Carol?"

Carol versuchte die Tränen zu unterdrücken. „39."

Mum lächelte. „Ist sie dein einziges Kind?"

Tränen rannen über die blassen Wangen meiner Tochter. Sie konnte nicht begreifen was mit Mum geschehen war.

Ich wollte etwas sagen, aber meine Mutter kam mir zuvor.  
„Weine doch nicht, meine Kleine. Dein Gedächtnis funktioniert noch einwandfrei. Glaub mir, meine Situation hat auch Vorteile. Oft ist es besser manche Dinge nicht mehr zu wissen." Sie zwinkerte ihr zu.

Es versetzte meinem Herzen einen Stich. Ob Mum bewusst war, was sie eben gesagt hatte? Sie hatte es gewiss nicht so gemeint, Carol hatte es wohl auch nicht so verstanden. Denn sie lächelte ganz leicht unter ihrem Tränenschleier.

„Also, setzt euch doch. Carol, hast du denn nun Geschwister? Mache es nicht so spannend."  
Mum schien trotz gewachsenem Erinnerungsverlust einen sehr guten Tag zu haben.  
Wir folgten ihrer Bitte.  
„Ich habe noch einen Bruder und eine Schwester."  
Mum wandte sich an mich. „Du hast also drei Kinder von Logan bekommen."  
Carol warf mir einen kurzen Blick zu. Meine Mutter und sie waren die einzigen, die von meinem Geheimnis erfahren hatten.

_--------- Flashback ---------_

Ich schaukelte den kleinen Matt glücklich in meinen Armen. Seine Augen waren so dunkel wie die seines Vaters. Ich streichelte ihm sanft über die Wange. Er war das Kind der Liebe.

Plötzlich betrat Logan, gefolgt von seinen Eltern, das Zimmer.  
Es war kaum ein Tag vergangen, an dem sie ihren Enkelsohn nicht besucht hatten. Carol hatten sie nicht annähernd so oft sehen wollen.

Sie hatte immer um die Gunst ihrer Großeltern väterlicherseits gekämpft, diese aber niemals bekommen. Obwohl sie beinahe Logans weibliches Ebenbild war.  
Aber sie war ein Mädchen, und das bedeutete für Logans Eltern, dass sie nur wenig wert war.

Außerdem war sie der Grund für unsere Hochzeit gewesen, die sonst wahrscheinlich niemals stattgefunden hätte.  
Die furchtbare Wahrheit war, dass sie dieses unschuldige kleine Mädchen beinahe eben so hassten wie mich.

Logans Vater war unendlich stolz auf seinen Sohn, weil er selbst einen Jungen gezeugt hatte und somit eine neue Huntzberger Linie entstehen würde.

Ich erinnerte mich wie sie alle – Logan, sein Vater und zwei Onkeln – im Wohnzimmer gesessen hatten und eine Pfeife geraucht hatten.

Der Gedanke, dass es nicht Logan gewesen war, der einen Sohn gezeugt hatte, erfüllte mich mit einer gewissen Genugtuung und Schadenfreude.

_--------- Flashback Ende -------_

**8. Teil**

„Ich habe drei Kinder und zwei Enkelkinder." Antwortete ich ohne Mum und Carol anzusehen. Meine Mutter sollte es in der richtigen Reihenfolge erfahren. Nur so würde sie verstehen.

Carol blickte kurz auf ihre Zehenspitzen. „Entschuldigt mich. Ich habe Carmen versprochen, dass ich ihr die Stadt zeige. Sie freut sich so über den Schnee. Wir kommen später zu dir, Grandma." Sie lächelte kurz, vermied es jedoch mich anzusehen.

Wird sie es mir jemals verzeihen?

_-------- Flashback -------_

Es war ein harter Arbeitstag gewesen, das soll jedoch keine Entschuldigung sein.  
Der Wonnemonat Mai hatte gerade begonnen. Matt war sechs, Carol gerade sechzehn geworden. Ich hatte zwei Tage zuvor erfahren, dass ich schon wieder schwanger war.  
Ich hatte ihnen etwas von einem chinesischen Restaurant mitgebracht und war erstaunt die beiden nicht, wie üblich, vor dem großen Fernseher im Wohnzimmer vorzufinden.

Plötzlich vernahm ich Stimmen. Die Tür meines Schlafzimmers stand halb offen.  
Die Tür meines Kastens war geöffnet worden.  
Und dort stand er. Mitten im Zimmer. DER Karton.

Um ihn herum saßen Carol und Matt und hielten Fotos in ihren Händen.  
„Was macht ihr hier?" Ich blickte Carol wütend an. Es war unmöglich, dass ihr kleiner Bruder die Kiste vom obersten Fach geholt hatte.  
„Ich wollte mir deine blaue Bluse ausborgen. Dann habe ich den Karton entdeckt und…"  
„Und hast dir gedacht, da könntest du ja mal rein sehen? Was würdest du sagen, wenn ich in deinen Sachen wühlen würde, Carol?"  
„Entschuldige, aber du erzählst so wenig über dich und…"  
„Was ist das denn für eine Begründung? Matt, gehe bitte in dein Zimmer. Ich muss mit deiner Schwester ein ernstes Wort sprechen."  
Matt blickte ängstlich von mir zu seiner geliebten älteren Schwester, verließ schließlich schnell den Raum. Ich schloss die Tür.  
„Mum, es tut mir leid."  
„Wir sollen deine Privatsphäre akzeptieren, aber du akzeptierst unsere nicht…" Ich verschränkte wütend die Arme.  
Carol sah das Bild in ihrer Hand lange an. „Das sieht nicht aus als hätte es etwas mit Dads Privatsphäre zu tun…"  
„Werde jetzt bloß nicht frech, kleines Fräulein." Ich hörte mich an wie Grandma.  
„Wer ist er?" Sie blickte mich fragend an.  
Ich trat näher und besah das Foto. Es durchfuhr mich wie ein Blitz.  
„Du siehst so glücklich aus." Carol lächelte.  
Ja, das war ich auch. „Gib es zurück!"  
„Wer ist dieser junge Mann? Er sieht gut aus. Ward ihr zusammen?"  
„Ja. Würdest du jetzt bitte endlich die Kiste zurückstellen?"  
„Warum klappte es nicht?"  
„Es klappte einfach nicht."  
Sie blickte lächelnd auf das Foto in ihren blassen Händen. Plötzlich weiteten sich ihre Augen erschrocken. Ich bemerkte das Zittern ihrer Finger. „Hast du ihn jemals wieder gesehen?" Sie sah mich nicht an.   
„Nein." Ich riss ihr das Foto aus der Hand, legte es auf den Stoß im Karton und stellte diesen zurück.  
„Mum…" Sie sah mich verwirrt an. „Hast du…hast du ihn geliebt?"  
„Nein. Wir waren achtzehn. Nur zwei Jahre älter als du es jetzt bist."  
Carol erhob sich langsam. „Weiß Dad von ihm?"  
„Nein. Wozu auch? Hör mal, ich muss noch einiges erledigen. Du hast doch bestimmt Hausaufgaben?" Ich versuchte mich zu beherrschen.  
„Warum erzählst du mir nicht von ihm?" Carol konnte sehr hartnäckig sein, außer es betraf Differentialrechnungen.  
„Weil ich es nicht möchte. Und jetzt gehe bitte!"  
Es wirkte für einen Moment als wollte sie noch etwas sagen. Schließlich verließ sie das Zimmer.

Sie hatte es gewusst. Von dem Moment an, als sie das Foto gesehen hatte. Wenige Jahre später sollte sie durch einen Streit mit Mum, welchen sie belauschte, die Bestätigung erhalten.

_-------- Flashback Ende -------_

Nachdem Carol gegangen war, nahm Mum meine Hand. Ich fühlte, dass ihr Händedruck schwächer geworden war.  
Sie lächelte leicht. „Hast du denn schon gegessen?"  
Sie sorgte sich schon wieder um mich, dabei war sie es doch, die schwer krank war.  
„Ich bin nicht hungrig."  
„Du schaust nicht gut aus. Iss mehr." Sie runzelte die Stirn.  
„Wir haben oft Videoabende gemacht. Wir bestellten uns meistens eine riesige Pizza, aßen unbeschreiblich viele Süßigkeiten und sprachen nebenbei die Texte der Filme mit." Die Erinnerung war plötzlich ganz klar vor meinem inneren Auge erschienen.  
„Wir kannten die Texte?"  
„In und auswendig." Ich schmunzelte.  
Ihre Augen tränten leicht. „Das klingt toll." Ihre rauen Finger strichen über meinen Handrücken. „Ich möchte das noch einmal machen, bevor ich sterbe."  
Der Druck auf meinem Herzen verstärkte sich. Ihre Augen zeigten mir, dass dies tatsächlich ihr Wunsch war. Meine Augen tränten. Ihr Blick war so flehend.  
„Wir werden einen Videoabend machen." Versprach ich. „Ganz wie früher." Ich versuchte vergeblich die Tränen hinunterzuschlucken. Nichts, rein gar nichts würde jemals wieder wie früher sein. Doch Mum würde ihren Videoabend bekommen, ich war bereit alles dafür zu tun.

_--------- Flashback --------_

„Pop Corn?"  
„Da."  
„Eis?"  
„Da."  
„Lakritze?"  
„Da."  
„Pizza?"  
„Bestelle ich sofort."  
„Rory, was ist ein Videoabend ohne Pizza?" Mum schüttelte gespielt empört den Kopf und grinste.

_--------- Flashback Ende --------_

„War Luke auch bei unseren Videoabenden?" erkundigte sich Mum.  
„Nur sehr selten…es war wohl nicht ganz…seines…"

_-------- Flashback -------_

„Wozu seht ihr euch den Film an, wenn ihr den Text ohnehin auswendig könnt?"  
Wir warfen Luke einen empörten Blick zu. „Das verstehst du nicht!"  
„Warum muss ich mir diesen Schinken ansehen?"  
„Das ist ein Klassiker!" korrigierte Mum.  
„Wenn du meinst…" Luke lehnte seinen Kopf an ihre Schulter und blickte gequält auf den Bildschirm.  
Ich musste grinsen.  
Zwanzig Minuten später störte ein lautes Geräusch die Spannung zwischen dem Filmpärchen.  
„Mum, dein Freund schnarcht! Unternimm etwas!"

_-------- Flashback Ende -------_

„Erzähl mir von Carol." Bat Mum.  
„Was?" Ihr Gedankensprung war mir zu schnell gewesen.  
„Carol, deine Tochter! Sag bloß meine Vergesslichkeit ist ansteckend?" Sie grinste.  
Mum war schwer krank, scherzte jedoch trotzdem. Ich bewunderte sie dafür und bekam plötzlich ein schlechtes Gewissen. Ich war gesund, jedoch so verbittert.

**9. Teil**

_--------- Flashback ---------_

Der Schmerz durchfuhr meinen geschwächten Körper erneut. Ich schrie aus Leibeskräften. Ich würde sterben, da war ich mir ganz sicher.  
„Pressen, Mrs. Huntzberger!"  
Ich fühlte mich zuerst nicht angesprochen.  
„Rory, du musst pressen!" Mum drückte meine Hand.  
Ich blickte in Lanes Augen. Sie nickte. „Du schaffst es!"  
„Es tut so weh. Ich will nicht! Es soll aufhören!" Tränen tropften auf das Kissen.  
„Rory, du hast es bald geschafft."  
Meine Haare klebten auf meiner Stirn. Ich drückte Mums Hand und versuchte zu pressen. Mein Schrei musste durch das ganze Krankenhaus gehallt sein.  
„Rory, ich kann den Kopf sehen! Los, mach weiter!"  
Wenige Minuten später wurde mir ein kleines weißes Bündel mit einem winzigen Baby gereicht. „Sie haben eine Tochter."  
Ich lächelte keuchend.  
„Sie hat unsere Augen." Mum strahlte.  
Ich wollte mich gerade für ihre Unterstützung bedanken, als plötzlich die Tür aufgerissen wurde.  
„Lorelai!" Logans Mutter weigerte sich mich Rory zu nennen. Es war mir auch lieber so. Sie stürmte auf das Baby zu. „Entzückend und Logan wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten. Diese Haare!" Sie strich bewundernd über Carols blonden Flaum.  
Mum hatte diese Frau niemals leiden können. Doch nun gab es etwas, das sie verband. Sie wollte ihr eine Chance geben. „Ein wirklich schönes Mädchen."  
Beatrice, Logans Mutter blickte mich überrascht an. „Ich dachte, es wäre ein Junge…"  
Mum atmete tief durch und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. „Wie wirst du sie nennen?"  
Ich wollte gerade antworten, aber Beatrice kam mir zu vor. „Carol. Nach meiner Schwiegermutter. Eine ehrenwerte Frau. Das Mädchen ist eindeutig eine Huntzberger und soll unserer Familie Ehre bereiten."  
Mum blickte mich erwartungsvoll an.  
Wir waren uns wieder näher gekommen. Diese letzten Stunden hatten wir uns nahe gefühlt. Und ich zerstörte es, wieder einmal.  
Aus irgendeinem mir unerklärlichen Grund war es Beatrice, die ich zufrieden stellen wollte, damit sie mich endlich akzeptierte.  
Ich nickte.  
Mums Miene änderte sich schlagartig. „Ich muss dann wieder los. Michelle braucht mich. Wir sehen uns am Samstag…"  
Ich warf Beatrice einen flehenden Blick zu. Sie sollte es mich erklären lassen, nur dieses eine Mal.  
Logans Mutter dachte jedoch nicht daran. Schließlich hätte sie mir so etwas Gutes getan.  
„Am Samstag feiern wir eine große Grillparty anlässlich der Geburt von Logans Tochter. Sie sind natürlich herzlich eingeladen, Lorelai."  
Ich hatte noch nie jemanden ‚herzlich' auf so eine vollkommen herablassende und unfreundliche Art sagen hören.  
Das Gefühl, dass dieser Satz gleichsam für mich als auch Mum gelten konnte, ließ mich nicht los.  
„Danke, vielmals. Ich möchte keinerlei Umstände machen." Mum schenkte Beatrice ein süßliches Lächeln.  
„Na dann, vielleicht das nächste Mal."  
„Möglicherweise." Sie verließ den Raum.  
Ich wäre ihr am liebsten gefolgt.

_--------- Flashback Ende --------_

Carol konnte nichts für ihren Vater, dessen Eltern und schon gar nichts für die Hochzeit. Trotzdem war sie es, die meine Wut auf mich selbst öfters zu spüren bekam. Ich wollte es nicht, wirklich nicht. Aber da war etwas in mir, das es trotzdem tat. Carol hatte mich immer daran erinnert, dass ich eine Huntzberger geworden war.

Mum strich mir sanft über die Hand. „Sie ist eine Gilmore. Wie wir. Einem Kind darf niemals die Schuld an den Fehlern der Eltern gegeben werden." Sie blickte mich traurig an.

Meinem Herzen versetzte es einen Stich. „Ich weiß." Mum hatte immer ein sehr gutes Verhältnis zu Carol gehabt. Ich bezweifelte, dass ihr Kontakt nach jemals unterbrochen worden war. 

Die traurige Wahrheit war, dass ich meine Tochter nicht kannte. Es war ihre Cousine Sheila gewesen, die Tochter Logans Schwester, welche mir nachdem Carol ausgewandert war, etwas über ihr Leben erzählt hatte. Sie waren im Briefkontakt geblieben.

Ich hatte meine Tochter an jenem späten Nachmittag verloren, an dem sie mir gesagt hatte, dass sie mich hasste.  
Es war nicht das Ende unseres Kontaktes gewesen, aber dieser war noch deutlicher abgekühlt.

Sie war dabei meine Fehler zu wiederholen, da war ich mir sicher. Es sollten Jahre vergehen bis ich verstehen würde, was wirklich passiert war.

_--------- Flashback --------_

Achtzehn Monate nachdem sie für immer nach Puerto Rico gegangen war, rief sie mich an. Ich saß in der Küche und las, als das Telefon klingelte.  
„Huntzberger."  
„Mum?"  
„Carol…" Ich war überrascht ihre Stimme zu hören.  
„Wie geht es dir?" Im Hintergrund hörte ich fröhliches Gelächter.  
Nun, deine kleine Schwester schläft endlich, Matt sieht fern und Logan schläft gerade mit seiner Arbeitskollegin… „Bestens." Es war ein normaler Tag, besser als die meisten.  
„Das ist gut…Mum…"  
„Ja?" Ich seufzte. Ein unruhiges Gefühl machte sich in meiner Magengegend breit.  
„Ich werde heiraten."  
Ich hörte an ihrer Stimme, dass sie lächelte. Was erwartete sie nun von mir? Sollte ich einen Freudentanz beginnen?  
„So."  
„Am fünfzehnten Mai. Ich hoffe, ihr kommt." Es klang unsicher.  
Ich stand auf und besah unseren Wandkalender. Der rote Stift schien mir passend. „Natürlich. Kannst du uns ein günstiges Hotel empfehlen?"

Logan würde sich bestimmt aufregen, dass ich dies übernahm, aber das war mir im Moment egal. Sollte er seine ihm intellektuell gleichgestellte – traurigerweise ein wörtliches Zitat – Thailänderin doch seltener besuchen, dann könne er öfter für seine Familie da sein. Logan wusste noch nichts über meine Kenntnisse bezüglich seiner Affären.

„Mama hat ein wunderschönes Zimmer für euch…"  
_Mama…_Ich glaube seit Carol dies gesagt hatte, hasste ich Susanna.

_--------- Flashback Ende ---------_

„Er hat dich betrogen?" Mums Blick war eine Mischung aus Mitleid und Überraschung.  
„Mehrmals." Ich wich ihrem Blick aus.   
„Warum hast du dich nicht scheiden gelassen?"  
„Das habe ich. Aber erst relativ spät. Ich verdiente nicht viel. Wir hatten zwei Kinder zuhause…"  
Mum sah mich traurig an. „Du warst alleine…"  
Tränen rannen über meine Wangen. Ich nickte. Trotz ihrer Krankheit und all dem was zwischen uns vorgefallen war, kannte sie mich besser als jeder andere.  
Sie spürte, dass ich nicht darüber reden wollte und glaubte ein komplett anderes Thema anzuschneiden. „Erzähl mir von Carols Hochzeit."

_--------- Flashback ---------_

Die Musik war laut. Carol war eine wunderschöne Braut. Ihre langen blonden Haare fielen ihr bis auf die Hüften. Ein prächtiger, rosefarbener Schleier zierte ihren Kopf.  
Nach der traditionellen, puerto –rikanischen Tradition natürlich, Eheschließung gab es ein ausgewogenes Festmahl.

Ich fühlte mich fehl am Platz. Susanna setzte Logan und mich auf eine Seite der riesigen Tafel, inmitten von lauter wildfremden Personen, die kaum ein Wort Englisch verstanden. Die Kinder saßen an einem eigenen Tisch und versuchten sich mit Ramons unzähligen Neffen und Nichten über eine erfundene Zeichensprache zu verständigen, was auch zu klappen schien. Wenigstens Matt und Jenny hatten Spaß.

Ramon führte meine Tochter zu der Mitte des Tisches. Susanna umarmte sie. „Ich möchte dich nochmals herzlich willkommen in unserer Familie heißen."  
Carol strahlte.  
Meine Wut auf diese Frau stieg. Sie hatte mir meine Tochter endgültig entrissen. 

Während Logan der vollbusigen Frau gegenüber, einer jüngere Schwester Susannas, in den Ausschnitt starrte und vorgab ihren langweiligen Geschichten über ihr Reisebüro zu lauschen, versuchte ich eine Unerhaltung zweier sehr betagten Frauen zu folgen. Sie redeten laut und schnell.

„Hast du Fernando gesagt, dass er den Stall gut verschließen muss?" Die alte Dame runzelte misstrauisch die Stirn.  
„Ich denke, schon."  
„Was heißt, du denkst schon? Das ist lebenswichtig, Juanita!"  
Juanita seufzte. „Ich denke selbst den Cuppacabras wird es heute zu heiß sein."  
„Höre auf dich über mich lustig zu machen!"  
Ich rollte mit den Augen. Juanita warf mir einen belustigten Blick zu. „Sie behauptet in ihrer Kindheit, vor zweihundert Jahren, einen gesehen zu haben." Sie zwinkerte.  
„Das entspricht der Wahrheit. Ich war noch keine sechs. Wollen Sie die Geschichte hören, Lorelia?"  
„Lorelai." Verbesserte ich. „Nein, danke. Entschuldigen Sie mich bitte, ich muss kurz auf die Toilette."  
„Natürlich." Juanita nickte lächelnd. Ihre Sitznachbarin, deren Namen ich bis heute nicht erfahren habe, schüttelte empört den Kopf.

Ich hatte die große Wiese zur Hälfte überquert, als ich plötzlich beinahe mit Jose, Susannas Cousin zweiten Grades, zusammenstieß.  
„Entschuldige. Ich war in Eile."  
„Kann ich dir helfen?"  
„Ich muss nur zurück zum Haus um auf die Toilette zu gehen. Danke, trotzdem." Ich versuchte zu lächeln.  
Jose war ein sehr gutaussehender Mann, nur wenige Jahre älter als ich. Doch es gab etwas an ihm, dass mich irritierte, misstrauisch machte.  
„Kommst du zurecht?" Er sah mich fragend an. Die Art, wie er mich ansah, gefiel mir nicht.  
„Natürlich. Danke." 

Ich blieb lange in Susannas großem Badezimmer. Sie hatte sehr viele Kästen mit unglaublich vielen Utensilien. Ich konnte keine spezielle Ordnung entdecken.  
In diese Familie hatte meine Tochter also eingeheiratet. Ich seufzte. Es würde nur wenige Stunden dauern, bis Logan und Maria in einem der Gästezimmer verschwinden würden.  
So war es schon immer gewesen. Susannas jüngere Schwester würde die letzte sein, mit der er mich betrog.

Nach einer halben Stunde beschloss ich zurück zu gehen. Juanita würde sich sonst Sorgen machen. Außer ihr und ihrer Sitznachbarin hatte niemand mein Verschwinden bemerkt, da war ich sicher.  
Langsam verließ ich das Badezimmer und ging einen Umweg durch das Wohnzimmer.

„Na, möchtest du auch noch nicht zurück?" vernahm ich plötzlich eine Stimme von der Couch. Ich drehte mich langsam um. Jose grinste.  
„Hast du auf mich gewartet?"  
„Wolltest du denn, dass ich auf dich warte?"  
„Nein."  
„Setz dich."  
Ich zögerte.

_--------- Flashback Ende ---------_

„Carol war bestimmt eine sehr schöne Braut." Mum lächelte.  
Ich hatte ihr lediglich von der Zeremonie und der ersten Hälfte der Feier danach erzählt.  
„Ja, das war sie."  
„Hast du ein Foto?"  
„Nicht hier." Ich schämte mich. „Aber Luke hat bestimmt eines. Ich werde ihn fragen."  
Mum nickte lächelnd, plötzlich veränderte sich ihre Miene. „Rory, ist damals auf der Hochzeitsfeier etwas passiert?"  
Mir rannte es eiskalt den Rücken hinunter. „Wie kommst du darauf?" Meine Stimme überschlug sich.  
„Dein Gesicht hat sich plötzlich verändert. Als hättest du nicht alles erzählt."  
„Susanna war Carol immer mehr eine Mutter gewesen, als ich es jemals sein könnte." Ich seufzte.  
Mum drückte meine Hand.

Das war nicht alles. Ich wusste, dass es Mum wusste. Aber sie akzeptiere, dass ich nicht darüber sprechen konnte.  
Ich hatte niemanden jemals erzählt, was damals in Susannas Wohnzimmer passiert war.


	3. Chapter 10

**10. Teil**

_--------- Flashback ---------_

Die Wand gegenüber dem großen Bett schmückten drei Bilder. Das erste war mit Wachsmalkreide gezeichnet worden und zeigte einen Garten voller bunter Blumen und vier großen Bäumen. In der Mitte stand ein weißer Tisch, an welchem sich zwei lachende junge Frauen gegenüber saßen. Sie hielten beide eine Tasse in den Händen.

Bei dem zweiten Bild handelte es sich um eine sehr kunstvolle Aufnahme eines Gewitters. Das dritte Werk war von einem sehr fraglichen Künstler, welcher lediglich mit einem Bleistift gearbeitet hatte. Nach längerer Betrachtung glaubte ich ein weinendes Gesicht zu erkennen. Ich fragte mich einen Moment ob diese Bilder wohl schon immer in diesem Raum gehangen hatten.

Die Matratze des Bettes war viel zu weich. Ich richtete mich mühsam auf. Einschlafen würde ich diesmal nicht.

Es war früher Morgen, ich saß nun schon seit vier Stunden in Susannas Gästezimmer und wartete. Ich hatte immer gewartet.

Um halb vier betrat Logan den Raum. Er blickte mich überrascht an. „Du schläfst noch nicht?"

„Nein."

„Was machen deine Kopfschmerzen?"

„Ich habe ein Aspirin genommen." Ich blickte ihn nicht an.

Er setzte sich neben mich und strich mir eine Haarsträhne hinter mein Ohr. „Ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht."

_Natürlich. _Ich wandte meinen Kopf von ihm.

Logan küsste meine Wange. Seine Hände glitten über meinen Rücken. „Du bist wunderschön." Seine Art einen Fehler wieder gut zu machen.

Ich seufzte leise.

„Was hast du denn?"

War dies sein Ernst? Hielt er mich tatsächlich für so dumm?

Seine Hände tasteten sich unter mein Nachthemd, ich schob sie von mir und stand auf.

Es reichte. Ich würde mich nicht länger von ihm demütigen lassen.

Sein Blick war dümmlich und überrascht.

„Ich will die Scheidung."

„Wie bitte?" Er blickte mich an als hätte ich meinen Verstand verloren. „Schlaf dich besser aus, Liebste. Du bist vollkommen verwirrt. Der Wein war wohl etwas zu viel für dich." Er zwinkerte.

„Mir geht es bestens, vielen Dank. Ich werde deine Spielchen keine Sekunde länger mitmachen."

„Welche Spielchen? Rory, Liebes, sei vernünftig. Denke an deinen Ruf und an die Kinder. Lass uns die Sache vergessen und schlafen gehen. Morgen sieht die Welt schon ganz anders aus."

_--------- Flashback Ende --------_

Mum strich mir sanft über den Handrücken. So saßen wir bestimmt schon Stunden oder auch Jahre – wo war da schon der Unterschied. Wir schwiegen. Während Mums Körper immer schwächer wurde, begann mein Herz ganz langsam zu heilen. Wie gerecht war das?

Ich reichte ihr eine Tasse Tee. Sie musste trinken.

„Langsam gewöhne ich mich daran." Meinte sie den Tee?

Ich erwiderte nichts, sah sie nur an.

„Warum ist euer Verhältnis so schlecht?" Sie blickte mich traurig an.

„Wessen?" Ihre Gedankensprünge verwirrten mich.

„Ich spreche von deiner Beziehung zu Carol."

„Wir haben keine schlechte Beziehung. Sie ist nur nicht so innig wie unsere." _Gewesen ist._

Mum schüttelte den Kopf. Ihr Blick war starr ins Leere gerichtet. „Sie hat geweint."

„Was? Wann?" Ich runzelte die Stirn.

Sie drehte ihren Kopf langsam zu meinem Gesicht. „Mehrmals. Sie hat immer um deine Liebe gekämpft. Ihr ganzes Leben lang."

Ich spürte wie mein Herzschlag kurz aussetze und ein schmerzhafter Druck folgte. Ich war nicht fähig zu sprechen. Aber was hätte ich auch sagen sollen?

_--------- Flashback ---------_

Nach einem Interview mit einem relativ unbekannten Theaterregisseur aus New York, gönnte ich mir eine heiße Tasse Kaffee in einem kleinen Cafe.

Ich hatte Glück gehabt und den letzten freien Tisch bekommen. Gelangweilt blätterte ich in einer Zeitung der Konkurrenz, als mich plötzlich eine helle Stimme begrüßte.

„Lorelai! Was für ein Zufall!" Sheila lief grinsend auf mich zu. „Darf ich?" Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten ließ sie sich auf den Stuhl neben mir fallen.

„Sheila, was für eine Überraschung." Ich versuchte meine schlechte Laune zu verbergen. „Wie geht es dir?" Ich war auf eine lange Geschichte über ihr derzeitiges Wirtschaftsstudium gefasst. Sheila hatte noch nie die Fähigkeit besessen sich kurz zu halten.

Ihre grünen Augen blitzten. „Einfach toll. Und dir?"

„Sehr gut, danke. Wie geht es deinen Eltern? Wir haben sie vor einem Monat zuletzt gesehen."

„Sie lassen sich scheiden." Sheilas Miene änderte sich nicht.

„Das tut mir leid." Es war mir gleichgültig. Logans Schwester war ein zwar sehr nettes, aber furchtbar langweiliges Modepüppchen und ihr Gatte Roger war mir schon immer unsympathisch gewesen.

Sheila zuckte mit den Schultern. „Das ist ihre Sache."

Warum sagte Carol sich nie dasselbe wenn ich mit Mum stritt?

„Ich habe einen neuen Freund."

_Und der Stundenmonolog möge beginnen… _„Das ist schön."

„Wir fliegen am Wochenende nach Puerto Rico…"

Was sollte das werden? „Ich wünsche euch einen guten Flug."

Ihre Miene änderte sich plötzlich. „Ich dachte, du würdest Carol vielleicht grüßen lassen wollen. Ihr habt schließlich seit sie vor drei Monaten endgültig gegangen ist nicht mehr telefoniert…"

Ich wurde wütend. Das war eine Sache zwischen meiner Tochter und mir. „Sheila, ich denke nun wirklich nicht, dass dich das etwas angeht…"

„Und ob es mich etwas angeht. Carol leidet unter eurem Verhältnis! Sie hatte es ihr ganzes Leben lang schwer! Du weißt gar nicht wie oft sie weinend in unserer Küche gesessen hat!"

Sollte ich mir wirklich von einer 22-jährigen Studentin sagen lassen was ich falsch gemacht hatte? „Carol ist ein trotziges naives Mädchen, das glaubt den richtigen Weg zu gehen!" Ich weiß bis heute nicht, was damals in mich gefahren war.

Ich war sehr laut geworden. Die Gäste blickten mich erschrocken an.

Sheila erhob sich kopfschüttelnd. „Sie ist immer auf der Suche nach Liebe gewesen." Ohne sich zu verabschieden verließ sie das Cafe.

Und anstatt es endlich zu begreifen, verstärkte sich meine Wut auf Carol und meine Nichte, die ich schon immer für einen schlechten Umgang gehalten hatte.

_--------- Flashback Ende ---------_

Mums raue Hand strich sanft über meine Wange. „Sprich mit ihr. Wir alle müssen miteinander sprechen. Es wurde viel zu viel geschwiegen die letzten Jahrzehnte."

Konnte man eine so dicke Mauer durchbrechen? Würde es möglich sein noch einmal zu beginnen?

Es war zu spät. Für Carol und mich. Für Mum und mich.

Was war mit Matt und Jenny? Warum waren sie nicht bei uns?

Ich war sechzig Jahre alt und hatte mein Leben und das anderer Menschen zerstört.

Ich spürte die Tränen nicht mehr. Ich hatte schon zu viele geweint.

_--------- Flashback – Carol ---------_

Die Sonne brannte auf ihren schmalen Rücken. Sie rannte die lange Straße hinunter.

_Eine fabelhafte Leistung, Carol. _Hatte der Professor gesagt. Sie hatte den besten Aufsatz der Klasse geschrieben.

Carol war stolz auf sich. Übernächstes Jahr würde sie endlich die High School besuchen und bei einer richtigen Schülerzeitung schreiben können. Ihre kleine Junior High hatte keine.

Ihre Mutter würde stolz auf sie sein. Sie musste es einfach. Carol hatte sich solche Mühe gegeben. Sie hatte sogar dreimal auf ihre Lieblingsserie verzichtet um mehr Zeit zum Schreiben zu haben.

Freudig erkannte sie, dass Rory gerade eingeparkt hatte. Carol lief schneller. „Mum!"

Rory strich sich den Schweiß von der Stirn. „Was läufst du denn so? Du wirst noch stolpern!"

Carol zog den Aufsatz aus dem Rucksack.

Ihre Mutter besah ihn nur kurz. „Sehr schön. Ich werde ihn später lesen. Ich muss gleich wieder weg. Essen steht im Rohr. Vergiss nicht Matt von Lilly abzuholen!"

„Bestimmt nicht." Carols Freude war getrübt.

Rory gab ihr einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Wange, bevor sie im Haus verschwand um eine Aktenmappe zu holen.

Carol seufzte und blickte auf ihre Armbanduhr. Sie hatte noch drei Stunden Zeit bevor sie ihren kleinen Bruder abholen musste. Carol beschloss zu Sheilas Haus zu laufen. Ihre Cousine war schon auf der High School und würde erst abends nachhause kommen. Es war Donnerstag, Onkel Rogers freier Tag. Er würde sich für Carol freuen. Sie würden ihre Note feiern.

Carol lächelte und machte sich auf den Weg. Vielleicht würden sie wieder Pizza bestellen. Und danach in der Sauna im Keller sitzen und über antike Philosophen diskutieren. Sie strich sich eine blonde Haarsträhne hinter ihr Ohr und rannte.

_--------- Flashback – Carol - Ende ---------_


	4. Chapter 11

**11. Teil **

Meine Augen brannten. Ich spürte Mums Hand, welche sanft über meinen Kopf strich. Ich kuschelte mich an ihre Brust.

Mum war für mich da, so wie sie immer für mich da gewesen war. Dabei war ich es doch, welche für sie da sein sollte.

Meine Mutter und meine Tochter… würden sie mir jemals vergeben können.

„Es ist niemals zu spät." Sagte Mum plötzlich.

Doch, das war es. Carol hatte ihre eigene Familie.

Und wie würde Mum reagieren wenn sie all das erfahren würde, dem sie sich anscheinend nicht mehr entsinnen konnte?

Ich musste es ihr erzählen. Ich war es ihr schuldig. Aber ich konnte es nicht.

„Es war ein kalter Tag." Meinte Mum.

Ich blickte sie verunsichert an. Hatte ich etwas überhört?

Mum seufzte und strich mir sanft über die Wange. „Als ich sie gesehen habe, war da plötzlich diese Szene. Sie hat mir etwas Wichtiges erzählt."

Mein Herzschlag wurde schneller. „Kannst du dich erinnern, was es war?"

Mums Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. „Nein." Sie sah mich nicht an. Ich spürte, dass sie mir nicht die Wahrheit sagte. Warum belog sie mich? Woran hatte sie sich erinnert?

Ich spürte einen Druck auf meinem Herzen, der mir die Luft zu nehmen drohte.

--------- _Flashback – Carol ---------_

Carol kaute lustvoll an ihrem Stück Pizza. Ihr Onkel beobachtete sie grinsend.

„Du bist doch nicht etwa hungrig?"

„Nein, gar nicht." Sie lachte.

Er reichte ihr den Aufsatz. „Ein Meisterwerk. Aus dir wird einmal eine große Schriftstellerin."

Schriftstellerin war Carols derzeitiger Berufswunsch. Sie lächelte. Carol wusste, dass ihr Onkel stets ehrlich zu ihr sein würde. Er war ihre wichtigste Bezugsperson neben ihren Großeltern aus Stars Hollow, welche sie jedoch aufgrund der großen Distanz nicht sehr oft sehen konnte.

Ihren anderen Großeltern war sie relativ egal, sie interessierten sich nur für ihren drei-jährigen Bruder, welcher im Herbst in einen teuren Privatkindergarten kommen sollte. Ihre Mutter empfand das als übertrieben, doch deren Meinung dürften sie genauso wenig als von Bedeutung betrachten als Carols.

Ihr Vater würde sie vielleicht auch loben. Aber hauptsächlich wegen ihres Äußeren. Carol hatte das Gefühl, Logan hielte sie für dumm. Ihre Kommunikation war stets sehr oberflächlich gewesen und er wollte ihr Dinge erklären, über welche sie schon längst bescheid wusste.

Carol hatte sich schon oft vorgestellt wie es wäre Sheilas Schwester zu sein. In dem großen Haus in dem ruhigen Viertel aufzuwachsen. Rogers Tochter zu sein. So sehr sie ihre Cousine liebte, so sehr beneidete sie diese auch. Sheila war wunderschön, hatte liebevolle Eltern und war beliebt. Sie war seit Kindestagen ihre beste Freundin. Carol seufzte.

„Du bist traurig, weil Sheila nun nicht mehr so viel Zeit mit dir verbringen kann." Erriet Roger.

Sie nickte. „Sheila hat immer lange Schule und danach muss sie lernen oder trifft Mike." Carol verzog den Mund. Sie mochte den ersten richtigen Freund ihrer Cousine nicht.

„Bald sind Ferien, da könnt ihr euch wieder öfters sehen. Und bald wirst auch du einen Freund haben." Er zwinkerte.

Carol lachte. „Hoffentlich." Sie hatte sich bis jetzt noch sehr wenig für Jungs interessiert. Und wenn, waren diese viel älter als sie.

Roger strich ihr über den Handrücken. „Du weißt, dass du jederzeit herkommen kannst. Und ich hoffe, dass wir unser kleines Donnerstagsritual beibehalten."

Sie nickte lächelnd. Er gab ihr das Gefühl, dass sie ihm wichtig war. Carol fühlte sich in der Schule und bei ihren Eltern immer überflüssig. Wie ein lästiger Stein im Schuh, welchen man nicht sofort entfernen konnte.

„Wir haben eine ganz besondere Beziehung." Meinte Roger.

Carol nickte wieder. Sie teilten etwas, was er mit sonst niemandem teilte. Nicht einmal mit Tante Marcy oder Sheila. Es war ihr kleines Geheimnis, es gehörte ihnen ganz alleine.

_--------- Flashback – Carol - Ende ---------_

„Mum?" Ich blickte sie fragend an.

Für einen kurzen Moment schien es als wolle sie etwas sagen. Ihr Mund öffnete sich ein wenig, sie runzelte die Stirn.

Ich begann zu zittern, ohne zu wissen warum.

Plötzlich wurde die Tür geöffnet.

Carol und Carmen betraten das Schlafzimmer.

„Uroma!" Carmen stürmte auf Mum zu.

Diese lächelte. Ich weiß nicht, ob sie sich erinnern konnte, aber sie ließ es sich nicht anmerken.

„Hallo Carmen. Wie gefällt dir der Schnee?" Fragte ich.

Ihre Augen – Mums, meine, Carols Augen – strahlten mich an. „Wunderschön. Ich habe mich wie eine Prinzessin gefühlt." Der Schnee glitzerte noch in ihren dunklen Haaren.

„Du bist eine Prinzessin." Mum lächelte. „Auch ich liebe den Schnee. Deine Großmutter und ich sind oft durch die Schneelandschaft spaziert. Der Schnee hat etwas Beruhigendes, etwas Bezauberndes. Er ist zeitlos. Es hat ihn immer gegeben. Und die Schneeflocken… Gefrorener Regen. Frei und unbeschwert lassen sie sich vom Wind tragen. Das war immer so und wird auch immer so sein." Ihre Augen blitzten.

Carmen lächelte und zog einen kleinen Block aus der Hosentasche. „Ich habe eine Geschichte für dich geschrieben. Möchtest du sie hören?"

„Nichts lieber als das."

Ich stand auf, damit sich meine Enkelin auf den Stuhl setzen konnte.

„Ich werde mich ein wenig hinlegen." Sagte Carol und griff sich auf ihren Bauch.

„Alles in Ordnung?" Ich war besorgt. Sie hätte nicht fliegen dürfen. Das war eine zu große Belastung gewesen.

„Ja. Ich bin nur ein wenig müde."

„Wo sind denn Ramon und Luke? Sie sollen dir einen Tee machen. Und du musst essen." Die ungeborenen Kinder brauchten eine Stärkung.

„Sie sind irgendwo hingefahren. Ich…ich weiß es nicht mehr." Sie griff sich an die Stirn. „Ich brauche nichts, danke." Erst jetzt bemerkte ich, wie sehr sie schwitzte.

Ich nahm ihre Hand. „Ich helfe dir. Du wirst dich sofort hinlegen und ich werde dir einen Tee machen. Und den wirst du gefälligst auch trinken!" Ich kannte die Gilmorsche Teeabneigung.

„Hör auf deine Mutter! Man überlebt es, glaub es mir." Mum zwinkerte. Carmen grinste.

Carol lächelte leicht. „Also gut. Ich werde den verdammten Tee trinken, aber erwarte bloß nicht, dass ich dabei lächle."

„Nein, du darfst dabei sogar fluchen." Ich half ihr in ihr Zimmer und ging dann in die Küche um einen Tee für sie und einen starken Kaffee für mich zu kochen.

_--------- Flashback --------_

„Du bist viel zu streng zu ihr." Kritisierte Mum.

Ich seufzte und bereute es Mum überhaupt davon erzählt zu haben. Wir telefonierten zweimal die Woche. Ich hätte ihr genug andere Dinge erzählen können. „Sie war frech, Mum."

„Das hat diese Beatrice behauptet. Hast du dir auch Carols Seite angehört?"

„Mum, bitte. Sie hat ihre Großmutter einen überheblichen Snob geheißen."

„Logan gibt seiner Tochter also eine Woche Hausarrest, weil sie ehrlich war? Die Zeiten haben sich wirklich geändert" Mum hasste Beatrice aus tiefstem Herzen.

Mir ging es nicht anders. Ich fand die Strafe auch übertrieben, schließlich war Carol erst vierzehn und in der schwierigsten Phase ihrer Pubertät. Außerdem konnte ich mir sogar vorstellen, dass der Satz in der Situation durchaus angebracht gewesen war. Die traurige Wahrheit war, dass mich die Auseinandersetzungen mit Logan und seiner Mutter psychisch so fertig machten, dass ich oft nicht mehr widersprechen konnte. Sie hatten mich unterdrückt, wie es Mum prophezeit gehabt hatte. Das Schlimmste war jedoch, dass ich es nicht wahr haben wollte. Die Kunst mir selbst etwas vorzumachen beherrschte ich mittlerweile tadellos.

Logan war es gewesen, der die Strafe bestimmt hatte. Doch ich war es, welche diese überbringen musste. Logan wollte schließlich als der liebende Vater gesehen werden. Wahrscheinlich würde er nach wenigen Tagen entscheiden, dass der Hausarrest schon vorbei sei. Dies würde er seiner Tochter natürlich selbst mitteilen.

„Tu mir einen Gefallen, und hör endlich auf dich einzumischen!" Herrschte ich meine Mutter an.

_--------- Flashback Ende ---------_

Als ich das kleine Zimmer betrat, schlief Carol schon. Ich stellte die Thermoskanne auf den Nachtisch.

Ich strich meiner Tochter eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und küsste sie sanft auf die Wange. Sie sah noch immer aus wie der kleine Engel von einst. Die beinahe vierzig Jahre waren ihr nicht anzusehen.

Ich wusste nur sehr wenig von ihrem Leben. Nun wollte ich alles wissen, jedes Detail. Es wurde Zeit meine Tochter kennen zu lernen. Bevor es auch für uns zu spät war.

Und Mum sollte jedes Detail aus meinem Leben erfahren. Und ich wollte erfahren, was sie in den letzten zwanzig Jahren erlebt hatte.

Vierzehn Tage hatte der Gott in weiß gesagt.

War es möglich? War es wirklich möglich in nur zwei Wochen zu verstehen, zu vergeben und zu vergessen.

Meine Augen tränten. Ich verwarf die Gedanken. Es würden nicht nur zwei Wochen sein. Sie würde noch viele Jahre leben. Bis in alle Ewigkeit.

Mum, ich, Carol, Matt, Jenny, Carmen, Juan – wir alle hatten das Gilmore Blut.

Wir gehörten zusammen. Auch wenn drei von uns auseinander gerissen wurden. Durch das Schicksal. Aber am meisten durch uns selbst. Und wahrscheinlich war es das mittlere Glied, welches die Kette riss. Durch seine eigene Zerrissenheit. Das mittlere Glied. Rory Gilmore. Lorelai Huntzberger. Die verbitterte, geschiedene Frau aus dem grauen Wohnblock. Das Wachsmalkreidebild, die Gewitteraufnahme und die Bleistiftzeichnung.

Ich strich meiner Tochter vorsichtig über die Wange. Ich wollte sie nicht wecken. Zumindest ein ruhiger Schlaf sollte ihr gewährt bleiben.

--------- _Flashback – Carol ---------_

Sheila schleckte genüsslich von ihrem Schokolade-Eis. „Glaube es mir, die Sache mit dem Küssen wird dir Spaß machen." Sie kicherte. „Ich fasse es nicht. Meine kleine Cousine hat ihren ersten Freund."

Carol runzelte die Stirn. Sie wollte nicht als Sheilas kleine Cousine gesehen werden. Sie war immerhin nur zwei Jahre jünger als diese.

Sie war nun seit drei Tagen mit Robert zusammen und eigentlich kurz davor wieder Schluss zu machen. Er war – so wie sie – 13 und sein einziges Interesse galt ihrer Plattensammlung. Sie hörten Musik und hielten Händchen. Manchmal lernten sie gemeinsam. Carol empfand das als sehr sinnlos. Sie hatte eine andere Vorstellung unter Beziehung. Er hatte ihr eines dieser kindischen „Willst du mit mir gehen" – Briefchen geschrieben. Weiß der Teufel, was sie dazu geritten hatte „ja" anzukreuzen.

Küssen… Carol war schon geküsst worden. Sie hatte ihrer Cousine jedoch nie davon erzählt.

Carol blickte sich in der kleinen Küche um und bemerkte plötzlich ein Bild mit einem atemberaubenden Sonnenuntergang, welches über dem Geschirrspüler hing.

„Seltsamer Standort. War das schon immer dort?" Erkundigte sie sich bei Sheila.

„Wir haben es erst seit zwei Monaten. Keine Ahnung, warum Mum ausgerechnet diese Wand ausgewählt hat." Sheila rollte mit den Augen.

Carol schluckte. War sie tatsächlich zwei Monate nicht mehr im Haus gewesen? Sie überlegte kurz. Es konnte stimmen. Sie hatte Sheila nur wenige male getroffen, das meist in der kleinen Hafenpizzeria oder im Shoppingcenter.

Sie war früher immer donnerstags gekommen um ihren Onkel zu besuchen. Beinahe ein Jahr war es ihr festes Ritual gewesen. Doch dann waren jene Monate gekommen, welche Carols Leben veränderten. Ihr Grandpa, Beatrices Gatte, starb - was sie jedoch nicht so bekümmerte, wie sie es als Enkeltochter hätte bekümmern sollen. Ihre Großmutter kam nun immer öfters zu ihnen, blieb oft wochenlang, wodurch ihre Mutter noch launischer wurde. Die Aufmerksamkeit ihrer Eltern richtete sich folglich nur mehr auf Beatrice und Matt, welcher nun einen teuren Kindergarten besuchte. Es gab noch eine weitere wichtige Veränderung in Carols Leben. Ihr Körper hatte begonnen sich zu entwickeln, sie hatte vor wenigen Monaten ihre Periode bekommen.

Ihr Leben war noch mehr aus der Bahn geraten als es ohnehin schon stets gewesen war. Und plötzlich hatte auch noch ihr Onkel sie im Stich gelassen.

_Unser Donnerstagstreffen müsse ein Ende haben. Hat er ohne jegliche Erklärung gesagt. Habe ich etwas falsch gemacht, dass er mich nicht mehr liebt? _Hatte Carol eines Abends in ihr Tagebuch geschrieben.

Sie war seit jenem Tag nichts Besonderes mehr für Roger. Das, was sie einst geteilt hatten, gab es nicht mehr.

_--------- Flashback – Carol - Ende ---------_


	5. Chapter 12

**12. Teil**

„…und sie liefen Hand in Hand durch die verschneite Wiese. Sie wussten, nichts würde ihre Liebe zueinander zerstören können." Schloss Carmen ihre Erzählung und blickte Mum erwartungsvoll an. Diese lächelte. „Eine wunderschöne Geschichte."

Ich stand vor der Tür und betrachtete die beiden. Sie hatten mich noch nicht bemerkt.

Liebe, meine zwölfjährige Enkeltochter schrieb über die Liebe. Ein Lächeln huschte über meine Lippen und ich betete innerlich, dass sie sich noch lange Zeit lassen würde mit der Liebe.

Plötzlich betrat Luke den Raum. Er legte mir kurz den Arm um die Schulter. Gemeinsam betraten wir Mums Schlafzimmer.

„Mein Liebling." Sie strahlte. „Du musst Carmens Geschichte lesen." Er trat an ihr Bett und strich ihr sanft über den Kopf.

Carmen lächelte. „Soll ich sie dir vorlesen?"

Luke streichelte ihr sanft über die Wange. „Ich werde sie später lesen. Würdest du uns kurz alleine lassen? Deine Urgroßmutter muss jetzt ihre Tabletten nehmen."

Mum stöhnte genervt auf. „Nicht schon wieder."

„Die Tabletten sind wichtig für dich, Mum." Erklärte ich.

„Du wirst schon wie Luke."

Carmen grinste und verließ den Raum. „Bis später. Ich werde einen Schneemann für euch bauen."

„Sie ist ein kleiner Engel. Ganz wie ihre Mutter." Mum lächelte. Doch in ihren Augen lag ein trauriger Glanz. Sie strich sanft über Lukes Hand und sah mich an. „Ihr müsst auf unsere Familie aufpassen, wenn ich nicht mehr da bin. Ihr werdet die Ältesten sein." Ihre Augen tränten.

Heiße Tränen rannen über meine Wangen. Luke drückte meine Hand. Auch er weinte.

„Es soll schneien, wenn ich der Welt ‚Lebe Wohl' sage und es soll erst aufhören, nachdem ich beerdigt worden bin." Ihre Augen tränten, doch sie lächelte.

Mein Herz blutete und ich wusste der Schmerz würde niemals aufhören. Mum hatte aufgehört zu kämpfen. Sie schien bereit zu sterben. Mum durfte nicht sterben. Sie durfte mich nicht alleine lassen. Sie durfte Luke nicht verlassen, ihre große Liebe. Er würde daran zerbrechen. Und ihre Enkelkinder. Sie hatten sie immer vergöttert. Ihre Familie würde ohne sie nicht mehr dieselbe sein. Sie war das Herz der Familie. Konnte diese ohne Mum existieren?

Eine Freundin sagte einmal, dass für jeden Menschen eines Tages der Zeitpunkt kommen würde. Dieser wäre vorher bestimmt. Wir alle hätten einen bestimmten Zweck zu erfüllen, wäre dies geschehen, würden wir in eine andere Welt übertreten.

Es gab noch so viel ungeklärtes, so viel totgeschwiegenes. Wie war es möglich, dass ihr Zeitpunkt gekommen war?

Ich schüttelte die Gedanken ab. Ich war niemals gläubig gewesen und würde es auch niemals werden. Es ergab für mich einfach keinen Sinn, warum sie uns verlassen sollte.

Das Leben war nichts vorher bestimmtes. Oder sollte es vorher bestimmt sein, dass ich mein eigenes Leben zerstört habe? Dass Mum mich verlässt gerade wo wir beginnen von vorne anzufangen? War es das Schicksal der Menschen bei Unglücken oder Kriegen zu sterben? Worin lag der Sinn am Tod eines Menschen?

Der Mensch entstand durch die Evolution und wenn er gestorben ist, war es, als hätte es ihn nie gegeben. Zumindest wird es bei mir so sein. Meine Großeltern und meine geliebte Mum, sie werden niemals vergessen sein. Denn sie haben der Welt und ihren Mitmenschen etwas gegeben. Ich habe ihnen etwas genommen.

Mum durfte nicht von uns gehen. Wäre es mir möglich gewesen an ihrer Stelle zu gehen, ich hätte es getan.

Mum strich mir über die Wange. Sie kannte meine Gedanken. Sie hatte mich immer gekannt. Diese Tatsache hatte mich jahrelang beinahe um den Verstand gebracht, jetzt war ich dankbar dafür. Es war nicht nötig alles auszusprechen. „Wir haben noch ein wenig Zeit." Sagte sie leise.

Ich schluchzte. Luke strich mir über den Rücken. Auch er weinte.

„Genug der Trübseligkeit! Ihr macht mir ja richtig Lust auf die Tabletten!" Scherzte Mum.

Luke versuchte zu lächeln. Er griff nach den Schachteln und zählte die Tabletten ab.

Mum schluckte diese mit angewiderter Miene. „Warum gibt es die nicht in Kaffeegeschmack? Das ist eine Marktlücke."

Luke lachte. Er strich ihr liebevoll durch ihr Haar und küsste sie sanft. Es war ein Kuss voller inniger Liebe.

Ich zweifelte daran, dass es so eine tiefe Liebe zwischen Mann und Frau noch einmal geben könnte. Die Liebe zwischen Mum und Luke war einzigartig.

_--------- Flashback ---------_

Es war ein heißer Sommertag. Vor dem Pavillon waren zwölf lange Sesselreihen aufgestellt worden. Dad, Grandma, ich, Logan, Jackson, Lane, Liz und T.J. saßen in der ersten Reihe. Der Platz neben T.J. war leer. Ich hatte es nie gewagt Luke zu fragen, warum Jess nicht gekommen war.

Ich hielt die kleine Carol auf dem Schoß. Miss Patty und Babette, welche hinter uns saßen redeten ständig in einer selbst erfundenen Sprache mit meiner Tochter. Carol schien es irgendwann zu viel zu werden, denn sie begann laut zu weinen.

„Kannst du sie nicht irgendwie beruhigen?" Fragte Logan genervt.

Ich warf ihm einen wütenden Blick zu und wiegte Carol sanft in meinen Armen.

„Mach das nicht. Sie muss sich sonst wieder übergeben. Dein Kleid hat mir ein Vermögen gekostet." Seine Stimme wurde leiser. „Und sag diesen alten Schachteln, sie sollen still sein. Ihre seltsame Babysprache verdirbt meine Tochter noch."

„Sie ist auch meine Tochter." Zischte ich. Ich hasste seine arrogante Art, suchte jedoch immer wieder nach Entschuldigungen für sein Verhalten. Diesmal schob ich es auf die Hitze und auf die Kopfschmerzen, welche ihn die ganze Nacht geplagt hatten.

„Wir hätten sie bei Danielle lassen sollen…" Meinte er und blickte Kopf schüttelnd auf das weinende Baby.

Danielle war Carols erstes Kindermädchen. Sie half mir außerdem öfters im Haushalt und war auch ansonsten eine große Unterstützung. Vor allem bei der Erfüllung meiner ehelichen „Pflichten". Ich habe mich bis heute gefragt, ob eine Schwangerschaft der Grund für ihre Kündigung gewesen sein könnte.

Als die Musik einsetzte wurde es plötzlich ganz ruhig auf der großen Wiese vor Stars Hollows schönstem „Wahrzeichen".

Lukes Nervosität war nicht zu übersehen. Er spielte nervös mit den Fingern als die Blumenmädchen durch den mit Blumen verzierten Gang zwischen den Reihen schritten.

Als Sookie und Grandpa mit Mum kamen hielt ich den Atem an. Sie war wunderschön in ihrem dunkelblauen Kleid. Es betonte ihre strahlenden Augen. Mum ging nicht zum Alter, sie schwebte. Ein bewunderndes Raunen erhob sich durch die Reihen.

Luke strahlte als er Mum erblickte. Die Liebe zwischen ihnen konnte man beinahe fühlen. Was die Gäste wohl bei meiner Hochzeit gefühlt hatten?

Sookie stand lächelnd an Mums Seite und warf Jackson einen verliebten Blick zu.

Sookie, ich hätte an ihrer Stelle sein sollen…

„Lucas Danes, wollen Sie die hier anwesende Lorelai Victoria Gilmore zu Ihrer angetrauten Ehefrau nehmen? Sie Lieben und Ehren, in Gesundheit sowie in Krankheit, in Guten wie in Schlechten Zeiten, in Reichtum sowie in Armut, so antworten Sie mit Ja."

„Ja, ich will."

„Lorelai Victoria Gilmore, wollen Sie den hier anwesenden Lucas Danes zu Ihrem angetrauten Ehemann nehmen? Ihn Lieben und Ehren, in Gesundheit sowie in Krankheit, in Guten wie in Schlechten Zeiten, in Reichtum sowie in Armut, so antworten Sie mit Ja."

„Ich will." Mums Antwort kam nicht aus ihren aus ihrem Mund, es kam aus ihrem Herzen.

Luke strich über Mums Wange, zog ihren Kopf langsam zu sich und küsste sie mit einer unbeschreiblichen Liebe und Leidenschaft. Einige applaudierten, die anderen weinten. Auch ich musste weinen. Aber meine Freude für Mum und Luke war nicht der einzige Grund für diesen Gefühlsausbruch.

Logan lehnte gelangweilt in seinem Sessel. Er war in Gedanken wahrscheinlich schon zuhause oder in Danielles kleiner Wohnung.

_--------- Flashback Ende ---------_

„Ich liebe dich, Lorelai." Flüsterte Luke.

Mum lächelte. „Ich werde dich bis in alle Ewigkeit lieben."

Die ewige Liebe…gab es diese wirklich? War es möglich, dass man so sehr liebte, dass nichts etwas daran ändern konnte?

Es ist möglich. Doch meist sind die Hindernisse zu groß als das man diese Liebe auch leben konnte.

_--------- Flashback ---------_

Mein Chef, Mr. Hudson, hatte von einem großen Auftrag gesprochen. Meine Freude war groß gewesen. Endlich konnte ich beweisen, dass mehr in mir steckte als eine Klatschreporterin. Ich hoffte auf eine Reportage über den großen Friedenskongress. Mit Politikern aus aller Welt zu sprechen klang aufregend. Es war zwar nicht mein Traum von einst, kam diesen aber näher als alles zuvor.

Umso wütender war ich schließlich, als ich im Flugzeug nach New York City saß um einen relativ bekannten französischen Theaterregisseur zu interviewen. Das einzige was mich ein wenig besänftigte, war die Tatsache in New Yorks exklusivsten Hotel, in welchem ein Galadinner für die Theatercrew stattfand, zu wohnen. Es tat mir außerdem gut ein Wochenende Abstand von Logan zu gewinnen. Wir hatten einen heftigen Streit vor meiner Abreise gehabt. Ich hoffte, er würde seine Launen nicht an Carol auslassen.

Ich führte das Interview nach der Aufführung durch. Der Regisseur erwies sich als sehr weltoffener und humorvoller Mann. Da ich bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt vor allem arrogante Schauspieler interviewt hatte, war ich sehr überrascht über die freundschaftliche Art meines Interviewpartners. Nach der Befragung lud er mich dazu ein gemeinsam mit ihm und seiner Crew auf der großen VIP - Tafel zu speisen.

Das Essen schmeckte ausgezeichnet, die Portionen waren auch größer als ich es erwartet hatte. Ich lernte an diesem Abend sehr viele interessante Menschen kennen, wurde jedoch schnell müde, da ich mich erst wieder an die Ostküstenzeit gewöhnen musste.

Trotz meiner Müdigkeit und dem weichen Himmelbett gelang es mir nicht einzuschlafen. Ich stand auf und zog ein leichtes Kleid an. Das Hotel war wie ein Labyrinth. Schließlich kam ich zu einer kleinen Bar. Ich setzte mich und bestellte einen Kaffee.

„So eine wunderschöne Frau, ganz alleine unterwegs?"

Seine Stimme war tiefer geworden. Sie war erotischer denn je. Es durchfuhr mich wie ein Blitz. Das konnte nicht sein. Es musste sich um einen Traum handeln. Gleich würde ich erwachen. Langsam drehte ich mich um und blickte geradewegs in seine dunklen Augen. Ich glaubte zu versinken. Ein warmes Gefühl umschloss mein Herz. Es war als wäre ich endlich angekommen.

Jess hatte sich verändert und doch war er noch genau wie damals. Sein verwegenes Grinsen, dieser Glanz in seinen Augen. Seine Haare waren kürzer, er hatte etwas Gel verwendet. Er trug ein schwarzes Jackett mit passender Hose und sah umwerfend gut aus.

„Hi." War alles was ich heraus brachte. Ich schämte mich für dieses pubertierende Verhalten. Schließlich war ich einunddreißig Jahre alt, verheiratet und hatte eine kleine Tochter.

„Darf ich?" Er wies auf den Barhocker neben mir. Ich nickte.

„Wie geht es dir, Rory?" Er tat als wäre nie etwas zwischen uns gewesen. Als wären wir lediglich zwei alte Freunde, die sich nach langem wieder sahen.

„Sehr gut. Und dir?"

„Ausgezeichnet. Du bist also tatsächlich Journalistin geworden."

„Ja, aber anders als es geplant war."

„Wo wohnst du jetzt?"

„In Kalifornien. San Francisco." Erzählte ich.

„Tolle Stadt."

„Ja." Ich lächelte. „Was machst du beruflich?"

„Ich bin Hotelmanager." Er grinste.

Ich verschluckte mich beinahe.

„Das hättest du dir wohl nicht gedacht."

„Nein." Gestand ich. „Wo…" Plötzlich begriff ich. „In diesem Hotel?"

Er grinste wieder. „Ich hoffe es gefällt dir hier."

„Es ist großartig. Wow, Jess…das ist echt toll!" Ich war sprachlos.

„Und wie sieht es privat aus? Bist du verheiratet?"

Ich seufzte. „Ja. Ich habe auch eine Tochter."

Er lächelte. „Sie ist bestimmt wunderschön."

„Ja, das ist sie. Und du?"

„Ich bin geschieden. Sie wollte mir ein Kind unterjubeln. Ich habe mich vor drei Wochen verlobt."

Meinem Herzen versetzte es einen Stich. „Das freut mich für dich. Wer ist die Glückliche?"

„Ihr Name ist Liza. Wir haben uns vor zwei Jahren kennen gelernt. Sie wohnt auch in New York."

Ich lächelte. „Und, bist du noch so ein Fan von Hemingway?"

Er lachte. Wir unterhielten uns vier Stunden über Bücher, Musik und Filme. Aus unserem Privatleben erzählten wir nur wenig. Es war beinahe wie früher.

Um zwei Uhr morgen begleitete er mich zu meinem Zimmer.

„Das war ein netter Abend. Was haltest du davon, wenn wir Telefonnummern austauschen? Wir könnten uns einmal treffen…zum Reden." Meine Stimme überschlug sich.

„Ich denke nicht, dass das eine gute Idee ist…"

„Okay…möchtest du noch mit hinein kommen? Da ist eine Flasche Champagner im Kühlschrank…"

„Du magst Champagner?" Jess blickte mich überrascht an.

„Nun, ich wurde gelehrt ihn zu mögen…"

„Okay, aber nur ein Glas Champagner."

Ich nickte und deutete ihm einzutreten.

Er schenkte uns ein. Ich setzte mich auf das Bett, er auf einen der beiden Lehnsessel – drei Meter von mir entfernt.

Wir unterhielten uns eine Weile, als ich es nicht mehr aushielt. Es hatte mich die ganze Zeit beschäftigt. Ich stand auf und stellte mein Glas auf der Kommode, genau zwischen Lehnsessels und Bett ab und fragte zögernd: „Warum ist es keine gute Idee Nummern auszutauschen?"

Jess blickte auf seine Schuhspitzen. Meine Knie begannen zu zittern, mein Herz raste. Ich konnte mich nicht bewegen. Mein Magen rumorte.

Jess seufzte und erhob sich. Er trat näher und holte tief Luft. Ich werde diesen Moment niemals vergessen.

„Weil ich nie aufgehört habe dich zu lieben." Sagte er.

Ich sah ihn an und drohte in seinen Augen zu versinken. Es war mir nicht möglich zu sprechen. Wir standen einander gegenüber, waren uns ganz nahe und blickten uns an. Mein Herz sehnte sich nach ihm. Mein Körper wollte ihn. Die Spannung wurde unerträglich. Ich spielte nervös mit meinen Haaren.

Plötzlich trat er noch ein wenig näher, ich konnte seinen Atem spüren. Ich hatte das Gefühl den Boden unter den Füßen zu verlieren, versuchte rational zu denken. Versuchte an Carol zu denken, an Logan. Doch meine Gedanken galten allein Jess.

Ich spürte seine starke Hand wie sie mein Gesicht streichelten. Seine weichen Lippen, die sich stürmisch an meine pressten. Er zog meinen Körper an seinen, küsste mich wieder und wieder. Ich erwiderte seine Küsse mit einer Leidenschaft, welche ich zuvor nicht gekannt hatte. Wir sanken auf mein Bett. Ich spürte Jess Hände auf meinem ganzen Körper. Vergessen waren Logan, Carol und alle anderen. Es gab nur uns beide. Ich genoss es seine Berührungen und seinen heißen Atem auf meiner nackten Haut zu spüren. Meine Hände strichen voller Begierde über seinen muskulösen Körper. Ich wollte ihn mehr als alles andere. „Ich liebe dich auch, Jess." Hauchte ich. Meine Liebe kam aus tiefstem Herzen, aber ich durfte sie nur diese eine Nacht leben.

Ich würde diese Nacht niemals vergessen. Ich würde Jess niemals vergessen.

Er begleitete mich am nächsten Tag zum Flughafen.

„Es tut mir so leid, wie ich damals reagiert habe. Ich hätte dich niemals weg schicken dürfen." Mein Herz schmerzte und ich las in seinen Augen, dass es ihm nicht anders ging.

„Du hattest Angst. Ich hatte dich so oft verletzt, deine Angst war verständlich."

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich werde dich immer lieben, Jess."

Er umarmte mich. „Ich dich auch. Für immer und ewig."

Meine Augen tränten. Diesmal würde es ein Abschied für immer werden. Es war zu spät für uns. Die letzte Nacht war das Einzige, was uns geblieben war. Und die Erinnerung an unsere Vergangenheit. Denn Zukunft würden wir keine haben.

Als das Flugzeug langsam abhob, spürte ich, dass mich der Ozean tiefer verschlang als jemals zuvor.

_--------- Flashback Ende ---------_


	6. Chapter 13

**Hallo!**

**Vielen Dank für eure lieben FBs! knuddel**

**Ihr motiviert mich total!**

**Hoffe euch gefällt der neue Teil, freu mich auf FBs **

**13. Teil**

_Unwissenheit ist ein Segen._ Ich konnte mich nicht mehr entsinnen, wer dies gesagt hatte. Ein Philosoph, ein Schauspieler, vielleicht auch die Bäckerin von der Bäckerei gegenüber meiner Wohnung in Seattle. Es spielte keine Rolle von wem dieses Zitat ursprünglich stammte, denn es hatte sein Ziel erreicht. Ich machte mir Gedanken über dessen Wahrheitsgehalt.

Während Mum und Luke neben der Tabletteneinnahme wie Teenager flirteten, überlegte ich, ob es nicht besser wäre, alles auf diese Weise zu belassen. Mum erinnerte sich an vieles nicht mehr. Würde sie es nicht zu sehr belasten, wenn sie es erführe? Musste sie tatsächlich sterben, sollten wir Mum ihre letzten Tage doch so schön wie möglich bereiten. Das war ich ihr doch schuldig.

Mum wandte langsam den Kopf zu mir. Sie lächelte leicht.

Die Wahrheit. Das war ich ihr schuldig.

Ich schluckte. Der Druck auf meinem Herzen begann mir die Luft zu nehmen.

Nachdem Luke den Raum verlassen hatte, setzte ich mich wieder an Mums Bett.

Sie strich sanft über meine Hand. „Luke sieht für sein Alter noch immer unglaublich gut aus." Mum kicherte. „Hat er mir schon immer so gut gefallen?"

„Rein äußerlich vielleicht schon…"

Mum runzelte die Stirn. „Du bist nicht seine Tochter. Ich hatte einen Freund…ich bekam dich mit sechzehn Jahren…" Sie blickte mich unsicher an.

Ich nickte. „Chris, mein leiblicher Vater, war jedoch nie ein Dad für mich…"

Mum schien zu verstehen. Sie lächelte. „Wo ist er?"

„Sherry wurde nach Neuseeland versetzt. Er ging mit ihr. Dies sagte er uns zumindest. Er meldet sich noch immer sporadisch per E-Mail." Wie kurz seine Mails geworden waren, verschwieg ich.

„Deine Kinder – wie verstehen sie sich mit ihm?" Erkundigte sich Mum. Es war als würde ich mit einer Bekannten sprechen, die nichts über unsere Familie wusste. Ich versuchte die Tränen zu unterdrücken. Ich musste endlich lernen mich zu kontrollieren.

„Sie haben ihn nur wenige Male gesehen. Luke ist ihr Großvater." Ich lächelte. Luke hatte immer ein sehr gutes Verhältnis zu meinen Kindern gehabt.

Mum nickte. „Luke ist der Beste." Sagte sie leise. „Er ist immer für mich da gewesen." Ihre Augen tränten.

„Es tut mir leid…dass ich es nicht war…" Tränen rannen über meine Wangen.

„Rory, in dieser Familie ist niemand fehlerfrei."

„Ich möchte gerne mit dir über unsere Vergangenheit reden…" Begann ich zögerlich. Ich log schon wieder. Ich wollte nicht, ich musste darüber reden.

Mum nickte. „Das möchte ich auch. Aber zuerst muss ich ein wenig schlafen." Sie gähnte.

Ich strich ihr sanft über den Kopf. „Ich komme später noch einmal." Mein Herz raste. Ich hatte jedes Mal Angst, wenn sie einschlief. Ich fürchtete mich vor dem Moment, in dem sie nicht mehr erwachen würde.

Die Schneeflocken wurden dicker. Ich beobachtete sie aus dem kleinen Fenster des oberen Stockwerks. Mum müsste sie sehen. Sie würde sich freuen.

_--------- Flashback ---------_

„Rory! Du musst aufstehen!"

Es war der erste Tag der Weihnachtsferien meines achten Schuljahres. Ich wollte endlich ausschlafen, wurde jedoch um sieben Uhr früh unsanft aus meinen Träumen gerissen.

Mum rüttelte an meinem Arm.

„Mum, hör auf!" Ich versteckte meinen Kopf unter dem Polster.

„Rory! Stars Hollow ist zu einem Märchendorf geworden! Über Nacht hat es einen halben Meter geschneit! Lass uns hinausgehen!"

„In drei Stunden." Murmelte ich verschlafen. Konnte sie denn nicht verstehen, dass diese Uhrzeit trotz Schnee einfach nur unchristlich war?

Schließlich tat meine Mutter etwas absolut unverzeihliches. Sie öffnete das Fenster und zog mir auch noch die Decke weg. Ich begann zu zittern.

„Du willst mich umbringen! Ich werde dich verklagen!"

„Zuerst gehen wir im Schnee spazieren. Zieh dich an, Schätzchen." Mum grinste.

Ich setzte mich verärgert auf. „Es ist so kalt." Meine Zähne klapperten, was Mum unglaublich erheiterte.

„Bei Luke gibt es heißen Kaffee. Jetzt beeile dich!"

_--------- Flashback Ende ---------_

Ich strich mir eine Träne von der Wange. Mum würde mich nie wieder wecken um mit mir im Schnee spazieren zu gehen. Wir mussten ihr beim aufrichten behilflich sein, nur so konnte sie durch ihr Fenster sehen. Zum Gehen war sie viel zu schwach geworden.  
Nichts würde jemals wieder so sein, wie es einmal war.

Ich kehrte dem Fenster den Rücken und ging weiter. Das Haus war groß, größer als ich es in Erinnerung hatte. Zwei kleine Räume des Obergeschoßes waren als Gästezimmer hergerichtet worden. Als ich aus einem leise Stimmen vernahm, blieb ich stehen.

Carol saß Tee trinkend im Bett und hielt Ramons Hand. Sie bemerkten mich nicht.

„Geht es dir schon besser?" Er strich ihr besorgt über die Stirn.

Carol nickte. „Wo ist Carmen?"

„Sie spielt im Schnee, mach dir keine Sorgen."

„Unsere Kleine ist ein Engel." Carol lächelte.

„Ja, das ist sie."

„Wie ihre Namensschwester." Ich hörte den traurigen Unterton aus Carols Stimme.

„Du denkst oft an sie." Ramon legte seinen Arm um ihre Schultern.

_--------- Flashback – Carol ---------_

Es herrsche ein furchtbares Wettertief in ganz Puerto Rico, hatte es geheißen. Carol zweifelte an ihren Spanischkenntnissen. Als sie endlich vor dem Wohnheim angekommen war, ließ sie die Koffer wie schwere Säcke fallen und strich sich den Schweiß von der Stirn. Sie bemerkte, wie sie von Männern, die vor dem Cafe neben ihrem neuen zuhause saßen, neugierig gemustert wurde. Sie lächelte diesen freundlich zu. Diese Geste erzielte die erwünschte Wirkung. Einer der Männer erhob sich von seinem Stammplatz unter einer großen Palme und kam auf sie zu.

„Kann ich Ihnen tragen helfen?"

Carol strahlte. „Das wäre nett. Ich muss in das Wohnheim." Sie deutete auf den Eingang.

Er nickte. „Studentin?"

„Ja. Ich mache hier ein Auslandsjahr. Ich studiere Literatur." Erzählte sie fröhlich, erkannte jedoch, dass es ihn nicht besonders interessierte. Ihr kurzes Kleid schien spannender als ihre Lebensgeschichte.

Während sie die Treppen zu Carols Zimmer hinaufstiegen, erzählte er ihr von seiner Firma. Die erste Zeit gab sie sich Mühe Interesse zu zeigen, schließlich übermannte die Müdigkeit sie. 

„Da sind wir." Sie erkannt freudig ihren Namen am Türschild.

„Gehen wir morgen etwas trinken?"

Carol blickte den etwa fünfzigjährigen Mann überrascht an. „Ich habe einen Freund…" Das war gelogen, würde jedoch möglicherweise die gewünschte Wirkung erzielen.

„Fünf Uhr?" Es schien ihn herzlich wenig zu interessieren.

„Nun…" Sie blickte ihn unsicher an.

„Fernando, was sagt eigentlich deine Frau dazu, dass du immer junge Studentinnen anmachst?" 

Carol drehte sich überrascht um und blickte in zwei strahlende Augen. Die junge Frau strich sich eine Locke ihrer dunklen Haarmähne hinters Ohr und grinste Fernando frech an.

„Carmen, schöne Carmen. Wie geht es deinem Großvater?"

„Wunderbar. Jetzt entschuldige uns." Sie nahm einen von Carols Koffern und zog sie in das Zimmer.

„Er ist furchtbar lieb, aber nervt." Sie rollte mit den Augen. „Und er liebt tiefe Dekolletes."

Carol errötete.

Carmen grinste. „Ich hoffe, du bist Carol Huntzberger, meine Zimmergenossin. Ansonsten habe ich die Falsche gerettet."

Carol nickte und reichte ihr die Hand. „Freut mich."

Carmen blickte kurz irritiert auf Carols Hand, ergriff sie schließlich.

„Woher bist du?"

„San Francisco, und du?"

„Ich komme aus einem kleinen Dorf, ungefähr siebzig Kilometer von San Juan entfernt." Erzählte Carmen.

„Du hast einen Großvater, der hier lebt?"

„Ja. Wir haben zwar ein sehr gutes Verhältnis, aber ich wohne lieber hier. Da kann er mich nicht kontrollieren." Carmen zwinkerte vergnügt.

Carol grinste.

„Was ist mit deinen Großeltern? Wohnen sie auch in San Francisco?"

Carol musste bei dem Gedanken an Lorelai und Luke lächeln. „Sie wohnen in einer kleinen Stadt in Connecticut. Leider sehr weit weg." Carol seufzte. „Dafür ist wohnt mir die Mutter meines Vaters etwas zu nahe bei uns…"

Carmen nickte verständnisvoll.

Carol würde schon sehr bald erfahren, dass ihre neue Freundin ein unglaubliches Menschenkenntnis besaß und jeden durchschauen konnte.

_--------- Flashback – Carol – Ende ---------_

„Ja. Jeden Tag." Carols Augen tränten. „Carmen und du, ihr ward es, die mir zeigten, dass mein Leben tatsächlich lebenswert ist. Und dann hat dieser Dreckskerl sie einfach erschossen. Wegen dreißig Dollar! Eiskalt erschossen, ohne auch nur mit der Wimper zu zucken. Sie war doch noch so jung! Sechsundzwanzig, Ramon! Sechsundzwanzig!" Sie schluchzte. Ramon nahm ihr die Tasse aus der Hand und stellte sie auf den kleinen Nachtisch, bevor er meine Tochter in die Arme schloss.

Langsam löste ich mich aus meiner Starre. Ich spürte, dass mein Gesicht tränennass war. Mein Körper zitterte. Ich wollte zu meiner Kleinen, konnte es aber nicht.

„Ich liebe dich. Ich liebe dich so sehr. Lass mich niemals alleine, hörst du?" Carols Stimme überschlug sich.

Ramon strich ihr sanft über den Rücken. „Niemals, meine Liebste. Niemals."

Die Zärtlichkeit zwischen den beiden berührte mich. Ich spürte jedoch auch die alte Wut.

_--------- Flashback ---------_

Es war ein warmer Frühlingstag. Matt und Jenny waren mit Beatrice einkaufen. Meine Schwiegermutter war der Ansicht gewesen, meine Kinder bräuchten endlich anständige Kleidung. Logan hatte seiner geliebten Mutter natürlich sofort zugestimmt.

Logan und ich, uns gegenüber Ramon und Carol, saßen an dem großen Tisch im Garten. Becky, unser Hausmädchen, hatte den Tisch liebevoll mit Getränken und kleinen Snacks gedeckt.

Die Stille war unerträglich. Nicht einmal der unruhige Nachbarshund bellte. Die neugierigen Smiths von nebenan schienen ihn im Haus eingesperrt zu haben, damit sie besser verstehen konnten, was unsere Tochter so wichtiges mitzuteilen hatte, dass sie extra ihr geliebtes Puerto Rico für eine Woche verlassen hatte.

Ich strich etwas Butter auf eine der warmen Semmeln und kaute genüsslich. Das konnte länger dauern. Ich musste gestärkt sein.

Logan schien das ganze nur sehr wenig zu interessieren. Er warf Ramon lediglich einen wütenden Blick zu, als dieser es wagte etwas von dem teuren Whisky in sein Glas zu schenken.

„Ich bin schwanger." Platzte Carol plötzlich heraus.

Ich verschluckte mich, Logan starrte unsere Tochter völlig schockiert an. Hatte er gedacht Ramon würde mit ihr Schach spielen? Ich verkniff mir ein Lachen.

„Du hast sie geschwängert?" Logan blickte Ramon fassungslos an.

„Dad, wir sind seit fünf Jahren verheiratet! Hätte er dich um Erlaubnis bitten müssen?"

Logan warf Carol einen warnenden Blick zu. „Wie willst du bitte schön ein Kind ernähren?"

Carol warf mir einen flehenden Blick zu – ein Zeichen, dass sie äußerst verzweifelt war.

„Ramon hat doch seit beinahe zwei Jahren diese Stelle in der großen Firma." Obwohl ich ihn immer noch nicht leiden konnte, war ich seit er diesen neuen Job bekommen hatte, deutlich besser auf ihn zu sprechen.

Logan schien ein wenig besänftigt.

Carol und Ramon tauschten einen unsicheren Blick. „Nun…" Begann sie.

Ich seufzte. Es hätte mich auch verwundert, wenn er einmal einen Job behalten hätte…

Ramon räusperte sich. „Ich habe dort gekündigt und…"

„Wie bitte? Du findest endlich einen sinnvollen, gut bezahlten Arbeitsplatz und kündigst nach kurzer Zeit wieder?" Logan tobte.

„Dad…er hat gekündigt, weil…" Carol kam niemals dazu diesen Satz zu beenden.

„Hat dir dein Vater denn nichts beigebracht?" Schrie Logan ihn an. „Du bist verantwortungslos!"

Nun wurde auch Ramon wütend. „Wer gibt dir das Recht über meinen Vater zu urteilen? Er war ein rechtschaffener Mann und hat sein Leben lang hart gearbeitet!"

„Auf einer Tabakplantage?" Logan blickte seinen Schwiegersohn verächtlich an.

„Dad! Wie kannst du nur…" Carol starrte ihn fassungslos an. Ihre Augen tränten.

Ich wollte mich auf ihre Seite stellen, doch meine Wut über ihren Ehemann siegte. „Ramon, das ist wirklich verantwortungslos! Ihr hattet endlich begonnen ein besser situiertes Leben zu führen und du ruinierst es ausgerechnet nachdem sie schwanger geworden ist!" Ich war wütend. Ich hätte es Carol niemals gestatten dürfen in Puerto Rico zu studieren, dann hätte sie diesen Taugenichts niemals kennen gelernt. Er hätte sie mir niemals genommen und zu einem Mitglied dieser Familie gemacht.

_--------- Flashback Ende ---------_

Meine Augen tränten. Sie waren damals aufgestanden und einfach gegangen. Nicht das erste, und auch nicht das letzte Mal. Ich hatte niemals daran gezweifelt, dass Ramon aus einem vollkommen unsinnigen Grund gekündigt haben musste.

_--------- Flashback – Carol ---------_

Carol goss gerade den Blumenstock, welchen Susanna ihr vor wenigen Tagen geschenkt hatte. Plötzlich vernahm sie ein Klopfen von der Tür. Ihr Herz machte einen freudigen Sprung. Wahrscheinlich hatte Ramon heute früher aufgehört.

Sie überprüfte kurz ihr Haar im Spiegel, bevor sie die Tür öffnete.

„Jose?" Sie blickte ihn überrascht an.

„Willst du mich nicht hinein bitten? Schließlich gehöre ich zur Familie."

„Natürlich." Carol versuchte zu lächeln. Sie hatte sich in seiner Gegenwart niemals wohl gefühlt. Auch Carmen mochte ihn nicht, sie irrte niemals. _Gib ihm bloß nicht die Chance mit dir alleine zu sein._ Hatte sie gewarnt.

Carols Finger zitterten, als sie ihm ein Bier reichte. Er setzte sich auf die kleine Bank in der Küche.

Sie überlegte fieberhaft, wie sie ihn schnell wieder loswerden könnte. Jose würde sich jedoch mit keiner Ausrede zufrieden geben. Ohne ihn hätte Ramon niemals den gut bezahlten Arbeitsplatz bekommen. Carol konnte ihn nicht einfach bitten zu gehen.

Ramon war der erste, der sie bedingungslos liebte. Sie glaubte es ihm schuldig zu sein.

Vielleicht würde auch gar nichts passieren.

Auch Carmen war schließlich nur ein Mensch und konnte irren.

_--------- Flashback – Carol – Ende ---------_

Ich strich mir eine Träne von der Wange. Wie konnte mir Carol nur so entgleiten? Wie konnte es nur so weit kommen?

Plötzlich stieß ich unabsichtlich mit dem Fuß an den Türstock.

Ramon und Carol sahen auf. Die Miene meiner Tochter wurde eisern.

Ich fühlte mich wie ein ertapptes Kind. „Entschuldigt…"

„Schon in Ordnung. Ich werde nach Carmen sehen." Ramon küsste Carol noch einmal, bevor er das Zimmer verließ.

Ich setzte mich neben meine Tochter. „Wie geht es dir?"

„Hast du nicht konzentriert genug gelauscht?"

„Entschuldige." Ich strich ihr eine Haarsträhne hinter ihr Ohr.

„Vergiss es. Wie geht es Grandma?" Carols Stimme klang besorgt. Mum war ihr immer eine Mutter gewesen. Später war sie von Susanna abgelöst worden. 

„Den Umständen entsprechend. Ihr Gedächtnis ist sehr lückenhaft. Aber Unwissenheit ist oft ein Segen…" Mein Versuch so wie Mum zu scherzen, scheiterte kläglich.

Carol runzelte die Stirn und blickte auf ihre Zehenspitzen. Dann sah sie mir in die Augen und sagte mit fester Stimme: „Unwissenheit ist alles andere als ein Segen. Sie kann zu einem regelrechten Fluch werden. Beinahe mehr als die Verdrängung…beinahe…denn die Vergangenheit, sie holt dich immer wieder ein…" Sie starrte auf ihre Zehenspitzen.

Ich wollte sie umarmen, ihr so viele Fragen stellen. Doch mein Körper versagte. Ich versagte. So wie ich mein Leben lang versagt hatte.

Wir saßen schweigend nebeneinander und ich bereute zum wiederholten Male meine eigene Tochter niemals kennen gelernt zu haben.

Ich selbst war diese Bekannte, die nichts über unsere Familie wusste.


	7. Chapter 14

**14. Teil**

Als der Tag sich seinem Ende näherte, begann ein heftiger Schneesturm in Stars Hollow zu wüten. Das fröhliche Kinderlachen, welches man noch vor wenigen Stunden von allen Seiten gehört hatte, war vollkommen verstummt. Die Bewohner schienen sich endgültig in ihren Häusern zurückgezogen zu haben, um gemeinsam mit der ganzen Familie Kaffe und heiße Schokolade schlürfend vor dem heißen Kaminfeuer zu sitzen und Erinnerungen aufzufrischen. Um sich eine Decke teilend auf die Couch zu kuscheln und Videos zu schauen. Oder um in getrennten Räumen von einem besseren Leben zu träumen.

Der Sturm schlug die Jalousie mit einer Kraft gegen die Fensterscheibe, die mich zusammen zucken ließ. Die Stille in Mums kleinem Gästezimmer wurde für einen Moment unterbrochen. Dafür wäre jedoch nicht ein Sturm notwendig gewesen. Eine Stecknadel hätte gereicht.

Vom unteren Stockwerk war noch immer ein angeregtes Plaudern zu vernehmen. Es hatte nicht für einen einzigen Moment aufgehört. Hatte der Sturm nur mich erschreckt? Schlug er überhaupt im unteren Stockwerk gegen die Jalousie oder tobte er nur durch mein Leben?

Carol hatte den Blick auf ihre Zehenspitzen gerichtet. Sie offenbar wusste nicht, worüber sie mit mir sprechen sollte und das war ihr sichtlich unangenehm. Es gab sehr viele Fragen, die ich ihr stellen wollte. Doch wie sollte ich beginnen?

„Was für ein heftiger Sturm…" Begann ich. Ein dummer Anfang, auf welchen man nur schwer aufbauen konnte. 

Carol wandte sich zum Fenster. Nach einer weiteren Schweigepause sagte sie schließlich. „Ich kann mich nicht erinnern jemals so einen Sturm erlebt zu haben."

„Wie ist es in einem Land zu leben, in dem es niemals schneit? Fehlt dir der Schnee?"

„Ich habe den Großteil meines Lebens in San Francisco verbracht. Ich kannte den Schnee lediglich von Urlauben bei Grandma. Aber ja, er hat mir gefehlt."

„Du bist früher oft bei ihnen gewesen." Ich blickte sie nachdenklich an. Wie würde sie damit fertig werden, wenn der Tag gekommen ist?

Sie nickte. „Ja. Wir haben immer ein ausgezeichnetes Verhältnis gehabt." Carol wich meinem Blick aus.

Der Druck auf meinem Herzen begann nachzulassen. Es war nur ganz wenig, aber ich spürte es.

Das war das wohl herzlichste Gespräch, welches meine Tochter und ich seit Jahren geführt hatten. Kein Streit, keine Vorwürfe, keine Schuldzuweisungen.

War das ein Anfang?

„Jenny hat mich angerufen." Sagte sie plötzlich.

Eine Welle von Zärtlichkeit erfüllte mein Herz. Jenny, meine Jüngste. Sie war immer der kleine Sonnenschein der Familie gewesen. Jenny war zehn Jahr alt gewesen, als ich mich endlich von Logan scheiden gelassen hatte. Ich hatte das Sorgerecht bekommen und sie großteils alleine erzogen.

„Sie wird so bald wie möglich nach Stars Hollow kommen. Sie hat morgen noch eine wichtige Prüfung." Erzählte Carol. 

Meine Kleine studierte Journalismus. Ich war unendlich stolz auf sie. Jenny würde meinen Weg gehen und Auslandskorrespondentin bei CNN werden, da war ich mir sicher.

„Wie geht es dir eigentlich auf der Universität?" Erkundigte ich mich. Carol unterrichtete seit ein paar Jahren Englisch und Literatur.

Sie lächelte leicht. „Sehr gut. Es macht Spaß." Carol seufzte. „Obwohl es nicht gut bezahlt wird." Fügte sie mit einem provozierenden Unterton hinzu.

„Du weißt, dass du mehr aus deinen Qualifikationen machen hättest können?"

Sie seufzte wieder. „Ich bin glücklich."

Zumindest eine war das, scheinbar. Es war ihr Leben und ging mich im Grunde nichts mehr an. Trotzdem ärgerte mich ihre Entscheidung noch immer. Das Auslandsjahr war lediglich als Erfahrung gedacht gewesen. Sie hätte in Harvard studieren können. Harvard, die Universität, welche mir damals erfolgreich ausgeredet worden war. Ich hatte es nach meinem zweiten Jahr auf Yale bereut nicht nach Harvard gegangen zu sein. Ein Wechsel war für mich nicht möglich gewesen. Meine älteste Tochter, Beste ihres High School Jahrganges, Gewinnerin dreier Literaturpreise, war in der besten Universität der Welt ohne Schwierigkeiten angenommen worden, beschloss aber stattdessen lieber in Puerto Rico zu bleiben um unter Palmen zu unterrichten.

„Ich mache mir einen Kaffee." Ich versuchte nicht zu eisig zu klingen, dies misslang jedoch.

Carol warf mir einen gleichgültigen Blick zu. Meine Meinung war für sie nicht mehr von Bedeutung. 

Ich fand meine kleine Enkeltochter in eine Decke gekuschelt auf der Couch vor dem Fernseher. Sie trank genüsslich von einer dampfenden Tasse und erfreute sich an einer billigen Seifenoper. Als ich näher trat, stieg mir das unvergleichliche Aroma heißen Kaffees in die Nase.

„Du trinkst Kaffee." Ich lächelte.

„Ich glaube, Mum und ich könnten gar nicht existieren ohne Kaffee. Er ist wie Sauerstoff."

Ich schmunzelte. „Meine Mum und ich könnten auch nicht existieren ohne Kaffee."

„Soll ich Uroma einen bringen?"

Ich schluckte. „Nein, meine Kleine. Sie darf ihn nicht mehr trinken." Ich wollte sie nicht belügen. Der Druck auf meinem Herzen verstärkte sich. Mum war schwer krank. Koffein würde ihrem Körper noch mehr schaden.

Carmen blickte mich erstaunt an. „Aber sie braucht ihn doch."

„Im Moment darf sie nur Tee trinken. Der Kaffee ist nicht mehr gut für ihren Körper."

„Tee?" Carmens Augen weiteten sich. „Wann darf sie wieder Kaffee trinken?"

„Bald." Mum musste bald wieder gesund werden. Ihre Familie brauchte sie. Ich brauchte sie. Mehr als alles andere.

Mum hatte es sehr lange geschafft zumindest einen Teil der Familie zusammenzuhalten. Ich habe es bis heute immer wieder geschafft, das Band der Familie zu zerreißen. Zumindest mich aus der langen Kette beinahe vollständig herauszulösen. Ohne Mum und Luke würde es die Familie nicht mehr geben. Es würde nicht mehr so sein wie es sein sollte. Warum war es also sie, die gehen musste und nicht ich?

„Darf ich ihr dann eine große Kanne Kaffee machen?" erkundigte sich Carmen.

Ich spürte wie meine Finger zu zittern begannen. Dieses ‚dann' würde es nicht geben, das wurde mir von Tag zu Tag stärker bewusst. Ich versuchte die Tränen zu unterdrücken. Es war mir wichtig vor meiner Enkelin stark zu sein. Diese Aufgabe war schwierig. Es zerriss mir beinahe jedes Mal das Herz, wenn ich an Mum dachte. An den traurigen Glanz ihrer Augen, ihren sterbenden Körper. Ich hatte so viele Jahre kein Wort mit ihr gewechselt, sie einfach alleine gelassen. Mum hatte mich gebraucht, ich war nicht da gewesen. Nun war ich da, und es war wahrscheinlich schon zu spät.

„Ja." Antwortete ich nur und verließ den Raum. Ich wollte gerade die Küche betreten, als ich Stimmen vernahm. Zögernd blieb ich hinter der Tür stehen.

Lauschen hatte all die Jahre nur dazu geführt, dass ich Dinge gehört hatte, die ich besser nicht hätte hören sollen.

_--------- Flashback ---------_

Ich ging nachdenklich in der Küche auf und ab. „So geht das nicht weiter…"

Matt sah mir relativ gleichgültig zu. Seine dunklen Augen blitzten frech und seine Haare standen wirr in alle Himmelsrichtungen. Er grinste. „Der andere hat angefangen."

„Matt, es ist mir vollkommen egal, wer von euch angefangen hat. Tatsache ist, dass du zum siebenten Mal in diesem Monat aufgrund einer Schlägerei nachsitzen musstest…"

„Mum, was sind schon Zahlen…Außerdem ist sieben Mal im Monat doch sehr wenig…"

Mir verschlug es die Sprache. „Dieser Monat hatte erst fünfzehn Tage…was schließt du daraus?"

„Wir müssen am Samstag wieder mit Grandma Beatrice essen gehen?"

Ich atmete tief durch. „Matt, ich muss mit deinem Vater sprechen…so kann es nicht weiter gehen. Was ist denn nur los?" Ich strich ihm besorgt über die Wange.

Mein Sohn wandte sich mit genervtem Gesichtsausdruck ab. „Kann ich jetzt zu Jeff gehen?"

„Nein, du wirst heute sicher nicht zu Jeff gehen!"

Matt rollte mit den Augen, nahm seinen Rucksack und ging auf sein Zimmer. Ich sah ihm Kopf schüttelnd nach. Richtig böse konnte ich ihm nicht sein. Dafür erinnerte er mich viel zu sehr an seinen Vater. Ich seufzte. Es war nun mehr als elf Jahre her, dass ich Jess zuletzt gesehen hatte. Ein Abschied für immer. Denn es war uns nicht bestimmt zusammen zu sein. Ich verdrängte diese Gedanken und ging langsam die Treppe zu Logans Arbeitszimmer hinauf. Die Tür war nur angelehnt. Ich konnte eine leise Stimme vernehmen. Zögernd blieb ich stehen. Logan wollte nicht, dass man ihn bei einem Telefonat störte. Schon gar nicht, wenn es Carol oder ich waren. Er hätte bestimmt auch nicht gewollt, dass ich hörte was er seiner Gesprächspartnerin zu sagen hatte.

Seine Stimme war viel sanfter als ich sie kannte. „…du musst das verstehen, mein Liebling…"

Meinem Herzen versetzte es einen Stich. Er hatte mich schon oft betrogen. Ich hatte es meist durch Zetteln mit Namen und Telefonnummern, Briefe in Gewandschubladen oder merkwürdigen Nachrichten auf dem Anrufbeantworter bemerkt. Demütigender war es, als zwei Freundinnen und ein Arbeitskollegin ihn mit einer anderen gesehen hatten. Aber dieses Telefongespräch übertraf alles.

„…Ich liebe nur dich. … Ich habe dir doch schon von ihr erzählt. Wie kommst du darauf, dass sie mir mehr bedeuten könnte?" Er seufzte.

Nach einer kleinen Pause fuhr er fort. „Das ist nicht so einfach, meine Liebe. Wir haben drei Kinder. Sie ist eine gute Mutter. Wären die Kinder nicht, würde ich mich sofort scheiden lassen…und ich liebe dich…Rory ist bildhübsch, das war es aber schon…du bist mir im Gegensatz zu ihr intellektuell gleichgestellt…sie hat doch nichts geschafft in ihrem Leben, du kennst doch dieses lächerliche Wochenmagazin für welches sie schreibt…ich bin es ihr schuldig, sie zu unterstützen…ohne mich wäre sie beinahe mittellos…"

Ich spürte die Tränen kaum. Meine Arme und Beine zitterten. Ich war noch nie so gedemütigt worden. Langsam ging ich den schmalen Gang zu Matts Zimmer und erlaubte ihm zu Jeff zu gehen.

_--------- Flashback Ende ---------_

Wäre dies Jahre davor passiert, hätte ich Logan die Meinung gesagt und ohne zu zögern die Scheidung eingereicht. Es war allerdings zu einem Zeitpunkt geschehen, wo ich mich selbst bereits verloren hatte. Die traurige Wahrheit war, dass ich Logans Ansichten geteilt hatte. Ich hatte mich selbst nichts mehr wert gefühlt. 

Plötzlich erschien diese eine Szene ganz klar vor meinen Augen. Den Abend, welchen ich zu vergessen versuchte.

_-------- Flashback --------_

Carol war gerade ein halbes Jahr alt geworden, als ich eine Telefonnummer mit dem Namen einer fremden Frau in Logans Jackentasche fand.

Ich sprach ihn darauf an, er wusste natürlich eine teilweise glaubwürdige Ausrede.

Ich war verunsichert und fuhr zu Grandma um mit ihr darüber zu reden.

Wir saßen bei einer heißen Suppe und Wein, im Hintergrund lief leise Musik.

„Rory, du steigerst dich da möglicherweise in etwas hinein." Sie liebte Logan und wünschte sich Beatrices Anerkennung mehr als alles andere. „Handle nicht voreilig."

„Aber, Grandma…was, wenn er mich betrogen hat?"

Grandma blickte mich traurig an. Ich weiß bis heute nicht ob sie ernst meinte, was sie schließlich antwortete. „Junge Männer können einer Versuchung oft nicht widerstehen. Das legt sich wieder. Es war ein Ausrutscher. Du solltest deshalb nicht eure Ehe aufs Spiel setzen. Was würden die Leute denken? … Er ist ein gebildeter Mann aus einer gut situierten Familie. Einen wie Logan triffst du kein zweites Mal."

Mit dem letzten Satz hatte sie gewiss Recht…

Ich hatte gerade wieder Streit mit Mum, und Lane hatte seit einer dummen Meinungsverschiedenheit nichts mehr mit mir gesprochen. Paris war für dieses Thema wohl höchst ungeeignet, somit blieb mir nur mehr Grandma als Ratgeberin. Sie war die einzige, die ich zu jener Zeit noch hatte. Denn Grandpa verstand mich allmählich genauso wenig wie es Mum tat.

_--------- Flashback Ende --------_

Ich strich mir eine Haarsträhne aus der Stirn und atmete tief durch. Luke und Ramon saßen an dem kleinen Küchentisch.

Luke runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn. „Sie weiß es also nicht?"

Ramon seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Wir haben es ihr niemals erzählt."

Luke räusperte sich und kratzte sich am Kopf. „Macht es nicht. Es ist besser so. Es würde die Vergangenheit nur wieder ans Tageslicht rücken lassen. Sie hat lange gebraucht, um diese zu verarbeiten. Ohne therapeutische Hilfe hätte sie es wahrscheinlich niemals geschafft."

Meine Finger zitterten. Woher wussten sie es? Oder ging es gar nicht um mich? Was verheimlichte mir Luke? Luke, der Mann, der mir immer ein Vater gewesen war. Er würde mich doch niemals im Stich lassen, würde er? Was durfte ich nicht erfahren? Mein Herz klopfte. Ich konnte nicht mehr.

Vielleicht sprachen sie auch von Mum. Es beschäftigte sie gewiss derselbe dunkle Fleck unserer gemeinsamen Vergangenheit wie mich.

Ich war Schuld am Tod meiner kleinen Schwester gewesen. Mum hatte sie verloren, weil ich so egoistisch gewesen war. Ich hatte meiner Schwester die Chance auf ein Leben mit den liebevollsten Eltern genommen.

Eine Träne tropfte auf meinen Handrücken. Ich versuchte mich zu kontrollieren. Langsam betrat ich die Küche.

Mein Vater und mein Schwiegersohn blickten mich überrascht an.

Ich atmete tief durch. Sie würden mich nicht ernst nehmen, wenn ich weine. Meine Lippen bebten, als ich zu sprechen beginnen wollte.

Luke stand auf und kam mir entgegen. „Rory! Du bist ganz blass! Alles in Ordnung?" Er legte seine rechte Hand auf meinen linken Arm. Ich schob sie grob zur Seite. Diese persönliche Geste war zu viel. Ich wollte zuerst tief durch atmen und langsam zu sprechen beginnen, doch ich verlor die Kontrolle. „Ich wollte es nicht! Es war doch nicht meine Absicht!" Meine Stimme überschlug sich. Ich konnte den Tränenfluss nicht mehr stoppen. „Hört auf mir die Schuld zu geben!" Meine Beine zitterten. Ich spürte wie ich das Gleichgewicht verlor. Der Boden war kalt, meine Knie schmerzten. Ich presste sie fest an mich. Ich wollte nichts mehr sehen und hören. Der Tränenfluss wurde stärker. Der Druck auf meinem Herzen drohte mir die Luft zu nehmen. Ich wollte nur noch bei Grandma und Grandpa sein. Bei Corinne. Ich wollte nur noch sterben. Dann konnte ich kein Leben mehr zerstören.


	8. Chapters 15,16

**15. Teil**

_--------- Flashback --------_

„Das gehört zu einem Wellnesstag!" meinte Mum und begann mir trotz meines heftigen Widerspruchs die Fingernägel zu lackieren. Mit dieser neuen Idee hatte sie mich drei Tage nach meinem vierzehnten Geburtstag überfallen, als ich es mir nach dem Frühstück gerade mit Tolstoi auf der Couch bequem gemacht hatte.

„Das steht dir." Sie betrachtete lächelnd meine sanft rosa glänzenden Fingernägel.

Plötzlich klingelte es an der Tür.

„Die Pizza!" Mum war aufgeregt. „Du musst gehen! Schnell!"

„Wieso ich?"

„Weil ich eine grüne Maske im Gesicht habe…"

„Mum, ich habe dieselbe Maske…"

„Ich bin deine Mutter, gebe dir einen Platz zum Schlafen, etwas zu essen und…"

„Ist ja gut." Ich rollte mit den Augen und erhob mich von der Wohnzimmercouch.

Der Lieferant blickte mich belustigt an, als ich ihm mit grünem Gesicht, weißem Bademantel und Lockenwickler im Haar die Tür öffnete.

Als ich mit der Pizza zurückkam, empfing mich Mum mit lautem Jubel. „Du bist meine Heldin!" Beendete sie ihre Lobesrede.

Ich nickte genervt und wollte mich setzen, als sie plötzlich ihre kleine Kamera zückte.

Schnell hob ich die Pizzaschachtel hoch um mein Gesicht zu bedecken.

„Komm schon, Rory…sei keine Spielverderberin!"

_--------- Flashback Ende --------_

Ich öffnete meine Augen langsam. Es war dunkle im Zimmer. Ich hörte das Toben des Sturmes.

Ich war verwirrt. Es war doch noch so früh und erst Herbst gewesen.

Meine Glieder schmerzten. Woher kamen diese Schmerzen?

Ich sah mich verwirrt um. Meine Hand tastete nach meinem Haar. Es war offen.

Es war zu dunkel um den Nagellack sehen zu können. Ich wusste auch so, dass keiner auf meinen Nägeln war.

46 Jahre waren vergangen. Ich hatte für einen Moment geglaubt, der Traum mit der Erinnerung wäre Realität.

Langsam richtete ich mich etwas auf. Meine Augen wanderten durch das dunkle Zimmer. Plötzlich erkannte ich eine Gestalt auf einem Stuhl.

„Luke?" Flüsterte ich.

Er schien tief in Gedanken versunken zu sein.

„Luke?" Nun sah er hoch.

„Rory! Du hast uns einen gewaltigen Schrecken eingejagt…" Er war an mein Bett getreten und strich mir besorgt über den Kopf.

„Was ist passiert?"

„Du hattest einen Zusammenbruch." Nun erinnerte ich mich.

„Luke…?"

„Ja?" In seinen Augen lag so viel Liebe und Besorgnis.

„Ich möchte wieder ein Kind sein."

Seine Augen tränten. Ich setze mich auf und strich ihm eine Träne von der Wange. „Du bist immer ein Vater für mich gewesen…ich liebe dich." Meine Stimme war heiser.

Er setze sich neben mich und nahm mich in die Arme. Ich fühlte mich zum ersten Mal seit vielen Jahren wieder geborgen. Seine Hand strich sanft über meinen Rücken. „Du wirst immer meine Tochter sein…" Flüsterte er.

_--------- Flashback Lorelai --------_

Es war ein anstrengender Tag im Diner gewesen. Luke vermutete, dass ganz Stars Hollow heute nichts Besseres zu tun gehabt hatte als einen Kaffee zu trinken.

Als er die Tür des Hauses öffnete empfing ihn eine ungewöhnliche, kalte Stille.

Beunruhigt lief er ins Wohnzimmer, wo er seine geliebte Ehefrau in eine Decke gekuschelt auf der Couch vorfand.

Lorelais Augen waren gerötet. Sie zitterte.

Er setzte sich zu ihr und strich ihr sanft durch das Haar. „Was ist denn passiert, mein Liebling?"

„Sie geht nach San Francisco! Kalifornien! Meine Baby geht mit ihrem Baby nach Kalifornien…" Ihre Augen tränten.

Luke versuchte die Tränen zu unterdrücken. Er musste stark sein für seine Frau. Zärtlich nahm er sie in die Arme. Sie sollte wissen, dass er immer für sie da sein würde. Luke liebte sie mehr als alles andere. Darum fühlte er sich auch so hilflos. Er konnte seiner großen Liebe nicht helfen. Die junge Frau, die ihm eine Tochter war, hatte vor wenigen Tagen beschlossen Logans und Beatrices Vorschlag sowie das Angebot dieses Klatschblattes anzunehmen und nach San Francisco zu gehen.

Lorelai löste sich langsam von den Armen ihres Mannes. „Beatrice schafft es noch uns unsere Kleinen endgültig zu entreißen!" Sie blickte Luke verzweifelt an.

Er strich sanft durch ihr dunkles Haar und versuchte überzeugt zu klingen als er sagte: „Das wird nicht passieren. Rory und die kleine Carol werden diesen Drachen nicht oft sehen. Beatrice wohnt doch in Connecticut…"

„Sie hat ein Haus in einem Vorort von San Francisco. Was ist nur mit unserer Tochter passiert, Luke? Was hat dieser Logan nur mit ihr gemacht?" Sie presste ihr Gesicht an Lukes Brust.

Er strich ihr sanft über den Rücken.

„Carol ist erst zwei Jahre alt! Beatrice wird sie an sich reißen!"

„Nein, das wird Rory nicht zu lassen!"

„Rory, meine kleine Rory…" Lorelai schluchzte.

Luke schob sie sanft von sich, nahm ihre Hände und blickte ihr in die Augen. „Sie wird zurückkommen."

Tränen liefen über ihre blassen Wangen. „Nein. Das wird sie niemals. Sie ist jetzt eine Huntzberger. Wir haben sie verloren." Lorelai schluchzte. „Ich bin schwanger, Luke! Der Arzt hat es mir heute bestätigt! Er hat gesagt, dass ich sehr aufpassen müsse, weil eine Schwangerschaft in meinem Alter nicht ungefährlich wäre. Ich habe Angst, Luke… ich spüre es. Ich spüre es…" Ihre Stimme überschlug sich.

„Was spürst du?" Flüsterte er sanft.

„Ich werde auch dieses Kind verlieren." Sie presste ihr Gesicht an seine Brust und schluchzte.

Er hielt ihren zitternden Körper sanft in den Armen. Luke wollte stark sein für seine Frau. Aber sein Herz schmerzte zu sehr. Seine Tränen tropften auf ihr Haar.

_--------- Flashback Lorelai – Ende --------_

„Ich bin eben noch ein Kind gewesen. Was ist nur mit uns passiert?" Ich löste mich sanft von meinem Vater und sah ihm in die Augen. Sie waren gerötet.

Er atmete tief durch. „Ich weiß es nicht." Flüsterte er.

„Es tut mir so leid…alles…" Es war zu spät, ich wusste es.

Er umarmte mich.

„Ihr habt vorhin über Mum gesprochen…" Begann ich heiser.

„Nein."

Ich löste mich von ihm. „Über mich? Was wollt ihr mir nicht erzählen? Ich muss endlich mit meiner Vergangenheit abschließen. Bitte, Luke! Sag es mir!" Ich zitterte. Der Druck auf meinem Herzen verstärkte sich.

Seine Augen blickten mich traurig an. Er seufzte traurig und sagte schließlich. „Wir haben auch nicht über dich gesprochen."

_--------- Flashback – Jenny ---------_

Jenny parkte vor dem großen Haus. Langsam stellte sie den Motor ab und stieg aus dem Auto, welches sie von ihrer Großmutter vor zwei Wochen bekommen hatte. Ein kostspieliges Geschenk für einen siebzehnten Geburtstag.

Jenny lächelte als sie Matt vor dem Gartenzaun erblickte. Er zog an seiner Zigarette und winkte ihr kurz.

„Hey. Was machst dein Studium?"

Matt seufzte. „Ich habe es abgebrochen."

„Was?" Jenny starre ihren Bruder schockiert an.

„Ich bin vierundzwanzig. Ich habe noch Zeit um herauszufinden, was das Richtige für mich ist."

„Mum und ich dachten Jura wäre das Richtige für dich…"

„Nein. Sie hat es übrigens cool aufgefasst. Ich bin eben ihr Liebling." Er zwinkerte.

Jenny ging nicht darauf ein. „Und Dad?"

Matt zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Unser werter Erzeuger hat sich wie ein A verhalten. So wie immer eben…"

„Ihr habt gestritten?" Das würde ihr Vorhaben erschweren.

„Wir streiten seit ich geboren bin, Schwesterchen."

Jenny betrat Logans Haus ohne anzuklopfen. Sie konnte gut darauf verzichten, dass ihr das zickige Hausmädchen oder die neue Frau ihres Vaters, welche nicht minder zickig war, öffnete.

Es passte zu ihrer heutigen Pechsträhne, dass sie Logan und Valerie wild küssend im Wohnzimmer ertappte.

Jenny räusperte sich.

Sie schreckten hoch. Valerie warf ihr einen wütenden Blick zu.

Logan erhob sich verlegen und kam lächelnd auf sie zu. „Jenny. Wie geht es dir?"

Er wollte sie umarmen, sie versteifte sich jedoch. Jenny wollte mit ihm über etwas sprechen, was sie vor kurzem herausgefunden hatte, entschied sich jedoch, dass dies definitiv nicht der richtige Augenblick wäre.

„Bestens." Jenny warf Valerie, welche sie hasserfüllt beobachtete, einen verächtlichen Blick zu. Logans neue Frau hatte sie immer gehasst. Sie war das Ebenbild Rorys und somit ein Dorn in Valeries Augen.

„Wie geht es deiner Mutter? Fühlt sie sich wohl in Seattle?"

Logan war es herzlich egal, wie es um seine Exfrau stand. Er versuchte jedoch wieder einmal Jenny auf seine Seite ziehen.

„Sehr wohl. Die Kartons stehen am Dachboden?"

Valerie wollte den Dachboden zu ihrem Entspannungsraum – was immer das heißen mochte – machen und hatte entschieden, dass Logans „missratene" Kinder gefälligst ihre restlichen Besitztümer abholen sollten.

„Ja. Nimmst du Carols Karton auch mit? Ich bezweifle, dass sie je wieder zivilisierten Boden betreten wird…"

Jenny hatte Lust ihrem Vater die Meinung zu sagen, entschied sich schließlich dafür einfach nur Mitleid mit ihm zu haben.

Jenny blickte ehrfürchtig auf den Karton ihrer Schwester. Carol war stets ihr Vorbild gewesen, auch wenn sie diese hauptsächlich aus ihren E-Mails kannte. Kannte war wohl übertrieben, es gab zu vieles was sie nicht wusste. Carol war das Buch mit sieben Siegeln.

Ihre Finger fuhren über die Staubschicht. Die Neugierde siegte und sie öffnete den Karton. Sie blätterte in zwei Jahrbüchern. Carol war schon immer eine Schönheit gewesen. Doch Jenny bemerkte eines sofort. So sehr ihre Schwester auf Fotos auch lächelte, da schien immer dieser tiefe Trauer in ihren Augen zu sein.

Plötzlich entdeckte Jenny ein kleines rotes Buch. Neugierig nahm sie es aus dem großen Karton und besah es genauer. Es war am Deckel nicht beschriftet. Sie schlug es auf und blickte auf Carols geschwungene Handschrift.

Ihre Finger zitterten. Sie hatte nicht das Recht, im Tagebuch ihrer Schwester zu lesen.

Das Buch war beinahe ganz voll geschrieben worden. Jenny zitterte am ganzen Körper als sie es wieder zu schlug. Sie hatte nicht alles gelesen. Aber was sie gelesen hatte, fügte sich zu einem furchtbaren Puzzle zusammen. Ihre Augen tränten. Sie musste weg. Weg aus diesem Haus, weg aus dieser Stadt.

Jenny zog zitternd ihr Handy aus dem kleinen Rucksack. Sie musste ihn anrufen. Er musste ihr helfen. Helfen zu verstehen und helfen beim Umsetzen ihres Planes. Alleine würde sie es nicht schaffen. Sie würde vor dem Betreten des Gebäudes zusammenbrechen.

Ihre Freundin Agnes würde sie für verrückt erklären. Jenny wusste jedoch, dass es richtig war. Sie musste ihrer Schwester helfen. Carols Augen sollten strahlen, wenn sie lächelte.

_--------- Flashback – Jenny ---------_

**16. Teil**

Die Stille, welche immer wieder durch ein lautes Klopfen des nun etwas schwächer gewordenen Windes an die Jalousien unterbrochen wurde, und Lukes Augen ließen mir einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken laufen. Seine Augen tränten, er versuchte sich jedoch zu beherrschen. Sie wollten mir etwas sagen, aber er wehrte sich dagegen. Kein Wort kam über seine Lippen. Er räusperte sich und schluckte als wäre seine Kehle ausgetrocknet. Seine Stirn war gerunzelt. Ich wusste, etwas hinderte ihn daran, weiter zu sprechen. Meine unausgesprochene Frage hing im Raum. Wie an einer dünnen Schnur, die man nur zu zerschneiden brauchte. Doch sie wurde nicht zerschnitten.

Schweigen. Es war zuviel geschwiegen worden. Was hatte es uns jemals gebracht außer noch mehr Kummer?

„Luke..." Ich weiß nicht, ob er mich gehört hatte. Meine Stimme war leise und stockend gewesen. 

Er erhob sich langsam. „Ich werde nach deiner Mutter sehen. Ruhe dich noch aus."

Wenn ich hier noch länger ruhte, würde ich niemals meine Ruhe finden.

Bevor Luke das Zimmer meiner Kindheit verließ, drehte er sich noch ein letztes Mal um. „Dein Handy hat heute dreimal geklingelt. Ich habe es jedes Mal zu spät gehört"

Ich verstand die Bedeutung seiner Worte zuerst nicht. Es schien so fern, so unwirklich. 

Gleichgültig öffnete ich die Schublade meines Nachtisches. Ich hatte zwei Nachrichten auf dem Anrufbeantworter erhalten.

„Lorelai? Entschuldige die Störung..." Ich zuckte beim Klang ihrer Stimme zusammen.

_--------- Flashback --------_

Logan und ich standen vor dem großen Haus, welches von einem gepflegten Garten umgeben war.

Die Nachricht, dass unsere Älteste in ihrer fragwürdigen Beziehung plante einen Schritt weiterzugehen, hatte Logan dazu veranlasst zwei Monate vor der Trauung nach Puerto Rico zu reisen um Ramons Eltern kennen zu lernen.

Es war unglaublich heiß und ich hatte bei unserem kurzen Fußmarsch immer wieder den Schatten der riesigen Palmen aufgesucht.

Ich wollte gerade anklopfen, als uns plötzlich die Tür geöffnet wurde.

„Ihr müsst Carols Eltern sein. Es freut mich, euch endlich kennen zu lernen." Eine hübsche Frau, vielleicht ein wenig älter als ich, umarmte uns.

Da diese Geste sehr ungewohnt für mich war, versteifte ich mich. „Freut mich." Ich versuchte zu lächeln.

„Ich bin Ramons Mutter, Susanna. Kommt doch herein. Lorelai - ich darf doch Lorelai sagen, immerhin sind wir bald eine Familie..." Ich kam nicht zum Antworten. „...nun, was ich sagen wollte, deine Haare sind einfach traumhaft, Lorelai. Und deine Augen. Carol hat deine Augen, richtig? Unglaublich schön..."

Logan warf mir einen genervten Blick zu.

Susanna redete fröhlich weiter und führte uns in ihr Wohnzimmer, wo sie den Tisch mit unterschiedlichsten Speisen und Getränken gedeckt hatte.

„Bedient euch." Sie lächelte und musterte mich.

Ich fühlte mich etwas verunsichert. Sie schien eindeutig mehr über mich zu wissen, als ich über sie wusste.

„Carol ist ein wunderbares Mädchen." Susanna lächelte wieder.

„Auch ein sehr eigenwilliges." Warf Logan ein.

Susanna blickte ihn überrascht an. „Sie weiß eben was sie möchte. Was ist falsch daran?" Sie blickte auf ihre Uhr. „Sie werden in einer halben Stunde hier sein." Wieder dieses anstrengende fröhliche Lächeln.

Ich bemerkte wie Logan den Raum musterte. In seinem Blick lag pure Verächtlichkeit.

Susanna entging es nicht. „Wir haben erst vor kurzem das Haus gekauft. Davor wohnten wir in einer Wohnung in San Juan. In Puerto Rico ist es immer noch schwer für eine alleinerziehende Mutter." Sie blickte auf ihre Zehenspitzen und ich glaubte für eine Sekunde einen Tränenschimmer in ihren Augen zu erkennen. „Es ist nicht leicht, seit mein Mann vor sieben Jahren verstarb..."

„Das tut mir leid..." Ich blickte sie unsicher an. Es war schwierig in solchen Situationen die richtigen Worte zu finden. Es gab wahrscheinlich gar keine richtigen Worte.

„Danke." Susanna lächelte traurig, plötzlich veränderte sich ihre Miene. „Carol erzählte, du würdest gerne lesen."

„Ja." Antwortete ich, verwundert über den raschen Themenwechsel.

„Es gibt eine großartige Bibliothek in San Juan. - Ihr bleibt doch länger? - Carol muss sie dir zeigen. Wir beide waren schon oft dort, manchmal mit einer Freundin Carols. Diese Bibliothek ist wirklich unglaublich. Und so übersichtlich! Sie hat alle zehn Bücher, welche sie für ihre große Arbeit benötigte, innerhalb von zwanzig Minuten gefunden! Auf die Arbeit bekam sie eine eins! Eine tolle Leistung, ich habe sie gelesen! Ein Meisterwerk sag ich euch! Deine Tochter ist sehr klug. Die Mädchen haben dann stundenlang am Strand gefeiert...das war in der Nacht als..." Susanna stoppte ihren Redefluss plötzlich. „Entschuldigt. Ihr kennt diese Geschichten doch bereits." Sie lachte. „Carol ist wie eine dritte Tochter für mich geworden."

Ich bat sie innerlich weiter zu erzählen. Ich kannte keine einzige dieser Geschichten. Ich kannte Carol so gut wie überhaupt nicht, wusste nicht einmal, wie gerne sie anscheinend las.

„Findest du die Art und Weise wie sich unsere Kinder kennen lernten nicht etwas seltsam?"

Ich wusste, dass Logan diese Frage geplagt hatte. Beinahe alles, was wir über die Beziehung Carols und Ramons wussten, war, dass sie sich in einem Bus kennen gelernt hatten.

Susanna schüttelte überrascht den Kopf. „Ich finde die Geschichte wirklich süß." Sie lächelte. „Besser als sich in einer Disco kennen zu lernen, meiner Meinung nach. Natürlich gab es gewisse ungewöhnliche Umstände und Hindernisse..."

Logan und ich nippten gleichzeitig – wie in einem schlechten Film – an unserem Glas Wein-

„...da Ramon noch verlobt war, aber..."

Der schlechte Film bekam einen klischeehaften Touch, als Logan und ich uns im gleichen Moment verschluckten.

Susanna überging es gekonnt. „...aber die Geschichte der beiden ist wirklich romantisch..."

In was für einer rosaroten Scheinwelt lebte diese Frau eigentlich? Meine Wut auf Ramon stieg an. Erst überredete er meine Tochter dazu in diesem Land zu bleiben, dann machte er ihr auch noch falsche Hoffnungen um zu bekommen, was er wollte. Carol war einfach zu leichtgläubig.

„Ramon war bereits verlobt? Ist das seine Masche um unschuldige Mädchen zu verführen?" Logan blickte Susanna wütend an. „Was fällt diesem kleinen..."

„Logan!" Mein Tonfall ließ sowohl Logan als auch Susanna zusammenzucken. Ich strich ihm beruhigend über die Hand.

Susannas erschrockene Miene wandelte sich. „Mein Sohn ist bestimmt nicht fehlerfrei, aber er liebt eure Tochter über alles. Ich würde nicht zu lassen, dass er der Kleinen weh tut! Mir liegt sehr viel an ihr." Erklärte sie ruhig.

Ich wusste nicht, was genau mich an ihrer Art störte – doch je länger wir in ihrem Wohnzimmer saßen, desto weniger konnte ich die zukünftige Schwiegermutter meiner Tochter leiden.

_--------- Flashback Ende ---------_

„...wir werden in drei Tagen kommen. Ich wollte dich nur fragen, ob du bei deinen Eltern ein Zimmer frei hättest oder mir ansonsten die Nummer eines Hotels geben könntest...das mit deiner Mutter tut mir sehr leid...solltest du jemanden zum Reden brauchen, ich werde da sein...schließlich sind wir eine Familie...Na gut...Ruf mich bitte zurück!"

Ich rollte mit den Augen. Das allerletzte was ich wollte, war, zu ihrer Familie zu gehören.

_--------- Flashback ---------_

Es war der Nachmittag nach Carols Hochzeit.

Logan hatte unseren Streit bereits vergessen und ich wusste, dass ich es wieder nicht schaffen würde, die Scheidung einzureichen.

Ohne ihn wäre ich beinahe völlig mittellos. Logan würde außerdem das Sorgerecht für Matt und Jenny bekommen. Und das durfte ich auf keinen Fall zulassen.

Der feine Sand rann über meine Füße, während ich auf einem Liegestuhl am Strand saß und meine Füße baumeln ließ.

Warum schaffte Logan es nur immer wieder, dass ich mich so einschüchtern ließ? Was war in all den Jahren nur mit mir geschehen?

Eine Träne tropfte auf meinen Handrücken.

Plötzlich spürte ich eine warme Hand auf meiner Schulter. Erschrocken drehte ich mich um.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?" Susanna wirkte ehrlich besorgt.

„Natürlich." Sie erwartete doch wohl nicht, dass ich ausgerechnet mit ihr über meine Probleme sprach?

Susanna runzelte die Stirn. „Lorelai, ich weiß, was passiert ist..."

Ich fragte mich, ob sie von Maria oder Jose sprach.

„Meine Schwester hätte das niemals tun dürfen...Maria tut es furchtbar leid, was zwischen Logan und ihr passiert ist...Sie hatte getrunken..."

Natürlich, und Jose wohl auch... Ich erhob mich wütend und ging zurück in das Gästezimmer um meinen Koffer zu packen. Hier würde ich keine Minute länger bleiben.

_--------- Flashback Ende ---------_

Ich wischte mir mit dem Handrücken die Träne von der Wange. 

Susanna, welche dachte sich in unser aller Leben einmischen zu können. Ramon, welcher mir meine Tochter genommen hatte. Maria, welche zu einer ihrer Cousinen gesagt hatte – im Glauben, ich würde sie nicht hören können – dass Logan eine richtige Frau brauche. Jose, welcher glaubte sich nehmen zu können, was immer er wollte. Und Ramons jüngerer Bruder, welcher meiner kleinen Jenny das Herz gebrochen hatte.

Du hast in eine wundervolle Familie eingeheiratet, Carol. Dachte ich zynisch.

Ich löschte Susannas Nachricht und wartete seufzend auf die Ansage der zweiten Sprachmittelung.

„Mum? Hi…"

Mein Herz machte einen freudigen Sprung. Jennys fröhliche Stimme hatte es immer geschafft ein Lächeln auf meine Lippen zu zaubern.

„…Ich habe schon zweimal versucht dich zu erreichen…Ich hoffe, es geht euch gut…Ich werde schon heute Nacht kommen. Matt bekommt erst in zwei Tagen Urlaub, dann steigt er sofort in das nächste Flugzeug… hat er gesagt…Mum…Ich muss dir etwas Wichtiges erzählen…" Jennys Stimme hatte sich verändert. Ich spürte, wie sich mein Magen beunruhigt zusammen zog.

„Bis später…Ich hab dich lieb…"

Ich nahm meine kleine Tasche, welche neben dem Bett gelehnt hatte, zur Hand und zog meine Geldbörse heraus. In dem Fach neben den Kreditkarten bewahrte ich Fotos meiner Kinder auf. Ein Babyfoto von jedem. Carol, als sie siebzehn war. Matt bei seiner Abschlussfeier und Jenny vor ihrem ersten Ball. Mein Zeigefinger fuhr zärtlich über das Foto. Jenny war mein Ebenbild, lediglich die Haare trug sie etwas anders als ich sie getragen hatte. Ihr Stammfrisör hatte diese kurz vor dem Ball durchgestuft. Sie fielen elegant auf ihre schmalen Schultern. Das weinrote Barockkleid zierte ihren schmalen Körper. 

_--------- Flashback ---------_

Ich tippte den letzten Satz meiner Reportage über den Kongress und speicherte den Text auf dem Laptop ab. Zufrieden betrachtete ich noch einmal meine Arbeit. Ich schrieb für eine bekannte Zeitung in Seattle. Vor kurzem hatte mich Mr. Thompson zur Chefredakteurin befördert.

Plötzlich vernahm ich ein leises Räuspern. Ich drehte mich zum Stiegenaufgang, wo Jenny stand und mich unsicher anblickte. Sie war sechzehn Jahre alt und würde in einer halben Stunde von ihrem Freund abgeholt werden. Sie würde heute zu ihrem ersten richtigen Ball gehen.

„Du bist wunderschön." Ich lächelte. Der Anblick meiner jüngsten Tochter löste eine Welle der Zärtlichkeit, aber auch eine gewisse Trauer aus. Sie wurde nun erwachsen und es würde nicht mehr lange dauern, bis auch sie mich verlassen würde um ihr eigenes Leben zu beginnen. Meine Augen tränten. Ich hoffte, dass sie es nicht bemerken würde. Jenny neigte dazu, sich zu schnell um andere zu sorgen.

Doch meine sensible Kleine hatte es bemerkt.

Jenny nahm meine Hände und blickte mich Stirn runzelnd an. „Ist alles in Ordnung, Mummy?"

„Natürlich." Ich versuchte zu lächeln. Das war nur eine der Lügen, die ich meiner Jüngsten versuchte weiszumachen.

Sie lächelte. „Okay. Lass uns noch ein wenig fernsehen, bevor Andrew kommt."

Ich bewunderte sie für ihr Selbstbewusstsein. Ich war vor meinem ersten Ball unsicher und aufgeregt gewesen. Jenny schien so selbstsicher.

Andrew holte sie pünktlich ab. Er war ein gut aussehender Mann, drei Jahre älter als Jenny. Sie waren zum Zeitpunkt des Balles knapp über sechs Monate zusammen. Vier Wochen nach dem Ball ging die Beziehung zu Bruche. Auch das ertrug Jenny gefasst. So schien es zumindest.

_--------- Flashback Ende ---------_

Ein Lächeln umspielte meine Lippen bei dem Gedanken an meine Tochter. Ich hatte sie großteils alleine erzogen, weshalb die Bindung zu ihr enger war als zu meinen anderen Kindern. Carol hatte ihre eigene Familie und Matt war kurz nach seinem High School Abschluss ausgezogen. Ich versuchte Jenny all die Liebe zu geben, die ich ihren Geschwistern nicht geben hatte können.  
Sie sollte glücklich und sorglos aufwachsen. Ich versuchte ihr alle Möglichkeiten zu bieten um ihren Weg zu gehen. Jenny war zu einer vernünftigen, liebevollen und klugen Frau herangewachsen. Die Tatsache, dass sie nun meinen Traum leben wollte, erfüllte mich mit großem Stolz.

Ich nahm die anderen Fotos aus der Börse. Mum sollte sie sehen. Vielleicht würde sie sich erinnern können.

Vor ihrem Schlafzimmer stieß ich beinahe mit Luke zusammen. „Entschuldige." Ich lächelte leicht.

Plötzlich bemerkte ich, dass Lukes Augen gerötet waren.

Der Druck auf meinem Herzen verstärkte sich. Meine Glieder und Lippen zitterten als ich fragte. „Luke, was ist passiert…?"

Es schien eine Ewigkeit zu vergehen, ehe er antwortete. Ich fror, ich schwitze. Mein Herz raste. Der Versuch ruhig durchzuatmen scheiterte.

Ich hatte Angst. Angst, sie verloren zu haben. Angst, dass sie einfach gegangen war ohne sich zu verabschieden – wie ich es vor vielen Jahren getan hatte.

Sie durfte uns nicht verlassen. Wir brauchten sie doch. Ich brauchte sie. 

Tränen liefen über meine Wangen.

Luke seufzte traurig. „Es geht ihr nicht gut. Gehe besser erst morgen zu ihr…" Seine Stimme war leise und überschlug sich.

Eine Welle der Erleichterung erfüllte mich für einen Moment. „Ich muss zu ihr." Es durfte nun keine Zeit mehr einfach verschwendet werden. Das Leben war kurz. Wir wussten nicht, wie viel Zeit uns noch blieb.

Ich spürte Lukes kräftige Hand auf meinem Arm. „Rory…" Er blickte mir bestimmt in die Augen und flüsterte beinahe tonlos. „…bitte gehe nicht zu ihr."

Ich spürte, wie ein eiskalter Schauer über meinen Rücken lief.

Sie hat gute und schlechte Tage, hatte Luke gesagt.

Ich fühlte mich vorbereitet als ich das Zimmer betrat. Doch ich musste erkennen, dass es Dinge gab, auf die man sich niemals vorbereiten konnte.

Langsam trat ich an Mums Bett. Meine Knie zitterten.

Luke blieb in der Tür stehen. Tränen rannen über sein blasses Gesicht. Er wischte sie nicht von seinen Wangen. Ließ ihnen ihren Lauf.

Mums Augen waren starr zur Decke gerichtet. Sie lag reglos in ihrem Bett. Einzig das gleichmäßige Heben ihrer Brust verriet, dass sie lebte.

Meine Finger zitterten, als ich mir die Tränen von der Wange wischte.

Ich schluckte. „Hi Mum." Es sollte so natürlich wie nur möglich klingen. Nichts sollte ihr das Gefühl geben, dass ich mich sorgte. Keine Mutter wollte, dass ihr Kind litt. Der Versuch natürlich zu klingen, war jedoch vergeblich.

Sie reagierte nicht. Meine Lippen zitterten, als ich lauter zu sprechen begann. „Mum?"

Ihr Kopf neigte sich langsam in meine Richtung. Ihre Augen blickten mich ausdruckslos an.

Ich zitterte am ganzen Körper. „Möchtest du noch Tee?"

Nichts schien sich an ihrem Gesichtsausdruck zu ändern.

„Hast du den Sturm gehört? Es war furchtbar." Ich trat näher. Als sie noch immer keine Reaktion zeigte, griff ich nach ihrer Hand.

Sie entzog sie mir schnell. „Lass das!"

Ich schreckte zurück. „Entschuldige…" 

„Was willst du von mir? Lass mich in Ruhe!"

Meine Lippen bebten. „Mum…"

Mum warf mir noch einen kurzen Blick, welchen ich nicht zu deuten wusste, zu und wandte ihren Kopf Richtung Fenster.

Ich blieb regungslos stehen. Meine Glieder schienen starr geworden zu sein. Erst Lukes zitternde Hand auf meiner Schulter löste mich aus meiner Starre.

Er zog mich aus dem Raum und schloss leise die Tür.

Seine Augen waren gerötet, er zitterte. Aber er versuchte natürlich zu klingen, als er sagte. „Sie braucht nur etwas Ruhe. Morgen wird es ihr besser gehen."

Der Vater, der seine Tochter nicht noch mehr beunruhigen wollte. Der seine eigene Angst nicht zeigen wollte.

„Bestimmt." Ich nickte leicht.

Die Tochter, welche nicht zeigen wollte, wie groß ihre eigene Angst tatsächlich war. Die ihren Vater nicht zeigen wollte, dass sie auch seine Schmerzen fühlen konnte.

Wir standen uns schweigend gegenüber. Vater und Tochter.

Und das Wissen, welches im ganzen Haus zu sein schien. Das Wissen, über welches niemand sprach.

„Sie hat gute und schlechte Tage." Erklärte er leise.

Ich nickte.

Luke wollte sich gerade umdrehen, um zum Stiegenabgang zu gehen, als ich den Druck nicht mehr standhalten konnte.

Mein Körper drohte zu ersticken, ich glaubte das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren. Die Tränen rannen über meine Wangen. „Ich glaube das nicht. Das kann nicht sein. Das kann einfach nicht sein! Eine Mutter muss doch ihre eigene Tochter erkennen! Ihr eigen Fleisch und Blut!" Meine Stimme war heiser. Ich sank auf meine schwachen Knie und grub das Gesicht in meine Hände.

Luke versuchte sein Schluchzen zu unterdrücken, ich hörte es trotzdem.

Wie viele Tränen kann ein Mensch vergiessen? Wie viel Schmerz kann er verkraften?

„Könnte ich mit ihr tauschen, ich würde es tun!" Presste ich unter meinem Tränenfluss hervor.

Luke setzte sich zu mir und nahm mich in die Arme. „Ich auch, Rory. Ich auch." Ich spürte seine nasse Wange auf meiner Stirn.


	9. Chapters 17,18,19

**17. Teil**

_--------- Flashback ---------_

Der Regen prasselte sanft gegen die Fensterscheibe. Die Straße war beinahe menschenleer. Lediglich ein junges Pärchen spazierte mit einem auffällig bunten Regenschirm Richtung Diner.

Meine Mutter strich sich eine Haarsträhne hinter ihr Ohr, während sie an meinem Schreibtisch sitzend meine Reportage für den Franklin las.  
Ich beobachtete sie teils ungeduldig, teils nervös.   
Schließlich wandte sie sich mir zu.

„Was sagst du?" Fragte ich unsicher. Mein Traum war es Journalismus zu studieren. Doch war ich überhaupt geeignet dazu?

Bevor Mum noch antworten konnte, meinte ich: „Es ist furchtbar, nicht wahr?"

Mum lächelte. „Es ist gut, Rory. Richtig gut."

„Wirklich?" Ich blickte sie fragend an.

Sie erhob sich und umarmte mich. „Du schreibst wunderbar."

„Danke." Ich lächelte glücklich.

„Ich hab dich lieb, mein Schatz."

„Ich dich auch, Mum."

_--------- Flashback Ende ---------_

„Sie ist immer für mich da gewesen…" Flüsterte ich.

„Lorelai ist eine wundervolle Frau." Luke strich mir sanft über den Rücken.

_--------- Flashback---------_

„Danke für den Kirschkuchen, Mum." Ich blickte lächelnd auf die große Schachtel, welche sie mir vorbereitet hatte.

Mum wiegte Carol in ihren Armen. „Was bist du nur für ein süßer Spatz! Na wie hat es dir bei deiner verrückten Großmutter gefallen? Sie hat heute mit mir gesprochen, Rory." Erzählte sie vergnügt.

Danielle hatte mittwochs ihren freien Tag, also passte Mum auf Carol auf während ich arbeitete beziehungsweise Vorlesungen besuchte. Ich durfte für eine kleine Zeitung in Hartford schreiben, obwohl ich mein Studium noch nicht beendet hatte.

„Das ist toll."

„Nein, sie hat wirklich gesprochen! Sie hat ‚Grandma' gesagt. Ganz deutlich. Carol, wer bin ich?"

Carol gab einen jauchzenden Ton von sich.

Ich lächelte.

Mum blickte ihre Enkelin gespielt streng an. „Das machst du jetzt nur, damit ich vor deiner Mummy wie eine Lügnerin da stehe."

„Mum, ich unterbreche eure Unterhaltung nur sehr ungern, aber wir müssen fahren. Beatrice erwartet uns um sechs Uhr."

Mums gute Laune verflog mit einem Mal. „Du lässt dich also lieber von diesem Drachen beleidigen, als Zeit mit deiner Mutter zu verbringen?"

„Mum! Sie hat uns eingeladen…"

„Spätzchen willst du noch bei deiner Grandma Lorelai bleiben oder zu der bösen Beatrice?"

„Mum!" Ich rollte mit den Augen. „Beatrice ist auch ihre Grandma."

„Unterhält sich Carol auch mit ihr?"

„Sie ist ein Baby, Mum…"

„Schon gut." Widerwillig legte sie Carol in das kleine Tragekörbchen. 

„Wann kommt ihr denn wieder einmal zu einem Videoabend?"

Ich seufzte. „In nächster Zeit ist viel zu erledigen. Aber bald, versprochen."

Mum blickte auf ihre Zehenspitzen und nickte leicht. „Sag mal, verbietet dir der Drachen Zeit mit mir zu verbringen?"

„Mach dich nicht lächerlich. Wir müssen jetzt gehen. Beatrice regt sich sonst wieder auf, wenn wir zu spät kommen."

_--------- Flashback Ende ---------_

Das Knarren einer Tür schreckte mich aus meinen Gedanken. Langsam hob ich den Kopf.

Carol blickte Luke und mich besorgt an. Wir erhoben uns schnell.

„Was ist passiert?"

Ich blickte zu Luke, dieser antwortete: „Lorelai… es geht ihr heute nicht sehr gut…" Er unterdrückte die Tränen.

Carol seufzte traurig. „Kann ich irgendetwas tun?"

„Was willst du denn bitte schön tun?" fuhr ich sie an.

Carol blickte auf ihre Zehenspitzen. „Entschuldige."

„Nein, mir tut es leid. Ich habe wohl zu heftig reagiert. Ich bin so fertig wegen Mum…"

Sie nickte. „Das verstehe ich. Ich könnte uns einen heißen Kaffee machen. Und dir einen Tee, Luke." 

Ich lächelte leicht. „Danke."

_-------- Flashback ---------_

„Deine Tochter benimmt sich unmöglich. Ein Debütantinnenball ist etwas sehr Bedeutendes für eine junge Frau. Warum weigert sie sich nur so hinzugehen?" Beatrice stellte ihre Tasse Tee so ruckartig ab, dass sie überschwappte.

Ich seufzte. Sogar Grandma verstand es. Beatrice natürlich nicht. Ich musste mir schon seit drei Stunden Vorwürfe anhören. Seit Beatrice in unserer Nähe wohnte, war es schlimmer als jemals zuvor.

„Warum ist es dir so wichtig, dass Carol diesen Ball besucht?"

Beatrice starrte mich empört an. „Was denkst du werden die Leute sagen, wenn eine Huntzberger nicht den Ball besucht?"

„Den Leuten ist es egal!"

„Was verstehst du schon von unserer Welt?" Sie musterte mich verächtlich.

„Beatrice…" Begann ich zögernd.

„Was bist du nur für eine Mutter, dass du das zulässt?"

Mir lag etwas auf der Zunge, ich schaffte es jedoch nicht die Worte auszusprechen. „Ich werde mit ihr sprechen." Gab ich schließlich nach.

Carol zappte gelangweilt durch das Fernsehprogramm, als ich das Wohnzimmer betrat. „Wie war es?"

„Ich musste mir eine stundenlange Predigt anhören! Kannst du nicht einfach ein einziges Mal so einen Ball besuchen?"

„Mum! Versteh mich doch endlich! Das verstößt gegen meine Prinzipien!"

„Was sind deine Prinzipien? Nicht so zu werden wie ich? Wir dürfen dich nicht mehr so lange Urlaub bei meiner Mutter machen lassen!"

Carol warf die Fernbedienung auf das andere Ende der Couch und lief in ihr Zimmer. Ich hörte wie die Tür krachend ins Schloss fiel. 

„Komm sofort wieder herunter!"

_--------- Flashback Ende ---------_

Carol reichte mir die heiße Tasse Kaffe und setzte sich zu Luke und mir an den kleinen Tisch in der Küche.

„Wo ist denn Carmen?" Erkundigte ich mich.

„Sie ist mit Ramon zum Flughafen gefahren. Jennys Flugzeug müsste in einer halben Stunde landen."

„Ich hätte sie doch abholen können. Schließlich bin ich schon öfters mit Lukes Auto gefahren."

„Es war mir lieber, dass Ramon fährt." Erklärte Luke kurz. „Seid mir nicht böse. Das war ein schlimmer Tag, ich werde jetzt schlafen gehen."

Ich nickte und umarmte ihn kurz.

Nachdem er die Küche verlassen hatte, fragte Carol leise: „Sollten wir ihn wirklich alleine lassen?"

„Er braucht jetzt etwas Ruhe. Soweit er überhaupt Ruhe finden kann."

„Ich habe Angst, Mum." Flüsterte sie. Ihre Augen tränten.

„Ich auch." Ich nahm ihre Hand. „Wir müssen stark sein."

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das noch länger schaffe…" Sie blickte auf ihre Tasse Kaffee.

Ich beobachtete sie schweigend. Carol hatte viel durchgemacht. Logan und ich waren ihr nie gute Eltern gewesen. Beatrice hatte es Carol immer spüren lassen, dass sie der Grund für Logans größten Fehler – die Hochzeit mit mir – gewesen war. Mum und Luke hatten all meine Kinder vergöttert, aber Logan hatte es nicht zugelassen, dass sie sich oft sahen. Carols Onkel, mit dem sie in ihrer Kindheit viel Zeit verbracht hatte, hatte vor wenigen Jahren Selbstmord begangen. Sheila und Carol, die ehemals beste Freundinnen gewesen waren, hatten sich nachdem Carol ausgewandert war, immer mehr auseinander gelebt. Carol hatte ihre beiden geliebten Urgroßeltern im selben Jahr verloren.  
Mum war immer für sie da gewesen. Ich wusste, dass sie oft telefoniert und regelmäßigen E-Mail Kontakt gepflegt hatten. Wie würde Carol es verkraften, wenn ihre Grandma sterben sollte? Würde sie es verkraften?

Ich drückte sanft ihre Hand. So sehr ich es wollte, ich konnte sie nicht trösten. Es gab nichts Tröstendes.

„Du schaffst das. Du bist stark." Sagte ich schließlich.

Carol nickte leicht. „Ich muss in letzter Zeit oft an Carmen denken, wie ich sie verloren habe. Sie war meine beste Freundin."

„Erzähl mir von Carmen. Sie muss ein wundervoller Mensch gewesen sein. Schließlich hast du meine süße Enkeltochter nach ihr benannt." Ich streichelte über ihren Handrücken.

„Sie war die Beste." Carol atmete tief durch.

_--------- Flashback Carol---------_

„Hey, was machst du da?" Carmen stemmte ihre Hände in die Hüften und blickte Carol entsetzt an.

Carol sah von ihrem Buch hoch. „Man nennt es lernen."

„Carol, wir haben Wochenende!"

„Carmen, wir haben Ende nächste Woche Prüfung!"

Carmen hielt sich die Ohren zu. „Ich höre nichts. Hast du eben etwas gesagt?"

„Lass das. Du kannst auch ohne mich in diesen Club gehen."

„Nein, das kann ich nicht. Sonst fragen wieder alle Typen nach meiner wunderschönen blonden Freundin. Das nervt allmählich! Ich überlege mir die Haare zu blondieren."

„Das ist nicht dein Ernst?"

„Nein, aber jetzt komm! Bitte!" Carmen blickte sie verzweifelt an. „Wir dürfen nur einmal jung und dumm sein! Dann lass uns auch bitte jung und dumm sein!"

„Dann gehe und sei jung und dumm. Ich werde mir nachher von Miguel einen Joint drehen lassen, versprochen." Carol grinste.

„Du wirst jetzt auf der Stelle deinen süßen Po heben und dich umziehen!"

Carol seufzte und schlug das Buch zu. „Zwei Stunden."

„Drei."

„Zwei."

„Vier!"

Carol zog sich ihre Jacke an. „Also, los."

Carmen schüttelte entsetzt den Kopf. „Wir sind nicht in den Staaten. Ziehe die Jacke aus. Es ist heiß. Und zieh dir etwas Anständiges an!"

„Was verstehst du unter anständig?"

„Ich borge dir mein rotes Kleid."

„Wie anständig. Warum sollte ich eigentlich überhaupt etwas anziehen?"

„Endlich hast du es verstanden." Carmen grinste.

_--------- Flashback Carol Ende ---------_

„Wir teilten uns ein Zimmer und hatten uns eigentlich sofort angefreundet. Sie studierte eigentlich Wirtschaft, machte aber auch ein paar Literaturseminare. Carmen zeigte mir, dass das Leben auch lebenswert sein kann." Carol senkte den Kopf. „Sie war immer für mich da."

_--------- Flashback Carol---------_

Carol saß in ihrem Stammcafe und nippte an einer Tasse Kaffee.

„Hey!"

Sie sah hoch.

Carmen setzte sich ihr gegenüber. „Entschuldige meine Verspätung. Ich hatte eine kleine Diskussion mit dem Autohändler."

„Schon okay." Carol versuchte zu lächeln.

„Was ist los mit dir?" Ihre Freundin blickte sie besorgt an.

„Nichts. Ich bin nur müde." Carol wollte sie nicht schon wieder mit ihren Problemen belästigen. Carmen hatte genügend eigene Sorgen.

„Du bist eine schlechte Lügnerin, Carol."

Sie seufzte. „Mum und ich haben wieder einmal gestritten. Ich wollte eigentlich Matt anrufen, natürlich hob sie ab und machte mir nach zwei Höflichkeitsfragen wieder Vorwürfe. Sie verkraftet es nicht, dass ich nicht nach Harvard gegangen bin."

„Ich verstehe sie nicht. Du bist nur ein Jahr hier. Du kannst doch immer noch nach Harvard. Okay, sie werden dich nicht mehr mit offenen Armen empfangen, aber du überzeugst das Harvard - Komitee schon, dass sie dich brauchen!"

Carol zuckte mit den Schultern. „Mum sucht immer nach einem Grund mir Vorwürfe zu machen."

Carmen strich ihr sanft über den Arm. „Die Familie kann man sich leider nicht aussuchen. Die Freunde schon. Ich werde dich so vermissen. Wir haben nur noch fünf Monate!"

Carol senkte traurig den Kopf. „Ich werde euch alle vermissen. Ihr seid mir eine Familie geworden." Sie lächelte bei dem Gedanken an ihre Clique.

„Du wirst uns aber besuchen."

„Natürlich. Und jeden Tag schreiben."

Carmen umarmte sie. „Weißt du was? Wir machen uns heute einen Frauenabend! Ich werde die andren zusammentrommeln…"

Carol seufzte. „Es tut mir leid…ich habe ein Date…"

Carmen blickte sie entsetzt an. „Sag mir bitte, dass es Enrique oder dieser Typ aus Frankreich – Pierre? – ist. Oder meinetwegen Miguel…"

Carol blickte auf ihre Kaffeetasse und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein! Nein. Carol, warum tust du das?"

„Es ist die Art wie er mich ansieht. Die Art wie er mit mir redet…"

Carmen rollte mit den Augen. „Ramon ist verlobt! Hallo! Verlobt! Yolanda trägt einen Ring von ihm!"

„Er hat sich von ihr getrennt…"

Carmen lachte auf. „Natürlich."

„Du bist gemein. Nur weil ihr vor zwei Jahren etwas miteinander hattet, meinst du ihn zu kennen!"

„Ich dachte, du hättest aus deiner Vergangenheit gelernt. Er ist um keinen Deut besser als die anderen!"

Carols Augen begannen zu tränen.

„Oh, mein Gott. Was habe ich gesagt? Es tut mir so leid!" Carmen umarmte sie. „Entschuldige. Ich will doch nur nicht, dass dir wieder wehgetan wird! Du hast schon genug durchgemacht."

„Das wird nicht passieren. Gib ihm doch wenigstens eine Chance."

Carmen strich ihr sanft über den Rücken. „Okay. Aber wenn du auch nur eine einzige Träne wegen ihm vergießen musst, werde ich ihn umbringen."

_--------- Flashback Carol Ende ---------_

Carol strich eine Haarsträhne hinter ihr Ohr. Sie nahm einen großen Schluck Kaffee, bevor sie weiter sprach.

_--------- Flashback Carol ---------_

Carol ging aus dem Badezimmer, in welchem sie telefoniert hatte. Carmen, Nelly und Chantal saßen auf der kleinen Couch im Aufenthaltsraum des Studentenwohnheimes und unterhielten sich über die Party des Vortages.

Carol strich sich die Tränen von der Wange bevor sie ihren Freundinnen gegenüber trat.  
„Ich…ich kann heute nicht mitgehen… es tut mir leid…"

Carmen blickte sie besorgt an. „Was ist passiert? Hat sie dich schon wieder fertig gemacht?"

Carol schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich möchte jetzt nicht reden. Wir sehen uns später." Sie ging zurück in ihr Zimmer.

Sie konnte nicht fassen, was sie eben gehört hatte. Carol sank auf ihr Bett und weinte.

Plötzlich wurde die Tür leise geöffnet. Carol spürte eine weiche Hand auf ihrer Schulter.

„Carol. Was ist passiert?" Carmen setzte sich zu ihr. „Du weißt, ich akzeptiere es, wenn jemand nicht reden möchte. Aber so wie es aussieht, solltest du dringend mit jemanden sprechen!"

„Sie ist gestorben." Presste Carol unter ihrem Tränenfluss hervor. „Einfach gegangen. Ganz plötzlich."

„Wer?" 

„Meine Urgroßmutter!" Carol richtete sich ein wenig auf. „Wir haben erst letzte Woche telefoniert und über das Wetter gesprochen. Wir werden nie wieder über das Wetter sprechen können! Nie wieder! Sie ist gegangen, einfach gegangen!"

Carmen nahm sie in die Arme. „Das tut mir so leid!"

„Sie wollte, dass ich sie bald besuchen komme. Ich sagte ihr, dass es erst in drei Wochen ginge."

„Du konntest es doch nicht wissen."

„Zuerst mein Urgroßvater, dann auch noch sie."

_--------- Flashback Carol Ende --------_

„Sie war die einzige, die keine dummen Sätze sagte, die mich trösten sollten. Sie hat einfach nur zugehört und war für mich da." Carol strich sich eine Träne von der Wange. „Meine Urgroßeltern waren wundervolle Menschen."  
Meine Augen tränten. „Ja, das waren sie."

„Ich habe lange gebraucht um damit klar zu kommen. Carmen und Ramon haben mir dabei geholfen. Und Susanna."

Tränen rannen über meine Wangen. Ich hätte für meine Tochter da sein müssen. Stattdessen war es zu unserem wohl heftigsten Streit gekommen.

_--------- Flashback Carol ---------_

Carol atmete tief durch und klopfte an die alte Tür.

„Wer ist da?" Ertönte eine genervte Stimme.

Obwohl ihr eigentlich nicht danach zumute war, musste Carol schmunzeln. „Du musst es noch eine Weile mit mir aushalten!"

Die Tür wurde aufgerissen. Carmen starrte sie an. „Nein. Das kann nicht sein." Sie strahlte. „Du bist zurück!" Carmen umarmte sie so stürmisch, dass Carol beide Koffer aus den Händen rutschten.

„Was soll der Krach?" Ertönte es aus dem Nebenzimmer.

„Carol ist zurück!" Rief Carmen so laut, dass man es mindestens bis zum Zentrum der Stadt gehört haben musste.

„Hi Carmen." Carol lächelte.

„Das nächste Mal, sag mir Bescheid!"

„Ich wollte keine Überraschungsparty mit sechzig Gästen, von denen ich nur zwanzig kenne…"

„Spielverderberin. Jetzt komm erst mal herein. Weiß es Ramon schon?"

„Ja."

„Ihm erzählst du es und mir nicht?" Carmen blickte sie gespielt beleidigt an.

„Nun, da ich bei ihm einziehe…"

„Oh…"

„Wie ist denn deine neue Mitbewohnerin?" Erkundigte sich Carol, während sie ihre Koffer abstellte und sich auf einen der drei Stühle bei dem kleinen Tisch setzte.

„Tja…lassen wir das." Carmen winkte ab. „Also, was hat dich so schnell zurück gebracht?"

„Soll ich wieder gehen?"

„Ich wusste, dass du zurückkommst. Chantal wusste es. Ramon wusste es. Fernando wusste es."

„Der Zeitungsverkäufer?"

„Unwichtig. Wie geht es dir?"

„Tja, bis auf den Streit mit Mum, ist alles halbwegs in Ordnung."

„Sag bloß sie hat dir sogar auf der Beerdigung irgendwelche Vorwürfe gemacht?"

„Nein. Ich weiß gar nicht mehr, wer von uns beiden begonnen hat. Es war drei Wochen danach. Ich hatte meine Entscheidung getroffen auszuwandern, wollte mit ihr darüber sprechen und da hat es dann irgendwie begonnen. Ein Wort jagte das andere, du weißt schon..."

„Ihr seid im bösen auseinander gegangen?"

„Nicht zum ersten Mal."

„Carol! Ruf sie an. Sie ist deine Mutter!"

„Was soll das? Ich dachte du wärst auf meiner Seite."

„Genau deshalb sage ich es ja!"

_--------- Flashback Carol Ende ---------_

Carol wich meinem Blick aus.

Ich konnte mich noch genau an das Telefongespräch erinnern.

_-------- Flashback --------_

Logan war wieder einmal in der Nacht nicht nachhause gekommen.

„Wo ist Daddy?" Fragte die kleine Jenny am Frühstückstisch. 

„Arbeiten." Sagte Matt verächtlich, wofür er von mir einen strafenden Blick erntete. Er war erst zehn Jahre alt, wusste jedoch anscheinend ganz genau was sein Vater trieb. Ich hatte meinen Kindern nie erzählt, dass Logan mich betrogen hatte. Sie sollten eine gute Meinung von ihrem Vater haben. Matt und Logan hatten sich jedoch niemals gut verstanden. Es war, als wüssten sie, dass sie nicht verwandt waren.

Plötzlich klingelte das Telefon. Ich reagierte nicht, sondern aß weiter.

„Mummy…Telefon."

Ich seufzte. „Hebst du bitte ab, Matt?"

„Darf ich?" Jenny hatte sich schon sehr früh für das Telefonieren interessiert. Später sollte dies an ihren Telefonrechnungen deutlich sichtbar werden.

„Nein, aber das nächste Mal." Versprach ich.

Matt, der telefonieren übrigens hasste, kam kurz darauf aufgeregt zurück. „Carol hat angerufen…es wäre wichtig…"

„Carol!" Jenny jauchzte begeistert.

Ich erhob mich seufzend. Warum rief sie an? Ich wollte nicht mit ihr reden. Zu sehr hatten mich ihre Worte verletzt.

„Ja?"  
„Mum, hi."  
„Was willst du?"  
„Ich bin gut angekommen in San Juan."  
„Schön für dich. Wir sind gerade beim Frühstücken…"  
„Mum! Es…es tut mir leid, was ich gesagt habe. Uromas Tod, der Streit…ich war aufgeregt. Ich hasse dich doch nicht..."  
Ich atmete tief durch. „Du solltest in deinem Alter bereits fähig sein dich zu kontrollieren."  
„Mum, es tut mir wirklich leid! Bitte verzeihe mir!"  
„Ich verzeihe dir, dass du das gesagt hast. Aber nicht, dass du einfach gegangen bist! Du zerstörst dein Leben!"  
„Mum, es ist mein Leben…"

_--------- Flashback Ende ---------_

Ich hatte bei Carol genau das gemacht, was ich meiner Mutter immer vorgeworfen hatte. Ich glaubte zu wissen, was das Richtige für sie war. Dadurch habe ich sie immer weiter von mir entfernt.  
Nun saß sie mir gegenüber. Rote Augen, tränennasse Wangen. Ich wollte sie umarmen, zumindest jetzt für sie da sein. Doch mein Körper war wie erstarrt. Ich war unfähig mich zu bewegen, selbst zu reden.

_--------- Flashback Carol ---------_

Carol und Carmen spazierten fröhlich durch die Einkaufsstraße.

„Du hättest dir dieses Kleid kaufen müssen." Meinte Carmen.

„Es war zu teuer. Ich muss sparen."

„Weshalb treffen wir uns dann zum Einkaufen?" Carmen blickte sie verwirrt an, plötzlich änderte sich ihre Miene. „Du willst mir irgendetwas sagen! Habe ich Recht?"

Carol lächelte und blieb vor einem Geschäft stehen. „Mein Leben wird sich grundlegend ändern."

„Wie denn? Du bist verheiratet, du hast dein Leben bereits verdorben." Carmen grinste.

Carol strahlte.

„Was ist mit dir? Ich dachte, du hättest es bei einem Joint belassen?"

Carol lachte. „Ich habe nichts geraucht."

„Was ist dann los?" Carmen blickte sie verwirrt an. Plötzlich besah sie die Auslage des Geschäftes genauer. „Babygewand…oh mein Gott…oh mein Gott! Du bist schwanger!" Sie umarmte ihre Freundin.

Carol lächelte. „Ich habe es heute Vormittag erfahren."

„Weiß es Ramon schon?"

„Nein, du bist die erste."

„Wow, ich freue mich so für dich!" Carmen strahlte.

„Ich hätte dich gerne als seine Patentante."

„Natürlich! Die Kleine wird goldig! Ich werde ihr von unserer wilden Uni – Zeit erzählen…"

„Das lasst du mal schön…" Carol lachte. „Er soll nur das Beste von seiner Mama denken."

„Du glaubst, es wird ein Junge?"

„Mütter spüren das." Meinte Carol.

„Es wird aber ein Mädchen." Erwiderte Carmen.

„Wenn du meinst…"

_--------- Flashback Carol Ende --------_

„Wir setzten uns in ein Cafe und redeten zwei Stunden…" Sie machte eine Pause. „dann erst bemerkten wir, wie spät es bereits war. Carmen hatte es sehr eilig und wollte eine Abkürzung nehmen. Sie durfte nicht schon wieder zu spät zur Arbeit kommen. In ihrer Euphorie aufgrund meiner Schwangerschaft hatte sie sorglos den Weg durch Seitengassen gewählt…"

Carol begann zu zittern. Ich griff nach ihrer Hand. „Was ist passiert?"

„Ich hatte ein romantisches Essen für Ramon vorbereitet. Als es an der Tür klingelte, glaubte ich, er hätte seinen Schlüssel vergessen. Es war jedoch Carmens Großvater, der gekommen war…"

_-------- Flashback Carol --------_

Sie wusste, was passiert war als sie in sein Gesicht sah. Seine Augen waren rot und geschwollen. Seine Lippen zitterten, als er es aussprach. „Sie wurde überfallen…" Er sprach nicht weiter. Das musste er nicht. Carol glaubte man hätte ihr den Boden unter den Füßen weggerissen. Sie begann zu frieren. „Nein, nein! Nein! Nicht Carmen. Nicht sie. Carmen ist vorsichtig. Ihr passiert so etwas nicht!" Carols Stimme überschlug sich. 

Carmens Großvater konnte seine Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten. „Es gibt keine Gerechtigkeit. Sie wollen nichts tun. Gar nichts. Sie ist nur eine von vielen."

„Das…das kann doch nicht sein. Sie müssen doch nach dem Mörder suchen." Tränen rannen über ihre blassen Wangen. Sie spürte diese nicht.

Er nahm sie schluchzend in die Arme. „Mein kleiner Engel, gestern spielten wir noch Karten..."

Carol presste ihren Kopf an seine Brust und schluchzte.

_-------- Flashback Carol Ende ---------_

Carol strich sich die Tränen von den Wangen. „Sie war ein Engel…"  
Meine Augen tränten. „Es wurde niemals nach dem Mörder gesucht?"  
„Doch. Ein Freund ihres Großvaters kannte jemanden bei der Polizei. Aber man hat ihren Mörder niemals gefunden. Das war das einzige Mal, dass ich kurz überlegte zurück nach Kalifornien zu gehen."

Ich stand auf und umarmte sie. Sie lehnte ihren Kopf an mich und begann erneut zu weinen. Ich strich ihr sanft über den Kopf. „Es tut mir so leid. Ich hätte für dich da sein müssen, immer."

Es war der erste Schritt. Unser Verhältnis würde sich nicht von heute auf morgen bessern können, aber es war ein Anfang. Der erste Schritt in die richtige Richtung. Die Gilmores würden wieder eine Familie werden. Daran glaubte ich.

**18. Teil**

_--------- Flashback ---------_

„Wo bleibt sie denn nun schon wieder? Ihre Launen werden immer unerträglicher." Logan nahm einen Schluck von seinem Wein und blickte mich vorwurfsvoll an. Natürlich war es erneut meine Schuld, dass sich unsere Tochter in ihr Zimmer eingeschlossen hatte. Logan verstand nicht, dass sie zurzeit sehr viele Veränderungen durchmachte.

Der kleine Matt saß auf seinem Kindersitz und spielte mit seinem Plastiklöffel.

„Den benutzt man um zu Essen! Das ist kein Spielzeug!" Fuhr Logan ihn an.

„Logan, er ist ein kleines Kind!"

„Willst du meine Autorität untergraben? Sieh besser nach Carol. Du hast ihr dreimal gerufen. Wenn sie nicht kommen will, essen wir ohne sie!"

Ich erhob mich seufzend und ging zum Stiegenaufgang. Die Lust mit Logan zu diskutieren war mir vor langem vergangen. Eine Argumentation mit diesem führte außerdem zu nichts.

Aus Carols Zimmer dröhnte laute Musik. Ich überlegte kurz anzuklopfen, aber das hätte sie wohl ohnehin nicht gehört.

Sie lag auf ihrem Bett und blätterte in einem dieser unnötigen Jugendmagazine, welche lediglich dazu dienten junge Menschen zu verdummen.

Ich ging zu der großen Musikanlage, ein Geschenk meiner Mutter zu Carols dreizehntem Geburtstag, und stellte die Musik ab.

Carol blickte hoch. „Hi, Mum." Sie widmete sich wieder einem Artikel über eine Band, welche in drei Jahren niemand mehr kennen würde.

„Interessanter Artikel?" Fragte ich schnippisch.

Sie sah mich irritiert an. „Nein. Sie schreiben über ein klassisches One – Hit – Wonder, als wäre es bereits eine Legende."

„Wie schön, dass du das erkennst. Hast du eigentlich gehört, dass ich dich bereits dreimal gerufen habe?"

„Nein. Die Musik war ziemlich laut." Erklärte Carol.

„Was du nicht sagst? Du bist fast vierzehn und willst als Erwachsene angesehen werden, benimmst dich jedoch keineswegs danach. Wasch dir die Hände und komm essen!"

„Ich habe keinen Hunger." Antwortete sie.

Ich setzte mich zu ihr. „Was ist nur los mit dir? Du benimmst dich seit Monaten so seltsam. Rede dich bloß nicht wieder auf die Pubertät aus!"

Sie wich meinem Blick aus. „Es ist nichts, rein gar nichts!"

„Wenn es damit zu tun hat, dass du nicht zu dieser Party gehen durftest..."

Carol rollte mit den Augen. „Damit hat es rein gar nichts zu tun!" Sie vergrub ihr Gesicht in das Kissen.

„Gut. Wenn du dich wieder normal benimmst, komm hinunter. Wir werden schon mal mit dem Essen beginnen."

Ich verließ ihr Zimmer, ohne mich auch nur noch ein einziges Mal umzudrehen. Nach weniger als einer Minute dröhnte bereits wieder laute Musik von der Tür.

Ich hätte damals schon spüren müssen, dass etwas nicht stimmte.

_--------- Flashback Ende ---------_

„Ich war eine schlechte Mutter." Flüsterte ich.

Carol ging nicht darauf ein, was meinem Herzen einen schmerzvollen Stich versetzte. Aber was hatte ich erwartet? Sollte sie mich belügen, damit es mir besser ginge? Würde es mir dann besser gehen?

Carol löste sich sanft von mir. „Ich glaube, ich habe eben die Tür gehört."

Plötzlich hörte ich Stimmen im Flur.

„Sie sind früh gekommen." Ich lächelte.

Carol wischte noch einmal über ihre Wangen. Ihre Schwester und ihre Tochter sollten nicht sehen, dass sie geweint hatte.

Ich ging zum Waschbecken und wusch mein Gesicht. Kaum hatte ich es mit einem Tuch abgetrocknet, stürmte meine Jüngste in die Küche.

„Mummy!" Jenny umarmte mich. Ihr Rucksack fiel mit Krach zu Boden.

„Mein kleiner Liebling! Wie war dein Flug?"

„Toll." Sie umarmte Carol. „Wie geht es dir?" Fragte sie ihre Schwester besorgt.

„Den Umständen entsprechend." Antwortete Carol ehrlich.

Jenny runzelte besorgt die Stirn. „Wie geht es ihr?"

„Heute ging es ihr schlechter als die letzten Tage. Sie schläft nun. Morgen gehen wir gleich in der Früh zu ihr."

Jenny nickte. Ihre Augen tränten.

Jenny war noch ein Kleinkind gewesen, als ich mit Mum den Kontakt abgebrochen hatte. Matt und Carol hatten sie aber manchmal mitgenommen, wenn sie Mum besuchten. Ansonsten hätte sie ihre Großmutter mütterlicherseits wohl niemals richtig kennen gelernt.

Carol ergriff Jennys Hand. „Es wird alles gut. Setz dich."

Jenny tat was ihr gesagt wurde.

„Mein Mann ist hoffentlich einmal nicht gerast?" Carol grinste.

„Da Carmen auch dabei war, hat er sich wirklich bemüht und ist nur kurz zu schnell gefahren." Erzählte Jenny lachend. „Meine Nichte ist ja so goldig! Ihr habt das gut hinbekommen mit ihr!"

„Ich weiß. Danke." Carol lächelte.

„Wo sind sie denn?" Erkundigte ich mich.

„Carmen sucht eine Geschichte, die sie mir vorlesen möchte und Ramon bespricht irgendetwas mit Grandpa. Sie haben das Haus vorhin verlassen." Erklärte Jenny. 

„Luke ist wieder aufgestanden? Was besprechen sie denn?"

„Anscheinend. Kaum hatten wir das Haus betreten, war Grandpa herunter gekommen und hat Ramon gebeten mitzukommen."

„Weißt du auch worüber sie sprechen?"

„Nein, es interessiert mich auch nicht. Wahrscheinlich irgendein Männergesprächsthema. Grandpa konnte nicht schlafen, jetzt wollte er sich wahrscheinlich über etwas unterhalten, das ihn ablenkt. Keine Sorge, Mum. Wir sind in der Überzahl, sie werden sich also kaum gegen uns verschwören." Jenny lachte.

Carol schmunzelte.

„Wie geht's denn deinen Kleinen, Schwesterherz?" Jenny blickte zärtlich auf Carols Bauch.

„So wie sie strampeln, würde ich sagen: ausgesprochen gut."

„Es ist ein wundervolles Gefühl, wenn man spürt, dass ein Lebewesen in einem wächst. Die Geburten waren für mich jedes Mal wie ein Wunder. Als ich…" Ich brach abrupt ab.

Jenny hatte den Blick auf ihre Zehenspitzen gerichtet. Ihre Augen tränten. Carol drückte sanft ihre Hand.

„Was ist denn passiert?" Fragte ich meine Jüngste besorgt.

Jenny tauschte einen kurzen Blick mit Carol. Schließlich antwortete sie. „Entschuldige. Es belastet mich so sehr, dass es Grandma so schlecht geht."

Meine kleine Jenny. Sie war immer ein liebes und sehr vernünftiges Mädchen gewesen, welches stets alles richtig gemacht hatte. Zwischen uns gab es ein ganz besonderes Band. Und nun saß sie mir gegenüber, mit geröteten Augen. Ich konnte ihr nicht helfen. Jeder Trost wäre eine Lüge gewesen. Ich ging schließlich zu ihr und schloss sie in meine Arme. Das war das Einzige, das ich tun konnte.

„Wir müssen versuchen stark zu sein." Flüsterte Carol.

Seit einigen Jahren hatte ich das Gefühl, dass es zwischen meinen Töchtern ein Geheimnis gab. Auch an jenem Abend, als Jenny nach Stars Hollow gekommen war um ihre Grandma zu sehen, beschlich mich die Ahnung, dass sie noch andere Dinge bedrückten, von denen ich nichts wusste. Wir hatten immer über alles gesprochen. Was konnte also so schlimmes passiert sein, dass sie es ihrer eigenen Mutter nicht erzählen konnte?

_--------- Flashback Jenny ---------_

Jenny ging langsam den weißen Flur entlang. Je näher sie der Tür kam, desto mehr zweifelte sie daran das Richtige zu tun.

Was würde ihre geliebte Mutter denken? Was würde Carol denken oder Matt?

Keiner wusste, dass sie hier war. Die wenigsten Menschen wussten überhaupt, was in diesem Gebäude geschah.

Die kalte weiße Tür war nun unmittelbar vor ihr. Ihre Finger zitterten, als sie nach der Türschnalle griff. Sie glaubte ihre Beine würden nachgeben.

Die Frau war um die vierzig Jahre alt. Sie lächelte ihr aufmunternd zu, als Jenny den Raum betrat.

Das Zimmer war klein und mit vielen Bildern geschmückt. Es waren großteils Landschaften fotografiert worden, ein Bild zeigte jedoch eine Mutter mit ihrer jugendlichen Tochter. Sie umarmten sich. Jenny schluckte. Ihre Mutter durfte niemals erfahren, dass sie hier gewesen war.

„Setzen Sie sich." Die Frau machte eine einladende Geste.

Jenny fröstelte. Sie setzte sich auf den kleinen Stuhl und reichte ihrem Gegenüber die Hand. Nur ein breiter Arbeitstisch trennte sie.

„Guten Tag, mein Name ist Jenny…"

„Keine Namen." Unterbrach die Frau sie lächelnd. „Guten Tag. Sie sind eine Freundin Daphnes?"

Jenny nickte leicht.

„Wie alt sind Sie?"

„Sechzehn."

„Wir haben telefoniert, richtig?"

Jenny nickte wieder leicht.

Die Frau lächelte wieder. Sie faltete die Hände als würde sie beten wollen. Wie ein Engel. Ein Engel mit beschmutztem Heiligenschein.

Das war mehr als eine Ironie. Unter anderen Umständen hätte Jenny gelacht.

„Sind Sie sich ganz sicher bei Ihrer Entscheidung?"

Jenny zögerte. Das würde ihre Entscheidung nun endgültig machen. Aber hatte sie eine andere Wahl? Sie dachte an Andrew, ihre letzte Begegnung. Sie dachte an ihre geliebte Mutter, an ihre Geschwister.

„Ja." Antwortete sie so bestimmt wie möglich.

„Haben Sie mit Vertrauenspersonen gesprochen? Mit Experten?"

„Ja." Log Jenny.

Der dunkle Engel glaubte ihr, verlangte keinerlei Nachweise. Ein Zeichen der Unseriosität und Illegalität dieses Gebäudes.

Jenny blickte auf das Foto. Daphne mit ihrer Mutter. Sie vertraute ihrer Freundin. Daphne vertraute ihrer Mutter. Sie musste diese letzte Möglichkeit nutzen.

„Wann kann ich wieder kommen?" Fragte sie selbstbewusst.

Die Frau schlug einen großen Block auf. „Nächsten Montag. Ginge zehn Uhr bei Ihnen?"

„Danke." Mit diesen Worten besiegelte Jenny ihr Schicksal.

_---------- Flashback Jenny Ende ---------_

**19. Teil**

Es schienen Jahre vergangen zu sein, als uns das Knarren des alten Bodens aus unseren Gedanken schrecken ließ. Carmen betrat lächelnd die kleine Küche, einen dünnen Stoß Papier in der rechten Hand haltend. Ihre Augen wanderten erstaunt von einem zum anderen. „Alles in Ordnung?" Sie runzelte die Stirn.

Ich wischte mir über die Wangen. „Natürlich, mein Schätzchen."

Carol stand auf und umarmte ihre Tochter. „Du solltest bald schlafen gehen. Es ist spät. Grandpa möchte dich doch morgen mit nach Hartford nehmen. Du musst ausgeschlafen sein." Sie lächelte. Ihr Schmerz war ihr kaum anzusehen. Sie war stark für ihre Tochter.

Carmen wechselte einen Blick mit Jenny. „Darf ich Jenny zuerst noch meine Geschichte vorlesen? Sie ist schon ganz gespannt darauf."

„Natürlich. Möchtest du Kaffee?"

„Was denn sonst?" Carmen grinste fröhlich. Sie setzte sich zu uns und begann zu lesen.

„Du liest wundervoll." Lobte ich, nachdem sie geendet hatte. „Mir gefällt es, wie du alles betonst. Und die Geschichte ist wirklich schön." Lächelnd strich ich ihr durchs Haar.

„Danke." Carmen errötete leicht.

„Ich liebe diese Geschichte. Aber eines würde mich interessieren…" Jenny lächelte. „…was hat dich denn dazu inspiriert? Deine Themen waren meist andere."

Ihre Nichte nippte an ihrer Tasse Kaffee. „Mein Freund." Sie strahlte.

Ich verschluckte mich beinahe.

Jenny schien die Vorstellung, dass Carmen einen Freund hatte, allerdings zu gefallen. „Du hast einen Freund? Er sieht bestimmt gut aus." Sie grinste verschwörerisch.

„Er ist ein netter Junge." Meinte Carol.

„Er ist sehr süß." Carmen errötete. „Eddie geht in meine Klasse und ist der Beste im Sportunterricht."

„Ein Sportler? Das ist toll." Jenny lächelte. „Du musst ihn mir vorstellen, wenn ich euch das nächste Mal besuche."  
„Wann kommst du denn wieder?" Carmen blickte ihre Tante fragend an.

„In den Semesterferien, wenn es deiner Mutter recht ist."

Carol lächelte. „Natürlich."

Meinem Herzen versetzte es einen Stich. Die drei hatten ein unglaublich herzliches Verhältnis.

„Bringst du Lizzie mit?" Bat Carmen. Sie mochte diese sehr.

„Das geht leider nicht." Jenny schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie ist noch ein dreiviertel Jahr in Paris."

„Wie gefällt es ihr denn?" erkundigte sich Carol.

„Sie vermisst uns alle. Aber es gefällt ihr sehr gut." Jenny strich sich lächelnd eine Haarsträhne hinter ihr Ohr.

„Möchtest du auch ein Auslandsjahr machen?"

Ich warf Carol einen kurzen Blick zu. Jenny hatte nie Interesse für fremde Länder gezeigt. Sehr zu meiner Beruhigung, wie ich zugeben musste. Ich wüsste nicht, was ich machen sollte, wäre Jenny so lange Zeit nicht hier. Sie studierte in Kalifornien. Diese Entfernung war schon viel zu groß für mich.

„Vielleicht." Antwortete Jenny.

„Du könntest bei uns studieren." Schlug meine Enkeltochter vor. „Vielleicht wäre dann Mama deine Lehrerin…"

„Das hätte mir gerade noch gefehlt…" Jenny grinste.

„Willst du mir damit irgendetwas sagen?" Carol blickte ihre Schwester gespielt streng an.

„Alejandro würde sich freuen." Meinte Carmen.

Jennys Miene änderte sich plötzlich. „Wie kommst du denn darauf?" Ihre Stimme zitterte ganz leicht.

„Er vermisst dich." Erklärte Carmen.

Jenny und Carol tauschten einen kurzen Blick. „Carmen, du darfst nicht alles glauben, was dein Onkel dir erzählt. Er phantasiert manchmal, musst du wissen."

„Aber er spricht ständig von dir."

„Schätzchen…ich glaube, das ist jetzt kein passendes Thema…" begann Carol.

„Ist schon okay." Jenny lächelte. Ihre Augen glänzten. Sie unterdrückte ihre Tränen.

Ich strich ihr sanft über den Handrücken. Es waren beinahe drei Jahre vergangen. Aber was er ihr angetan hatte, schmerzte sie immer noch.  
„Habe ich etwas Falsches gesagt?" Carmen blickte ihre Mutter besorgt an.

„Nein, Kleines. Mach dir keine Sorgen." Sie strich ihr sanft über die Wange. „Aber du solltest nun schlafen gehen. Es ist sehr spät." Carol lächelte leicht.

Ihre Tochter nickte. Sie umarmte uns alle kurz, bevor sie den Raum verließ.

„Es tut mir leid, Jenny…" Carol blickte sie ernst an. „Sie weiß es nicht…"

Jenny nickte. „Es ist wirklich in Ordnung. Das mit Alejandro ist Jahrhunderte her." Sie lachte gequält."

Carol und ich tauschten einen kurzen Blick. Jenny hatte immer versucht die Starke zu sein. In ihrem Inneren war sie jedoch verletzlicher als wir alle.

Eine unangenehme Schweigepause erfüllte den kleinen Raum. Es war schließlich Jenny, die erneut das Wort ergriff. „Ihr werdet es nicht glauben! Beatrice hat mich angerufen!" Sie rollte mit den Augen.

Jenny hatte Beatrice nie ‚Grandma' genannt. Sie hatten nur wenig Kontakt gehabt und ihre Abneigung beruhte auf Gegenseitigkeit. Das hatte schon mit meiner Schwangerschaft begonnen.

_--------- Flashback --------_

Kaum hatte ich den Hörer aufgelegt beschlich mich eine schlimme Vorahnung. Beatrice lud mich normalerweise nicht ohne Logan, Carol oder Matt zum Tee ein. Das Treffen musste einen bestimmten Grund haben. Diesmal konnte ich mir jedoch beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, worüber sie sich beschweren wollte.

Das Hausmädchen führte mich in den großen Salon. Beatrice thronte wie eine Königin auf dem großen weinroten Lehnstuhl. Sie hatte ihre Haare, wie sehr oft, zu einem strengen Knoten gesteckt. Beatrice runzelte die Stirn und deutete mir ihr gegenüber Platz zu nehmen.

„Nun, Lorelai. Wie geht es dir?"

Mein Misstrauen verstärkte sich. Beatrice interessierte sich normalerweise nicht für mein Befinden. 

„Danke, sehr gut. Und dir?" Erkundigte sich mich höflich.

Sie stellte ihre Teetasse schwungvoll ab. „Sparen wir uns die Floskeln. Logan erzählte mir gestern von deiner Schwangerschaft." Er rief seine Mutter täglich an.

Erwartete sie nun eine Antwort. Ich nickte. „Ja, ich bin schwanger."

„Ein drittes Kind wird deiner Figur enorm schaden." Meinte sie verächtlich.

Ich verschluckte meinen Tee und hustete.

Beatrice rollte genervt mit den Augen. „Hoffentlich erziehst du dein drittes Kind besser."

Ich ballte meine Hände unter dem Tisch zu Fäusten, verkniff mir jegliches Kommentar.

„Zwischen Logan und dir scheint es ja wieder sehr gut zu laufen." Meinte sie süßlich.

Ich seufzte. „Was möchtest du mir damit sagen, Beatrice?"

„Logan klagte mir die letzten Wochen eure Krisen und nun bist du schwanger." 

Ich holte tief Luft. „Beatrice, wenn du irgendwelche falschen Anschuldigungen machen möchtest, sage es mir direkt."

Ihre Lippen zogen sich zu einem schmalen Strich. „Ich habe ihm zu einem Vaterschaftstest geraten…"

„Wie bitte?" Ich starrte sie an.

„Ich habe es ihm auch bei Matt geraten…" Sie machte eine kurze Pause um mein Gesicht zu untersuchen. Es gelang mir den Schrecken zu verbergen.  
„…aber Logan ist davon überzeugt, dass dein Sohn meinem Großvater ähnelt. Aber dieses Kind…" Sie blickte verächtlich auf meinem Bauch. „…ich bin gespannt wem es ähneln wird…"

Ich erhob mich wütend. „Das muss ich mir nicht bieten lassen." 

„Lorelai, nur ein freundlicher Hinweis: In unserer Familie sind Bastarde nicht gerne gesehen…"

„Ich bin von Logan schwanger!" Ich schrie beinahe.

Es war vor drei Wochen gewesen. Ich war auf einer Betriebsfeier Logans Firma gewesen. Er hatte mich wieder einmal bloß gestellt und ich hatte mich aus lauter Wut betrunken. Am nächsten Morgen war ich nackt neben ihm erwacht ohne mich an die Nacht erinnern zu können. Er hatte behauptet ebenfalls nichts mehr zu wissen. Ich weiß bis heute nicht, ob er gelogen und meine Situation ausgenutzt hatte.

Beatrice glaubte mir kein Wort. Sie faltete die Hände und blickte mich herausfordernd an. „Und wer ist Matts Vater?"

Ich hätte es ihr liebend gerne mitgeteilt. Sollte die fragliche Ehre der Huntzbergers doch beschmutzt werden. Doch um meines Sohnes Willen hielt ich mich zurück und biss mir auf die Unterlippe. „Ich war Logan stets treu. Vielleicht solltest du ihn einmal auf dieses Thema ansprechen."

Sie reagierte anders, als ich erwartet hatte. „Was hast du erwartet? Denkst du deine Launen wirken auf einen Mann anziehend?"

_--------- Flashback Ende ---------_

Ich blickte Jenny überrascht an. „Was wollte sie denn?"  
Meine Tochter winkte ab. „Das übliche. Neugierige Fragen und Vorwürfe."

Carol schüttelte den Kopf. „Warum lässt sie uns nicht in Ruhe?"

„Ruft sie dich denn auch an?"

„Ja, aber nur jedes halbe Jahr. Sie will wahrscheinlich überprüfen ob ich mein Leben schon ruiniert habe. Und ich enttäusche sie jedes Mal wieder." Sie lachte.

Beatrice hatte sich nach der Scheidung noch ein paar Mal bei mir gemeldet. An unser letztes Gespräch, vor etwa zwei Jahren, konnte ich mich noch sehr gut erinnern.

--------- Flashback ---------

Beatrice hatte anscheinend Wanzen in meiner Wohnung und am Arbeitsplatz montiert, denn sie wusste ganz genau, dass ich nach San Francisco geflogen war um ein Interview durchzuführen.

Sie bat mich um ein Treffen in ihrem Haus. Ich sagte zwar zu, betonte aber meine Eile.

Zu meiner Verwunderung war es sie selbst, die mir die Tür öffnete. „Komm endlich." Schnaufte sie. „Es ist etwas Furchtbares passiert."

Sie führte mich in den Salon.

„Es geht um Jennifer…" Sie blickte mich ernst an.

Meinem Herzen versetzte es einen Stich. Jenny hatte sich bereits seit zwei Tagen nicht mehr gemeldet. Ich dachte, dies würde an ihrem Prüfungsstress liegen. Der Druck auf meinem Herzen drohte mich zu ersticken. „Ihr ist doch nichts passiert?" Ich blickte meine verhasste Ex- Schwiegermutter ängstlich an.

„Deine Tochter ist verdorben!"

Ich glaubte den Stein zu hören, der mir vom Herzen fiel. „Inwiefern?" erkundigte ich mich höflich.

„Du weißt ich habe weder diese Beziehung mit diesem Andrew, noch mit Alejandro gut geheißen. Aber nun hat Jennifer sich endgültig der Moral entsagt."

Ich versuchte ernst zu bleiben, obwohl ich am liebsten laut gelacht hätte.

„Eine Schande ist das! Lorelai, stell dir vor: meine geschätzte Freundin Dorothy und ich fuhren nach Palo Alto. Wir wollten den Vormittag am Strand verbringen. Vormittags sind dort noch kaum Studenten…" Sie holte tief Luft. „Und da haben wir deine Tochter bei äußerst unmoralischem Verhalten ertappt. Dorothy hätte beinahe einen Herzinfarkt bekommen…"

Ich biss mir auf die Unterlippe. „Was hat sie denn getan?" Dieses Spiel war einfach zu schön.

„Zum Glück sitzt du bereits. Sie saß auf einem Badetuch, trug lediglich einen Hauch von Stoff am Körper, und küsste…eine Frau!" Beatrice war ganz blass geworden. „Jennifer ist eine Schande für unsere Familie! Ich habe euch stets gewarnt!"

„War die Frau hübsch?"

„Hast du keine anderen Sorgen? Ich habe diese kleine Göre sofort zurecht gewiesen. Und was sagt sie? Sie stellt mir ihre feste Freundin namens Lizzie – was ist das für ein Name! – vor! Feste Freundin!" Beatrice schnaubte.

„Ach, du meintest Lizzie. Ein nettes Mädchen. Sie studieren gemeinsam. Sie war letztes Wochenende bei uns."

Beatrice erstarrte. „Du wusstest von den Liebschaften deiner missratenen Tochter?"

„Ja, ich wusste, dass Jenny bisexuell ist und derzeit mit einer Frau zusammen ist. Ich mag Lizzie. Sie ist sehr höflich und nett. Allerdings wusste ich nichts von deiner Unart."

„Wie bitte? Was…"

„Nein. Jetzt rede ich, geschätzte Beatrice. Du hast nicht das Recht, so über meine Tochter zu sprechen. Sie ist das Beste was mir in meinem Leben passiert ist. Sie ist eine wundervolle und kluge junge Frau. Es ist allein ihre Angelegenheit, mit wem sie schläft…" Ich beobachtete mit Freude wie Beatrice immer blasser wurde „…und dich geht es schon gar nichts an!" Ich blickte sie selbstbewusst an. Ihre grauen Augen würden mich nie wieder einschüchtern.

Beatrice holte tief Luft. „Du bist wie deine Mutter! Ein kleine Göre vom Land!"

Ich lächelte spöttisch und genoss ihren Wutausbruch. Beatrice konnte mir nichts mehr anhaben. Mein Leben lag in Trümmern, aber ich hatte das Gefühl wenigstens dieses eine Mal alles richtig zu machen.

„Mit dir hat das Ende unserer Familie begonnen! Carol hast du vollkommen verzogen und es zu gelassen, dass sie diesen Ramon heiratet! Ihr stand Harvard offen, stattdessen verließ sie unser Land! Dann hast du auch noch zwei Bastarde in unsere Familie gebracht! Der eine wird früher oder später auf die schiefe Bahn geraten und diese kleine Göre geht unsittlichen Trieben nach! Ich wünschte, Logan hätte dich niemals geschwängert! Ich wollte immer, dass du abtreibst, so hätten wir uns eure Hochzeit erspart!"

Ich ballte die Fäuste. Meine Fingernägel bohrten sich in meine Haut. Ich erhob mich langsam. Das würden die letzten Worte sein, die ich zu ihr sagte. Ich wollte sie mir gut überlegen.  
„Meine Kinder sind gute Menschen. Und sie haben weiß Gott mehr Anstand als du! Sie würden niemals einen Menschen so behandeln, wie du uns all die Jahre behandelt hast! Nein. Weder Carol, Matt noch Jenny waren Fehler. Logan war mein einziger Fehler! Und weißt du was meine beste Entscheidung war? Mich von diesem verzogenen Betrüger scheiden zu lassen! Kein Erbstück der Huntzbergers mehr an meinem Finger zu tragen!" Ich wandte mich zur Tür und ging.

„Lorelai! Bleib sofort stehen!"

Ich verließ ihr Haus, immer noch lächelnd. Strahlend sank ich auf meinen Sitz im Auto. Es war mein zweiter Sieg über meine Vergangenheit gewesen. Ich griff nach meinem Handy.

Plötzlich fiel es mir wie Schuppen vor die Augen. Es war zu spät. Ich konnte niemanden anrufen und davon erzählen. Außer Jenny, doch sie konnte ich nicht aus diesem Grund stören. Matt würde kaum Interesse zeigen.  
Und die anderen – Mum, Luke, Lane und Carol - würden wahrscheinlich nicht einmal mit mir sprechen wollen. Ich hatte sie alle verloren. Carol war die einzige, mit der ich noch sporadischen Kontakt hatte. Doch dieser war sehr abgekühlt. 

Ich wollte mit Mum sprechen, sie anrufen. Ich schaffte es jedoch nicht. Sie hatte gewiss mit mir abgeschlossen. Warum sollte ich sie belästigen?  
Der Druck auf meinem Herzen wurde unerträglich. Was hatte ich nur getan? Wie konnte ich zu gelassen haben, dass sie alle aus meinem Leben verschwanden?  
Warum war es mir so wichtig gewesen Logan und Beatrice zufrieden zu stellen, nicht aber meine Eltern, meine Tochter und meine ehemalige beste Freundin?

Meine Augen tränten. Meine Erkenntnis war zu spät gekommen. Ich lehnte meinen Kopf an das Lenkrad und schluchzte.

Ich hatte nicht gewonnen, weil ich schon vor Jahren verloren hatte.

_--------- Flashback Ende ---------_


	10. Chapter 20

**20. Teil**  
_Der Schnee war durch die Abgase der Autos grau geworden. Der kalte Wind blies mir ins Gesicht als ich den dunklen Weg entlang ging. Ich spürte meine Glieder kaum mehr. _  
_Der Grabstein war dunkelgrau, das Grab ungepflegt. Ich zündete eine kleine Kerze an und faltete meine Hände. Mein Blick glitt über dem Baum neben ihrem Grab. Ich spürte wie meine Beine langsam den Halt verloren. Die Kälte des Schnees umgab meinen Körper. Meine Glieder schmerzten. Bei jeder Träne durchfuhr ein Schauer meinen Körper. Ich blickte auf die Inschrift des Grabes. Ich _wollte_ sprechen, doch die Worte kamen nicht über meine Lippen. Meine Glieder begannen taub zu werden. Meine Augen wanderten über den verlassenen Friedhof. „Bitte verzeihe mir." Presste ich mit letzter Kraft heraus, bevor die Welt um mich von der Dunkelheit verschlungen wurde._

Mein Körper war schweißgebadet. Ich strich mir keuchend die feuchten Haare aus der Stirn. Der Himmel trug die verschiedensten Rotschattierungen. Lautes Rufen kleiner Kinder tönte von der Straße. Sie wollten noch im Schnee spielen, bevor sie zur Schule gehen mussten. Ich verspürte einen schmerzhaften Stich und fasste an meine Brust. Meine Augen wanderten suchend durch das Zimmer. Ich war es von Zuhause gewohnt eine Wasserflasche in meinem Schlafzimmer zu haben.

Zuhause – War Seattle mein Zuhause? Hatte ich überhaupt ein Zuhause? In den Jahren mit Jenny hatte ich daran geglaubt. Doch meine Jüngste war erwachsen geworden und nach Kalifornien gegangen um zu studieren. Sie alle waren gegangen.

Ich strich die salzigen Tränen von meinen Wangen. Ich war es, die zuerst gegangen war.

Aber ich war wiedergekommen. Als es bereits zu spät war.

Mein Körper zitterte. Ich glaubte das Zimmer würde sich um mich drehen. Die bekannte Übelkeit breitete sich in meinem Magen aus.

Ich legte eine Hand auf den Nachtisch und stand langsam auf. Vorsichtig verließ ich das Zimmer.

Der Boden des Flurs war kalt. Ich blieb vor der Treppe stehen. Es war zu früh. Doch ich wollte nichts sehnlicher als zu ihr zu gehen.

Der Druck auf meinem Herzen verstärkte sich. Ich holte tief Luft.  
Die Tabletten - Ich musste nach ihnen suchen. Plötzlich fiel es mir wie Schuppen vor die Augen.

Ich hatte Seattle in Eile verlassen und nur schnell das Nötigste eingepackt.  
Die Tabletten mussten noch auf meinem kleinen Nachtisch in meiner Wohnung liegen.

Ein Gefühl der Beklemmung beschlich mich. Wie hatte das nur passieren können?

Ich beschloss mich auf mein ältestes und wirkungsvollstes Heilmittel zu verlassen – schwarzen Kaffee.

Zu meiner Überraschung nahm ich, nur wenige Meter von der Küche entfernt, das unverwechselbare Aroma heißen Kaffees auf.

Ich atmete tief durch. Zuerst wäre ich lieber alleine gewesen, doch mit jemandem zu reden schien vielleicht die bessere Möglichkeit mich ein wenig zu beruhigen und abzulenken.

Noch immer unschlüssig betrat ich den kleinen Raum und erkannte mit Überraschung, dass es keine meiner Töchter war, die bereits den Drang nach Kaffee verspürt hatte.

Ramon sah ebenso überrascht von einer Zeitung hoch.

„Guten Morgen." Sagte ich leise und nahm eine Tasse aus dem Schrank.

„Guten Morgen." Antwortete er mir, während ich mir heißen Kaffee in die Tasse goss.

Wir saßen uns schweigen ein paar Minuten gegenüber, bevor er mich schließlich fragte: „Konntest du auch nicht mehr schlafen?"

Diese Frage um diese Uhrzeit an eine Gilmore zu richten, sollte sich eigentlich erübrigen. Doch diese Frage war besser als die unangenehme Stille.

Ich nickte schließlich leicht. „Es ist nicht leicht."

Er schien zu wissen wovon ich sprach. „Das wird es auch nicht werden."

Ramon hatte mit achtzehn Jahren seinen Vater verloren. Ich wusste nicht viel über meinen Schwiegersohn, aber aus den wenigen mir bekannten Dingen, konnte ich schließen, dass sie sich sehr nahe gestanden haben mussten.

Ich ahnte auch, dass er in diesem Moment, als er schweigend seinen Kaffee umrührte und den Tassenrand mit dem Blick fixierte, an seinen Vater dachte.

„Carmen ist ein wundervolles Mädchen." Ich musste um unseren beider Wille das Thema wechseln. Meine Enkeltochter schien ein idealer Gesprächsstoff zu sein, denn seine Miene erhellte sich bei dem Namen seiner Tochter. 

„Ja, sie ist wie ihre Mutter." Er lächelte leicht.

In diesem Moment erkannte ich es. Jahrelang hatte ich es nicht bemerkt oder nicht bemerken wollen. Doch jetzt konnte ich im Glanz seiner Augen erkennen, wie sehr er Carol liebte.

Ich erwiderte das Lächeln. „Carol ist bestimmt eine gute Mutter."

Ramon nickte. „Die Beste."

Es machte mich befangen über meine Tochter zu sprechen. Ich wich seinem Blick aus.  
„Carmen hat mir von ihrem Freund erzählt." Ich nippte an meiner Tasse.

Er blickte mich irritiert an. „Wovon sprichst du? Sie ist erst zwölf Jahre alt. Carmen hat noch keinen Freund. Das alles ist rein platonisch."

Ich verkniff mir ein Lächeln. „Entschuldige. Ich habe da wohl etwas missverstanden."

„Anscheinend." Sein Blick war noch immer ein wenig misstrauisch. „Carmen hat noch kein Interesse an Jungs. Sie interessiert sich nur für ihr Schreiben, tanzen, Bücher und Musik. Vor allem für Bücher." Erklärte er überzeugt.

Ich lächelte leicht. „Die Leidenschaft fürs Lesen liegt wohl in der Familie."

„Gott sei Dank. Sonst hätte ich Carol vielleicht nie kennen gelernt." Er trank den letzten Schluck aus seiner Tasse und schenkte uns beiden nach.

„Danke." Ich blickte ihn fragend an. Es war mir peinlich, dass ich Carol nie gefragt hatte, wie sie sich wirklich kennen gelernt hatten. Den Grund dafür konnte ich mir selbst nicht erklären.

Er nippte an seinem Kaffee und musterte mich nachdenklich. Schließlich begann er. „Es war ein sehr heißer Tag…"

_--------- Flashback Carol --------_

Carol strich sich die feuchte Haarsträhne aus der Stirn. Die Sonne brannte auf ihren Arm. Sie blickte aus dem leicht verschmutzten Fenster des Busses. Sie kannte die Straße zu dem kleinen Marktplatz. Carmen, Chantal und sie waren dort vorgestern entlang gegangen. Sie musste noch weit von der Bibliothek entfernt sein. Carol dachte an Carmens Worte, dass eine Busfahrt unnötig lang wäre. Carol hielt es dennoch für die beste Möglichkeit. Miguel hatte ihr zwar angeboten, sie zu fahren, Carol wollte jedoch noch ein wenig lesen und das wäre während einer Autofahrt mit ihm nicht nur unhöflich sondern auch unmöglich gewesen. Ein kurzer Blick auf ihre Uhr sagte ihr, dass sie noch mindestens eine halbe Stunde Zeit haben würde. Sie nahm ihren Rucksack, welcher zuvor bei ihren Füßen gestanden hatte, auf ihren Schoß und öffnete ihn. Ihr älterer Sitznachbar warf ihr einen kurzen Blick zu, widmete sich dann wieder der halbnackten Frau in seiner Zeitung.

Krieg und Frieden, Schuld und Sühne, Stolz und Vorurteil. Carmen hatte sie ausgelacht. Wozu nimmt man eigene Bücher mit, wenn man zu einer Bibliothek fährt?   
Carol hatte schließlich drei andere Bücher wieder ausgepackt. Schließlich musste noch Platz sein für die ausgeborgten Bücher. Aber ihre drei Lieblinge mussten mitkommen. Das war klar. Sie beschloss einen größeren Rucksack zu kaufen, bevor sie zurück zum Wohnheim fahren würde.

Die Entscheidung während der Busfahrt Krieg und Frieden zu lesen, fiel ihr nicht schwer. Sie schlug das Buch auf und begab sich in die Welt der Familien Kuragin, Bolkonskij, Besuchow, Drubezkoj, Karagin und Rostow.

Die Vollbremsung des Busses brachte sie schließlich zurück in das gegenwärtige Puerto Rico. Ihr Sitznachbar musste bereits ausgestiegen sein. Sie blickte irritiert aus dem Fenster. Der Bus hatte bei einer kleinen hölzernen Bank gehalten. Dahinter konnte man einige Boote, Schiffe und zwei Yachten erkennen. Carmen war während ihres bisher einmonatigen Aufenthalts erst einmal am Hafen gewesen. Sie kannte sich in San Juan nicht aus, wusste aber, dass die Bibliothek nicht am Hafen war. Ein Blick auf ihre Uhr teilte ihr mit, dass sie bereits vor fünfzehn Minuten an ihrem Ziel angekommen wäre. Sie sprang fluchend auf. „Ich muss hier raus!" Rief sie dem Fahrer, welcher eigentlich bereits weiterfahren wollte, zu. Er rollte seufzend mit den Augen.  
Carol lächelte dankbar und lief zur Tür. In ihrer Eile stolperte sie jedoch und der gesamte Inhalt des nicht geschlossenen Rucksacks leerte sich. Eine ältere Frau schüttelte den Kopf. „Die Jugend von heute ist so unachtsam!"   
„Entschuldigen Sie! Ich bin gleich fertig!" Rief Carol dem Fahrer zu.  
„Hast du dir wehgetan?" Ein junger Mann griff nach einem ihrer Bücher und ihrem Handy und gab es in ihren Rucksack.   
Carol blickte ihn verwundert an. Sie hatte ihn zuvor gar nicht bemerkt. „Nein. Danke."  
Er packte den letzten Rest ein und nahm den Rucksack. „Komm."  
Sie nickte schnell. „Vielen Dank!" Rief sie dem Fahrer noch schnell zu, bevor sie ausstieg. Kaum hatte sie den Bus verlassen, fuhr dieser auch mit Vollgas weiter.  
„Er wird mich nie wieder freiwillig mitnehmen." Carol blickte dem Bus nach.  
„Bestimmt nicht." Der Mann grinste.  
Sie betrachtete seine Gesichtszüge. Carol konnte sich nicht erinnern jemals zuvor einen so gut aussehenden Mann gesehen zu haben. Ihr Blick glitt über seinen Körper. Er schien zu trainieren. Das würde Carmen gefallen. Am meisten faszinierten sie jedoch seine dunklen Augen.  
„Alles in Ordnung?" Er blickte sie fragend an.  
Carol errötete, worüber sie sich später ärgerte. „Ja…ich bin nur etwas verwirrt. Es ging alles so schnell…hast du denn auch zu spät gemerkt, dass wir schon da sind?"  
„Nein. Ich hätte erst an der nächsten Haltestelle aussteigen müssen…"  
„Oh. Das tut mir leid."  
Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Das sind nicht einmal zehn Minuten zu Fuß."  
Ein kurzer Hoffnungsschimmer leuchtete in Carols Augen auf. „Wie weit ist es denn zur Bibliothek?"  
Er musterte sie verwundert. „Zu welcher?"  
Carol überlegte. „Ich weiß den Namen nicht. Sie ist gleich bei einem Park. In dem Park ist ein Springbrunnen."  
Er zog die Augenbraue in die Höhe. „Gibt es dort auch etwas Einzigartigeres?"  
Sie runzelte die Stirn. „Da ist so eine Kirche…sie hat ein sehr untypisch kräftiges gelb…und…die Nationalbank!"  
Er blickte sie ungläubig an. „Wir waren vor Ewigkeiten an dieser Haltestelle."  
„Nun…" Sie blickte auf ihre Zehenspitzen.  
„Du brauchst mindestens vierzig Minuten, wenn du zu Fuß gehst." Erzählte er.  
Carol strich sich den Schweiß von der Stirn. „Wann geht denn der nächste Bus?"  
„In einer halben Stunde…"  
„Dann muss ich wohl gehen." Sie seufzte. Warum musste sie auch beim Lesen immer die Zeit vergessen?  
„Wozu nimmt man eigentlich drei Bücher mit, wenn man zur Bibliothek fährt?"  
„Für die Fahrt." Erklärte sie. „Ich weiß anfangs nicht, was ich lesen möchte."  
„Dann entscheidest du dich für Krieg und Frieden? Schwere Kost für eine Busfahrt…"  
Sie blickte ihn irritiert an.  
„Ich habe dich die ganze Fahrt beobachtet. Es wundert mich, dass dich dieses Buch so fesseln kann. 250 Personen…mit komplizierten Namen, die man sich sowieso nicht merken kann."  
„Doch, das ist möglich." Carol grinste. „Ich liebe dieses Buch. Man befindet sich in einer anderen Welt, kaum hat man es aufgeschlagen."  
„Du redest wie meine Mutter."  
„Ist das gut oder schlecht?" Sie blickte ihn erwartungsvoll an.  
„Es ist Furcht erregend." Er grinste.  
„Liest du denn nicht gerne?"  
„Nicht so etwas."  
„Das ist ein Klassiker!"  
„Wenn du es sagst…"  
„Das sagen die Leute seit weit mehr als hundert Jahren."  
„Und deshalb muss es stimmen?"  
„Lies es ein einziges Mal ganz durch und du wirst der Menschheit Recht geben."  
„Denkst du?"  
„Ich weiß es." Sie blickte ihn überzeugt an.  
Er grinste. „Gut. Ich werde es lesen. Mal sehen, wer Recht behält."  
„Okay…" Sie lächelte leicht. „Kannst du mir den Weg beschreiben?"  
Er blickte sie kurz irritiert an. „Warte…" Er zog eine Karte aus seiner Hose. „Du kannst sie haben. Es ist ein sehr komplizierter Weg…ich bin ihn bis jetzt nur gefahren." Er reichte ihr den Stadtplan.  
„Danke. Das ist sehr nett von dir." Carol lächelte leicht. „Wie heißt du eigentlich?"  
„Ramon Hernandez."  
„Mein Name ist Carol Huntzberger. Studierst du auch?"  
„Nein. Bist du nach Puerto Rico gezogen oder machst du nur ein Auslandsjahr hier?"  
Carol fragte sich, ob es ihn wirklich interessierte oder er nur höflich sein wollte. „Letzteres."  
Er nickte. „Ich muss jetzt gehen. Wenn ich noch einmal zur spät komme, brauche ich gar nicht mehr zu kommen."  
„Entschuldige. Ich habe dich aufgehalten."  
„Ich freue mich, dass ich dir weiterhelfen konnte. Ich wünsche dir noch ein schönes Jahr im schönsten Land der Welt." Er grinste.  
Carol spürte ein leichtes Gefühl der Enttäuschung, für welches sie sich gleich darauf innerlich schalt. Was hatte sie erwartet? Er war lediglich hilfsbereit gewesen. Das war alles. Sie musste endlich erwachsen werden.  
Ihre letzten Freunde, eigentlich alle Freunde außer ein einziger, hatten ihr nur Kummer bereitet. Die Liebe war ihr Fluch. Es war ihr scheinbar nicht vergönnt glücklich zu sein. Sie hatte alle verloren, die sie jemals geliebt hatte. Carmen hatte gesagt, eine Frau brauche keinen Mann um glücklich zu sein. Damit hatte sie Recht. Carol musste erst einmal ihr eigenes Leben in Ordnung bringen und zu sich selbst finden, bevor sie sich wieder verlieben durfte.  
„Danke." Carol lächelte leicht. Sie wollte sich umdrehen, schaffte es jedoch nicht ihren Blick von seinen Augen zu wenden.  
„Mach's gut." Er lächelte ihr kurz zu, bevor er sich umdrehte und ging.  
„Du auch!" Rief sie ihm nach.  
Carol schlug den Stadtplan auf. Vielleicht musste sie in dieselbe Richtung. Es war unlogisch, das wusste sie. Ihre Hoffnung wurde zerstört, als sie die Bibliothek fand. Sie blickte Ramon seufzend nach. Warum konnte sie nicht einmal so sein wie Carmen? Ihre beste Freundin hatte keine Angst vor Zurückweisungen Sie hätte ihn einfach gefragt ob er sie wieder sehen wolle. Carmen hatte es leichter, denn sie hatte nicht Carols Vergangenheit.  
Carol seufzte und machte sich auf den Weg zur Bibliothek.

_--------- Flashback Carol Ende ---------_

„Wann habt ihr euch wieder gesehen?"  
„Tja, die Welt ist oft kleiner als man denkt…"  
„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass Carols Lieblingsbuch Krieg und Frieden war."  
„Ist." Verbesserte Ramon mich seufzend. „Sie hat jetzt auch noch Carmen angesteckt. Die Kleine hat letzte Woche begonnen es zu lesen…"  
Ich lachte. „Sie hat eben das Gilmore Blut."

Plötzlich vernahm ich zaghafte Schritte. Jenny rieb sich verschlafen die Augen. Sie gähnte. „Diese Uhrzeit ist für Studenten wirklich der Horror…"

„Haben wir dich aufgeweckt?" Ich stand auf und umarmte sie.

„Nein. Was macht ihr beide denn schon so früh auf?" Jenny blickte verwundert von Ramon zu mir.

„Wir haben uns unterhalten." Erklärte ich kurz und strich ihr eine Haarsträhne aus der Stirn.

„Unterhalten?" Sie warf mir einen misstrauischen Blick zu. „Dafür ist es aber sehr leise gewesen."

Plötzlich wurde mir bewusst, dass das wohl die erste richtige Unterhaltung ohne Streit gewesen war, die ich mit meinem Schwiegersohn geführt hatte.

„Ramon hat mir erzählt, wie er Carol kennen gelernt hat."

„Hat er dir auch von dieser einen ganz besonderen Strandparty erzählt?" Jenny grinste ihn frech an.

„Nein, und das wirst du auch nicht tun."

„Ich liebe diese Geschichte!"

„Ich hasse sie. Es ist nicht gerade witzig, wenn du kurz davor bist, der Frau, die du mehr als alles andere liebst, einen Heiratsantrag zu machen, und sie sich plötzlich übergeben muss."

Jenny lachte. Ihre Augen blitzten fröhlich. „Es ist auch nicht gerade intelligent, einer Frau an einem Abend, der zum Betrinken gedacht ist, einen Antrag machen zu wollen."

„Das ist ein Punkt für dich, Kleines."

Jenny schenkte sich grinsend Kaffee in eine Tasse. „Damit steht es dann seit meinem zehnten Geburtstag 47:21."

„Du zählst mit?"

„Natürlich. Das ist ja der Spaß daran. Und ich bleibe ungeschlagen."

„Das hole ich schon noch auf."

„Das ist unmöglich. Wenn wir fair wären, müssten wir nämlich meine zwanzig Punkte unserer langen Autofahrt vor ein paar Jahren dazuzählen. Ich habe sie dir zuliebe vergessen."

„Wie nett du doch bist." Meinte er sarkastisch.

„Welche lange Autofahrt meint ihr?" Vom Flughafen bis zu Carols Haus war es nicht so weit. 

Jenny tauschte einen kurzen Blick mit Ramon. Ich glaubte, für einen Moment Schrecken in ihren Augen aufblitzen zu sehen, tat es aber als Einbildung ab.

„Wir haben einmal zu viert einen längeren Ausflug gemacht. Alejandro, Carol, Ramon und ich." Sagte Jenny schnell.

Einen Tagesausflug in Puerto Rico. Vielleicht zu einem schönen weißen Sandstrand, so wie es Carol und Jenny liebten. Ein Picknick am heißen Sand, danach Abkühlung im türkisblauen Meer. Ein schöner und einleuchtender Gedanke.

Und ich hätte es von Herzen gerne geglaubt.  
Aber meine Jüngste war eine schlechtere Lügnerin als Mum, Carol und ich zusammen. Ihre leicht zitternden Lippen und ihr ausweichender Blick verrieten sie.

Was könnte an einer Autofahrt oder dessen Ziel so schlimm sein, dass mich sogar Jenny belügen wurde?

Die einzige einleuchtende Antwort schien mir so unwirklich, dass ich sie sofort wieder verdrängte. 

Carmens fröhliche Stimme unterbrach meine dunklen Gedankengänge. Luke und sie wünschten uns einen guten Morgen und aßen schnell eine Kleinigkeit, bevor sie nach Hartford aufbrachen.

„Rory?" Luke legte seine Hand auf meine Schulter. „Könntest du deiner Mutter heute die Tabletten geben? Ich habe dir alles notiert."

Ich nickte und versuchte zu lächeln. „Kein Problem." Mein Magen zog sich zusammen. Die Angst, sie könnte mich wieder nicht erkennen, quälte mich seitdem ich am Vortag ihr Zimmer verlassen hatte.

„Sie bekommt die ersten um acht Uhr?" erkundigte ich mich sicherheitshalber. Ich wollte alles richtig machen.

Er nickte und küsste mich sanft auf die Wange. „Bis später."

Carmen umarmte mich kurz. „Ich hab dich lieb, Grandma."

„Ich dich auch, mein Schätzchen. Pass gut auf deinen Urgroßvater auf, ja?"

Carmen nickte eifrig. „Geht klar." Sie lief Luke fröhlich nach.

„Sie ist so süß!" Jenny strahlte. Ihre Augen hatten diesen besonderen Glanz, wenn sie strahlte. Wie damals, als sie diese eine Puppe mit den bunten Zöpfen bekommen hatte, oder wie sie das erste mal alleine mit dem Rad und später mit dem Auto gefahren war.  
Wie sie mir von Andrews Liebesgeständnis erzählt hatte. Als sie mit dem silbernen Ring von Alejandro zurückgekommen war. Und wie jedes Mal, wenn sie von meiner Mutter, zu der ich keinen Kontakt mehr gehabt hatte, zurückgekommen war. Ich musterte meine Tochter und erkannte die Veränderung. Es war nicht derselbe Glanz. Denn da war auch noch ein trauriger Schimmer.

_--------- Flashback Jenny ---------_

Jenny strich sich die Tränen von der Wange und trank von ihrem Kaffee. Sie konnte ihrer Großmutter nicht in die Augen sehen. Lorelai war die zweite gewesen, der sie ihr furchtbares Geheimnis anvertraut hatte. Ihre Schwester hatte ruhig reagiert und sie in die Arme genommen. Sie hatte ihr versprochen immer für sie da zu sein.

Lorelai griff nach Jennys Hand und strich ihr sanft über den Handrücken. „Warum hast du nicht mit deiner Mutter gesprochen?" Es lag keinerlei Vorwurf in ihrer Stimme.

Jenny lehnte den Kopf an ihre Schulter. „Das geht nicht. Mum darf nicht aufgeregt werden. Es zerfrisst mich. Ich habe mein kleines Mädchen getötet. Es wäre ein Mädchen geworden…ich weiß es." Sie schluchzte.

Lorelai strich sanft über ihren Kopf. „Meine Kleine…"

„Grandma, ich würde am liebsten sterben."

Sie hob sanft das Kinn ihrer Enkeltochter. „Sieh mich an." Ihre Augen blickten streng.  
„Sag so etwas nie wieder, hörst du? Damit verletzt du nicht nur deine Grandma und deinen Grandpa, sondern auch deine Mum und deine Geschwister. Und deinen Dad…"

Jenny nickte. „Ich bin eine Mörderin…" Sie schluchzte.  
Lorelai umarmte sie.  
„Grandma?" Presste Jenny unter Tränen hervor.  
„Ja?"  
„Darf ich ein paar Tage hier bleiben?"  
„So lange du möchtest."  
„Danke."  
„Soll ich mit deiner Mutter sprechen?" Lorelai strich Jenny sanft durchs Haar.  
„Nein. Sie soll es nicht wissen…"  
„Bist du dir sicher?"  
Jenny nickte leicht. „Ja. Es ist besser so."  
„Wie geht es deiner Mutter?"  
„Etwas besser."  
„Ich möchte sie jeden Tag anrufen, aber ich schaffe es nicht." Lorelais Augen tränten. Sie hatte das nicht ihrer Enkelin erzählen wollen. Aber ihr Mund war schneller gewesen.  
„Grandma?" Jenny blickte sie unsicher an, ihre Augen geschwollen vom Meer der Tränen.  
„Ja, mein Schatz?"  
„Ich denke, es geht ihr ganz genauso…"  
Lorelai biss sich auf die Unterlippe. „Denkst du?"  
„Du bist ihre Mutter. Sie liebt dich. Genauso wie Carol Mum liebt. Und Mum liebt Carol."  
„Es ist alles nicht so leicht. Es sind zu viele Jahre vergangen…"  
Jenny nickte leicht. Ihre Familie war schon lange auseinander gebrochen. Sie hatte Angst vor Dingen, die noch geschehen könnten. Denn die Hoffnung auf eine gute Wendung hatte sie aufgegeben.  
Da waren ihre Mum und Matt. Ihre Grandma und ihr Grandpa. Carol und Ramon. Ihr Dad. Und irgendwo dazwischen – da war sie selbst.

_---------- Flashback Jenny Ende ----------_

Langsam ging ich mit dem Tablett die schon leicht knarrende Treppe zu Mums Schlafzimmer hinauf. Es war kurz vor acht. Ich musste pünktlich sein.

Je näher ich der letzten Stufe kam, desto größer wurde der Druck auf meinem Herzen. Meine Hände begannen zu zittern.

Ich ahnte noch nichts von den Abgründen unserer Vergangenheit, welche sich noch offenbaren würden. Während ich Mums Schlafzimmer langsam betrat, hörte ich noch das Klingeln des Telefons und Jennys fröhliche Stimme, die sich mit _Gilmore_ meldete.

_So wie es immer hätte sein sollen._  
Hätte ich damals schon gewusst, mit wem sie so fröhlich plauderte, hätte ich diesen Satz von ganzem Herzen bestätigt.


	11. Chapters 21, 22

**Hallo!**

**Vielen, vielen Dank für die lieben FBs! **

**Freut mich, dass euch meine FF so gut gefällt **

**lifeofagony****: Bist du auch bei gilmoregirls.de und und stars line Forum registriert? Bin dort unter Selene bzw. Latina registriert **

**alle: Habe weiter geschrieben. Hoffe, euch gefallen die neuen Teile.**

**Freu mich über FBs!**

**21. Teil**

Die Sonnenstrahlen drangen sanft durch die Jalousien. Meine Augen glitten über meine Mutter. Sie lag auf dem Rücken, ihr silbernes Haar auf dem Kissen aufgebreitet.

Ich stellte das Tablett auf dem Nachttisch ab und ging leise zu dem Fenster. Mum blinzelte leicht, als ich die Jalousien öffnete.

„Rory?" Ihre Stimme war heiser.

Ich ging zu ihr und strich über ihre Hand. „Guten Morgen, Mum."

Sie seufzte schwer. „Wieder ein Morgen. Ein Morgen an dem ich nicht selbstständig aufstehen und durch den Schnee laufen kann."

Ich runzelte die Stirn und reichte ihr die Tasse Tee. Ihre Finger zitterten, als sie diese ergriff. Zögernd führte sie die Tasse an ihre Lippen. „Wieder ein Morgen, an dem ich nicht selbst entscheiden kann, was ich zu mir nehme."

„Mum...der Tee und die Tabletten helfen dir wieder gesund zu werden…"

„Rory, ob ich nun Tee oder Martini trinken würde – das Resultat wäre das gleiche."

Ich versuchte die aufkeimenden Tränen zurück zu halten. Dieses Verhalten war mir neu. Ich wusste nicht, wie ich reagieren sollte.

„Das wäre es nicht. Du musst kämpfen, Mum."

„Jeder Kampf muss eines Tages sein Ende finden…" Sie wich meinem Blick aus.

„Mum! So darfst du nicht sprechen."

„Meine Glieder schmerzen. Ich fühle mich schwach und ich schwitze… ich schwitze so sehr. Doch kaum habe ich mich abgedeckt, friere ich. Ich kann mich an den gestrigen Tag nicht mehr erinnern. Ich weiß weder welches Jahr, noch welchen Wochentag wir haben." Ihre Augen tränten. „Du kennst dieses Gefühl nicht! Also sage mir nicht, was ich sprechen darf!"

Plötzlich vernahm ich ein leises Klopfen. Carol betrat Mums Zimmer. „Guten Morgen."

„Meine Kleine." Mum streckte ihr die Arme entgegen.

Carol lächelte leicht als sie die Hände ihrer Großmutter ergriff. „Hast du gut geschlafen?"

„Nein."

„Das tut mir leid."

„Mir auch." Mum betrachtete Carol. „So jung. Wie viel würde ich dafür geben noch einen einzigen Tag so jung und gesund zu sein…"

Meine Tochter und ich wechselten einen kurzen Blick. „Grandma, Jenny ist gestern angekommen. Meine Schwester…"

„Ich weiß, wer Jenny ist!" Fuhr Mum Carol ins Wort.

„Entschuldige…" Sie blickte auf ihre Zehenspitzen.

Mum wandte sich an mich. „Würdest du mir einen nassen Waschlappen bringen? Meine Stirn verglüht beinahe."

Ich nickte und eilte ins Badezimmer. Als ich zurückkam, saß Carol auf dem Stuhl neben dem Bett und unterhielt sich mit Mum über den Geschmack des Tees.

„Würdest du so etwas trinken? Sei ehrlich!"

„Nun…wenn es mir helfen würde…" antwortete Carol zaghaft.

Mum räusperte sich und schüttelte den Kopf. „Du bist schlimmer als deine Mutter."

„Wir wollen dir nur helfen." Erklärte ich leise, während ich den Waschlappen auf ihre Stirn legte.

„Setz dich, mein Schatz." Sie deutete auf den Sessel auf der anderen Seite des Bettes. Ich folgte ihrer Anweisung. „Rory, Carol. Eure Anwesenheit hilft mir mehr als jeder Tee und jede Tablette." Sie lächelte.

Wir tauschten einen verwunderten Blick aufgrund dieses plötzlichen Stimmungswechsels.

Mum strich über Carols Handrücken. „Du hast die Märchen geliebt. Ich habe dir immer vorgelesen…"

Carol erwiderte ihr Lächeln. „Das waren die schönsten Stunden meiner Kindheit."

_---------- Flashback Lorelai ---------_

„So stimmt das nicht." Die vierjährige Carol runzelte skeptisch die Stirn.

Ihre Großmutter strich ihr liebevoll über die rosige Wange. „Doch, genauso ist es wirklich passiert."

Carol schüttelte energisch den Kopf. „Nein. Im Buch steht, dass der Prinz das Mädchen rettet und nicht das Mädchen den Prinzen."

Lorelai grinste. „Dieses Buch hat eindeutig ein Mann verfasst. Deine Grandma weiß, wie es wirklich passiert ist."

„Das Mädchen hat es wirklich gegeben?"

Sie küsste die Stirn ihrer Enkeltochter und erwiderte lächelnd: „Das Mädchen gibt es noch. Es lebt mit seinem Prinzen in einem Schloss im verschneiten Zauberwald."

Carols Augen leuchteten. „Besuchen wir die beiden?"

„Natürlich. Aber erst musst du deinen Mittagsschlaf halten. Sowie du es deiner Mum versprochen hast."

„Ich bin gar nicht müde."

„Ich weiß, mein Schätzchen."

„Wir müssen es Mum doch nicht sagen…" Carol grinste verschwörerisch.

„Schätzchen…"

„Bitte! Nur noch eine Geschichte!" Sie blickte ihre Großmutter flehend an.

Diese ließ sich schließlich erweichen. „Na gut. Das ist aber wirklich die letzte."

_--------- Flashback Lorelai Ende ---------_

Mum lächelte. „Du warst ein goldiges Kind und so offen für mein Erzähltalent."

Carol schmunzelte. „Deine Märchen waren die Besten."

„An mir ist eine fantastische Kinderbuchautorin verloren gegangen. Kann du dich noch an meine Geschichte vom Paradies erinnern?"

„Die hast du Matt und Jenny erzählt. Ich musste mich noch mit deinen veränderten Märchenversionen zufrieden geben." Carol zwinkerte grinsend.

Mum überlegte kurz. „Richtig. Jenny war verrückt nach den Engeln und Eden."

_--------- Flashback Lorelai ---------_

Lorelai goss den heißen Kaffee in eine große Kanne und stellte diese am Wohnzimmertisch ab. Sie beobachtete ihren Enkelsohn, welcher sich hinter der Couch auf Lauer legte, amüsiert. „Wieder auf Verbrecherjagd?"

„Wir haben ihn beinahe. Sie müssen sich nicht fürchten, Madam."

Lore betrachtete den elfjährigen lächelnd und verließ den Raum um nach ihrem jüngsten Enkelkind zu sehen. Als sie am Telefon vorbei ging, überlegte sie kurz, ihre Tochter anzurufen, entschied sich jedoch dagegen. Rory war es schließlich, die sich nicht mehr gemeldet hatte. Sie musste es nun auch sein, die sich wieder meldete.

Lorelai fand Jenny in einem Meer von Blüten sitzend im Vorgarten vor.

„Was machst du denn da, mein Baby?"

Das Mädchen reichte seiner Großmutter ein Veilchen. „Für dich."

Lore setzte sich lächelnd zu ihr. „Vielen Dank." Sie strich ihr sanft durch ihr glänzendes Haar.

„Ich hab dich lieb, Grandma." Jennys Augen strahlten.

Ihre Großmutter versuchte die aufkeimenden Tränen zu unterdrücken. _Sie sieht aus wie ihre Mutter. _

Lorelai nahm ein anderes Veilchen und steckte es in Jennys Haar. „Nun, siehst du aus wie eine Prinzessin, mein kleiner Engel."

Jenny lächelte vergnügt. Plötzlich hielt sie inne. „Gibt es denn Engeln?"

„Natürlich. Sie wachen täglich über dich."

Jenny runzelte die Stirn. „Auch über dich und Grandpa?"

„Natürlich. Genau wie über deine Mum, deinen Dad, Carol und Matt."

„Aber nicht über Linda?" Linda war Jennys ehemaliges, verhasstes Kindermädchen.

Lorelai schmunzelte. „Doch, auch über Linda. Über alle Menschen."

„Und was ist mit den Tieren?" Jenny blickte besorgt auf Babettes neue kleine Katze, welche gerade aus dem Nachbarshaus gelaufen war.

„Auch die Tiere haben ihre Engel." Erklärte ihre Großmutter ruhig.

„Wo wohnen die Engel?"

„Im Paradies. Dem Garten Eden."

„Wo ist der? Gehen wir hin? Ich möchte so gerne einen Engel sehen!"

„Ihr Zuhause ist geheim. Du musst erst versprechen, es keinem zu verraten…" Lorelai blickte sie verschwörerisch an.

Jenny hob die Hand. „Gilmore Ehrenwort!"

„Okay, dann werde ich dir zeigen, wo sie leben." Lore deutete auf den Rest der Wiese und den Bäumen vor ihnen. „Wir sind bereits hier." Sie lächelte. „Kannst du sie spüren?"

_---------- Flashback Lorelai Ende ----------_

„Auch deine Mum mochte meine Geschichten, musst du wissen." Erklärte Mum.

Carol wandte sich lächelnd an mich. „Du hast mir nie davon erzählt."

_--------- Flashback ---------_

Ich kuschelte am Schoß meiner Mutter. Diese strich mir liebevoll durch mein Haar, bevor sie weiter erzählte. „Und sie lebten glücklich…bis ans Ende ihrer Tage."

Ein Lächeln huschte über meine Lippen. „Erzähle es mir noch einmal."

Mum schmunzelte. „Du kannst es nicht oft genug hören."

„Noch einmal." Jauchzte ich vergnügt.

Mum küsste sanft meine Wange. „Es war einmal, vor langer Zeit…"

_--------- Flashback Ende ---------_

„Doch die Jahre vergingen. Wir wurden älter und unser Leben veränderte sich..." Mums Augen blickten ins Leere.

_--------- Flashback Lorelai ---------_

Rory ließ die Tür krachend ins Schloss fallen.

Lorelai starrte ihr ungläubig nach. Das konnte nicht sein. Das konnte nicht wirklich passiert sein. Ihr Baby würde nicht einfach gehen. Nicht auf diese weise.

Sie spürte die heißen Tränen nicht. Ihr Körper war erstarrt. Sie wollte rennen. Den Wagen aufhalten. Doch sie konnte sich nicht bewegen.

Als der Motor gestartet wurde, löste sich die Starre. Sie rannte aus dem Haus „Rory!"

Das Auto fuhr mit Vollgas am Haus vorbei.

Ihr Körper zitterte. Sie bemerkte es kaum, als sie langsam das Gleichgewicht verlor und auf die Knie sank.

Das Gras war immer noch feucht vom Regen. Doch auch das spürte sie nicht.

Luke legte seine Arme um sie. „Sie wird anrufen." Er versuchte überzeugend zu klingen.

Diesmal würde sie es nicht tun. Lorelai wusste es. Sie presste ihr Gesicht an Lukes Brust und schluchzte.

_--------- Flashback Lorelai Ende ---------_

Meine Finger zitterten. Ich versuchte die aufkeimenden Tränen zu unterdrücken.

_--------- Flashback ---------_

Logan beobachtete mich aus dem Augenwinkel. „Du hast das Richtige getan."

Ich strich mir eine Träne von der Wange und blickte auf die vorbei ziehende Landschaft.

Er beschleunigte das Tempo. „Es wird Zeit, dass wir von hier weg kommen. Wir waren zu lange hier." Er überprüfte mit einem kurzen Blick auf den Rücksitz ob die Kinder noch schliefen. „ Ihre Gesellschaft ist weder gut für unsere Kinder noch für dich."

Logan hatte keinerlei Ahnung worum es in dem Streit gegangen war. Hätte er es gewusst, hätte er mich wahrscheinlich an der nächsten Ecke aus dem Auto geworfen.

_--------- Flashback Ende ---------_

Ich wischte mir die Tränen von der Wange.

Carol schien ebenso in Gedanken versunken wie Mum. Ich studierte ihre Gesichtszüge. Ihre blauen Augen waren starr auf die Kante des Bettes gerichtet. Ihre Lippen zitterten.

_--------- Flashback Carol ---------_

Carol fuhr sich durch die schulterlangen Haare. „Ich sollte gehen." Sie blickte ihn zögernd an.

Er lächelte verständnisvoll. „Ich kann dich nicht daran hindern. Du weißt, wo die Tür ist. Wird denn jemand zuhause sein, wenn du kommst?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Mum und Dad arbeiten und Matt ist bei seinem Kindermädchen."

„Sie haben dich wieder alleine gelassen."

„Sie lieben mich nicht." Carols Augen tränten. „Ich interessiere sie nicht. Würde ich nie wieder kommen, es fiele ihnen nicht auf."

Er strich ihr sanft über den Arm. „Ich liebe dich, mein kleiner Engel."

Sie lächelte leicht.

„Du weißt, ich würde alles für dich tun."

Sie nickte langsam.

„Komm zu mir, Kleines. Es wird alles gut."

_---------- Flashback Carol Ende ---------_

Carol nickte leicht. „Wie Recht du hast." Presste sie beinahe tonlos hervor.

Mum ergriff plötzlich ihre Hand und drückte sie leicht.

Der Druck auf meinem Herzen verstärkte sich. Mich beschlich ein beunruhigendes Gefühl, dessen Ursprung ich mir noch nicht erklären konnte.

Vielleicht war nun der richtige Zeitpunkt gekommen um jahrelanges Schweigen zu brechen.

Meine Blicke wanderten zum Fenster. Der Schneefall war stärker geworden. Ich stand auf und trat näher um zu beobachten wie der Garten Eden eingeschneit wurde.

**22. Teil**

_--------- Flashback ---------_

Die Schneeflocken glitzerten in ihrem schwarzen Haar. Sie warf den Kopf lachend zurück und richtete ihre rote Haube.

Ich ließ mich fröhlich zu ihr in den Schnee fallen. Mum zog mich darauf lächelnd in ihre Arme. „Gibt es etwas Schöneres als das? Über Nacht muss es mindestens fünf Meter hoch geschneit haben."

„Fünf?" Meine Augen weiteten sich.

„Mindestens." Sie grinste. „Komm, lass uns an deinem Schneemann weiterbauen."

Ich runzelte die Stirn. „Aber ich muss doch in die Schule…" Vor wenigen Monaten hatte mein erstes Schuljahr begonnen. So schnell konnten doch die Weihnachtsferien noch nicht begonnen haben. Schließlich hatte Mrs. Sheldon erst letzten Freitag zum ersten Mal mit uns Weihnachtslieder gesungen.

„Wir könnten uns beide krank melden." Schlug Mum vor.

„Aber wir lesen heute wieder…"

„Du kannst doch schon längst lesen."

„Mummy…"

Mum seufzte. „Na gut. Ich bringe dich zur Schule. Aber am Nachmittag bauen wir deinen Schneemann fertig."

Ich nickte eifrig.

Sie richtete meine Wollmütze und küsste mich auf die Wange bevor sie aufstand und mich sanft hochzog. Ich umarmte sie. „Ich hab dich lieb, Mummy."

_--------- Flashback Ende ---------_

Die Tränen tropften auf meinen Handrücken. Es war so real gewesen. 54 Jahre.

Mehr als ein halbes Jahrhundert waren vergangen. Und nichts war mehr wie es einmal gewesen war.

„Mum?" Ich spürte eine zarte Hand auf meiner Schulter.

Sie blickte mich besorgt an.

Meine Augen wanderten erneut zu dem verschneiten Garten. „Ich habe mich nur an früher erinnert. Deine Grandma und ich haben sehr viele Schneeskulpturen gebaut." Es gelang mir zu lächeln.

Carol musterte mich kurz bevor sie näher ans Fenster trat. „Das hat sie mit mir auch."

Unsere kurze Unterhaltung wurde durch ein leises Knarren der Tür unterbrochen.

Jenny betrat mit einem Tablett, auf welchem drei Tassen und eine Kanne standen, den Raum. „Guten Morgen, Grandma." Sie lächelte.

Mum betrachtete sie nachdenklich. „Du siehst aus wie deine Mutter. Komm zu deiner Granny, mein Schätzchen." Sie breitete die Arme aus.

Jenny stellte das Tablett ab und umarmte sie. „Hast du gut geschlafen?"

„Wunderbar!" Mum strich ihr sanft durchs Haar.

Carol und ich tauschten einen überraschten Blick.

„Ich hoffe, das ist Kaffee." Mum deutete auf die Kanne.

Jenny runzelte die Stirn. „Nein. Ich habe uns allen noch Tee gemacht."

„Du verschwendest mein Wasser, Schätzchen."

„Mir schmeckt der Tee sehr gut. Koste ihn doch einmal." Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, goss Jenny etwas Tee in Mums Tasse.

„Jenny, wenn er keinen Kaffeegeschmack hat…"

„Granny…" Sie sah ihre Großmutter flehend an.

Mum seufzte. „Gut. Ich werde ihn kosten."

Jenny reichte ihr lächelnd die Tasse.

Mum trank zögernd einen Schluck.

„Und? So furchtbar?"

Sie verzog den Mund. „Er schmeckt fürchterlich. Aber besser als das Gebräu deiner Mutter." Sie zwinkerte mir kurz zu.

Jenny setzte sich lächelnd zu ihr.

„Wie geht es dir auf dem College?"

Jenny strich sich eine braune Haarsträhne aus der Stirn und begann zu erzählen.

Ich bewunderte sie für ihre Stärke. Sie saß neben Mum und unterhielt sich mit ihr, wie sie es immer getan hatte. Als wäre es nur einer von vielen Besuchen. Als hätte sich niemals etwas geändert.

Mum hielt ihre Hand und betrachtete sie lächelnd, so wie sie es immer getan hatte.

„Entschuldige mich bitte kurz. Ich muss Susana anrufen und fragen wie es Juan geht." Flüsterte Carol.

Ich nickte leicht. Die Frage, die ich ihr schon seit ihrer Ankunft stellen wollte, begann mich zunehmender zu belasten. „Ich würde gerne kurz mit dir sprechen."

Sie nickte leicht.

„Setzen wir uns." Carol deute mir auf ihrem Gästebett Platz zu nehmen.

Ich betrachtete sie Stirn runzelnd. „Du musst es gewusst haben. Genau wie Jenny und Matt."

Carol blickte mich einen Moment irritiert an, bevor sie antwortete. „Ich war die letzten beiden Jahre nur sehr selten hier. Grandma und Grandpa – sie haben alles sehr verharmlost dargestellt. Sie wollten nicht, dass wir uns sorgen. Die letzten beiden Male hat Grandma sogar so getan als wäre sie wieder vollkommen fit…" Carol blickte auf ihre Zehenspitzen. „Wir haben lange Spaziergänge gemacht, sind bummeln gegangen. Es muss eine Qual für sie gewesen sein. Sie wollte die Schwächung ihres Körpers selbst nicht akzeptieren." Carols Augen tränten. Ich griff nach ihrer Hand.

_--------- Flashback Carol ---------_

„Denkst du, Carmen wird das Kleid gefallen?" Lorelai blickte Carol fragend an, als sie das Geschäft verließen.

„Sie wird es lieben." Ihre Enkeltochter lächelte.

Sie gingen die steilere Straße Richtung dem kleinen Cafe, welches Lorelai vor wenigen Wochen entdeckt hatte, hinauf. _Der Kaffee ist fast so gut wie Lukes. _Hatte sie erzählt und damit Carols Neugierde geweckt.

„Also für diesen Marathonbummel haben wir uns wirklich eine große Tasse Kaffee verdient." Carol drehte sich lächelnd zu ihrer Großmutter. Als sie bemerkte, dass diese einige Meter hinter ihr stand und sich an einer Hausmauer stützte, lief sie besorgt zu ihr. „Grandma? Alles in Ordnung?" Carol musterte Lorelai Stirn runzelnd. Ihre Großmutter strich sich den Schweiß von der Stirn. „Alles bestens. Ich war nur etwas schwindelig. Die Luft in dem Geschäft war schlecht…" Sie mühte sich um ein Lächeln.

„Dort drüben ist eine Bank. Setzen wir uns ein wenig." Schlug Carol vor.

„Es geht schon wieder."

„Aber Grandma…"

„Mir geht es gut, Carol. Hört endlich auf mich wie einen halben Invaliden zu behandeln nur weil ich älter werde!"

_--------- Flashback Carol Ende ---------_

„Ich wünschte, ich wäre öfters bei ihr gewesen…" Flüsterte Carol.

Meine Augen begannen zu tränen. „Warum habt ihr mir nichts erzählt?"

„Sie wollte es nicht…Ich war die letzten Monate tatsächlich so naiv zu glauben, dass es ihr wirklich wieder besser ginge. Bis zu Grandpas Anruf…" Sie atmete tief durch. „Ich dachte, man würde mir den Boden unter den Füßen wegziehen…und als ich sie dann am Tag nach unserer Ankunft gesehen habe…" Sie schluchzte. „So blass, so schwach…es war doch erst gestern…erst gestern als sie lächelnd die Kaffeetorte auf den Tisch gestellt hatte…es war mein achter Geburtstag…" Carol strich sich die Träne von den Wangen. „Grandma ist immer für mich da gewesen. Immer. Ich hätte sie nie alleine lassen dürfen. Ich hatte bei meinem letzten Besuch eine böse Vorahnung, bin aber auf ihre Aufforderung hin trotzdem nachhause geflogen…"

Ich strich ihr sanft über den Rücken. Tränen tropften auf meinen Schoß. „Du hättest nichts tun können. Gar nichts."

„Wahrscheinlich nicht. Aber ich wäre da gewesen." Sie vergrub ihren Kopf schluchzend an meiner Brust.

Ich legte meine Arme um sie. „Ich verstehe, was du meinst…" Der Druck auf meinem Herzen drohte mir die Luft zu nehmen. Ich ließ den Tränen ihren Lauf.


	12. Chapter 23

lifeofagony: Danke für dein FB. Sorry, wenn die vielen Namen verwirrend sind. Ich kopier dir nochmals die Kurzzusammenfassung rein.

_Kann gerne eine grobe Kurzzusammenfassung posten :-) (muss allerdings manche Dinge weg/auslassen, weil ihr diese erst erfährt):  
Als Rory von Logan schwanger wurde, entschieden sie zu heiraten. Nach der Hochzeit sind sie auch zusammen gezogen. Als ihre erste Tochter, Carol, 2 Jahre alt war, zogen sie nach San Francisco.  
Rory traf wenige Jahre später auf Jess. Sie verbrachten eine Nacht zusammen. Rory wurde mit Matt schwanger (bis jetzt wissen nur Lore und Carol wer Matts leiblicher Vater ist). Sieben Jahre später gebar Rory ihr drittes Kind, Jenny. Als diese zehn Jahre alt war, ließ sich Rory von Logan scheiden und zog schließlich nach Seattle.  
Seit der Beziehung und schließlich Ehe mit Logan wurde das Verhältnis von Lore und Rory immer kühler.   
Lore und Luke heirateten wenige Monate nach Rorys Hochzeit. Lorelai wurde von Luke schwanger, erlitt jedoch eine Fehlgeburt. Ihre weiteren Jahre waren von mehreren Schicksalsschlägen gekennzeichnet.  
Bald nach der Beerdigung Emilys kam es zu dem letzten großen Streit zwischen Rory und Lore, der zu dem entgültigen Kontaktabbruch zwischen den beiden führte.  
Die letzten Jahre litt Lorelai immer wieder an Krankheiten, was dazu führte, dass ihr körper immer schwächer wurde.  
Die Beziehung zwischen Rory und ihrer ersten Tochter ist immer sehr kühl gewesen.  
Carol wollte ursprünglich für ein Jahr nach Puerto Rico gehen und studieren. Sie lernte aber schließlich Ramon kennen, den sie später heiratete. Carol lebt noch immer in Puerto Rico, mit ihrem Mann, und ihren beiden Kindern Carmen und Juan. Sie ist wieder schwanger, erwartet Zwillinge.  
Matt ist der Sohn von Rory und Jess. Mit Logan hatte er nie ein gutes Verhältnis. Nach der High School zog er aus.  
Jenny, die jüngste Tochter von Rory und Logan, hat das innigste Verhältnis zu ihrer Mutter. Sie ist jetzt 22 und studiert in Stanford_.

alle: Hab weiter geschrieben  Hoffe euch gefällt der neue Teil. Freu mich über Reviews – sowohl positive als auch konstruktive Kritik, schließlich kann ich mich nur so verbessern.

LG Latina

**23. Teil**

_--------- Flashback ---------_

Meine Finger zitterten als ich die Seite des Albums langsam wendete. Die Aufnahme war schwarzweiß. Und doch schien so viel Farbe und Leben in diesem Bild. Meine Grandma in jungen Jahren auf ihren ersten Ball. Neben ihr ein gutaussehender Mann, vielleicht zwei Jahre älter, welcher die Hand um ihre Hüfte gelegt hatte. Eine Träne tropfte auf das Bild. Ich schlug das Fotoalbum zu und legte es auf den Tisch. Sie war erst vor vier Wochen gegangen. Es schien mir als wäre es gestern gewesen, als wir auf meinen ersten Debütantinnenball waren.

Ich lehnte mich auf der Couch zurück und zog die Beine an. Ich hatte mir die letzten Wochen immer wieder vorgestellt, dass dies alles nur ein Traum war. Doch ich war bis zu jenem Tag nicht aufgewacht.

Das Schrillen des Telefons ließ mich zusammenzucken. Zu stark war noch die Erinnerung an jenen furchtbaren Anruf.

Ich wollte nicht abheben, um nichts in der Welt. Es interessierte mich auch nicht, wer anrief.

Als das Klingeln nicht aufhörte, stand ich schließlich doch auf.

Der Schriftzug des Displays ließ mich zögern. Sie hatte in den letzten Wochen oft versucht mich zu erreichen. Doch meine Wut hatte sich noch nicht gelegt. Mum hatte sich erneut in mein Leben eingemischt und mir Vorwürfe gemacht. Das hatte ihr einfach nicht zugestanden. Meine Augen ruhten auf dem Display. Ich wollte nicht mit ihr reden. Um nichts in der Welt. Plötzlich wurde das Display dunkel. Sie hatte aufgegeben.

_--------- Flashback Ende --------_

Sie hatte es nach diesem Tag noch einige Male versucht, bis sie schließlich ganz aufgegeben hatte. Zwei Jahrzehnte hatte ich kein Wort mit ihr gesprochen. Nun werden wir wahrscheinlich keine zwei Wochen mehr haben um miteinander zu sprechen.

Carol löste sich langsam aus meinen Armen. Ihre Augen waren geschwollen vom Meer der Tränen. „Mum. Was ist nur mit uns passiert?"

Ich strich sanft durch ihr seidiges Haar. So gern wollte ich antworten, doch kein Wort kam über meine Lippen. Ich schüttelte den Kopf.

Was war passiert? Konnte man es überhaupt so einfach beantworten? Vier Jahrzehnte. Die junge Frau von einst schien nichts mehr mit mir gemein zu haben.

Ein leises Klopfen von der Tür ließ mich aufsehen.

Ramon betrat das Zimmer zögernd. Er musterte uns unsicher.

Ich konnte ihm ansehen, dass ihm Carols Anblick beinahe das Herz brach.

Meine Tochter sprang auf und umarmte ihn schluchzend. Er strich ihr sanft über den Rücken.

„Bleib bei ihr. Ich komme gleich wieder." Bat ich ihn leise. Ich musste raus. Nur für ein paar Minuten wenigstens.

Mum hatte es immer geliebt durch frischen Schnee zu gehen. Ich betrachtete den verschneiten Garten. So viel Schnee hatte es schon seit Jahren nicht mehr gegeben. _Zumindest nicht in Seattle. Du warst ewig nicht mehr hier. _Schalt ich mich selbst.

Die Schneelandschaft verschwamm vor meinen Augen. Ich wischte die Tränen von meinen Wangen. Ich musste stark sein. Für Mum. Für Luke. Für meine Kinder. Für meine Enkelkinder. In diesem Moment wünschte ich mir jedoch nichts anderes als eine Schulter, an die ich mich lehnen konnte. Arme, die mich umschlossen und eine sanfte Stimme, die mich belog und sagte, alles würde wieder gut werden.

Niemand wusste, warum ich mir frei genommen hatte. Ich mochte meine Kollegen. Doch ich zählte sie nicht zu meinen Freunden. Ich hatte keine Freunde mehr. Ich hatte nicht nur den Großteil meiner Familie, sondern auch alle ehemaligen Freunde verloren.

Die Tränen tropften auf den glitzerten Schnee. Ich wollte gerade weiter gehen, als ich plötzlich ein Geräusch vom Haus vernahm.

Verwundert lief ich zurück. Warum hob keiner den Telefonhörer ab? Ich zog mir schnell einen Handschuh aus und ergriff den Hörer. „Huntz…Gilmore."

„Ist Luke schon zurück?" Der Mann hatte eine angenehme tiefe Stimme.

„Nein. Kann ich ihm etwas ausrichten?"

Er erwiderte seufzend. „Er möge seinen Neffen bitte zurückrufen."

Ich erstarrte. Das musste ein Irrtum sein. Ich musste mich verhört haben. Gleich darauf schalt ich mich selbst. Was war daran so ungewöhnlich, dass ein Neffe seinen Onkel anrief? „Mit wem spreche ich bitte?"

Er wurde ungeduldig. „Wie viele Neffen hat Luke denn? Jess, Jess Mariano."

Ich spürte wie mein Mund trocken wurde. Es war seltsam nach all den Jahren mit ihm zu telefonieren.

„Sind Sie noch da?"

„Ähm…ja. Natürlich."

„Könnten Sie das Luke bitte ausrichten? Ich muss dringend mit ihm sprechen!"

„Natürlich. Er wird zurückrufen."

„Danke." Ich vernahm einen Ton. Er hatte aufgelegt.

„Entschuldige, Mummy. Wir hatten es zu spät gehört."

Ich drehte mich langsam um und blickte in Jennys strahlendes Gesicht. „Grandma geht es heute anscheinend richtig gut." Sie lächelte. „Sie hat vorhin ständig Witze gemacht. Hat mir von einem Kirk und einem Taylor erzählt." Jenny lachte, plötzlich veränderte sich ihre Miene. „Mum?" Sie runzelte die Stirn und musterte mich. „Alles in Ordnung?"

Ich versuchte zu lächeln. „Natürlich." Ich wusste nicht, was mit mir los war. Es musste diese unmittelbare Konfrontation mit meiner Vergangenheit gewesen sein. Mit der Zeit als noch alles gut war. Als Mum noch gesund war.

Jenny nickte. „Wer hat denn angerufen?"

„Lukes Neffe." Antwortete ich.

Jenny seufzte. „Schon wieder? Ich habe Jess doch vor zwei Stunden schon gesagt, Grandpa würde nicht vor drei Uhr zurück sein…Männer…" Sie rollte mit den Augen.

Ich blickte sie Stirn runzelnd an. „Kennst du Jess?"

„Nicht sehr gut." Sie zuckte mit den Schultern.

_--------- Flashback Jenny --------_

Die Sonne brannte auf Jennys Rücken. Ihre Großmutter hatte Recht gehabt. Trotz der dunklen Wolken am Morgen war es zu Mittag richtig heiß geworden.

Lorelai würde gleich vom Hotel zurück sein. Jenny hatte schon die große braune Decke auf der Wiese ausgebreitet. Sie würden wieder picknicken, hatte ihre Grandma gesagt. Jenny liebte es im Garten zu picknicken. Sie nahm ihren kleinen Block auf den Schoß und begann weiterzuzeichnen. Die Bilder für ihre Grandma, ihren Grandpa, Matt und Carol waren bereits fertig. Nun würde sie noch ein Bild für ihre Mum malen. Es musste besonders schön werden.

Jenny wollte, dass ihre Mutter wieder mehr lächelte. Rory versuchte es zwar zu verbergen, aber ihre Tochter spürte, dass es ihr nicht gut ging. Jennys Mum hatte vor wenigen Monaten begonnen den Keller zu renovieren, eine sehr ungewöhnliche Tätigkeit für diese, wie Matt bestätigt hatte. Vielleicht wollte sie einmal etwas Neues ausprobieren, hatte Carol dazu gemeint. Aber Jennys Schwester lebte schon seit Jahren nicht mehr zuhause, während ihr Bruder kaum noch zuhause war. Sie wussten anscheinend nicht, was gerade wirklich passierte.

Jenny war eines Nachmittags ihrer Intuition gefolgt und in den Keller geschlichen. Ihre Mutter hatte sie in ihrem Zimmer geglaubt, mit Puppen spielend. Am Ende des Ganges befand sich das kleine Zimmer mit den alten Sitzmöbeln, indem Matt angeblich mit dreizehn Jahren heimlich geraucht hatte, bevor er es plötzlich nicht nur mehr heimlich getan hatte. Jenny war zögernd stehen geblieben. Ihre Mutter konnte nur mehr in diesem Raum sein. Das Mädchen hatte sich ein wenig gebeugt um durchs Schlüsselloch sehen zu können. Wie erwartet, hatte sich nichts an dem Raum verändert. Rory war auf dem verstaubten Sofa gesessen, das Gesicht in die Hände gestützt. Neben ihr ein Berg Taschentücher.

Jenny schluckte und versuchte die aufkeimenden Tränen zu unterdrücken. Die Erinnerung an ihre weinende Mum, die sonst immer so stark gewesen war, hatte sich in ihr Gedächtnis gebrannt. Sie griff zu einem helleren Buntstift. Es sollte ein fröhliches Bild werden.

Sie war damals in den Raum gestürzt, weil sie gedacht hatte, Rory hätte sich verletzt. Dabei war es Jennys Vater gewesen, der sie verletzt hatte. Schon seit Jahren, hatte ihr Bruder später erzählt. Ihre Mum erwähnte lediglich einen harmlosen Streit. Die letzten Wochen hatte Jenny immer wieder unbemerkt diesen harmlosenStreits gelauscht. Die Mutter ihrer besten Freundin Maggie hatte ihr erklärt, was das Wort _Scheidung _bedeutete.

Jenny griff nach dem gelben Stift um die Sonne auszumalen. Ihre Geschwister hatten es ihr verschwiegen, um sie zu schützen. Jenny runzelte die Stirn. Die beiden mussten endlich lernen, dass sie nun kein kleines Kind mehr war.

Das Quietschen von Reifen ließ Jenny aufsehen. Vor dem Haus hatte ein alter Thunderbird gehalten, eines von Matts Posterautos. Sie erhob sich und lief neugierig zu dem Auto.

Ein Mann, höchstens ein wenig älter als ihre Mum, stieg aus. Er gehörte zu jenen Männern, die Carol wohl als _gut in Form _bezeichnet hätte. Seine Augen waren beinahe so dunkel wie seine Haare. Jenny betrachtete ihn neugierig. Seine Gesichtszüge erinnerten sie an jemanden, sie konnte jedoch nicht sagen, an wen. „Hey." Grüßte sie grinsend. „Toller Wagen."

Er musterte sie. „Er gefällt dir also."

„Und wie. Mein Bruder hat auch so einen. Aber nur auf zwei Postern." Erklärte sie.

Der Mann grinste. „Man muss schließlich klein anfangen."

Sie nickte eifrig. „Möchten Sie zu Grandpa?"

„Da ich mal annehme, dass du nicht zum Spaß in fremden Gärten sitzt und zeichnest, möchte ich zu deinem Grandpa, ja. Er ist übrigens mein Onkel."

„Er ist noch in Hartford. Laut Grandma wird er aber um zwei Uhr zurück sein. Dann machen wir nämlich einen Ausflug."

„Verstehe. Wie heißt du denn?"

„Jenny. Und Sie?"

„Lass bitte das förmliche. Meine Tochter erinnert mich täglich daran, wie alt ich bin." Er grinste. „Ich bin Jess."

„Okay…du hast also eine Tochter? Wie alt ist sie denn?" Sie musterte ihn interessiert.

„Sie ist fünfzehn. Ein furchtbares Alter für ein Mädchen." Er zwinkerte. „Wie alt bist du?"

„Dann ist sie ja nur wenig jünger als mein Bruder…" Jenny lächelte. „Ich werde bald zehn." Antwortete sie stolz. Seit sie sechs geworden war, konnte sie ihren zehnten Geburtstag nicht mehr erwarten.

„Besuchst du deine Großeltern ganz alleine?"

Sie nickte. „Dad hat geschäftlich in New York zu tun. Er hat mich davor hergebracht und holt mich übermorgen auf seinem Rückweg wieder ab. Mum möchte das so. Sie redet nichts mehr mit Grandma." Jenny biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Rory war es bestimmt nicht Recht, dass sie das weitererzählte.

Jess nickte. „Das tut mir leid."

Jenny zuckte mit den Schultern. „Das ist nicht unser Problem."

„Du bist sehr stark für dein Alter."

„Meine Schwester sagt das immer. Carol, Matt und ich besuchen Grandma trotz allem noch immer so oft es geht. Leider geht es nicht mehr so oft, wie früher. Aber wir telefonieren und mailen uns." Jenny senkte den Kopf.

„Hey…möchtest du dich mal rein setzen?" Jess deutete auf sein Auto.

Jennys Gesicht erhellte sich augenblicklich. „Auf den Fahrersitz?"

„Wo denn sonst?" Jess grinste.

„Nichts lieber als das! Das Auto ist so geil. Und Matt wird vor Neid platzen!"

Jess war an jenem Tag noch länger geblieben und hatte von ihrer Grandma sogar die Erlaubnis bekommen, mit Jenny eine Runde zu fahren. An einer kleinen einsamen Straße hatte sogar das Mädchen kurz am Steuer gesessen, was natürlich ihr Geheimnis geblieben war.

_--------- Flashback Jenny Ende -------_

Jenny musste bei der Erinnerung an ihre erste Begegnung mit Jess lächeln. „Ich habe ihn danach noch fünf oder sechs Mal gesehen. Zuletzt vor drei oder vier Jahren." Erzählte sie. „Er ist toll. Es war immer sehr lustig sich mit ihm zu unterhalten. Er hat mich schon als kleines Mädchen sehr ernst genommen. Das hat mir gefallen." Jenny lächelte. „Schade, dass Matt ihn noch nicht kennen gelernt hat. Sie hätten sich bestimmt gut verstanden. Auf eine gewisse Art und Weise sind sie sich nicht unähnlich."

Ich biss mir auf die Unterlippe. „Ja, das hätten sie bestimmt. Ich kenne Jess von früher. Unsere letzte Begegnung ist schon sehr viele Jahre her." Ich seufzte leise.

Sie nickte lächelnd. „Jess erzählte mir, dass er dich kannte. Er sagte außerdem, wie sehr ich dir ähnlich sehen würde. Das macht mich sehr stolz. Es war immer mein Traum gewesen wie du auszusehen."

Ich umarmte sie. „Das hast du schön gesagt."

Sie löste sich langsam von mir. „Weißt du wo Grandma die alten Fotos aufbewahrt? Sie hat mich darum gebeten. Sie möchte, dass wir sie uns gemeinsam ansehen."

Ich ergriff nickend ihre Hand. „Komm mit. Wir holen sie."

_-------- Flashback Jenny --------_

Jenny wischte sich eine letzte Träne von der Wange und warf das Taschentuch achtlos auf den Boden. Es war wieder einer dieser Tage gewesen, an denen sie sich wünschte zu sterben oder zumindest auszuwandern und eine neue Identität anzunehmen.

Eigentlich hatte der Tag ganz harmlos begonnen, bis sie nach der Vorlesung Daphne im Einkaufszentrum begegnet war. Natürlich wollte diese wieder reden. So wie sie es seit Monaten wollte. Sie verstand einfach nicht, dass es nichts mehr zu bereden gab. Sie, Daphne, ihre ehemalige beste Freundin, welche sie kannte wie kaum ein anderer, hatte mit ihrer großen Liebe geschlafen. Es gab absolut nichts mehr zu bereden. Alejandro und Daphne waren für sie gestorben.

Jenny schaltete ihren Computer ein und öffnete ihren Posteingang. Carol und ihre Grandma hatten ihr schon viermal diese Woche geschrieben, sie würden sich wohl erst nächste Woche wieder melden. Sogar ihr Grandpa, der E-Mails verabscheute, hatte ihr am Vortag geschrieben. Nur vier Zeilen, aber Jenny wusste, dass diese aus tiefstem Herzen gekommen waren. Die erste Zeile zeigte eine neue E-Mail von Alejandro an. Sie öffnete sie zögernd, löschte sie aber schließlich ohne sie wirklich gelesen zu haben. Die nächste Nachricht wurde automatisch geöffnet. Jennys Miene erhellte sich. Jess hatte zuletzt vor drei Monaten geschrieben. Es war schön wieder von ihm zu hören. Sie hatten vor vielen Jahren Adressen ausgetauscht und schrieben sich mehr oder weniger regelmäßig. Jenny freute sich über jede Nachricht von ihm. Sie liebte seine Art zu schreiben. Es heiterte sie immer wieder auf. Aber mit ihm konnte sie auch über ihre Gefühle reden. Er war eine wichtige Bezugsperson für sie geworden. Ihr Grandpa, Matt, Jess und Ramon waren die Männer in ihrem Leben. Jess hatte sie sogar über die Probleme mit ihrem Vater geschrieben. Er schien genau zu lesen und darüber nachzudenken, denn seine Ratschläge waren keine leeren Worte. Es gab Zeiten, in denen Jess sehr viel über seine Familie und vor allem seine Töchter schrieb. Jenny hatte sich oft gewünscht, dass er ihr Vater sein würde und nicht Logan. Sie hatte niemals ihrer Mutter von ihrem Verhältnis zu Jess erzählt. Einerseits weil sie es nicht für relevant hielt, andererseits weil es Rory vielleicht auch aufwühlen können. Denn Jess hatte die Frage nur ein einziges Mal in einer Mail beantwortet: _Die Geschichte mit Rory und mir ist sehr kompliziert und lange. Sie ist anders ausgegangen, als wir es uns wahrscheinlich beide gewünscht haben. Es sind viele Jahre vergangen. Manchmal ist es besser Vergangenes ruhen zu lassen._

Er wollte nicht darüber reden, genauso wenig wollte er, dass ihre Mutter etwas von ihrem Kontakt erfuhr.

Jess war zu ihrer wichtigsten männlichen Bezugsperson geworden. Die einzigen Personen, welche noch mehr über sie wusste, waren ihre Schwester und ihre Grandma.

Es hatte eine Zeit gegeben, in der sie auch mit ihrer geliebten Mum über alles gesprochen hatte. Doch das war bevor sie die Antidepressiva in deren Schublade gefunden hatte.

_-------- Flashback Jenny Ende --------_


	13. Chapter 24

**24. Teil**

Mum strich zärtlich mit ihrem Finger über das Foto.  
„Du hast das Kleid genäht." Erzählte ich leise.  
„Wirklich toll." Carol lächelte. Ihre Schwester nickte staunend.  
Wir hatten uns mit Mums riesigen Fotokarton zu ihrem Bett gesetzt und schweiften in den wenigen positiven Erinnerungen, die wir hatten.  
„Irgendwo muss ich auch ein Foto von dir in deinem ersten Ballkleid haben." Mum runzelte die Stirn. Jenny blätterte vorsichtig in den kleinen Alben. „Hier ist es." Sie reichte es ihrer Großmutter.  
Ein Lächeln umspielte Mums Lippen, als sie die beiden Fotos in den Händen hielt. „Seht euch das an. Diese unglaubliche Ähnlichkeit." Sie drückte sanft Carols Hand als sie leise sagte. „Und wir alle haben die Gilmore Augen."  
Jenny wechselte einen kurzen Blick mit mir. „Warst du auch mit deinem ersten Freund am Ball?"  
Carol strich sich eine Haarsträhne hinter ihr Ohr und sah mich neugierig an. Auch Mum hatte ihre Augen wieder auf mich gerichtet.  
„Ja. Sein Name war Dean."  
Jenny blätterte um. „Ist er das?"  
„Ja."  
„Wirkt…nett." Jenny biss sich unsicher auf die Unterlippe. Ich lachte leise. Dean entsprach absolut nicht ihrem Geschmack.  
„Mit wem warst du auf deinem Ball?" Mum strich sanft über Jennys Hand. „Andrew, nicht? Ich erinnere mich nicht mehr." Sie runzelte die Stirn.  
„Ja, Andrew…" Meine Jüngste blickte nachdenklich auf ihre Zehenspitzen.  
„Er war so ein netter Junge." Meinte ich lächelnd.  
Und sie vergaben mir den Satz, weil ich es nicht wissen konnte.

_-------- Flashback Jenny --------_

Andrew führte sie langsam auf die Tanzfläche. „Sie beobachten uns." Meinte er grinsend über Jennys Schulkolleginnen, welche diese um den älteren Freund beneideten.  
„Du gefällst ihnen." Meinte seine Freundin grinsend.  
„So ein Pech, dass ich schon die Beste habe."  
Sie kicherte nervös. „Die Beste?"  
„Und die Schönste."  
Sie lachte. „Schleimer. Sagst du das nur um mich ins Bett zu bekommen?"  
„Mist. Du hast mich durchschaut." Er zwinkerte.  
„Es ist schön mit dir." Flüsterte Jenny.  
Andrew zog sie langsam an sich und küsste sie. Seine Hände streichelten ihren Rücken.  
„Ich liebe dich." Hauchte er in ihr Ohr.  
Das Glück schien perfekt. Jenny ahnte nicht, wie schnell es ihr wieder den Rücken kehren würde.

_--------- Flashback Jenny Ende --------_

Ich erinnerte mich lächelnd an den Tag, als mir meine strahlende Jüngste ihren ersten Freund vorstellte, und bekam nur vage mit wie Carol tröstend über den Arm ihrer Schwester strich.

_-------- Flashback Carol --------_

Carol genoss ihre freie Stunde. Sie mochte ihre Studenten zwar, es war aber auch jedes Mal angenehm sich wieder für eine Weile von ihnen zu erholen. Sie nippte an ihrem Kaffe und schaltete ihren Laptop ein. Lächelnd stellte sie fest, dass sich ihre Schwester wieder gemeldet hatte. Jenny und Carol schrieben sich dreimal in der Woche. Montag, Mittwoch und Freitag. Das war ein festes Ritual.

_Hallo Schwesterherz,_  
_Wie geht's? Ich hoffe gut. _  
_Lass meine süße, kleine Nichte lieb grüßen. Und Ramón natürlich. Sag ihm Danke für die CD. Sie ist wirklich gut._  
_Süße, ich muss dir etwas erzählen…ich weiß nicht wie ich beginnen soll…_

Carol strich sich lächelnd eine Haarsträhne hinters Ohr. Jenny liebte Dramatik.

_Andrew und ich haben es getan. Gestern. _  
_Deine kleine Schwester ist jetzt offiziell auch körperlich eine Frau._

Carol schmunzelte über die Ausdrucksweise ihrer Schwester.

_Es war sehr schön. Wenn auch anders, als erwartet._  
_Aber ich möchte es auf der Stelle wieder tun._  
_Daphne sagt, es wird immer besser._

Sie schüttelte grinsend den Kopf und scrollte weiter hinunter.

_Andrew verreist diese Woche. Wie soll ich das nur aushalten? _  
_Ich habe ihn gefragt, ob er mich mitnimmt. Aber er verneinte und wurde wütend als ich nach dem Grund fragte. Wir sind im Streit auseinander gegangen._  
_Ich habe versucht ihn anzurufen, doch er hebt nicht ab._  
_Daphne meint: Abwarten._

_Ich freue mich auf deine Antwort._

_Jenny_

_---------- Flashback Carol Ende ---------_

Jenny warf ihrer Schwester einen kurzen Blick zu.

_-------- Flashback Jenny -------_

Jenny spielte nervös mit ihren Haaren. Er verspätete sich wie immer.  
Sie nippte an ihrem Kaffee. Ihr Magen krampfte sich zusammen. Wie würde er wohl reagieren? Würde er sie verlassen? _Nein._ Schalt sie sich selbst. Er liebte sie doch.  
„Hey."  
Jenny sah verwundert hoch. Sie hatte ihn nicht kommen gehört. „Hi."  
Er küsste sie kurz und setzte sich neben sie.  
Sie hatte das kleine Cafe mit dem gemütlichen Garten als Treffpunkt ausgewählt. Jenny und Andrew hatten sich hier vor einem halben Jahr kennen gelernt.  
„Du wolltest mit mir sprechen?"  
Ihre Lippen wurden trocken. Sie schleckte mit der Zungenspitze darüber und räusperte sich leise. „Ja…"  
Zwei ältere Frauen gingen an ihrem Tisch vorbei, eine lächelte kurz als sie Jenny erkannte.  
„Guten Morgen." Das Mädchen mühte sich um ein Lächeln. Sie mochte die Nachbarin ihrer besten Freundin. Mrs. Green hatte Daphne und Jenny schon öfters zum Tee eingeladen und lobte diese ‚höflichen und anständigen Mädchen' stets.  
„Jenny?" Andrew musterte sie Stirn runzelnd.  
Sie fuhr aus ihren Gedanken. „Entschuldige."  
„Hör mal. Ich muss zu Mittag bei meiner Schwester sein…" Er seufzte ungeduldig.  
Jenny atmete tief durch. Jetzt oder nie. Es gab kein Zurück mehr. „Andrew, unsere Nacht damals…"  
Er stöhnte auf. „Nicht schon wieder…"  
„Andrew, es ist wichtig…was ich dir zu sagen versuche…" Sie hielt inne. Wie oft hatte er sich seit damals gemeldet? Sie hatte gedacht, ihre Beziehung wäre jetzt um eine Stufe weiter. Aber es schien als wäre sie ihm langweilig geworden. Als meldete er sich nur, wenn er nichts Besseres zu tun hatte. Immerhin hatte er auf ihren Anruf reagiert. Diesmal.  
„Diese Nacht war nicht ohne Folgen…" Ihre Stimme überschlug sich. Jenny bemerkte wie sie am ganzen Körper zu zittern begann.  
Andrews Augen weiteten sich entsetzt. „Wie meinst du das?" In seiner Stimme war ein winziger Funken Hoffnung zu hören.  
Sie blickte auf ihre Hände. „Ich bin schwanger." Vorsichtig sah sie in seine Augen.  
Er klang einigermaßen gefasst. „Bist du dir ganz sicher?"  
Sie schluckte. „Ja. Absolut."  
Er runzelte die Stirn. „Und wie soll ich jetzt deiner Meinung nach reagieren?" Seine Stimme hatte einen kalten Unterton bekommen.  
Sie wollte etwas sagen, aber er ließ es nicht dazu kommen. „Erwartest du, dass ich dich heirate und dieses Kind…" Er sprach es mit tiefster Verachtung aus. „…als meines akzeptiere?"  
„Was? Aber…es ist unser Kind…" Sie glaubte es zu hören, als ihr Herz zerbrach.  
Andrews Stimme hob sich. „Ich habe nichts mit diesem Kind zu tun!"  
Jennys Augen begannen zu tränen. Um sie herum war es still geworden. Die Augen der anderen Gäste waren neugierig auf die beiden gerichtet.  
„Jetzt heul nicht schon wieder. Verdammt Jenny, ich dachte, du würdest die Pille nehmen? Du kannst nicht einfach unser aller Leben zerstören!"  
„Das war doch keine Absicht…was…was kann ich denn dafür?" Presste sie unter Tränen hervor.  
Er musterte sie verächtlich. „Wie willst du denn ein Kind groß ziehen? Du bist doch zu unfähig auf dich selbst acht zu geben. Kein Wunder bei so einer Mutter…"  
„Warum sagst du so etwas?" Tränen rannen über ihre Wangen.  
„Willst du deine Mutter noch tiefer in ihre Depressionen stürzen?  
Jenny zitterte am ganzen Körper. Sie spürte die Tränen nicht mehr.  
„Sie wird daran zerbrechen. Glaubst du denn sie kann auch noch ein Enkelkind versorgen? Du bist ihr ganzer Stolz, das hast du mir selbst erzählt. Sie wird daran zerbrechen."  
„Aber…was soll ich denn tun?"  
„Lass es wegmachen. Es ist die einzige Möglichkeit für uns alle." Es war die einzige Möglichkeit für ihn selbst, doch das begriff sie erst zu spät.

_--------- Flashback Jenny Ende --------_

„Und mit wem warst du auf deinem ersten Ball?" Mum lächelte Carol zu.  
Diese runzelte die Stirn. „Ich glaube es war Eric, mein bester Freund. Wir hatten beide keine Begleitung."  
„Wie ist das denn möglich? Du warst doch schon immer so hübsch."  
Carol zuckte mit den Schultern.  
Ich musterte sie nachdenklich. Sie war zwei Jahre später ein paar Monate mit Eric zusammen gewesen, eine Verbindung, die ich sehr gut geheißen hatte. Trotzdem hatte sie immer nur als besten Freund von ihm gesprochen. „Ward ihr nicht später einmal zusammen?"  
Sie seufzte leise. „Fast ein Jahr, ja…"

_--------- Flashback Carol --------_

„Was?" Sie starrte ihn entsetzt an. Das konnte nicht sein. Sie musste sich verhört haben.  
Eric nahm ihre Hand. Sie saßen auf dem kleinen Sofa in seiner Wohnung. „Ich dachte…"  
„Was? Dass ich dich heiraten würde und für immer in dieser Stadt bleiben würde?" Sie bereute ihre Worte sofort. Eric war immer nett zu ihr gewesen und hatte sie mit Respekt behandelt. Er war es, der ihr gezeigt hatte, dass Liebe auch anders sein konnte, als sie zuvor erfahren hatte. Doch die traurige Wahrheit war, dass sie ihn wahrscheinlich niemals wirklich geliebt hatte. Sie hatte geliebt, dass er sie liebte. Eine Tatsache, welche sie stets verdrängt hatte. _Du bist ein widerliches Miststück. _Schalt sie sich selbst. Das hatte er nicht verdient. Sein Herz war voller romantischer Hoffnungen gewesen, als er ihr vor wenigen Minuten einen Antrag gemacht hatte. Und sie hatte es mit einem einzigen Wort, einem Blick, der alles gesagt hatte, zerbrochen.  
„Wir…wir könnten nach Los Angeles ziehen…Dad hat dort eine Firma…du könntest Mum in der Fabrik helfen und ich Dad…" Er gab nicht auf. So sehr liebte er sie.  
„Gibt es dann auch das traditionelle Sonntagsessen? Die Ausflüge zum Strand? Vielleicht bekomme ich unser erstes Kind ja zur selben Zeit wie deine Schwester…" Carol war gemein. Das wusste sie. Sie lud die ganze Wut, welche sie auf Rory und Beatrice hatte, auf Eric ab. Anstatt sich zu wehren, verfiel er immer mehr. Als seine Augen zu tränen begannen, wurde ihr schließlich bewusst, was sie ihm antat. „Es…es tut mir leid…Mum, Grandma…du weißt schon…bitte verzeih mir. Du weißt, du bist das Beste was bisher in meinem Leben passiert ist…aber es geht nicht länger. Wir sind zu verschieden…ich will in die Welt…du nach L.A. … es würde nicht gut gehen…"  
„Aber, Carol…du fährst doch in zwei Wochen fort. Ich werde auf dich warten. Wenn du zurück aus Puerto Rico bist, können wir heiraten…"  
„Eric! Es geht nicht nur darum. Wir…wir sind nicht für einander bestimmt." Carol glaubte nicht an Schicksalsbestimmungen. Aber Eric tat es.  
„Ich liebe dich aber."  
„Ich…ich liebe dich nicht mehr…nur mehr wie eine Schwester ihren Bruder liebt…du hast eine Frau verdient, die dich so liebt, wie du mich liebst…"  
Er starrte sie an. Unfähig zu sprechen.  
„Hass mich nicht. Bitte." Sie stand auf und ging langsam zur Tür.  
„Carol?"  
Sie hielt inne und drehte sich langsam um.  
„Ich könnte dich niemals hassen. Niemals. Ich werde auf dich warten…"  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Tu das nicht." Ohne ihn noch einmal anzusehen verließ sie seine Wohnung. Kaum war sie an der U-Bahn Station angekommen, sank sie auf eine der verschmutzten Bänke und weinte.

_--------- Flashback Carol Ende ---------_

„Luke und ich waren zuerst auch nur befreundet. Aber wahrscheinlich waren wir in Wirklichkeit immer mehr als das." Mum lächelte. „Er ist der Mann, den ich mir immer gewünscht habe."  
„Seht mal!" Jenny, die weiter in den Alben geblättert hatte, zeigte lächelnd auf ein älteres Foto von Mum und Luke.  
„Eure Hochzeitsreise." Erzählte ich leise. „Ihr habt euch damals von dem netten Eisverkäufer auf einem Strand von Cancun fotografieren lassen."  
Carol lächelte. „Ihr wirkt so glücklich."  
Mums Augen tränten.  
„Grandma…" Jenny ergriff besorgt ihre Hand.  
„Ich kann mich nicht mehr erinnern…ich kann mich an meine eigenen Flitterwochen nicht mehr erinnern…so als wären sie niemals gewesen. Mum zitterte.  
Carol wischte ihr sanft die Tränen von den Wangen und drückte ihre Hand. „Ihr ward in einem 4-Sterne Hotel in Cancun…" Begann sie zögernd.  
„…mit drei Pools. Direkt am Strand…" Fuhr Jenny fort. Ihre Großmutter hatte ihnen so oft davon erzählt, dass es war, als hätten sie es selbst erlebt.  
„…ein weißer Sandstrand. Mit genau zwanzig Palmen. Oder einundzwanzig. Diesbezüglich warst du dir nie sicher…"  
„…weil es darauf ankam, auf welcher Seite du zum Zählen begonnen hattest." Beendete Jenny den Satz.  
Mum lächelte leicht. „Weiter."  
„Es gab eine Pool- und zwei Strandbars. An einer Strandbar arbeitete ein sehr gut aussehender Mexikaner, der dir öfters die Getränke gratis oder zum halben Preis gegeben hat. Grandpa war deshalb oft ein wenig mürrisch…" Carol lachte.  
„Es gab einen Whirlpool. In dem ward ihr öfters nach dem Abendessen. Grandpa fand das zwar sehr ungesund, kam aber trotzdem mit. Danach wolltest du stets Kaffee von der Poolbar. Hin und ward ihr tanzen…in einem kleinen Lokal…wo war das nur gleich…"  
„…direkt neben dem Hard Rock Cafe in der Stadt. Ihr machtet drei Ausflüge …ward sonst immer am Strand….einmal seid ihr mit einem älteren Paar aus Bolivien ins Gespräch gekommen…die beiden haben euch euer Alter nicht geglaubt. Sie schätzten euch auf mindestens zehn Jahre jünger…zumindest dich…tags darauf zeigtest du ihnen deinen Führerschein…"  
„…und du wolltest nie wieder weg…"  
Mum drückte sanft die Hände der beiden. „Ihr seid wunderbar. Wisst ihr was, ich weiß es noch…dass ich nie wieder weg wollte." Sie lächelte leicht. „Ich hatte mir vorgenommen, eines Tages wieder dort hinzufahren…tja, der Zug ist wohl abgefahren…" Sie lächelte matt.  
Carol und Jenny tauschten einen kurzen Blick. Sie wussten nicht, was sie sagen sollten.  
Ich räusperte mich leise. Es gelang mir nicht länger die Tränen zurückzuhalten. Mum war eine wunderbare Frau. Sie hatte das nicht verdient. Warum gerade sie?  
„Entschuldigt mich…"  
„Mum…" Ich ignorierte Jenny und lief in mein altes Zimmer. Schluchzend ließ ich mich auf mein Bett fallen und ließ den Tränen endlich freien Lauf.

_--------- Flashback ---------_

Mum wischte die Tränen von meinen Wangen und nahm mich in die Arme. „Alles wird wieder gut, meine Süße."  
„Es tut so weh…"  
Sie nickte und strich eine Salbe über die Wunde. „So, jetzt noch ein Pflaster." Sie tat es darüber und küsste mein Knie. „Besser?"  
„Es tut fast nicht mehr weh."  
„An mir ist eine verdammt gute Krankenschwester verloren gegangen." Mum strich mir die Haare aus dem Gesicht. „Lust auf Pizza? Die soll sehr gut zur Heilung beitragen."  
„Ja." Jauchzte ich fröhlich.

_--------- Flashback Ende ---------_

Die Szene war ganz klar vor meinen Augen erschienen. Ich war vier oder fünf gewesen und hatte mich wieder einmal beim Spielen im Garten verletzte gehabt.  
Es war erschreckend, wie schnell die Zeit doch vergangen war.  
Hatte ich sie je so geschätzt, wie sie es verdient gehabt hätte? Oder war sie selbstverständlich für mich gewesen? Wie oft hatte ich ihr gesagt, wie viel sie mir bedeutet?  
Wie oft hatte ich sie in späteren Jahren verletzt?

_---------- Flashback --------_

„Grandma hat nach dir gefragt…" Begann Jenny leise. Sie war eine Woche bei Mum gewesen und vor einer Stunde wieder in Seattle angekommen.  
Ich sah nur kurz von meinem Laptop hoch. „Schön. Ich schreibe noch den Artikel, dann bestellen wir Pizza, ja?"  
Jenny trat zögernd näher. „Sie vermisst dich. Sie glaubt, du willst nichts mehr mit ihr zu tun haben…"  
„Jenny! Ich muss mich konzentrieren. Pack derweil deinen Rucksack aus."

_---------- Flashback Ende --------_

Ich hatte es ignoriert. Ich hatte es einfach ignoriert.

„Lorelai?" Riss mich plötzlich eine Stimme aus den Gedanken.  
Ich setzte mich langsam auf.  
„Darf ich?"  
Ich nickte leicht.  
Ramón drehte das Licht auf und setzte sich zu mir. „Möchtest du auch Kaffee? Ich wollte uns allen grad einen machen. Carol hatte seit dem Frühstück keinen mehr. Sie hat bestimmt schon Entzugserscheinungen…"  
„Ja, bitte." Ich lächelte leicht.  
„Es geht mich zwar nichts an, aber…du solltest mit deiner Mutter sprechen. Wenn es irgendetwas Unausgesprochenes gibt, musst du es ihr sagen. Ich werde es immer bereuen, nicht mehr dazu gekommen zu sein mit meinem Vater zu sprechen…"  
Ich starrte ins Leere. „Es wird ihr das Herz brechen…"  
Als ob er wüsste, was ich meinte, antwortete er: „Nein. Gib euch beiden euren Seelenfrieden."  
Ich seufzte leise.  
„Das ist Egoismus. Was du tust, was ich getan habe, was wir alle tun…"  
Ich sah ihn Stirn runzelnd an, schließlich begriff ich. „Danke."  
Er nickte leicht und stand auf. „Ich rufe dich, wenn der Kaffee fertig ist, Lorelai."  
„Rory." Verbesserte ich lächelnd.


	14. Chapter 25

**25. Teil**

„…und dann fragte er mürrisch, wozu wir denn überhaupt fernsehen, wenn wir die Texte ohnehin schon kennen." Ich trank schmunzelnd von dem heißen Kaffee.

Ramón musterte mich grinsend. „Ihr habt alle Texte gekonnt? Ehrgeizig."

„Oh ja." Ich lachte. Ausgerechnet Ramón hatte geschafft, was niemand anderer zuvor geschafft hatte. Für einen Moment hatte ich vergessen, was die letzten vierzig Jahre geschehen war und hatte mich wieder eins mit dem Mädchen von damals gefühlt. Rory Gilmore. Lorelai Huntzberger. Ein leises Seufzen entwich mir. Schnell leerte ich meinen Kaffee. „Ich werde wieder zu Mum und meinen Töchtern gehen. Sie müssen mich nach diesem abrupten Verschwinden für völlig verrückt halten." Ich mühte mich um ein Lächeln.

Auf dem Weg aus der Küche, kam mir jedoch noch ein Gedanke. Eine Frage, die sich schmerzhaft in meine Seele gebrannt hatte. „Ich muss dir eine Frage stellen und möchte, dass du mir ehrlich antwortest." Ich holte tief Luft und vermied es ihn anzusehen.

„_Macht es nicht. Es ist besser so. Es würde die Vergangenheit nur wieder ans Tageslicht rücken lassen. Sie hat lange gebraucht, um diese zu verarbeiten. Ohne therapeutische Hilfe hätte sie es wahrscheinlich niemals geschafft." _Luke war völlig fertig gewesen, als ich nachgefragt hatte. Ich klammerte mich an Ramóns noch sehr gelassenen Blick, wie an einen Rettungsanker. „Luke und du…" Begann ich zögernd. „…euer Gespräch, das wohl niemand hören sollte…" Ich biss mir auf die Unterlippe. Das damalige Lauschen hatte meinen ersten Zusammenbruch seit drei Jahren bewirkt. Wie würde ich wohl reagieren, wenn ich die Wahrheit erführe? Ich musterte meinen Schwiegersohn kritisch. Seine Stirn zog sich in Falten. Er schien zu wissen, was nun kommen würde. „…über wen habt ihr gesprochen?" Beendete ich schließlich den Satz. Während Ramón überlegte, was er antworten sollte, begann es erneut zu schneien. Seine Stimme war kaum hörbar, als er schließlich antwortete. „Über Carol." Mein Herz hatte es mir im selben Moment mitgeteilt.

„Ich werde uns etwas zu Essen besorgen." Er stand schnell auf und verließ die Küche. Luke würde etwas von Hartford mitbringen, das hatte er versprochen. Ich hielt Ramón nicht auf. Es war sein Recht jeder weiteren Frage aus dem Weg zu gehen, mit deren Antwort er Carol verletzen konnte. Sie wollte offenbar nicht, dass ich es wusste. Carol hatte nie das Bedürfnis gehabt, ihre Gedanken und Erlebnisse mit mir zu teilen. Ich spürte einen Stich im Herzen.

_--------- Flashback ---------_

„Komm endlich zu Tisch!" Fuhr ich meine dreizehnjährige Tochter an. Die Tür schlug an die Wand. Carol schien das kalt zu lassen. Sie blickte nicht einmal von ihrem Buch auf.

„Carol!" Meine Stimme hob sich. Erneut keine Rückmeldung.

Ich weiß bis zum heutigen Tage nicht, was mich plötzlich geritten hatte, als ich ihr das Buch aus den Händen riss, um ihr in die Augen sehen zu können. George Orwells _Animal Farm _schlug hart am Boden auf. Meine Tochter funkelte mich wütend an. Sie hasste es, wenn Bücher schlecht behandelt wurden. Genau wie ich.

„Ich weiß, dass dich der Ausbruch deines Vaters verärgert hat. Er steht zurzeit sehr unter Stress…" Ich versuchte mir selbst zu glauben. Erst in diesem Moment fielen mir ihre geschwollenen Augen auf. Sollte sie wegen Logan geweint haben? Das hatte sie niemals zuvor getan.

„Natürlich. Rede es dir weiterhin selbst ein und bleib ihm hörig…" Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe. „Er ist mir egal." Erklärte sie schließlich. „Ich war ein Unfall, dass hat er mir deutlich klar gemacht…"

„Er hat es nicht so gemeint." Ich wollte ihr durchs Haar streichen, sie wich mir aber aus.

„Wie denn? Sag mir, Mum, hättet ihr geheiratet, wäre ich nicht gewesen?"

Ich blickte auf meine Zehenspitzen, unfähig zu sprechen.

„Dachte ich mir. Lass mich bitte alleine. Ich habe zurzeit genügend Probleme."

„Kann ich dir helfen?"

„Lass mich einfach in Ruhe!" Ihre Stimme hob sich.

„Rede in einem anderen Ton mit mir! Wasch dir deine Hände und komm zu Tisch!"

_--------- Flashback Ende ---------_

Ich strich mir seufzend durchs Haar. Der Wunsch so vieles rückgängig zu machen war so groß. Vielleicht stimmte es. Vielleicht versuchte ich tatsächlich an Jenny meine Fehler wieder gut zu machen. Ich strich mir die Tränen von den Wangen. Was konnte Carol nur zu gestoßen sein, dass sie so wie Mum und ich schließlich auch einen Therapeuten aufsuchen musste?

„Matts erstes Auto!" Jenny zeigte lächelnd auf das Foto.

Mum schüttelte den Kopf. „Sein erstes? Diese Jugend von heute…"

Carol lachte. „Autos waren schon immer seine große Leidenschaft. Er hat jetzt sein drittes…"

Ich blieb lächelnd an der Türschwelle stehen. Das Bewusstsein, dass diese Eintracht zwischen ihnen schon immer bestanden hatte und dass ich wohl niemals zu ihnen gehören würde, zerriss mir das Herz.

„Mum?"

Ich blickte hoch, als ich plötzlich eine zarte Hand auf meiner Schulter spürte.

„Wir lästern gerade über Abwesende. Komm doch zu uns." Carol lächelte.

„Rory!" Mum winkte mir aufmunternd zu.

Carol zog mich auf den dritten Stuhl vor dem Bett.

„Jetzt sind die Gilmore Girls beinahe vereint." Mum lächelte.

„Seht mal." Jenny zog ein größeres Foto aus dem Karton. „Eines dieser langweiligen, gestellten Familienfotos." Sie zwinkerte.

Das Bild zeigte uns an einer großen Tafel: Beatrice, Logan, mich, Carol, Matt, Roger, Marcy, Sheila und noch weitere Verwandte Logans, deren Namen ich mich nicht mehr entsinnen konnte.

„Eine richtig noble Familie…seht euch diese Kleider an…zum Glück, war ich da noch nicht geboren…"

„Wer sind die beiden?" Mum deutete auf Logans Schwester und deren Gatten.

„Logans Schwester Marcy und ihr Mann Roger. Daneben ihre Tochter Sheila. Sie ist zwei Jahre älter als Carol. Die beiden waren beste Freundinnen. Carol hat die meiste Zeit ihrer Kindheit dort verbracht." Erzählte ich, ohne Carols immer starrer werdenden Blick zu registrieren.

„Sheila?" Mum zog die Stirn nachdenklich kraus. „Ich erinnere mich dunkel. Wie geht es ihr?"

„Ich hab schon länger nichts mehr von ihr gehört…" Meinte Carol leise.

Ihre Großmutter nickte. „Ihr Vater ist doch Teilhaber einer großen Firma in San Francisco, habe ich Recht?"

„War…" Verbesserte meine Älteste matt. „Er hat vor mehr als fünf Jahren Selbstmord begangen…die Firma war aufgrund seines Verschulden bankrott gegangen." Sie zitterte leicht. Ihre Schwester ergriff ihre Hand und drückte sie sanft.

Ich beneidete die beiden um ihr Verhältnis. Jenny und Carol waren immer für einander da gewesen. Zwischen ihnen bestand ein festes Band.

_----------- Flashback Jenny ---------_

„Fahr etwas langsamer…nein, schneller…" Jenny blickte Ramón verwirrt an. „Ich weiß auch nicht…"

Er seufzte. „Entscheide dich einmal."

Sie blickte aus dem Fenster. „Was hast du ihr erzählt? Ahnt sie, wo du bist?"

„Nein." Er zog an seiner Zigarette.

Jenny fuhr sich durchs Haar. „Gut. Es ist besser so."

Ramón stieg aufs Gas und fuhr die nächste Abfahrt des Highways ab. An einer einsamen Raststätte kam das Auto schließlich zum Stehen.

„Was soll das? Was machen wir hier? Es liegt noch ein langer Weg vor uns!"

Er stellte den Motor aus. „Das, Kleines, nennt man Zeit schinden."

_--------- Flashback Jenny Ende ---------_

Meine Töchter hatten beide den Blick ins Leere gerichtet. Auch Mum hatte dies bemerkt. „Alles in Ordnung, meine Süßen?" Fragte sie besorgt.

Während ich die beiden musterte, kam mir plötzlich ein Gedanke. „Warum warst du nicht auf seiner Beerdigung?"

Die Frage ging jedoch unter, da plötzlich ein junger Mann den Raum betrat.

Ich erstarrte einen kurzen Moment, bis ich wieder zu mir fand. Sein Vater hatte damals, als wir uns nach zwölf langen Jahren in dem Hotel wieder gesehen hatten, genau wie er ausgesehen. Mum bemerkte meinen Blick Stirn runzelnd. Ich fragte mich, ob sie sich erinnerte.

„Matt!" Jenny fiel ihrem Bruder freudig um den Hals.

„Oh mein Gott. Ist das wirklich mein kleiner Bruder? Du bekommst ja schon die ersten grauen Haare." Zog ihn Carol auf, bevor sie ihn umarmte.

„Rate einmal, wer daran die Schuld trägt…" Matt zwinkerte. „Wie geht es meinen zukünftigen Nichten und Neffen?" Er musterte lächelnd Carols Bauch.

„Sie strampeln gerade wie wild."

„Das haben sie von ihrem verrückten Onkel."

Jenny lachte. „Ich freue mich so, dass du schon früher gekommen bist."

Ich umarmte ihn. „Hattest du einen angenehmen Flug?"

„Großteils. Es rumpelte stellenweise aufgrund der Wetterverhältnisse. Aber mach dir bitte keine Sorgen, Mum. Ich bin ja hier." Er lächelte.

„Wie geht es Lena?"

Er wich seufzend meinem Blick aus. „Wir sind nicht mehr zusammen. Aber dazu später." Er ging lächelnd zu seiner Großmutter. „Hi Grandma." Matt umarmte sie.

„Mein Kleiner." Sie zwinkerte und griff nach seiner Hand, welche sie sanft drückte. „Endlich rasierst du dich regelmäßig."

„Tja, das macht mich jünger. Jetzt muss ich schon mehr auf mein Aussehen achten. Aber zumindest dauert es noch zehn Jahre bis ich die große vier erreiche." Er grinste und warf seiner Schwester einen kurzen Blick zu.

Carol schüttelte gespielt empört den Kopf und meinte: „Du kannst dich glücklich schätzen, wenn du in meinem Alter noch so gut aussiehst. Ich bekomme von meinen männlichen Studenten immer noch regelmäßig Komplimente."

„Tja, sie wollen eben gute Noten…" Er grinste.

Mum schüttelte lachend den Kopf. „Meine Süßen. Ich bin so glücklich, dass ihr bei mir seid." Sie blickte ihre drei Enkelkinder strahlend an. „Ich bin auf jeden von euch sehr stolz. Ihr seid großartige Menschen und werdet das Gilmore Erbe rechtmäßig vertreten." Ein leichter Glanz durchzog ihre Augen.

Matt tauschte einen kurzen Blick mit seinen Schwestern. „Wenn es eines fernen Tages soweit sein wird, werden wir dich nicht enttäuschen." Er schien es genauso wenig wie ich akzeptieren zu können.

Mum strich ihm sanft über die Wange, ihre Augen schienen etwas sagen zu wollen. Schließlich räusperte sie sich und bat leise. „Ich würde gerne ein wenig schlafen. Aber kommt später wieder, es gibt noch soviel zu sagen…" Sie lächelte leicht, bevor sie die Augen schloss.

Ich schloss die Jalousie, damit die Sonne sie nicht irritieren konnte und verließ mit meinen Kindern das Zimmer.

Auf den Weg in die Küche, erzählte Matt plötzlich: „Ich war gestern kurz bei Dad. Er lässt dich grüßen…" Er seufzte. „Du kennst ihn ja…"

„War er nett zu dir?"

„Das ist er neben Valerie doch immer…" Matt zog eine Augenbraue hoch. So wie es auch Jess immer getan hatte. „Ich war niemals sein Liebling…"

„Oh, ich hasse diese Frau…" Fauchte Jenny. „Allein wenn ich diesen Namen höre…"

„Ich glaube, es war kein Versäumnis sie niemals kennen gelernt zu haben…" Carol lächelte leicht und strich ihrer Schwester beruhigend über die Schulter.

„Nein." Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Lasst euch von dieser frustrierten Möchtegern-Karrierefrau bloß nicht ärgern. Das ist sie nicht wert." Versuchte ich Matt und Jenny zu beruhigen. „Euer Vater mindestens genauso wenig…" Ich spürte einen schmerzhaften Stich im Herzen, als ich mich an den Abend erinnerte, der unser aller Leben ein wenig verbessern sollte.

_---------- Flashback ---------_

Ich nippte nervös an meinen Kaffee und beobachtete den an die großen Fenster prasselnden Regen. Es regnet nicht oft in Kalifornien. Aber wenn es regnet, dann scheinen die Straßen unter Wasser zu stehen. _I fit rains in New York, people get wet. If it rains in Los Angeles, people get killed. _Dieses Zitat entspricht der Wahrheit.

Logan öffnete die Tür ganz leise, wie immer. Es war halb drei Uhr morgens. Der letzte Morgen. Ich hatte mich beinahe selbst umgebracht, dies würde nun zu Ende sein. Den ersten Schritt zu meinem neuen Leben würde ich so gleich machen. Ich spürte wie mein Körper zu zittern begann. Die Angst vor Einsamkeit lag wie ein schwerer Stein auf meinem Herzen. _Er hat Ihnen jahrelang das Gefühl gegeben sie seinen nichts wert. Sie müssen ihm zeigen, dass Sie sich nicht aufgegeben haben. Vor allem müssen Sie es sich selbst zeigen. _Ich rief mir die Sätze Dr. Roberts' immer wieder ins Gedächtnis.

„Du bist ja noch wach…"

Ich biss mir auf die Unterlippe und drehte mich langsam zu ihm.

Logan griff nach meiner Hand, doch ich entzog sie ihm. „Die Besprechung hat lange gedauert…" Es klang in keinster Weise so spöttisch, wie es hätte klingen sollen. Wie oft, hatte ich diese Szene geübt? Wie oft erfolgreich gemeistert? Aber die Realität sah anders aus.

„Ja. Es war furchtbar…" Er stöhnte genervt.

Ich nickte. „Sie war also schlecht?"

„Wie bitte?" Er glaubt sicherlich, ich hätte meinen Verstand verloren. Zumindest teilte sein Blick dies mit.

„War es Missy? Susi? Oder vielleicht eine, die ich noch nicht kenne? Hatte sie auch so einen Plüschhäschennamen? Vielleicht Bunny? Sunny? Milly? Lilly?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Rory, Liebste…"

Plötzlich kam ich in Fahrt. Er nannte mich nur so, wenn der einzige Weg zur Versöhnung die Erinnerung an die „gute" alte Zeit sein konnte.

„Ja, Logan, Schatz? Wahrscheinlich kennst du ihren Namen ja auch gar nicht. Wen interessiert es? Sie ist über achtzehn und weiblich, das reicht dir doch…"

„Rory, was redest du das? Frag Frank. Es hat tatsächlich so lange gedauert…"

„Zieh den armen Frank nicht mit hinein… Er hat vor einigen Stunden angerufen, um sich nach irgendwelchen Papieren zu erkundigen… Du kannst tun, was immer du willst, Logan…"

Er runzelte die Stirn.

„Du bist ein freier Mann. Die Scheidungspapiere bekommst du noch diese Woche."

Logan ergriff meine Arme. „Rede keinen Unsinn. Du kannst nicht 27 wundervolle Ehejahre einfach vergessen…"

Ich entzog ihm meine Arme spöttisch lachend. „Keine Angst, das könnte ich niemals. Schließlich hast du mich schon kurz nach Carols Geburt betrogen…"

„Ich liebe nur dich, Rory. Das musst du mir glauben…es ging bei diesen Frauen nur um…"

„Ich muss gar nichts mehr!" Unterbrach ich ihn wütend.

„Rory, versteh doch…"

„Was? Dass ich dir niemals genügt habe?"

Er betrachtete mich herablassend. „Manchmal bist du noch das kleine Mädchen von damals. Ich gebe dir seit Jahren alles, was du brauchst. Nicht jede Frau lebt in so einem Wohlstand, wie du…du solltest dankbarer sein…"

Am liebsten hätte ich ihm ins Gesicht gespuckt, soviel Hass und Verachtung empfand ich in diesem Moment.

Er lächelte milde. „Es war ein langer Tag…"

„Der letzte. Ich habe ein Angebot bei einer Zeitung in Seattle. Jenny und ich werden in einem Hotel wohnen, bis wir eine Wohnung gefunden haben…"

„Seattle? Und du willst Jenny mitnehmen und sie zu deinem jämmerlichen Leben zwingen? Was bist du nur für eine Mutter? Was erwartest du dir denn von Seattle? Denkst du, dass du es dort weiter bringen wirst als hier? CNN wartet auf keine frustrierte Versagerin." Er lachte spöttisch.

Es war das erste Mal, dass ich mich von ihm nicht einschüchtern ließ. Tags darauf fuhren Jenny und ich nach Seattle. Schon zwei Wochen später bezogen wir unsere neue Wohnung.

Ein neues, besseres Leben schien zu beginnen. Doch mir sollte schnell bewusst werden, wie sehr ich mich tatsächlich bereits selbst aufgegeben hatte.

_--------- Flashback Ende ---------_

„Mum?" Erst durch Jennys besorgten Blick bemerkte ich die heißen Tränen, die über meine Wangen liefen.

„Schon okay…Ich bin zurzeit sehr emotional…"

Carol ergriff meine Hand. „Das sind wir doch alle."

Jenny und Matt tauschten einen Blick.

_---------- Flashback Matt ---------_

Matt zündete sich eine Zigarette an und beobachtete die vorbeifahrenden Autos. Seine Schwester würde gleich hier sein. Er hatte keine Lust seinem Vater und seiner nervenden Stiefmutter früher als unbedingt nötig zu begegnen.

Plötzlich hielt ein roter Honda vor dem Haus. Jennys dunkle Haare wehten im Wind, als sie auf ihn zu lief. „Sorry. Sorry. Sorry." Keuchte sie. „Stau."

Matt winkte ab. „Wir haben Zeit. Wahrscheinlich produzieren sie gerade ein teuflisches Halbgeschwisterchen."

Seine Schwester verzog angewidert den Mund. „Diese Teufelsbrut sollten wir verhindern." Entschieden ging sie auf die Tür zu. „Du läutest." Meinte sie plötzlich.

„Warum ich? Mich interessiert das alles doch gar nicht…"

„Weil…weil du mein großer Bruder bist…" Sie schenkte ihm ihr liebenswürdigstes Lächeln.

Er seufzte und läutete an.

Die Tür wurde sofort geöffnet. Ein mürrisches Hausmädchen bat die beiden, in den Salon zu kommen. Dort wurden sie bereits von dem Kaffee trinkenden Paar erwartet.

Valerie, wie immer in einem Kleid welches mehr zeigte als es verbarg, nickte lediglich kurz. Logan erhob sich lächelnd, als er seine Kinder erblickte. „Endlich. Wie geht es euch?"

Matt und Jenny nahmen gegenüber Platz.

„Gut." Antwortete Jenny. Ihr Bruder murmelte lediglich etwas Unverständliches.

„Habt ihr meine Nachricht erhalten?"

„Wären wir sonst hier?" Fragte Matt genervt.

Logans Lippen kräuselten sich. „Wahrscheinlich nicht. Also, was sagt ihr?"

„Nun…" Begann Jenny zögernd und sah Hilfe suchend zu ihrem Bruder.

Dessen Antwort folgte ohne große Überlegungen. „Was denkst du denn? Du meldest dich, wann es dir passt. Dein Lieblingsthema ist Mums Labilität. Schon vor der Scheidung warst du nie für uns da…also ich denke, die Antwort ist nahe liegend. Wir werden weder mit euch beiden verreisen noch zu dieser Feier kommen. Versuch bloß nicht, uns wieder mit Geld oder anderem Materiellen zu bestechen. Ein Angelausflug oder ein gemeinsamer Besuch eines Footballspiels wären das Einzige, was mich umstimmen könnte." Die Ironie war nicht zu überhören.

Logan runzelte wütend die Stirn. „Ich habe Verpflichtungen. Ihr hättet nicht so ein Leben führen können, hätte ich meine Arbeit nicht so ernst genommen! Ich dachte, du wärst so selbstständig Matt? Warum lässt du dich dann noch immer so von eurer Mutter beeinflussen?"

„So ein Leben?" Matt lachte auf. „Das war kein Leben! Ich hätte einen Vater gebraucht, nicht Geld…"

Logan funkelte ihn wütend an. Matt war ihm in den letzten Jahren mehr ein Dorn im Auge geworden als Carol. Sein Sohn hatte schon immer gegen ihn rebelliert, doch es schien von Jahr zu Jahr schlimmer zu werden. Logan wandte sich lächelnd an Jenny. „Und, was sagst du dazu?"

„Dasselbe…" Jenny schämte sich für ihre Zurückhaltung.

Matt strich ihr kurz über den Arm. „Hör auf damit! Du versuchst immer alle gegeneinander auszuspielen!" Er schenkte seinem Vater einen verachtenden Blick.

„Was redest du da? Du wirst noch genauso verrückt wie deine Mutter!"

Und plötzlich war es ausgerechnet Jenny, die ihre Beherrschung verlor. Sie sprang erbost auf. „Es reicht!"

„Sie sieht nicht nur aus wie ihre Mutter…" Flüsterte Valerie.

„Du sei schön still! Du bist so alt wie Matt und deshalb genügst du Dad noch. In spätestens zwei Jahren wird er auch dich betrügen. Das ist es nämlich, was unser werter Vater am besten kann…von wegen hat er seine Arbeit so ernst genommen…ich hasse es…ich hasse es so sehr…du warst es, der Mum in den Abgrund gestürzt hat. Nur wegen dir ist sie krank geworden!" Jenny biss sich auf die Unterlippe, als sie Valeries spöttischen Blick bemerkte.

„Schlag einen anderen Ton ein, junges Fräulein…" Logan erhob sich wütend.

„Wieso sollte ich? Ich habe mir das alles lange genug gefallen lassen! Mum ist eine wundervolle Frau, sie hat das nicht verdient! Du, Dad, bist nur ein bemitleidenswerter, frustrierter Mann! Ein dummes Flittchen wie Valerie passt perfekt zu dir!"

Matt starrte seine Schwester überrascht an. Es gelang ihm nur mit viel Mühe ein Grinsen zu unterdrücken.

Logan lief auf die andere Seite des Tisches. „Was fällt dir eigentlich ein?" Er hob drohend die Hand. Matt packte diese sofort. „Wage es bloß nicht!" Er nahm Jennys Hand. „Komm, wir gehen!"

_--------- Flashback Matt Ende ---------_

Es gibt etwas, was uns wahrscheinlich alle belustigen wird…" Meinte Matt plötzlich und grinste geheimnisvoll. „Dad war noch nicht zuhause, als ich gestern zu ihm fuhr. Valerie hat mich derweil ich Salon empfangen…und ihr glaubt es nicht…sie hat mich tatsächlich angemacht…"

Unsere Augen weiteten sich. „Wie bitte?" Jenny lachte.

„Ich bezweifle, dass sie das nur bei mir gemacht hat. Es gibt bestimmt ein paar Dummköpfe, die auch noch darauf eingegangen sind. Zuerst habe ich mir überlegt, es Dad zu erzählen, habe es aber gelassen. Er hat es verdient…"

Der Nachmittag ging seinem Ende zu. Luke, Ramón, Carol, Carmen, Matt, Jenny und ich waren lange im Wohnzimmer gesessen und hatten uns unterhalten. Kurz vor sechs entschuldigte ich mich schließlich und ging zu Mum, um ihr die Tabletten zu geben.

Sie war schon erwacht, als ich ihr Zimmer betrat. Bevor ich noch etwas sagen konnte, sagte sie leise: „Du hast Jess also wieder gesehen…"

Ich spürte einen Stich im Herzen. Vor mehr als zwanzig Jahren hatte dieses Gespräch zu unserem letzten und größten Streit und schließlich vollkommenen Bruch geführt.

Bevor ich noch etwas erwidern konnte, meinte sie lächelnd. „Das war gut so…denn sonst wäre mein Enkelsohn niemals geboren worden…"

Sie nahm meine Hand, als meine Augen zu tränen begannen. „Du hast also Logan geheiratet und bist nach San Francisco gegangen…erzähl mir, was dann passiert ist…"


	15. Chapter 26

**26. Teil**

„Der Zauber San Franciscos, oder Frisco - wie wir damals noch sagten - hat mich sofort in seinen Bann gezogen. Es war Liebe auf den ersten Blick…" Ich atmete tief durch. Die Erinnerung an die Ankunft in dieser bunten und freundlichen Stadt war ganz deutlich.

_--------- Flashback---------_

Der Flughafen war unglaublich groß. Wir waren erschöpft als wir uns durch die dichten Gruppen von Menschen schoben. Logan stöhnte auf. „Das beginnt ja gut…"  
Die kleine Carol quiekte fröhlich, auch sie spürte den Zauber.   
Ich sah in die freundlichen Gesichter der Menschen. Sie lachten und unterhielten sich. Einige zwinkerten meiner Tochter zu. Sie war ein unglaublich süßes Baby, ihre kommende Schönheit war bereits sichtbar.  
„Ist die Kleine nicht putzig!" Eine ältere Dame schob sich uns entgegen und versperrte so den Weg. „Wie heißt sie denn?" Fragte sie mit dem warmen kalifornischen Akzent.  
Ich lächelte. „Carol."  
„So niedlich." Sie strich der Kleinen entzückt über die Wange. „Bist du zum ersten Mal in San Francisco?"  
Carols blaue Augen weiteten sich so verwundert, dass es mir schwer fiel ein Lachen zu unterdrücken. „Ja, wir sind gerade hier her gezogen." Erklärte ich. „Wir kommen aus Connecticut."   
„San Francisco war eine hervorragende Wahl! Die beste Stadt um ein Kind groß zu ziehen."  
„Rory, wo bleibst du denn?" Logan war wütend zurück zu uns gekommen.  
„Entschuldigen Sie…" Doch er hatte mich schon unsanft mitgezehrt.  
Die Frau warf mir noch einen mitleidigen Blick zu, bevor sie von der Masse verschluckt wurde.  
Logan schob mich unsanft aus der Tür. „Wir haben keine Zeit. Freundschaften kannst du noch dein ganzes Leben lang schließen…"  
Ich wollte etwas erwidern, als ich plötzlich begann meine Umgebung wahrzunehmen. Ein warmer Wind wehte durch meine Haare. Ich blickte bewundernd auf die Palmenallee vor meinen Augen. Drei Cabrios, zwei schwarze und ein rotes, fuhren mit lauter Musik vorbei. In jedem saßen gutgelaunte Jugendliche, welche mir lachend zuwinkten.   
Ein leichtes Lächeln huschte über meine Lippen.  
„Verdammt, Rory, unser Wagen ist schon da!" Logan stöhnte genervt auf.   
Einer seiner Freunde hatte versprochen uns abzuholen. Ich hatte einen dieser Angeber mit langer Limousine erwartet. Doch ich sollte irren.  
„Hey, ich bin Kev." Eine starke Hand schüttelte meine.  
„Hi." Ich musterte den Mann in kurzer Hose und Hawaiihemd überrascht.  
„Und das muss die kleine Carol sein." Er strich ihr entzückt durch das helle Haar. Das kleine Mädchen antwortete mit einem fröhlichen Quieken.  
„Kommt schon."  
Meine Augen mussten sich um das zehnfache geweitet haben, als ich den alten Kleinbus entdeckte, welcher mit bunten Farben verziert worden war. Aber das sollte noch lange nicht alles gewesen sein.  
„Diese Stadt verändert die meisten Menschen." Kev grinste. „Zumindest jene, die offen für Veränderungen sind." Er warf einen Seitenblick auf Logan, welcher stöhnend einstieg.  
Ich folgte ihm lächelnd.  
„Erste Lektion: Sprecht vor uns nie über ‚Frisco'. Wir hassen den Namen." Er drehte grinsend das Radio auf und es verwunderte mich nicht, als „ The Mamas and the Papas" ihr „Flowers in your Hair" anstimmten. Später sollte ich erfahren, dass Kev einfach so war, wie er war und so eine Show niemals für uns abziehen würde. Unsere immer tiefer werdende Freundschaft erleichterten alle Anfangsschwierigkeiten in der neuen Stadt sowie meine Probleme mit Logan. Bis zum heutigen Tage stelle ich mir die Frage, was wohl passiert wäre, wäre er nicht zwei Jahre nach unserer Ankunft bei einem Autounfall tödlich verunglückt.

_--------- Flashback Ende---------_

Ich vermied es jedoch Mum etwas von Kev zu erzählen. Es schmerzte zu sehr.  
„Ich fühlte mich vom ersten Moment an geborgen. Die Menschen waren humorvoll und nett, das Arbeitsklima der Zeitung, bei der ich zu arbeiten beginnen sollte, ungewöhnlich harmonisch. Ich war eine junge Frau Anfang zwanzig. Alles schien so neu und aufregend. Trotz des Steines, der meine Seele oft zu erdrücken schien. Es mag furchtbar klingen, aber es war vor allem der Zauber dieser Stadt und meine interessante Arbeit, die mein Leben lebenswert machten…und die Telefonate mit dir…"  
Mums Augen tränten als sie meine Hand drückte. „Du bist mir immer mehr entglitten…"  
Ich senkte den Kopf. Der alte Schmerz überkam mich erneut. „Du warst so weit weg…Beatrice, Logan…sie hatten immer mehr begonnen über mein Leben zu bestimmen. Ich wollte so oft gehen, hatte aber stets den Mut verloren. Ich hatte Angst…Angst einfach wieder zurück zu gehen. Es war nicht so einfach…und dann war es plötzlich zu spät. Sie hatten mich unterdrückt. Ich begann an mir zu zweifeln, verlor mein Selbstwertgefühl immer mehr…" Nur mit Mühe gelang es mir die aufkeimenden Tränen zu unterdrücken. „Ich hatte keine wirklichen Freunde…zu Lane und Paris hatte ich beinahe völlig den Kontakt verloren. Die Beziehungen zu meinen Kollegen blieben oberflächlich…Logan und seine Familie waren meine einzig wirklichen Bezugspersonen…" Mum wischte mir die Tränen von den Wangen.  
„Warum hast du nicht mit mir gesprochen?" Sie runzelte die Stirn.  
Meine Stimme zitterte. „Weil ich die Wahrheit nicht hören wollte…ich konnte sie nicht ertragen…mein Talent mir selbst etwas vorzumachen, ließ zu spät nach…" Als Mum mich in ihre Arme zog, schluchzte ich hemmungslos. Ihre schwache Hand strich sanft über meinen Kopf. „Es ist niemals zu spät, meine Süße."  
Ich konnte sie durch den Tränenschleier nur vage wahrnehmen. „Doch, Mum. Das ist es. Ich war dumm. So dumm…so stolz und hochmütig…wollte es nicht begreifen…ich war so schwach! Was ist nur aus mir geworden, Mummy? Was ist nur aus deiner perfekten Rory geworden? Hättest du vor über vierzig Jahren jemals geglaubt, dass ich so tief sinken könnte?" Ich senkte den Blick.

_--------- Flashback---------_

„Ich bin ja so stolz auf dich!" Mum umarmte mich so fest, dass mir die Luft abgeschnürt wurde. Ich löste mich sanft von ihr. „Danke, Mummy."  
Mums Augen tränten. „Du bist viel zu schnell erwachsen geworden. Jetzt hast du deinen Abschluss, in wenigen Monaten wirst du mit deinem Studium beginnen."  
„Aber zuvor werden wir einen tollen Sommer in Europa verbringen." Ich umarmte sie.

_---------- Flashback Ende ---------_

Mum ergriff meine Hand. Ich wunderte mich über ihren kräftigen Händedruck. „Sieh mich an."  
Vorsichtig hob ich den Kopf.  
„Nenn mir einen Menschen, nur einen einzigen, der frei von Fehlern ist!"  
„Ich dachte, du würdest dich lediglich einzumischen versuchen…ich habe alles verloren. Meine Mutter, meine Tochter, meine besten Freundinnen…"  
„Du hast mich niemals verloren. Mein Herz hat dich stets begleitet. Ich habe immer gewusst, dass du eines Tages wieder kommen würdest."  
Tränen tropften auf das weiße Laken. „Ich hätte früher kommen müssen…" Flüsterte ich. Auch Mums Augen begannen zu tränen. „Ich habe mir oft überlegt, zu dir nach Seattle zu fahren…aber ich habe es nicht geschafft. Mein Gedächtnis lässt immer mehr nach. Aber ich erinnere mich, dass ich an einem Sonntag vor zehn Jahren ins Auto gestiegen bin, los gefahren bin, aber an der nächsten Abfahrt wieder zurück nachhause gefahren bin."  
Mein Körper begann zu zittern.  
„Ich frage mich heute noch, was wohl gewesen wäre, wenn ich weiter gefahren wäre."  
Wie hätte ich wohl reagiert, wenn sie plötzlich vor meiner Tür gestanden hätte? Eine Frage, die ich bis zum heutigen Tage nicht zu beantworten weiß. „Ich…ich hätte ihn nie heiraten dürfen…" Jahrelang hatte ich Logan die Schuld an allem gegeben. Doch ich hatte erkennen müssen, dass ich allein es war, die für mein Leben verantwortlich gewesen war.  
„Schätzchen, es bringt uns nicht weiter, über diese Dinge nachzudenken. Sie sind bereits geschehen. Wir müssen die Zeit, die uns bleibt nützen. Denn immer wollen wir uns daran erinnern…"  
Ich wischte die Tränen von meinen Wangen. Bis heute kann ich nicht erklären, warum es ausgerechnet in diesem Moment passierte. Ich hatte lange mit mir gerungen überhaupt davon zu beginnen, doch plötzlich war es passiert. „Erinnerst du dich an Corinne?"  
Mums Gesichtszüge blieben unverändert. „Ich habe meine Töchter in keiner Sekunde meines Lebens vergessen."  
Ein schmerzhafter Stich durchfuhr meinen Körper.  
„Ich spüre den Schmerz ihres Verlustes heute noch…" Ihre Augen tränten. „Es sollte einfach nicht sein. Akzeptieren werde ich es niemals können. Warum durfte meine Kleine nicht leben…diese Frage stelle ich mir bis heute. Meine Ärztin hat mir sehr geholfen, sonst wäre ich wohl am Verlust meiner Töchter zerbrochen…" Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe. „Aber Corinne lebt in meinem Herzen."  
Meine Hände zitterten, als Mum diese ergriff. „Du musst mich doch hassen, Mum. Es war meine Schuld…allein meine Schuld…wir hatten so oft gestritten. Diese Streits und mein Entschluss mit Logan nach San Francisco zu gehen, müssen dich sehr belastet haben…ich verstehe, wenn du mir nicht verzeihen kannst…ich kann es doch selbst nicht…"  
„Rory…" Sie hob mein Kinn und zwang mich sie anzusehen. „Niemals, nicht einmal einen einzigen Moment haben Luke oder ich dir die Schuld gegeben…" Die andere Hand strich durch mein Haar. „Ich erlitt die Fehlgeburt höchstwahrscheinlich aufgrund einer Infektion."  
Tränen rannen über meine blassen Wangen. Ich machte mir nicht mehr die Mühe sie wegzuwischen. „Ich war an ihrem Baum…" Flüstere ich.  
Sie lächelte leicht. „Ich war jeden Tag dort. Habe mit ihr gesprochen. Sie hat meinen Humor."  
„Es tut mir so leid, Mummy…alles…"  
Sie zog mich in ihre schwachen Arme. „Ich weiß. Ich habe es immer gewusst."  
„Ich liebe dich, Mummy…"  
„Ich dich auch, mein Schätzchen. Du wirst immer meine kleine Rory sein…"  
Ich presste meinen Kopf an ihre Brust. „Ich täte alles dafür, die Zeit zurück drehen zu können." Presste ich unter Tränen hervor.  
„Es ist unmöglich die Vergangenheit zu verändern. Aber du hast die Macht über deine Zukunft…nur du alleine…"  
Ich nickte leicht.  
„Erzähle mir von deiner Begegnung mit Jess." Forderte sie mich lächelnd auf.  
Meine Stimme stockte anfangs, meine Sätze wurden aber mit jedem auffordernden Nicken von Mum fließender. „Das war es. Wir wussten, dass wir uns niemals wieder sehen würden. Es war uns eine letzte Nacht geschenkt worden. Wir hatten diese genützt. Nun war es wieder an uns gewesen unser Leben fortzuführen. Ohne den anderen. Vergessen habe ich ihn jedoch niemals…"  
Mum schüttelte den Kopf. „Seine große Liebe vergisst man niemals." Sie lächelte. „Jess hat sich verändert. Ich habe ihn die letzten Jahre öfters gesehen. Luke und er haben den Kontakt niemals gebrochen…Einmal war er sogar mit seiner Familie da. Er ist ein wunderbarer Vater…" Sie fuhr sich durchs silberne Haar. „Seine Töchter haben nun beide selbst Kinder. Jess ist seit drei Jahren geschieden und lebt noch immer in New York." Erzählte sie.  
„Matt weiß es nicht…" Begann ich leise.  
„Du würdest ihm die größte Freude machen, würde er erfahren, dass Logan nicht sein leiblicher Vater ist." Mum zwinkerte, wurde aber schließlich wieder ernst. „Du musst es ihm sagen…"  
Ich nickte leicht. „Es muss noch so viel geklärt werden…"  
„Rory, du musst mit Carol sprechen…du sagtest einmal, sie hatte stets versucht ihren Großeltern väterlicherseits zu gefallen…aber du warst es in Wirklichkeit, der sie gefallen wollte. Rory, ich weiß, dass es dir schwer fällt, ihr gegenüber Gefühle zu zeigen. Aber du liebst sie. Mindestens genauso sehr wie du ihre Geschwister liebst. Weil sie ihren Weg gegangen ist, ohne zu zögern. So sehr du sie genau deswegen kritisiert hast, so sehr warst du aus diesem Grund auch stolz auf sie. Carol hatte ein schweres Leben, mit häufigen Rückschlägen. Doch sie hat es geschafft."  
Plötzlich vernahmen wir ein leises Klopfen. Carol musterte uns nachdenklich. Sie strich sich durchs Haar. „Entschuldigt…" Ich spürte, dass sie die letzten Sätze gehört haben musste.  
„Mum, ich soll dich fragen, ob du auch eine Pizza willst…"  
„Pizza…" Mum lächelte sehnsüchtig.  
„Nein, danke. Ich habe keinen Hunger."  
Carol nickte und verließ langsam den Raum. Ich blickte ihr traurig nach.  
Mum drückte meine Hand.  
Meine Augen tränten. „Ich habe sie schon vor vielen Jahren verloren…sogar ihre Tante und ihr Onkel waren ihr mehr Familie als ich…schließlich war sie als Kind sehr oft bei ihnen."  
„Hast du dich nie gefragt, warum sie plötzlich nicht mehr dort war?"  
„Nun, das Verhältnis zu Sheila hatte sich etwas verschlechtert…"  
Mum lächelte milde und wechselte das Thema. „Carol hat erzählt, Susana würde die nächsten Tage kommen…"  
„Ja…" Ich seufzte.  
„Ich mag sie. Susana ist so humorvoll und herzlich."  
Ich nickte leicht.  
„Warum kannst du sie nicht leiden? Weil du glaubst, sie würde mit Carol eine Beziehung haben, wie ihr niemals haben könntet?" Sie musterte mich prüfend.  
Ich senkte den Blick. „Es ist nicht nur das. Ich kann ihre ganze Familie nicht leiden. Ramón hat Carols Leben zerstört. Susana hat den Fehltritt Logans mit ihrer Schwester versucht zu rechtfertigen…und…" Ich seufzte. „Sie gibt mir immer wieder das Gefühl eine schlechte Mutter zu sein, womit sie eigentlich nicht unrecht hat, und ihr Großcousin…" Ich biss mir auf die Unterlippe.  
„Was ist mit ihm?"  
Ich seufzte. Niemandem hatte ich jemals erzählt, was auf Carols Hochzeit geschehen war.  
„Rory!" Mum drückte meine Hand fester. „Antworte mir." Sie musterte mich besorgt.  
Die Erinnerung an diesen Tag versetzte meinem Herzen einen schmerzhaften Stich. „Ich wollte vor meinen langweiligen Sitznachbarinnen und Logans offensichtlichem Flirt mit María flüchten und bin auf dem Klo verschwunden. Als ich in Susanas geräumiges Wohnzimmer ging, traf ich auf Josè." Ich atmete tief durch. „Er war wahrscheinlich schon etwas betrunken…" Versuchte ich den Vorfall unnötigerweise hinunterzuspielen.  
Mum erstarrte. „Er hatte doch nicht etwa gegen deinen Willen…"  
Ich senkte den Blick. „Nein…er hat es versucht. Meine Sitznachbarin Juanita war plötzlich aus dem Garten hinein gekommen. Sie hatte nichts bemerkt, sondern unschuldig gefragt, ob sie mich denn gelangweilt hätte…"  
Mum zog mich in ihre Arme. „Das hatte ich nicht gewusst…"  
„Woher denn auch?" Ich atmete tief durch. „Ich hatte Ramón lange dafür gehasst, dass er sich ausgerechnet von José zu einem Job verhelfen ließ. Das war nicht fair, ich weiß. Er kann es schließlich nicht wissen."  
Mum schüttelte den Kopf. „Meine Süße…" Sie küsste meine Hand.  
„Dieser Vorfall hat meinen Hass ungerechterweise auf die ganze Familie verstärkt."  
„Wenn ich damals nicht aufgrund meiner Blinddarmoperation im Krankenhaus gewesen wäre, hätte ich dich beschützen können…" Mum strich mir durchs Haar.  
„Es ist ja nichts passiert…"  
„Zum Glück…" Sie drückte mich an sich. „Warum hast du niemandem davon erzählt?"  
„Ich weiß es nicht…" Flüsterte ich. Eine einzelne Träne tropfte auf Mums Kissen. „Wem denn?" Es war beinahe lautlos.   
„Mir, Rory. Mir." Sie strich mir sanft über die Wange.  
Ein leises Klopfen riss uns erneut aus unseren Gedanken. Jenny trat zögernd mit einem Karton ein. Sie musterte mich erschrocken. „Mummy…"  
„Schon gut, Kleines. Deine Grandma und ich haben nur über früher geredet…"  
„Carol meinte, du könntest Hunger bekommen. Wir sind alle sehr besorgt um dich…" Ich öffnete den Karton. „Eine Pizza mit allem." Erklärte Jenny.  
„Die liebt sie! Rory, du solltest wirklich essen." Meinte Mum.  
Wir waren doch wegen Mum hier. Warum schien sich aber jeder um mich zu sorgen?  
„Okay." Willigte ich schließlich ein.  
Jenny lächelte. „Ich hoffe, sie schmeckt dir."  
„Das wird sie." Ich erwiderte ihr Lächeln.  
Meine Tochter wandte sich an Mum. „Wie fühlst du dich, Grandma?"  
„Etwas müde, aber sonst sehr gut." Sie griff nach Jennys Hand. „Danke."  
„Möchtest du schlafen?" Fragte ich Mum besorgt.  
Sie überlegte. „Ich würde am liebsten tage- und nächtelang mit euch sprechen, aber angesichts meiner Müdigkeit wäre es wohl besser, dies auf Morgen zu verschieben. Nimm deine Geschwister und deine Mum mit, wenn du morgen kommst, okay?"  
Jenny nickte. „Gute Nacht, Grandma." Sie küsste diese sanft.  
„Gute Nacht, Mum." Ich drückte sie kurz, bevor wir das Zimmer verließen.

Vor dem Stiegenabgang blieb Jenny schließlich stehen. Sie atmete tief durch. „Ich muss dir etwas sagen…"  
„Ja?" Ich blickte sie aufmunternd an. Meine Jüngste hatte mir niemals Sorgen bereitet. Sie war stets selbstbewusst ihren Weg gegangen und hatte mit ihrer gutherzigen Art aller verzaubert.  
„Das Studium…" Sie zögerte.  
„Ja, mein Schatz?" Ich lächelte. Jenny würde an meiner Stelle Auslandskorrespondentin bei CNN werden, dessen war ich mir sicher. Und zugegebenermaßen erfüllte es mich mit ungeheurem Stolz.  
„Mummy, ich habe ehrlich gesagt schon nach dem ersten Semester erkannt…" Sie senkte den Blick. „…dass es nicht das Richtige für mich ist…"  
Ich runzelte irritiert die Stirn.  
„Ich…ich habe dann gewechselt. Ich studiere Psychologie und mache mein erstes Praktikum bei Dr. Roberts im kommenden Sommer. Aber für den Stanford Flyer schreibe ich trotzdem noch, weil es mir so Spaß macht und Geld einbringt…" Sie hob vorsichtig den Kopf.  
„Warum hast du mir nie von deinem Wechsel erzählt? Wir können doch über alles sprechen, oder nicht?"  
Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe. „Ich wollte dich nicht enttäuschen, dir keinen Kummer bereiten. Du warst so glücklich als ich begonnen hatte Journalismus zu studieren."  
„Süße, ich bin glücklich, wenn du es bist…" Trotz meiner Enttäuschung über ihre Unehrlichkeit, fühlte ich auch eine Erleichterung in meinem Herzen. Wie lächerlich schien diese kleine Lüge im Vergleich zu all den anderen Problemen und Geheimnissen, welche diese Familie umgaben. „Ich könnte doch nicht böse sein, nur weil du deinen Weg gehst…"  
Sie nickte leicht. „Es tut mir leid."  
„Mach dir keine Sorgen, meine Kleine." Ich schloss sie in meine Arme. „Dr. Roberts ist ein sehr angesehener Psychotherapeut. Du kannst verdammt stolz auf dich sein." Ich strich ihr eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Ihre Augen tränten. „Was hast du denn, mein Schätzchen?"  
„Du hast mich immer für so perfekt gehalten…dabei bin ich alles andere als das…" Sie presste ihren Kopf an meine Brust und schluchzte.  
Eine schmerzhafte Unruhe erfasste mich mit einem Mal. „Gibt es noch etwas, dass du mir erzählen möchtest?"  
Sie hob langsam den Kopf. „Ja…da ist so viel…aber ich kann das jetzt nicht…" Sie wischte sich die Tränen von den Wangen. „Entschuldige bitte, aber ich möchte mich jetzt hinlegen…"  
Ich nickte leicht. „Gute Nacht, mein kleiner Engel."  
Sie wandte sich schluchzend ab und ging in ihr Gästezimmer.  
„Es war für uns alle ein harter Tag."  
Ich drehte mich langsam um und erblickte meine Älteste am Treppenabsatz.  
„Du weißt es, nicht? Du weißt, was sie mir sagen möchte?"  
Carol biss sich auf die Unterlippe und nickte leicht. „Ja. Ich denke schon."  
„Warum weißt du es, aber nicht ich? Ich dachte zumindest Jenny und ich hätten ein inniges Verhältnis…"  
Sie trat seufzend auf mich zu. „Das musst du sie selbst fragen. Sie hatte gewiss ihre Gründe. Du kennst doch Jenny. Sie würde niemals jemanden absichtlich verletzen. Am wenigsten ihre eigene Familie. Du weißt doch, sie war es immer, die uns alle retten wollte." Carol lächelte.  
Ich senkte den Kopf. „Diesen Part scheint nun Mum zu übernehmen."  
„Grandmas Wunsch ist, dass die Familie wieder eine Einheit ist, bevor sie uns verlässt. Aber…" Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „…das ist innerhalb weniger Wochen unmöglich. Wahrscheinlich werden wir alle niemals wieder eine Einheit sein. Aber vielleicht sollten wir einander zumindest eine Chance geben. Das, zumindest das, müssen wir einander wert sein."  
Ihre Augen begannen zu tränen. Ich ging noch einen Schritt auf sie zu und schloss sie in die Arme.  
„Es war für uns alle nicht leicht…" Flüsterte sie unter Tränen.

_--------- Flashback Carol---------_

Die Stadt war in kühlem Nebel eingehüllt. Carol fröstelte als sie auf der ausgetrockneten Wiese ging. Sie war diese Wetterbedingungen nicht mehr gewöhnt. Ihr Herzschlag wurde schneller als sie an ihrem Ziel angekommen war. Zitternd strich sie sich eine Strähne aus dem Haar. Die Zeit verging, es wurde Nacht, ehe ihre Lippen ein Wort formen konnten. Ihre Stimme zitterte, als sie leise begann: „ Ich verzeihe dir. Ich verzeihe dir alles, alles, was du mir angetan hast. Ich verzeihe dir jedoch nicht um deiner Willen, denn das hast du nicht verdient. Aber ich verzeihe dir um meiner Willen, denn ich habe es verdient. Ich habe es verdient, meinen inneren Frieden wieder zu bekommen. Die Gewissheit, dass wir beide uns nie wieder sehen werden, erfüllt mich mit einer unglaublichen Ruhe." Diese Sätze, die sie laut ausgesprochen hatte, erfüllten sie mit einer inneren Wärme. Es war der zweite Schritt. Alles würde sich nun zum Guten wenden, daran wagte sie endlich zu glauben. Als sie den Friedhof verließ, ließ sie nicht nur das Grab ihres Onkels sondern auch ein altes Selbst für immer zurück.

_--------- Flashback Carol Ende ---------_


	16. Chapter 27

Hallo ihr Lieben

Das wäre eigentlich ein deutlich längerer Teil geworden. Aber da ich euch eh schon so lange hab warten lassen, hab ich beschlossen, den Teil schon an dieser Stelle enden zu lassen. Er ist viel kürzer als die meisten meiner Teile, aber der nächste wird dafür wieder sehr lange. Ich hoffe er gefällt euch.

Freu mich über jedes Feedback!

Bussi 

**27. Teil**

Erst als der Tag der Nacht endgültig wich, war ich wieder fähig mich zu bewegen. Mums Worte, Jennys, vor allem aber Carols, hatten mich nicht nur aufgewühlt, sondern mir auch auf eine gewisse Art und Weise Mut gegeben. Die Konfrontation mit der Vergangenheit ist niemals schmerzlos, aber wenn man richtig damit um zu gehen weiß, kann sie mehr als positiv für die Zukunft sein. _Du kannst nur im Hier und Jetzt leben, niemals im Gestern, niemals im Morgen. Jedoch kannst du auch nur im Hier und Jetzt leben, wenn du deine Vergangenheit verstehst und Acht vor deiner Zukunft hast. _Hatte Jenny als elfjähriges Mädchen geschrieben und war von ihrem Vater belächelt geworden. „Konzentriere dich besser auf die Mathematik." Hatte er gesagt. _Nur wer die Vergangenheit kennt, hat eine Zukunft. _Hatte Wilhelm von Humboldt zu einer ganz anderen Zeit, an einem ganz anderen Ort gesagt.  
Meine Töchter und meine Enkeltochter waren schon lange zu Bett gegangen, als ich noch immer am Treppengelände lehnte, starr gefangen in schmerzhaften Erinnerungen. Und als der Tag der Nacht schließlich endgültig wich, ein starker Schneesturm zu wehen begann und die Jalousien hart an die Fenster schlugen, begann ich zu verstehen. Ich begann das kleine Mädchen zu verstehen, das zu seiner Mutter gelaufen war, weil es sich verletzt hatte. Ich verstand die ehrgeizige Schülerin, die eine zwei wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht traf. Ich verstand die junge Studentin, die einen Traum hatte. Ich verstand auch deren anderes Selbst, das unsichere Mädchen auf der Suche nach Liebe. Der Liebe, die es einst gefühlt hatte, aber nie wieder fühlen sollte. Mein restliches Leben war markiert von Fehlern, Fehler die ich teilweise nie wieder, teilweise wahrscheinlich immer wieder begehen würde. Eine einzelne Träne tropfte auf den dunklen Teppich. Ich wusste, dass ich ihnen, dass ich aber vor allem mir, eine Chance geben musste. Das Ergebnis war weniger von Bedeutung, als die Tat, die ich so fürchtete. Ehrlichkeit. Die Mauer, die meine Familie umgab, musste endlich durchbrochen werden. Nur so hatten wir eine Chance, hatte ich eine Chance. _Nicht den Tod sollte man fürchten, sondern dass man nie beginnen wird, zu leben. _Hatte ein gewisser Marcus Aurelius vor unzähligen Jahren gesagt.  
Meine Glieder zitterten, als ich die Treppe leise hinab stieg. Der Geruch heißen Kaffees ließ mich meine Augen schließen. Für einen kurzen Moment war ich wieder dort, in einer anderen Zeit, als die Welt noch in Ordnung war. Als es noch Essorgien und Videoabende gab. Als es noch Mum und mich als Freundinnen, die füreinander da waren, gab. Meine Finger zitterten als ich die Tränen von meinen Wangen wischte. Ich wusch mir das Gesicht mit kaltem Wasser, bevor ich die Küche betrat.  
Luke saß nachdenklich über eine Zeitung gebeugt und schüttelte in regelmäßigen Abständen den Kopf, während Ramón sich und Matt Kaffee nachschenkte.  
„Ich hoffe, ihr seid euch euren zukünftigen Gesundheitsschäden bewusst?" Luke sah nur kurz hoch.  
Matt warf Ramón einen viel sagenden Blick zu, bevor er mich schließlich wahrnahm. „Hi Mum." Er erhob sich und holte eine weitere Tasse aus dem kleinen Schrank, was Luke argwöhnisch beobachtete. Matt schenkte mir heißen Kaffee ein und wir setzten uns schließlich beide.  
„Rory, du auch noch…um diese Uhrzeit…" Luke schüttelte den Kopf. „Wieso schläfst du noch nicht? Wie geht es Lorelai?" Er runzelte besorgt die Stirn.  
Ich nippte an der Tasse. „Es geht ihr gut, sie war nur schon sehr müde…"  
Luke nickte und ergriff meine Hand. „Und wie geht es dir?"  
Ich versuchte die plötzlich aufkeimenden Tränen zu unterdrücken. „Es war schon besser."  
„Mum, du weißt, ich bin nicht der, der unbedingt Reden schwingt. Aber dafür bin ich ein umso besserer Zuhörer. Wenn du also jemanden zum Zuhören brauchst…"  
Ich umarmte ihn. „Ich weiß, du hasst es umarmt zu werden, aber nun musste es sein…"  
Er grinste. „Kein Problem. Ich bin in einem Alter, wo ich trotz mütterlichen Umarmungen cool bin."  
Ich lachte. „Weißt du was, ich hab drei wundervolle, außergewöhnliche Kinder."  
„Von einem wusste ich." Matt grinste.  
„Ich wusste sogar von zweien. Mit einer bin ich verheiratet, die andere schläft schon lange."  
„Sehr witzig." Matt warf Ramón einen gespielt strafenden Blick zu.  
Dieser stand schließlich auf und stellte seine Tasse in den Geschirrspüler, bevor er sich verabschiedete. „Ich werde jetzt auch schlafen gehen. Gute Nacht, Rory,…" Er lächelte mir kurz zu, bevor er sich an die anderen wandte. „Luke, James Dean."   
„Er findet das auch noch ungeheuer witzig…" Meinte Matt, als sein Schwager den Raum verlassen hatte.  
Luke lachte. „Ich finde es sehr beeindruckend, dass ihr beide überhaupt wisst, wer James Dean war…"  
Matt zuckte mit den Schultern. „Unsere Generationen sind eben doch noch nicht ganz hoffnungslos..."  
„Carmen erschreckte mich heute ganz schön, als sie bei einem alten Sinatra Lied fragte, ob das dieser neue Sänger von der letzten MTV-Hot-and-New-Show wäre…" Er schüttelte den Kopf.  
Matt und ich lachten. „Sie ist zwölf Jahre alt, in den vierziger Jahren des 21. Jahrhunderts. Was erwartest du? Eine Elvisimitatorin?" Scherzte Matt.  
„Ich habe Carol immer für nostalgischer gehalten."  
„Carol ist auch nicht mit Sinatra aufgewachsen. Ich übrigens genauso wenig." Verteidigte ich meine Tochter und Enkeltochter. „Seit wann bist du so ein großer Fan von ihm?"  
„Es geht ums Prinzip. Er ist Musikkultur, im Gegensatz zu diesen quietschenden Hühnern, welche Carmen auf einer der alten MP3s ihrer Mutter entdeckt hat."  
Ich lachte. „_The Pink Chicks. _Carol liebte sie als kleines Kind."  
Matt schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf. „Ich hätte sie für…" Er suchte nach dem richtigen Wort. „…anspruchsvoller gehalten…"  
„Die Musikkultur geht den Bach runter…"  
„Das geht sie schon lange. Aber lass und die Hoffnung nicht aufgeben." Matt erhob sich gähnend. „Ich werde euch nun ebenfalls verlassen. Gute Nacht Mum, gute Nacht, Grandpa."  
„Er hat teilweise auch charakterlich große Ähnlichkeit mit seinem Vater…" Meinte Luke nachdenklich, einige Minuten nachdem Matt den Raum verlassen hatte. „Und das obwohl sie sich niemals kennen gelernt haben."  
Ich wich seinem Blick aus und kaute unruhig auf meiner Unterlippe. Auch er wusste es also. Der Druck auf meinem Herzen wurde stärker. „Ich weiß nicht, wie ich es ihm sagen soll…" Begann ich leise.  
Luke nickte. „Du musst es beiden sagen, das bist du ihnen schuldig. Die Art und Weise wie du es ihnen sagen wirst, ist dabei nebensächlich…"  
Ein Seufzen entwich mir. Ich nickte leicht. „Ich will aber nicht auch noch meinen Sohn verlieren…"  
„Rory. Du hattest Gründe dafür. Natürlich wird Matt verletzt sein, aber noch mehr wäre er es, würdest du es ihm ewig verschweigen und er erführe es eines Tages durch Zufall."  
Ich nickte. „Ich werde morgen versuchen mit ihm zu reden."  
Der Mann, der mir stets mehr Vater gewesen war, als jeder anderen, drückte meine Hand. „Du schaffst das." Er erhob sich langsam. „Ich werde nochmals nach Lorelai sehen und dann versuchen zu schlafen." Er musterte mich, als würde er meinen Segen dafür brauchen.  
„Okay." Ich umarmte ihn kurz. „Gute Nacht, Luke…und danke…danke, dass du es ihnen niemals erzählt hast…" Flüsterte ich leise.   
Luke seufzte. „Das ist nicht meine Aufgabe…Gute Nacht, Rory." Er warf mir noch ein aufmunterndes Lächeln zu, bevor er mich alleine zurück ließ. Als er gegangen war, begann ich zu frösteln. Wie kalt es doch ohne die geliebten Menschen war. Würde es je wieder warm sein, wenn Mum gegangen war?

_---------- Flashback ---------_

Ich lutschte die salzigen Reste des Popcorns von den Fingern und beobachtete Mum, welche sich köstlich über eine alte Folge der _Donna Reed Show _amüsierte, grinsend.  
„Ist das nicht die Folge, in der ihr Mann später von der Arbeit nachhause kommt und dann rein gar nichts passiert?" Sie griff lachend nach dem letzten Achtel der Pizza.  
Ich nahm einen weiteren Schluck Cola. „Nein, das ist die Wochenendfolge, in der der älteste Sohn vom College nachhause kommt und rein gar nichts passiert." Berichtigte ich gespielt empört über diese Verwechslung.  
„Richtig. Wie konnte das nur passieren?"  
„Das liegt wohl daran, dass unsere Texte viel besser sind und bei uns immer etwas passiert."  
Mum legte den Arm um mich. „Ja. Ich habe den falschen Beruf gewählt."  
Ich lehnte mich an ihre Schulter, glücklich über unsere besondere Beziehung, welche immer so bleiben sollte.

_---------- Flashback Ende ---------_

Ich sank zitternd auf den kalten Stuhl und stützte den Kopf zwischen meine Hände auf. Heiße Tränen tropften auf meine Arme.

_--------- Flashback --------_

Das schrille Läuten bereits nach dem Aussteigen gehört, beeilte ich mich zur Wohnungstür. Wahrscheinlich war es meine Kollegin Lillian, welche mir bezüglich der Reportage bescheid sagen wollte. Ich ließ die Tür in meiner Eile offen und lief ins Wohnzimmer, in welchem das Telefon stand. Keuchend sank ich auf die Ledercouch und wollte schon nach dem Hörer greifen, als ich die Nummer auf dem Display erkannte. Meine Stirn legte sich in Falten.  
Das Klingeln hörte auf. Wie viermal pro Woche seit den letzten beiden Monaten.  
_Rory? Ich weiß, dass du hier bist. Hebe ab. Bitte hebe endlich ab. Rory? Hör mal, solltest du wirklich nicht da gewesen sein, rufe bitte zurück. Ich hasse es, wenn wir streiten…und ich habe das Gefühl, dass wir dringend reden sollten. Wir haben schon oft gestritten, aber niemals auf diese Weise. Rory, wir haben beide überreagiert. Aber du musst mich verstehen. Ich will dir doch nur helfen…_Ich vernahm ein leises Schluchzen. _Rory. Das Leben von und allen ist gerade nicht leicht. Mach es uns doch nicht noch schwerer. Ruf mich zurück. Bitte. _  
Ich biss mir wütend auf die Unterlippe. Hilfe? Ich war damals meiner Meinung nach die Letzte, welche Hilfe gebrauchte. Sie hatte mich verletzte. So sehr mein Herz gelernt hatte nicht mehr zu schmerzen, sie hatte es mit ihren Worten, scharf wie ein Messer, geschafft. Und nun erwartete sie, dass ich nach weiteren Vorwürfen einfach zurück rief?  
Wut macht uns oft blind. Wir sehen nur das, was uns im Moment als das uns selbst am meisten bestätigende erscheint. Der Verstand, vielleicht sogar das Herz, verschließt sich davor eine andere Seite zu verstehen. Als meine Augen endlich geöffnet wurden, war es zu spät zurück zu rufen.

_--------- Flashback Ende ---------_

Ich wischte mir die letzte Träne von der Wange und nippte zaghaft an meinem Kaffee, welcher nur noch kalt und bitter schmeckte.

_--------- Flashback ---------_

„Mum?"  
Ich lehnte mich zurück an das weiche Leder der Couch und nippte an meinem Martini. „Carol? Hi." Ich hörte sie fest einatmen.  
„Mum, Carmen hat heute ihre ersten Schritte gemacht!" Erzählte sie fröhlich. Ich ahnte, dass ihre Augen gerade vor Freude tränten.   
„Wo denn?"  
„Im Vorgarten. Sie ist geradewegs auf den kleinen Ball zugegangen!"  
„Den furchtbaren neonorangen von María?"  
„Genau den. Sie scheint ihn zu mögen."  
„Sie ist doch noch so klein. Das ist unglaublich. Wirklich." Meine kleine, über alles geliebte, erste Enkeltochter hatte ihre ersten Schritte gemacht. Es war großartig. Dennoch überzog ein dunkler Schatten mein Herz. Ich hatte nicht gefühlt, wie ich hätte fühlen sollen. Hatten die letzten Jahre mein Herz tatsächlich gefrieren lassen?

_--------- Flashback Ende ---------_

Ich zwang mich den Kaffee trotz des Geschmackes auszutrinken und erhob mich schließlich langsam um die Tasse in den Geschirrspüler zu stellen. Mein ganzer Körper zitterte, als ich die Tür dessen schloss.

_---------- Flashback --------_

Meine Augen wanderten stolz durch das geräumige Wohnzimmer. Mein kleiner Junge, welcher nun keiner mehr war, hatte seine erste eigene Wohnung. Matt war vor wenigen Tagen mit drei älteren Freunden, welche bereits das College besuchten, zusammen gezogen. Als diese nachmittags Vorlesung hatten, hatte er mich zum Essen eingeladen. „Das habt ihr toll gemacht." Lobte ich anerkennend und sank auf die gemütliche Couch.  
Matt nahm am Lehnstuhl gegenüber Platz. „Die richtige Wohnung für drei brave Studenten und einen strebsamen Abschlussschüler."  
Ich lachte. „Ich wette, die erste Party steigt noch vor dem Wochenende."  
Mein Sohn grinste. „Diese Wette gewinnst du."  
„Aber trink nicht zu viel…"  
Er lachte. „Keine Angst, Mum. Wenn die Bar leer ist, werde ich keine der gut aussehenden, ebenfalls studierenden Nachbarinnen, um etwas mehr Bier bitten."  
„Dessen bin ich mir sicher." Meinte ich zwinkernd. „ Du wirst mir so fehlen!" Ich strich ihm über die Wange. „Lässt du dir nun einen Vollbart wachsen?"  
„Mum!" Matt rollte mit den Augen. „Ich muss mir einen neuen Rasierer kaufen. Außerdem stehen viele Frauen auf Kerle mit Drei-Tage-Bart." Er lachte.  
Ich schenkte mir lächelnd Kaffee nach und betrachtete ihn voller Stolz. „Du weißt, du kannst jederzeit zurückkommen."  
Er seufzte. „Hör mal, Mum. Du weißt, es ist nichts Persönliches gegen dich. Ich bin vor allem wegen meines werten Erzeugers so früh ausgezogen…"  
Ich biss mir auf die Unterlippe und nickte. Logan hatte meinen Sohn vertrieben, nur weil er nicht seinem Idealbild eines jungen Mannes der High Society entsprach. Seitdem war meine Wut noch mehr gestiegen. „Du willst mir wirklich nicht sagen, worum es in eurem letzten Streit ging?"  
Matt winkte ab. „Nicht der letzte Streit war ausschlaggebend…nein, mein ganzes Leben mit ihm. Er hat mich nie gemocht. Niemals war ich ihm gut genug. Niemals konnte ich es ihm wirklich Recht machen. Ich war der männliche Nachfolger, der sein Erbe vertreten sollte und habe dabei täglich versagt…"  
Ich ergriff seine Hand uns blickte ihn streng an. „Matt, in meinen Augen bist du der beste Sohn, den sich eine Mutter wünschen kann, und hast niemals versagt!"  
Matt lachte. „Jen hat schon recht damit, wenn sie sagt, ich könnte wer weiß was anstellen und du würdest auch noch applaudieren…"  
„Jenny hat das gesagt?"  
„Unglaublich nicht? Der kleine Unschuldsengel ist ein mit Puppen und Autos spielender Teufelsbraten ohne jegliche Reue."  
„Nun, bald wird sie in die Pubertät kommen. Das ist ganz normal."  
„Tja, dann viel Spaß…" Matt zwinkerte. Plötzlich wurde er wieder ernst. „Wie geht es ihr?"  
„Sie steckt die Scheidung anscheinend sehr gut weg. Das Mädchen ist unglaublich stark…"  
Matt blickte auf seine Zehenspitzen und wechselte schnell das Thema. „Weißt du, was ich mir als Kind oft vorgestellt habe?"  
Ich stellte die Tasse ab und blickte ihn erwartungsvoll an.  
„Das ein cooler Typ, der sich als unser leiblicher Vater erweist, in einem Thunderbird vor unserer Einfahrt hält und dich, Carol, Jen und mich mit sich in ein besseres Leben nimmt.." Matt lachte. „Normalerweise träumen doch nur Mädchen von so bescheuerten Dingen."  
Diese Aussage hatte mich wie ein Blitz getroffen. Ich war einige Sekunden lang nicht fähig gewesen, mich zu bewegen. Und kurz bevor ich es vielleicht geschafft hätte, ihm von Jess zu erzählen, wurde die Tür aufgerissen und seine Freunde stürmten mit einer Kiste Bier herein.

_--------- Flashback Ende --------_

Ich spürte es kaum, als meine Beine nachließen und auf den kalten Boden sanken. Den Tränen erneut freien Lauf lassend, vergrub ich mein Gesicht in den Händen.

Und es schien wie der reinste Hohn, die furchtbarste Art Ironie, dass die Haustür ausgerechnet von jener Person leise aufgesperrt wurde, dass ausgerechnet jene Person mir besorgt die Hand auf die Schulter legte, die ich am wenigsten zu Sehen erwartet sowie erhofft hatte.

„Rory, bist du das?"

Ich hob den Kopf kaum. Mein Herz hatte ihn erkannt. „Jess?" Mir wurde schwarz vor die Augen, bevor ich in eine Art Ohnmacht fiel.


	17. Chapter 28

**Hallo!**

**Danke für das liebe Feedback!**

**Poste gleich den neuen Teil. Ich hoffe, er gefällt euch. Freu mich über jedes FB.**

**28. Teil**

Die ersten Sonnenstrahlen drängten sich durch die Jalousien, als ich meine Augen öffnete. Mein Körper schien müde und schwach, dennoch stand ich auf und ging zum Fenster. Das Eis hatte zarte Blumen auf das Glas gemalt. Ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte meine Lippen. Eisblumen waren eines der Dinge, welche mich an meine fröhliche Kindheit erinnerten. Es schien, als hätte es dieses traumhafte Naturgeschenk später nicht mehr gegeben. Erst als ich Schritte am Gang wahrnahm, begann ich wieder zu mir zu kommen. Mein Blick glitt über meine zerknitterte Kleidung. Ich hatte mich letzte Nacht nicht umgezogen, geschweige denn geduscht. Was war passiert? Ich musterte mich in dem kleinen Spiegel und steckte mein wirres Haar hoch. Plötzlich fiel mir die Erinnerung wie Schuppen vor Augen. Jess. Jess war gekommen. Ausgerechnet an jenem gestrigen Tag, an welchem meine Seele ohnehin schon beinahe völlig entblößt geworden war. Jess. Ein schmerzhafter Druck umfasste mein Herz. Jess, die Liebe meines Lebens. Der Vater meines Sohnes. Ich hatte gewusst, dass er kommen würde. Ich hatte gewusst, dass die Worte ausgesprochen werden mussten. Aber ich hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass ich so schnell dazu fähig sein musste.

Ein leichter Schrecken erfasste mich, als ich die Stimmen am Gang zuordnen konnte. Ich schlüpfte in die weichen Pantoffeln und öffnete leise Tür.

Vor meinen Augen spielte sich ein seltsames Bild ab. Jess lehnte an der Küchentür, während Ramón und Matt, beide bereits dicke Winterjacken tragend, schon beinahe vor der Haustür standen. Sie unterhielten sich angeregt über einen Chevy59, welchen ein Freund Matts fuhr.

Ich musterte Jess Stirn runzelnd. Er sah jung für sein Alter aus. Wenige silbergraue Strähnen durchzogen sein dunkles Haar. Ich musste mir eingestehen, dass er attraktiver war denn je.

Ich beobachtete die drei noch eine Weile, bevor ich zaghaft vortrat.

Matt nahm mich als erster wahr. „Guten Morgen, Mum." Er lächelte.

„Guten Morgen." Ich warf Jess nur einen kurzen Blick zu, wandte mich an meinen Sohn und Ramón: „Wo wollt ihr denn schon so früh hin?"

Die beiden tauschten einen kurzen Blick. „Meine Mutter kommt schon heute Mittag in New York an. Matt begleitet mich." Erklärte mein Schweigersohn.

„New York?" Ich runzelte die Stirn. Bei diesen Schneemassen war es nicht ungefährlich zu fahren. Ich hatte gehofft, das Flugzeug würde Hartford anfliegen. „Fahrt bitte vorsichtig."

Matt lachte. „Keine Angst, Mum. Sorge dich doch nicht schon wieder. Wir werden alle gesund und munter heute Abend wieder zurück sein."

„Okay." Ich ging zu ihm und umarmte ihn kurz. „Ihr habt doch gefrühstückt?"

„Das machen wir unterwegs."

Ich nickte, als ob sie meinen Segen dazu bräuchten.

Ramón warf einen kurzen Blick auf seine Uhr. „Wir sollten fahren." Sagte er zu Matt.

Dieser nickte. „Bye, Mum." Er warf Jess ein kurzes Lächeln zu. „Jess."

Nachdem auch Ramón sich verabschiedet hatte, verließen die beiden das Haus. Ich blickte ihnen nach, bis sie in das Mietauto meines Schwiegersohnes gestiegen waren.

Mein Herzschlag wurde unwillkürlich schneller, als ich mich umdrehte und Jess geradewegs in die Augen sah.

Dieser musterte mich ebenso schweigend. Was sollte er auch sagen? Er war zu diskret um meinen gestrigen Zusammenbruch oder gar Matts mysteriöse Ähnlichkeit mit ihm selbst in jüngeren Jahren anzusprechen.

Ich fuhr mit der Zungenspitze über die Lippen. Sie waren ganz trocken gewesen. Die Stille, welche uns umgab, schien den Druck, welcher mein Herz erfasste, immer stärker zu machen.

Es war Carmen, welche dem erdrückenden Schweigen schließlich ein Ende setzte. Sie lief fertig angezogen und gekämmt die Treppen hinab und umarmte mich freudig. „Grandma!"

Mein Herz wurde augenblicklich von einer zärtlichen Wärme erfasst. „Was machst du denn schon auf, mein Liebling?" Ich küsste sie sanft auf die zarte Wange. „Hast du gut geschlafen?"

Carmen runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn. Schließlich nickte sie stürmisch. Ihre dunklen Locken wirbelten dabei wild durch die Luft. „Oh ja. Ich habe von Kaffee und Pfannkuchen geträumt. Deshalb bin ich schon vor über einer Stunde aufgewacht."

Ich lachte. „Ich hoffe, dein Vater hat dir dann gleich etwas zu essen gemacht?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und lief zu Jess, welcher sie grinsend musterte. Carmen stemmte die Arme in die Hüften und blickte ihm selbstbewusst in die Augen. „So, ich bin fertig. Machst du mir jetzt deine Spezialpfannkuchen?"

Er lachte. „Natürlich. Schließlich hatten wir einen Deal. Komm." Jess wies zur Küchentür. „Möchtest du auch einen, Rory?" Er blickte mich erwartungsvoll an.

Ich nickte leicht. „Okay."

Bei Jess' Spezialpfannkuchen handelte es sich um die unvergleichlichen Blaubeerpfannkuchen, welche es einst in Lukes Diner gegeben hatte. Während Jess und ich aßen, und sich unsere Blicke dabei stets auswichen, erzählte Carmen munter über ihr Leben.

„Und dann war ich noch mit meinem Patenonkel Miguel und Onkel Alejandro bei der Bücherausstellung. Sie haben sich zwar gelangweilt, aber haben dies beinahe perfekt überspielt…" Sie lachte. „Den Rest meines zwölften Geburtstags hab ich dann mit Freundinnen verbracht. Wir durften auf dem neu ausgebauten Dachboden eine Pyjamaparty machen. Mama hat uns zweihundert Stück Pfannkuchen gemacht…" Sie aß ihren fünften Pfannkuchen genüsslich auf. „…willst du das nicht toppen, Jess?"

„Ich glaube, ich kann damit leben, die Nummer zwei zu sein." Er grinste.

Sie zog einen Schmollmund. „Ich bin so hungrig. Und Grandma möchte sicherlich auch noch einen…"

Jess warf mir einen kurzen Blick zu. „Möchtest du noch einen?"

„Nun…" Ich nippe an meinen Kaffee. „Zwei könnte ich noch schaffen."

Er erhob sich seufzend. „Warum habe ich überhaupt gefragt?" Er ging zum Herd.

„Schlafen die anderen noch?" Erkundigte ich mich bei Carmen.

Diese nickte. „Unglaublich tief…" Sie rollte mit den Augen.

Wenig später kam ein genervter Jess mit einem Teller zurück, auf welchem fünf Pfannkuchen aufgestapelt waren. Er stellte ihn in die Mitte des Tisches und musterte Carmen Stirn runzelnd. „Wirst du danach satt sein?"

„So schnell geht das nicht." Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und schloss genießerisch die Augen, während sie weiter aß. „Mhm. Ich glaube, ich werde mich nur noch davon ernähren."

Jess' Augen bekamen augenblicklich einen so verzweifelten Ausdruck, dass ich unwillkürlich lachen musste.

Nach dem letzten Pfannkuchen erhob sie sich schließlich. „Ich werde nach Mum und Jenny sehen. Räum die Pfanne aber noch nicht weg, ja? Vielleicht wollen sie ja auch einen." Sie lächelte kurz, bevor sie die Küche verließ.

Jess blickte ihr Kopf schüttelnd nach. „Sie übertrifft sogar dich und Lorelai."

Ich lächelte kurz und senkte meinen Blick.

Jess schenkte mir Kaffee nach und setzte sich mir gegenüber. Seine Augen ruhten nachdenklich auf mir. „Hier ist es ja ganz schön voll."

Ich runzelte die Stirn.

„Luke ist heute schon früh los gefahren. Irgendwelche Besorgungen machen. Er möchte zu Mittag wieder hier sein."

Ich nippte an meinem Kaffee. „Für Mum." Erklärte ich knapp. Doch er nickte, als ob er verstand. Ich seufzte leise und betrachtete die weiße Tischdecke. Wir hatten so etwas nie für notwendig empfunden. Ich fragte mich, wer auf den Gedanken gekommen war sie hier zu platzieren.

Ich betrachtete Jess schweigend. Meine Lippen waren unfähig Worte zu formen, meine Stimme versagte.

Es war schließlich Jess, welcher den ersten Schritt machte. „Es ist seltsam nicht." Er flüsterte beinahe.

Ich nickte kaum merklich.

„Rory? – Du nennst dich doch noch so?"

Ich räusperte mich leise. „Es gibt nur mehr wenige Menschen, welche mich so nennen."

Er nickte erneut, als wüsste er genau, wovon ich sprach. Seine Augen wanderten zum Küchenfenster. „Ein schöner Morgen."

Ich folgte seinem Blick in die verschneite, glitzernde Landschaft.

Jess erhob sich seufzend. „Kennen Carol und Jenny Lorelais Dosierung?"

„Ja. Natürlich."

Er nickte. „Lass uns spazieren gehen."

„Was?" Ich runzelte die Stirn.

„Ich wollte schon lange wieder einmal im schneebedeckten Stars Hollow spazieren gehen. Jetzt scheint der ideale Zeitpunkt, denn Sonntagmorgen um diese Zeit sind die meisten noch in ihren warmen Betten." Er lächelte aufmunternd. „Begleite mich. Sonst verlaufe ich mich noch. Hier sieht doch alles gleich aus."

Ich wich seinem Blick aus. „Du warst in den letzten Jahren öfters hier als ich."

„Aber ohne durch Stars Hollow zu gehen."

Ich seufzte leise. „Okay." Den Druck auf meinem Herzen versuchend zu ignorieren, sagte ich schließlich: „Gib mir eine Viertelstunde. Ich möchte zuvor noch duschen und mich umziehen. Dann sag ich noch Carol bescheid."

Er nickte. „Du brauchst dich nicht zu hetzen."

Die klirrende Kälte erfasste mich, kaum hatte ich die Haustür geschlossen. Mit zitternden Fingern sperrte ich ab und ließ den Schlüssel in die Tasche meines schwarzen Mantels gleiten. Während ich meine ebenfalls schwarzen Wollhandschuhe anzog, blickte ich mich suchend nach Jess um. Als ich ihn schließlich rauchend an sein Auto gelehnt entdeckte, schien etwas mein Herz schmerzhaft zu umfassen. Der Druck nahm mir für einen Moment die Luft.

Es war sein Recht, es war sein gutes Recht, mit mir sprechen zu wollen. Und mit ihm zu sprechen war wahrscheinlich eines der sinnvollsten Dinge, die ich im Moment tun konnte. Meine Beine schienen wie Blei, als ich langsam auf ihn zuging. Er hatte den Blick von mir abgewandt, beobachtete zwei kleine Mädchen, welche ein paar Häuser weiter einen Schneemann bauten. Ich zog die schwarze Haube vollständig über meine Ohren.

Jess wartete auf mich um mit mir spazieren zu gehen. Das erschien mir in anbetracht des Geschehenen so unwirklich. Ich blieb wenige Meter hinter ihm stehen und sah ebenfalls zu den Mädchen.

„Der Schneemann sieht aus wie Björk, findest du nicht?" Jess drehte sich langsam um.

„Ja. Obwohl ich bezweifle, dass die beiden noch Björk kennen."

Jess rechter Mundwinkel hob sich ein wenig. „Eurer hat besser ausgesehen."

„Daran kannst du dich noch erinnern?" Ich schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.

Er lachte. „Wer könnte das Bracebridge Dinner vergessen?" Er drückte seine Zigarette auf dem Deckel der Mülltonne, welche nicht weit entfernt von seinem Auto stand, aus und entsorgte den Stummel.

Ich lächelte leicht. „Es war ein ereignisreicher Abend."

Er musterte mich kurz, bevor er schließlich meinen Arm ergriff. „Na komm schon. Beim Gehen wird uns warm."

Ich hakte meinen Arm bei seinem ein und ließ mich über die Straße führen. Dieses Bild schien so unwillkürlich, dass ich lachten musste, kaum hatten wir die andere Straßenseite erreicht.

„Was hast du denn?" Er musterte mich Stirn runzelnd.

„Wie ein altes Paar." Ich blickte auf unsere Arme.

Er löste sich von dem Griff. „So alt sind wir doch gar nicht."

„Ich bin dieses Jahr sechzig geworden. Unglaublich, nicht."

„Das glaubt man dir tatsächlich nicht."

Ich runzelte die Stirn.

„Sie dich doch an, Rory. Dein Haar ist noch immer braun, dein Gesicht beinahe faltenlos."

Ich lachte. „Faltenlos? Die Cremes sind lediglich besser geworden. Aber…danke. Du hast dich auch ganz gut gehalten."

Er stimmte in mein Gelächter mit ein. „Das war nun wohl der Gipfel unseres Seniorenverhaltens."

„Eine Abhandlung über unsere Rücken- und Hüftschmerzen würde noch fehlen."

„Das holen wir schon noch nach." Er betrachtete mich, während wir weiter gingen. „Deine Enkeltochter hat deine Augen." Bemerkte er.

„Nicht nur sie. Meine Töchter, meine Enkeln und ich haben alle Mums Augen. Sie hat starke Gene."

Er nickte. „Deine Augen haben mich schon damals fasziniert. Es heißt doch, Augen wären der Spiegel zur Seele. Ich kenne keinen anderen Menschen, bei welchem das so zutrifft, wie bei dir. Deine Augen erzählten mehr über dich als alles andere."

Ich blieb vor einem Gebäude stehen. „Was erzählen sie dir nun?"

Er musterte mich nachdenklich. Schließlich antwortete er. „Dass du weder ein noch aus kannst. Verzweiflung, Trauer. Das sagen sie mir." Er hielt inne, als ich mich von ihm abwandte. „Rory, es tut mir leid. Ich wollte dir nicht zu nahe treten. Ich wollte nur ehrlich zu dir sein. Rory?" Er berührte sanft meinen Arm.

Es war nicht sein Gesagtes, was mich in einen regelrechten Schockzustand versetzt hatte. „Jess. Das hier…dieses Pub…" William's Hardware, die Letter waren kaum noch zu entziffern. Darunter hing ein großes Schild. Pete's Irish Pub. „Wer ist dieser Pete? Keiner kennt Pete! Das ist Luke's!" Ich sah ihm in die Augen. Er musste mich in diesem Moment für verrückt halten. Es war schließlich klar, dass Luke angesichts der Umstände sein Cafe irgendwann aufgegeben hatte. Vielleicht war es, weil ich einen Moment wieder da gewesen war. In dem Stars Hollow Anfang des einundzwanzigsten Jahrhunderts. In einer Zeit, welche rückblickend so vollkommen schien. Es hatte sich nur wenig verändert. Die Menschen waren gekommen und gegangen. Aber es war immer Stars Hollow geblieben, die kleine etwas verrückte Stadt in Connecticut. Doch war es noch Stars Hollow, ohne die Menschen, die es zu meinem Stars Hollow gemacht hatten? Was war mit dem Dragonfly? Was war mit Luke's Diner? Ich war nicht nachhause gekommen. Niemals. Denn das zuhause, dass ich gekannt hatte, existierte nicht mehr. Es war zu spät für das Diner, es war zu spät für alle Menschen, welche diese Stadt ausgemacht hatten. Es war wahrscheinlich auch zu spät für Mum und mich. Es waren zwanzig Jahre vergangen. Vor zwanzig Jahren war ich zuletzt hier gewesen. Und es schien, als wären es Jahrhunderte gewesen.

Jess drückte meine Hand. „Rory…" Begann er mit sanfter Stimme. „Das ist ein Pub, nur ein Pub. Luke musste sein Cafe' verkaufen. Es ging nicht anders…"

„Jess." Ich blickte ihn Kopf schüttelnd an. „Das ist nicht nur ein Pub, Jess. Es ist das vollkommen umgestellte Lebenswerk Lukes Vaters. Sieh doch. Ich hätte es nicht erkannt, wäre der Schriftzug dort oben bereits vollkommen verblasst. Das ist nicht mehr das Diner. Nichts erinnert mehr an das Diner, außer diesem beinahe verblassten Schriftzug. Und dieser ist auch das einzige, was noch an mich erinnert. An das einzige Leben, welches ich jemals geführt habe…"

„Rory!" Unterbrach er mich aufgebracht und umfasste meine beiden Arme. „Hör auf!" Er zog mich weiter.

„Wohin willst du, Jess? Das Dragonfly, auch diese Leidenschaft meiner Mutter ist verbrannt."

Jess umfasste meinen Arm fester und zog mich in den alten Pavillon. „Rory, sieh dich um. Das ist Stars Hollow. Stars Hollow, wie es immer war. Der Zauber, wie du es genannt hättest, ist derselbe!"

Ich wandte mich von ihm ab. „Sie uns doch an Jess! Wir, wir sind nicht mehr dieselben!"

„Rory, Menschen entwickeln sich nun mal weiter! Das ist auch gut so."

Ich drehte mich langsam um, sah ihm jedoch nicht in die Augen. „Ich habe mich nicht weiterentwickelt. Ich bin nur noch eine leblose Hülle. Du verstehst das nicht Jess. Du warst schon lange weg, als alles begonnen hatte. Ich hatte einen Mann kennen gelernt, wurde schwanger." Eine einzelne Träne lief über meine Wange. „Mum und ich…wir hatten uns entfernt. Ich hörte auf die anderen…und…heiratete ihn. Ich konnte meine Tochter lange nicht wirklich annehmen…kannst du dir das vorstellen, Jess? Ich war auf meine eigene Tochter wütend, weil sie es gewagt hatte, auf die Welt zu kommen? Siehst du es jetzt ein, was für ein Mensch aus mir geworden war?" Ich sah ihm direkt in die Augen. Er reagierte nicht, musterte mich nur, die Hände in seinen Jackentaschen vergraben.

„Dabei war ich doch nur wütend auf mich selbst. Sie hat mich nie geliebt und ich kann es ihr nicht einmal verübeln. Ich war keine gute Mutter. Genauso wenig war ich eine gute Tochter. Wahrscheinlich bin ich Schuld an Mums Krankheit. Der Kummer meinetwegen hat sie krank gemacht…"

„Rory! Das ist Unsinn, und das weißt du auch! Hör auf so etwas zu sagen!" Unterbrach er mich.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Die Familie meines Exmannes und er selbst hatten nur Teilschuld an unserem immer schlechteren Verhältnis. Ich war es. Es war alles meine Schuld. Auch der Tod meiner Halbschwester. Doch sie beschuldigt mich nicht. Sie empfindet keine Wut mir gegenüber! Warum ist sie nicht wütend auf mich, Jess? Warum ist sie es nicht?"

„Rory! Corinne ist aufgrund einer Infektion gestorben!"

„Warum hasst die mich nicht? Warum?" Ich begann am ganzen Körper zu zittern.

Jess zog mich Kopf schüttelnd in seine Arme. „Warum sollte sie dich hassen, Rory? Weil du dich hasst? Damit du dich bestätigt fühlst? Rory, ich weiß wahrscheinlich kaum etwas über die Dinge, welche vorgefallen sind. Aber eines weiß ich: Lorelai liebt dich. Und ob du es wahrhaben willst oder nicht, sie hat dir verziehen. Auch wenn ihre Erinnerung Lücken aufweist, weiß sie, dass ihr beide Fehler gemacht habt. Das wichtigste ist, dass sie weiß, dass sie dich immer geliebt hat und immer lieben wird."

Ich löste mich von ihm und senkte meinen Blick.

„Rory! Sieh mich an!" Er hob mein Kinn und zwang mich so ihn anzusehen. „Es mag viel Ungeklärtes in deinem Leben geben. Aber es gibt eine Sache, deren du dir stets sicher sein kannst: Die Liebe deiner Mutter. Ich war hier, weißt du? Wir haben nie den Kontakt verloren. Deine Mutter hat zwar, wahrscheinlich aus Selbstschutz, selten über dich gesprochen, aber wenn konnte man ihre Gefühle genau deuten. Sie hat deine Augen, vergiss das nicht…"

Ich spürte wie mir der Druck auf meinem Herzen die Luft zu Atmen nahm. Ich glaubte zu ersticken. „Ich habe es versaut. Ich habe alles zerstört. Nicht nur mich, sondern das Verhältnis zu allen Menschen, welche mir wichtig sind. Und wie alleine ich wirklich bin, dass ist mir erst nach der Scheidung richtig bewusst geworden. Trotz Jenny, welche bis zu ihrem achtzehnten Geburtstag bei mir wohnte. Jess, ich leide seit vielen Jahren an Depressionen…" Ich senkte den Blick. „Es hat Tage gegeben, an denen wollte ich einfach nur noch sterben. Weg von diesem Leben, welches ich mir selbst zerstört habe. Vierzig Jahre kann man nicht einfach rückgängig machen, Jess. Sie sind mir alle vollkommen entglitten und ich habe das zugelassen! Selbst Matt, zu welchem ich wohl immer das innigste Verhältnis hatte. Leben bedeutet für mich nichts Schönes mehr, Jess. Ich habe mich schon oft gefragt, warum Mum es ist, die gehen muss. Warum kann ich es nicht sein?"

„Rory, hör auf so zu sprechen. Du hast Fehler gemacht. Das haben wir doch alle. Jeder von uns."

Ich blickte auf das Pub. Tränen rannen über meine Wangen. „Ich hätte es dir sagen müssen, Jess." Ihr Herzschlag wurde schneller. „Ich wollte den richtigen Zeitpunkt abwarten, um mit dir darüber zu reden. Doch den gibt es nicht. Jess, ich war schwanger. Unsere Nacht…ich konnte dich nicht einfach anrufen…Matt, ich habe ihn belogen, sein Leben lang…Jess, er ist dein Sohn…" Ich drehte mich langsam zu ihm und sah ihm in die Augen.

Jess Miene war ausdruckslos.

„Du weißt es." Ich strich mir eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. „Du weißt es, aber hast dir nichts anmerken lassen. Weil du ein guter Mensch bist. Du bist für mich da, hast mich in die Arme genommen. Dabei solltest du mich hassen. Hassen, weil ich dir nie sagte, dass du einen Sohn hast. Ich konnte es nicht, Jess. Ich konnte es einfach nicht. Die Jahre vergingen und ich konnte es immer weniger…" Ich wandte mich von ihm ab und setzte mich auf die kalte Bank.

Es dauerte einige Minuten, bis Jess sich neben mich setzte. „Rory, selbst wenn ich es versuchen würde, könnte ich dich niemals hassen."

„Ich hätte es dir sagen müssen. Ich hätte es Matt sagen müssen." Ich drehte meinen Kopf langsam zu ihm.

„Ja, das hättest du."

„Logan…ich weiß nicht, was er gemacht hätte, hätte ich es gesagt. Ich war abhängig von ihm, so viele Jahre lang. Ich hatte keinen der Jobs bekommen, von denen ich geträumt hatte. Gerade Mal zur Klatschreporterin hatte ich es gebracht. In Seattle durfte ich dann hin und wieder politische Themen aufgreifen."

„Ich habe deine Artikel gelesen. Jeden einzelnen. Beider Zeitungen. Und du kannst sehr wohl stolz auf dich sein. Du hast dich enorm verbessert. Du magst nie zu CNN gekommen sein, aber du warst von Anfang an mehr als eine Klatschreporterin."

„Jess?" Ich musterte ihn Stirn runzelnd. „Es tut mir leid. Es tut mir von ganzem Herzen leid. Kannst du mir jemals verzeihen? Dass ich dich nicht aufgehalten habe, damals in Yale, und dass ich dir unseren Sohn verschwiegen habe?"

„Du hättest mich auch nicht aufhalten sollen. Es war richtig so…wir waren jung. Ich musste erst mal erwachsen werden. Wir haben uns stets zum falschen Zeitpunkt getroffen. Es war uns einfach nicht bestimmt. Und was die Sache mit Matt betrifft, natürlich schmerzt es. Aber die letzten Jahrzehnte haben mich gelehrt, dass Menschen oft scheinbar Unvorstellbares tun, weil sie in ihrer Situation keinen anderen Ausweg finden. Ein Teil meines Herzens ist wütend, der andere empfindet nur Mitgefühl für die junge Frau, welche scheinbar tatsächlich so handeln musste. Es ist nun mal so gekommen, Rory. Momentan gibt es Wichtigeres als die genauen Beweggründe für dein Handeln…"

Meine Stimme bebte als die Worte über meine Lippen kamen. „Ich habe mich oft gefragt, was passiert wäre, wäre ich mit Carol und Matt zu dir gegangen. Was wäre aus Liza geworden? Was wäre aus uns geworden?"

„Rory, diese Gedanken führen zu nichts. Ich will dir nicht wehtun, du weißt, dass du meine große Liebe warst, aber Liza und meine Töchter – ich möchte keine von ihnen missen. Auch wenn die Ehe nicht geklappt hat, sie ist meine beste Freundin. Wärst du gegangen, hätte Carol wahrscheinlich niemals nach Puerto Rico gehen können und hätte auch Ramón niemals kennen gelernt. Auch Matt wäre nicht der Mensch, der er heute ist, Jenny gäbe es gar nicht. Es ist merkwürdig, dass gerade ich das sage, aber es gibt wahrscheinlich für alles einen Grund. Es musste genauso so kommen."

Ich nickte leicht.

„Auch ich hatte einige Jahre darüber nachgedacht, was passiert wäre, wären wir einfach durchgebrannt. Es wäre wahrscheinlich nicht gut gegangen. Wir hatten unsere eigenen Leben, unsere eigenen Welten. Die Gefühle, welche in jener Nacht entbrannten, waren die Gefühle für ein vergangenes Selbst des anderen. Unsere Vergangenheit, die wenigen Monate, welche wir hatten, diese liebten wir. Und ich liebe sie bis heute. Die Zeit mit der wunderschönen, achtzehnjährigen Rory aus Stars Hollow. Niemals wollte ich diese Momente mit dir missen. Sie haben mich mein Leben lang begleitet. Wie sollte ich dich also hassen, wenn ich doch weiß, dass dich irgendetwas zu der Entscheidung zu schweigen getrieben haben muss? Nein, Rory, ich hasse dich nicht. Ich habe Achtung und Respekt vor dir und ich würde dich gerne wieder kennen lernen. Und was Matt betrifft, rede mit ihm. Sowohl er wird dir verzeihen, als auch Carol. Deine Mutter hat es bereits und ich stehe kurz davor. Du bist es, Rory…du bist es, die sich selbst verzeihen muss."

Ich vergrub mein Gesicht in den Händen und schluchzte leise. Jess zog mich in seine Arme und strich mir beruhigend über den Rücken. „Ich will nicht, dass sie geht." Presste ich endlich heraus. „Alls soll wieder gut werden. Sie kann mich nicht verlassen. Nein, nicht jetzt. Niemals. Ich brauche sie doch. Ich habe sie immer gebraucht. In jedem Moment meines Lebens. Besonders aber in jenen Augenblicken, in welchen ich sie am meisten von mir gestoßen habe. Warum? Warum ist es nur so weit gekommen? Zwei Wochen, zwei Wochen hat der Arzt gesagt…ich kann doch nicht vierzig Jahre innerhalb von zwei Wochen wieder gut machen. Wozu war diese furchtbare Wendung gut? Warum haben wir es in den letzten zwanzig Jahren nicht geschafft einfach miteinander zu reden? Uns auszusprechen? Warum wurde sie auch noch krank? Soll es so zu Ende gehen? Siehst du darin auch einen Sinn?" Ich schrie beinahe, doch er hielt mich weiter fest. „Lass es raus, Rory. Lass es raus, wenn es dir dann besser geht."

Ich löste mich von ihm und fuhr in die Höhe. „Warum ist die Medizin nicht weiterentwickelt? Warum konnte man ihr nicht helfen? Warum muss ich hilflos mit ansehen, wie meine Mutter jeden Tag ein wenig mehr stirbt? Warum? Sie hat das nicht verdient! Sie hat ein langes Leben voller Liebe und Freude verdient! Warum war ich nicht da? Wo war ich all die Jahre? Ich hätte hier sein müssen! Hier bei ihr! Sie war es, die mich am meisten gebraucht hatte! Verdammt, wo war ich!" Ich trat gegen ein Brett der Bank. „Sie wäre für mich da gewesen. Immer. Aber ich…ich bin einfach gegangen, weil ich nicht verstanden hatte. Mit einem Mann, welcher mich niemals wirklich geliebt hatte. Ich hatte eine Tochter geboren, welche mir immer mehr entglitten ist. Einen Sohn, dem ich nicht einmal sagen konnte, dass sein verhasster Vater gar nicht sein leiblicher ist. Eine Tochter, welche so sehr in Sorge um mich ist, dass sie sich mir schon lange nicht mehr anvertraut hat. Vielleicht verzeihen sie mir wirklich. Vielleicht können wir nochmals von vorne anfangen. Aber Mum und ich können das nicht. Denn sie wird nicht mehr hier sein. Sie wird einfach gegangen sein. Sie wird mich so alleine lassen, wie ich sie alleine gelassen habe. Und alles was mir bleiben wird, ist die Erinnerung an neunzehn glückliche Jahre und ein paar Tage voller Aussprachen. Vierzig Jahre, diese Zeit kann uns keiner zurückgeben. Ich werde nicht eines Tages aufwachen und feststellen, dass das alles nur ein Alptraum war. Nein, ich werde nicht eines Tages aufwachen um festzustellen, dass sie noch da ist…dass sie niemals gegangen ist…das wird nicht passieren…niemals…" Ich holte tief Luft. „Sie sagte mir vor kurzem, sie würde gerne noch einmal einen Videoabend machen…dazu wird es nicht mehr kommen. Wir werden niemals wieder einen Videoabend machen oder einfach nur Kaffee trinken. Wir werden auch niemals mehr in der Schneelandschaft, welche sie doch so liebte, spazieren gehen können…" Ich blickte ihn an. „Sie wird sterben, Jess. Und mit ihr auch der letzte Teil meiner Selbst." Ich begann erneut zu zittern.

„Rory…" Er stand auf und nahm mich in die Arme. „Rory…" Das war alles, was er hervorbrachte. Ich presste meinen Kopf an seine Brust und umklammerte ihn mit den Armen, als wäre er der letzte Rettungsanker, welcher mich vor den Tiefen des Ozeans schützen sollte.


	18. Chapter 29

**29. Teil**

Es schienen Jahre vergangen zu sein, als wir uns voneinander lösten. Mein Körper schien schwach und müde, ich hatte Mühe mich aufrecht zu halten. Unser Rückweg durch die verschneite Landschaft verlief sehr schweigsam. Jess warf mir hin und wieder einen Seitenblick zu, sagte jedoch nichts. Ich war einerseits dankbar dafür, andrerseits hätte ich gerne gewusst, was er dachte. Es war bereits Nachmittag, als wir mein Zuhause von einst erreichten. Ich blieb zögernd vor der Tür stehen und betrachtete das Auto in der Einfahrt. „Sie sind schon zurück." Ein tiefes Seufzen entwich mir.

Jess ging nicht darauf ein und zog den Hausschlüssel aus seiner Manteltasche.

„Jess?"

Er hielt augenblicklich inne und betrachtete mich Stirn runzelnd.

„Ich kann da noch nicht rein."

Ein mildes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen. Ich musste mich angehört haben, wie ein junges, verängstigtes Mädchen. „Rory, du kannst dem nicht einfach für immer entfliehen. Bring es endlich hinter dich." Er lächelte aufmunternd.

„Eins noch…" Ich atmete tief durch. „Danke…danke, dass du für mich da gewesen bist…ich fühle mich so egoistisch…"

„Das brauchst du nicht." Er strich mir sanft über den Arm. „Wir alle brauchen einander in diesen Stunden." Jess seufzte schwer. „Bereit?" Er sah mich nicht an.

„Ja…nein, wirklich bereit werde ich wohl nie dazu sein. Aber…lass uns nun hineingehen."

Er nickte. „Du bist viel stärker, als du denkst." Sagte er mit einem leichten Lächeln und sperrte die Tür auf.

Kaum hatten wir das Haus betreten, vernahmen wir schon ein lautes Stimmengewirr aus dem Wohnzimmer. Ich zog meine nasse Kleidung aus und betrat den Raum. Jess tat es mir gleich.

„Hallo." Kaum hatte ich den Raum betreten, stürmte auch schon mein kleiner Enkelsohn auf mich zu.

„Grandma!"

Eine warme Zärtlichkeit erfüllte mein Herz. Ich nahm ihn hoch. „Wie geht's denn meinem kleinen Liebling? Ich hab gehört, du warst krank?" Sein strahlendes Gesicht beruhigte mich.

„Grandma Susana sagt, jetzt bin ich wieder ganz gesund."

„Das ist schön." Ich sah mich suchend um. „Wo ist sie denn eigentlich?"

„Schlafen. Ich bin gar nicht müde." Meinte Juan.

„Jetlag. Ich habe sie gleich zu Sookie gebracht. Sie wird wohl erst morgen herkommen." Erklärte Ramón.

Ich nickte. „Mir geht es nach langen Flügen genauso. Wir sind eben nicht mehr die Jüngsten."

„Was redest du denn da, Mum? Du bist doch nicht alt. Wie soll sich Grandpa nun fühlen?" Scherzte Matt.

Luke lachte. „Ich bin zum Glück schon etwas schwerhörig."

„Wie alt bist du denn, Grandma?" Fragte Juan.

„Sechzig Jahre, mein Schatz."

Seine Augen weiteten sich. „Du bist aber alt."

Ich lachte. „Seht ihr. Kinder sind immer ehrlich. Ihr seid nur nett zu mir." Ich zwinkerte.

„Sagt mal, warum ist Susana denn bei Sookie?"

„Das Haus wird allmählich voll. Auch Ramón und ich werden ab heute bei ihr übernachten." Erklärte Jess.

„Wie bitte? Das kommt nicht in Frage! Du…" Ich wandte mich an meinen Schwiegersohn. „…wirst gefälligst bei deiner hochschwangeren Frau bleiben und für dich Jess, finden wir auch noch einen Platz! Das wäre ja noch schöner wenn ausgerechnet ihr beide nicht hier übernachtet! Ich werde zu Sookie gehen!"

„Mum, was redest du da? Du bist Grandmas Tochter. Wenn sie wirklich jemanden braucht, dann dich…" Jenny biss sich auf die Unterlippe.

Ich schenkte ihr ein leichtes Lächeln. „Okay, dann werden wir eine andere Lösung finden müssen. Aber ihr beide werdet hier bleiben! Dank dem oberen Zubau haben wir zwei große Gästezimmer, in denen nun wirklich genug Platz zum Schlafen für drei Leute ist. Carol, Ramón und Juan ihr bleibt in eurem, das andere können sich Jenny, Matt und Carmen teilen. Jess, du bekommst mein Zimmer und ich schlafe auf der Couch. Was sagst du, Juan, ist das eine gute Lösung?"

„Solange ich nicht mit der…" Er deutete auf seine ältere Schwester. „…in einem Zimmer sein muss, ja."

„Kinder." Carmen rollte mit den Augen. „Ich bin auch einverstanden."

„Die Stimmen meiner kleinen Engeln gelten für mindestens zwanzig. Ihr seid rettungslos überstimmt. Hat noch jemand Einwände? Beschwerden bitte an meine Sekretärin. Ich mache mir erst mal Kaffee." Ich küsste meinen kleinen Enkelsohn auf die Wange, bevor ich ihn wieder auf Carols Schoß setzte und das Wohnzimmer verließ.

Wenige Minuten später betrat Jess lächelnd die Küche. „Das war wirklich beeindruckend. Kein einziger hätte sich noch getraut dir zu widersprechen."

„Ich bin gut." Ich füllte den Kaffee in eine große Kanne und stellte neun Tassen auf das Tablett.

„Kann ich dir vielleicht helfen?"

„In dem Schrank dort drüben müsste sich Kakaopulver befinden, Milch ist im Kühlschrank. Nimm bitte beides mit. Ich möchte nicht, dass Juan jetzt schon beginnt Kaffee zu trinken. Lukes und Mums Tee mache ich gleich." Ohne jemanden wirklich anzusehen stellte ich das Tablett auf dem Wohnzimmertisch ab und ging wieder in die Küche.

„Rory?" Jess war mir erneut gefolgt.

„Was denn? Du hast doch die Milch und das Pulver schon ins Wohnzimmer gebracht. Somit hast du Feierabend. Ich komme gleich mit dem Tee nach." Ich setzte lächelnd einen Topf mit Wasser auf den Herd.

„Rory! Komm einmal zur Ruhe. Du bist ja vollkommen aufgedreht…Seit wann habt ihr Kakaopulver?"

„Ich möchte nur für meine Familie da sein, Jess. Verstehst du das denn nicht?"

„Doch. Trotzdem verwirrst du mich gerade ziemlich. Hast du diese rasanten Stimmungsschwankungen öfters?"

Es war als Scherz gemeint, doch es traf mich mitten ins Herz. Ich schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch.

„Rory?" Er näherte sich zaghaft. „Es tut mir leid…ich wollte nicht…"

Zum ersten Mal in den letzten Tagen gelang es mir die Tränen zu unterdrücken. „Ist schon gut."

„Rory? Bei all deiner Sorge um Lorelai und den Rest der Familie, hast du deine Tabletten schon genommen?"

„Ich…ich habe sie in Seattle vergessen. Aber ich komme schon zurecht, Jess. Meine Familie braucht mich. Ich war nie für sie da. Lass mich zumindest jetzt für sie da sein. Vielleicht ist das meine letzte Chance. Mum ist das Glied, das uns immer zusammengehalten hat…"

„Rory…"

„Nein, Jess. Sie sollen sehen, dass ich wieder da bin. Und ich werde Mum helfen wieder ganz gesund zu werden. Ich werde wenn nötig jede Sekunde bei ihr sein."

Er lächelte milde. „Lass mich wenigstens auf der Couch schlafen. Ich möchte, dass du dein altes Zimmer bewohnst."

„Okay. Wenn es dir so lieber ist." Ich zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ja, das ist es. Sag mal, Rory…"

In diesem Moment betrat Matt den Raum. „Entschuldigt." Er sah von mir zu Jess. „Kann ich dir etwas helfen, Mum?"

Jess betrachtete Matt. Er wirkte nachdenklich. Schließlich besann er sich aber und versuchte wieder zu scherzen. „Ich bezweifle, dass deiner übereifrigen Mutter im Moment zu helfen ist. Aber versuch dein Glück." Er schenkte mir ein leichtes Lächeln und verließ die Küche.

„Wie geht es Mum? Warst du heute schon bei ihr?"

Matt nickte. „Sie war sehr müde und hat nach dir gefragt. Ich war vor einer halben Stunde noch bei ihr. Sie wollte dann etwas schlafen."

„Ich werde ein wenig später zu ihr gehen."

Er betrachtete mich schweigend, schließlich fragte er: „Mum, ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?"

„So weit wie alles in Ordnung sein kann, ist alles in Ordnung…" Ich wich seinem Blick aus und füllte den Tee in zwei Thermoskannen.

„Ich weiß, was du meinst…" Matt seufzte. „Aber sie wird gesund. Ganz bestimmt."

Ich sah ihm in die Augen. In diesen lag so viel Angst. Schließlich nickte ich. „Ja. Wir alle werden sie gesund pflegen."

„Was wissen denn schon diese angeblichen Götter in weiß!" Meine Matt verächtlich. „Grandma ist eine Kämpferin."

„Oh ja." Zum ersten Mal seit langem fühlte ich einen Hauch von Optimismus und Hoffnung. „Das ist sie."

„Hör mal, Mum. Hättest du dann kurz Zeit? Ich würde gerne mit dir über etwas sprechen…" Er atmete tief durch und wich meinem Blick aus.

„Okay. Ich bringe nur deinem Großvater die Kanne Tee."

Matt nickte.

Nach wenigen Minuten kam ich zurück. Matt stand noch immer an derselben Stelle und starrte ins Leere.

„Matt…" Ich legte ihm besorgt die Hand auf den Arm.

„Können wir in dein Zimmer gehen?"

„Natürlich." Ein bedrängendes Gefühl beschlich mein Herz.

Wir setzten sich auf mein altes Bett. „Was ist denn passiert, mein Schatz?" Ich musterte ihn besorgt. „Du weißt, wir beide können über alles sprechen."

Matt seufzte. „Vielleicht vertagen wir das doch noch besser…Grandma geht es so schlecht. Meine Probleme können warten. Entschuldige, Mum." Er wollte sich erheben, doch ich hielt ihn sanft zurück.

Ich runzelte die Stirn. „Matt, Mum würde dich mit deinen Problemen auch nicht alleine lassen wollen."

Er seufzte. „Ich bin das Letzte." Stieß er schließlich hervor.

„Ach, Schatz. Mum würde auch nicht schneller gesund werden, würden wir nur über sie sprechen." Ich drückte seine Hand. „Wenn du mit mir über etwas sprechen möchtest, dann tu es."

„Lena…"

„Was ist mit Lena?"

Er wich meinem Blick aus. „Ich war die große Liebe für sie…"

„Matt, du hattest gewiss deine Gründe die junge Frau zu verlassen. Wenn es nun mal nicht klappt, dann klappt es nicht. Sie wird einen Neuen finden. Oft ist es die fairste Methode ein Herz zu brechen, so hart das klingen mag. Aber was hätte sie davon gehabt, wenn du bei ihr geblieben wärst? Sowohl du als auch sie hätten damit nur die Chance verpasst jemanden zu finden, der besser zu euch passt…"

„Mum…" Matt sah mich an. „So war es nicht…ich habe mich wie ein Arschloch verhalten…"

Ich runzelte die Stirn.

„Ich weiß, es ist in dieser Zeit unpassend über diese Dinge zu sprechen. Aber ich halte das nicht länger aus." Er atmete tief durch und blickte auf seine Zehenspitzen.

Ich nahm seine Hand. „Matt, du kannst mir alles sagen. Ich könnte niemals schlecht von dir denken."

„Vielleicht ist genau das das Problem. Vielleicht habe ich genau deshalb immer wieder Scheiße gebaut. In unserer Kindheit warf mir Carol stets an den Kopf, dass ich mir bei dir alles erlauben würde können, sie dagegen wegen jeder Kleinigkeit Ärger bekäme. Sieh mich nicht so schockiert an, Mum. Sie hatte Recht. Dad war uns allen gegenüber ein mieses Arschloch. Ich rebellierte immer gegen ihn und tue es im Prinzip heute noch. Früher habe ich sehr viel Unsinn angestellt. Andere hätten mich dafür monatelang in mein Zimmer gesperrt, doch du warst immer verständnisvoll, hast mich kaum in meine Schranken gewiesen. Nicht einmal Jenny konnte sich so viel erlauben wie ich…"

„Matt, du hast immer um die Liebe deines Vaters gekämpft, er hat dich mehr von sich gestoßen als seine anderen Kinder. Ich wusste doch, wie schwer du es hattest…" Ich strich ihm sanft über den Handrücken. „Du warst immer ein guter Junge. Nun bist du zu einem wundervollen Mann geworden. Ich war immer, trotz deiner Fehler, stolz auf dich und habe dich über alles geliebt."

„Mum, sieh mich doch an. Ich habe es nie zu etwas gebracht! Mein Job ist beschissen, meine Wohnung winzig. Würdest du mir nicht gelegentlich Geld schicken, könnte ich nicht überleben…"

„Aber Schatz, sei nicht so unfair dir selbst gegenüber. Der Arbeitsmarkt ist hart. Aber irgendwann wirst du bestimmt eine bessere Chance bekommen…"

Matt lachte. „Nein, nicht mit meiner nicht vorhandenen Ausbildung! Ich habe gerade einmal meinen Highschool Abschluss! Die zahlreichen begonnenen Studienfächer habe ich niemals abgeschlossen. Dad hat Recht. Ich bin ein Versager!"

Ich hob den Zeigefinger. „Wage es nicht noch einmal so über meinen Sohn zu sprechen! Meine Kinder sind keine Versager! Sie sind alle großartige Menschen, die der Welt so viel geben!"

Matt seufzte. „Du hast dir genauso wenig wie Dad die Mühe gemacht mich jemals wirklich kennen zu lernen. Er hat immer nur das Schlechte in mir gesehen. Du stets nur das Gute. Ich bin nicht perfekt, Mum. Ich bin es nicht einmal im Entferntesten…" Er atmete tief durch. „Lena…sie ist schwanger…"

„Was?" Ich runzelte die Stirn. „Sie hat dich betrogen? Wie konnte sie nur!"

Matt lachte gequält. „Nein, das hat sie nicht. Sie würde niemals fremdgehen. Das habe ich dafür an ihrer Stelle gemacht. Ich bin um keinen Deut besser als Dad…" Er wich meinem Blick aus. „Ich habe mich wie der Mensch verhalten, den ich am meisten hasse und habe nicht einmal eine Ausrede oder Entschuldigung dafür. Ich habe einfach nicht an Lena und ihre Gefühle gedacht, als ich mit diesem billigen Flittchen ins Bett ging."

Ich starrte auf meine Zehenspitzen. Das alles schien so unwirklich.

„Das hättest du wohl niemals von mir gedacht, was? Das Schlimmste ist, ich liebe diese Frau wirklich und verletze sie trotzdem immer wieder. Ich bin unfähig zu einer richtigen Beziehung, habe Angst davor, vielleicht betrüge ich sie deshalb…"

„Matt, wenn du sie wirklich lieben würdest, würdest du auch über ihre Gefühle nachdenken…"

Er seufzte. „Vielleicht hast du Recht. Ich wollte die Beziehung beenden, weil ich es satt hatte, ihr immer wieder weh zu tun. Da eröffnete sie mir, dass sie schwanger sei…und weißt du, was ich getan habe? Ich bin einfach gegangen. Nachdem was Jen durchmachte, konnte ich so etwas tun. Ich hasse mich selbst dafür. Ich weiß gar nicht, warum ich es tat. Alles kam so plötzlich. Lena ist seitdem spurlos verschwunden. Hebt nicht am Handy ab und ist auch nicht in ihrer Wohnung. Wahrscheinlich ist sie bei ihrer Schwester in Ohio. Die beiden haben ein sehr inniges Verhältnis." Er seufzte. „Es macht mich fertig. Ich hätte das nicht tun dürfen. Lena liebte mich über alles. Ich habe ihr Leben zerstört. Seit Wochen versuche ich sie zu erreichen, dabei weiß ich gar nicht, was ich ihr sagen soll. Eine Entschuldigung reicht nicht, eine Erklärung kann ich ihr nicht geben."

„Matt…" Mehr brachte ich nicht hervor. Er hatte Recht. Ich kannte ihn nicht. Die Wahrheit war, dass mich diese Tatsache mehr schockierte als das, was er getan hatte.

„Du musst nichts dazu sagen. Dein Schrecken war nicht zu verbergen…"

„Du musst die Verantwortung für dein Tun übernehmen." Ich seufzte leise. Hatte ich jemals Verantwortung für meines übernommen?

Er fixierte seine Zehenspitzen und nickte.

„Matt, was war mit Jenny?" Platzte es plötzlich aus mir heraus.

„Wie bitte?" Er musterte mich irritiert.

„Du erwähntest sie…"

„Mum…"

„Nein, antworte mir!" Das Schlimme war, dass mir sehr wohl bewusst war, was ich gerade tat.

Er seufzte. „Das muss sie dir selbst erzählen."

„Ich will, dass du es mir jetzt erzählst! Sofort!"

„Sie trieb ihr Kind ab. Der Vater ließ sie im Stich." Antwortete er knapp und wich meinem Blick aus.

„Alejandro? Sie war von Alejandro schwanger?" Ich erstarrte.

„Nein. Es war Andrew…"

„Was? Aber…" Ich hielt inne. Das war also der wahre Grund für das plötzliche Ende der Beziehung gewesen. Andrew. Ich hatte ihn gemocht und lange auf Jenny eingeredet, ob sie ihm nicht eine zweite Chance geben wollte. Sie hatte gesagt, sie hätten sich im Streit getrennt, hatte mir jedoch nie den Grund für diesen erzählt. „Warum…warum hat sie niemals mit mir darüber gesprochen? Ich bin doch ihre Mutter! Anscheinend hat sie mit jedem außer mir darüber gesprochen!"

„Das musst du sie selbst fragen."

„Entschuldige…" Ich senkte den Blick. „Das war nicht fair. Du wolltest einen Rat und ich fragte dich über deine Schwester aus…"

Er seufzte leise. „Ist schon okay, Mum."

Wir saßen einige Minuten schweigend nebeneinander. Schließlich fing ich mich wieder ein wenig. Mein Herz schmerzte, aber es gelang mir meinen Sohn wie jedes Mal, wenn er einen Fehler gemacht hatte, in die Arme zu nehmen. „Ruf Lena an. Versuche es weiter. Hinterlasse ihr Nachrichten. Trefft euch nach Weihnachten. Ihr müsst euch aussprechen. Wenn du sie wirklich liebst, dann bleibe bei ihr und ziehe das Kind gemeinsam mit ihr groß. Wenn du sie aber nicht so liebst, wie sie es verdient hätte, dann geht getrennte Wege, sei dem Kind aber trotzdem stets ein guter Vater. Vergiss nicht, das Kind kann nichts dafür…" Ich senkte die Stimme. „Wiederhole nicht meinen Fehler…" Meine Augen fixierten die bunte Überdecke des Bettes.

„Mum?" Seine Stimme klang zögernd.

Ich sah ihn schweigend an.

„Danke."

Ich nickte langsam. „Zumindest einmal sollte ich mich wie eine echte Mutter verhalten." Mein Lächeln war gequält.

„Mum, du bist eine tolle Mutter. Entschuldige, dass ich das vorhin gesagt habe. Du hast es immer gut gemeint…"

„Matt, du hast Recht. Ich kenne dich nicht. Ich kenne euch alle nicht. Ich war die letzten Jahrzehnte nur mit mir selbst beschäftigt."

„Du warst immer da für uns, wenn wir dich gebraucht haben…"

„Nein, Matt. Das war ich nicht…" Ich seufzte. „Belüge mich nicht, nur weil du denkst, dass ich mich dann besser fühlen würde…"

„Ach Mum, wir alle haben Fehler gemacht."

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht dieserart."

„Dad hat es dir immer schwer gemacht. Das wissen wir alle…"

„Wir können nicht ihm die ganze Schuld für alles, was uns widerfahren ist, geben. Wir selbst sind in erster für unser Leben verantwortlich. Allerdings erscheint es oft leichter, diese Schuld abzuladen."

Matt nickte. „Ich weiß."

„Und nein, mein Schatz. Ich bin keine gute Mutter und war es nie." Ich atmete tief durch. „Jess und ich haben uns heute lange unterhalten."

„Ihr habt ein sehr gutes Verhältnis, nicht? Warum hattet ihr so lange keinen Kontakt?"

„Wir waren ein Paar, vor vielen Jahren. Ich war damals achtzehn."

„Deine erste große Liebe?"

„Ja. Eigentlich schon. Davor gab es noch einen Jungen. Dean. Ich empfand auch für ihn sehr viel. Aber es war anders als mit Jess."

Matt nickte. Er wirkte wieder etwas entspannter. Ich überlegte mein Vorhaben ihm endlich die Wahrheit zu sagen, erneut aufzuschieben. Es war der falsche Moment. Matt hatte andere Probleme. Es würde ihn nur zusätzlich belasten. Andererseits konnte es für dieses Geständnis keinen richtigen Zeitpunkt geben.

„Ich liebte ihn." Ich seufzte leise. „Doch es sollte nicht sein. Unsere Wege trennten sich, aber vergessen hatte ich ihn niemals."

Matt nickte leicht. Er versuchte seine Verwirrung zu verbergen, ich sah sie ihm dennoch an. „Logan und ich…wir hatten niemals diese Beziehung zueinander. Wäre ich nicht schwanger geworden, hätte ich ihn wahrscheinlich niemals geheiratet…" Ich hielt kurz inne. Matt zeigte keinerlei Reaktion.

„Tatsache ist, dass ich niemals wirklich glücklich in dieser Ehe war…"

„Wer könnte dir das verübeln." Meinte er mit verächtlichem Unterton. In den Jahrzehnten hatte sich ein gewaltiger Groll gegen Logan aufgestaut.

Ich atmete tief durch. Meine Stimme zitterte als ich fort fuhr. „Vor einunddreißig Jahren bekam ich an einem Wochenende die Chance den berühmten Theaterregisseur Jean Cartier in New York City zu interviewen. Am selben Abend traf ich im Hotel zufällig auf Jess…" Der Druck auf meinem Herzen nahm mir den Atem. Ich schloss die Augen für einen Moment.

Matts Miene hatte sich nicht geändert. Er fuhr sich durch sein dunkles Haar und musterte mich erwartungsvoll.

Ich mühte mich um ein kurzes Lächeln. „Wir redeten ganz wie früher…so als wären wir wieder die beiden achtzehnjährigen Teenager von einst. Und auch die Gefühle von einst schienen wieder so real." Ich hielt inne. Auf Matts Stirn hatte sich eine Falte gebildet.

„Unsere Leidenschaft hatte uns überwältigt. Wir wussten, dass es nicht richtig war. Er war verlobt. Ich war verheiratet und hatte ein Kind. Aber in dieser Nacht…"

„Du bist schwanger geworden." Sein kalter Ton verursachte einen schmerzhaften Stich in meinem Herzen.

„Matt…" Meine Stimme wurde heiser.

„Sag mir, dass du nachdem du zurück nach San Francisco kamst, mit Dad schliefst und er dich schwängerte."

„Matt...ich..."

„Ist Jess mein Vater?" Seine Augen durchbohrten mich.

Ich atmete tief durch und nickte schließlich.

Matt schüttelte den Kopf und erhob sich. „Es freut mich, dass ihr so eine schöne Nacht miteinander verbrachtet." Meinte er sarkastisch.

„Matt. Ich wollte nur…"

„Du wolltest mir mitteilen, dass auch ich nur einer deiner vielen Fehler war. Danke, das habe ich schon verstanden. Herzlichen Dank, Mum." Seine Augen waren voller Schmerz und Wut.

Ich erhob mich schnell. „Nein, du warst kein Fehler. Wie kannst du nur so etwas denken? Du bist das Beste, das in meinem Leben passiert ist."

„Hör auf, Mum! Wie konntest du mir nur so etwas verheimlichen? All die Jahre litt ich unter Dads Verhalten uns gegenüber! Jetzt weiß ich wenigstens, warum er sich so verhaltet hat! Er hat mich immer gehasst! Mich niemals als seinen Sohn angenommen! Warum hätte er auch sollen? Ich war schließlich nur das Produkt einer Nacht, in welcher du alten Zeiten gedenken wolltest! Warum hast du es mir niemals erzählt? Jahrelang hatte ich gelitten, weil er mich nicht akzeptiert hat! Jahrelang hatte ich darunter gelitten!"

„Matt…Logan weiß es nicht…"

„Natürlich nicht. Warst du jemals zu irgendjemandem ehrlich oder ist dein ganzes Leben eine Lüge?"

„Matt! Bitte hör mir zu! Ich…"

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich will das jetzt nicht hören." Ohne mich nochmals anzusehen verließ er das Zimmer. Wenige Minuten später hörte ich die Haustür ins Schloss fallen.

Ich schloss die Augen und sank auf mein Bett. Die Worte hallten in meinem Kopf nach. Immer und immer wieder_. Warst du jemals zu irgendjemandem ehrlich oder ist dein ganzes Leben eine Lüge?_

„Mum?"

Ich hatte die Tür nicht gehört. Das Bett knarrte ein wenig, als sie sich setzte.

„Jess. Er ist es. Habe ich recht?"

Ich setzte mich auf. „Ich weiß, dass ich eine schlechte Mutter bin. Bestätige es mir ruhig auch du, Carol. Ich werde mich auch in keinster Weise wehren."

„Er ist nett. Carmen ist völlig vernarrt in ihn und Ramón und er unterhalten sich bereits als wären sie langjährige Freunde."

Ich musterte sie irritiert.

„Hör mal, Mum. Du weißt, dass ich mit sechzehn dieses Foto gefunden habe und vor mehr als zwanzig Jahren das Gespräch von Grandma und dir mitangehört habe. Du bist mir keinerlei Rechenschaft mehr schuldig."

„Wo ist Matt hin?"

„Er sagte nur, dass er Kopfweh hätte und ein wenig spazieren gehen wolle."

„Ich hätte es ihm nicht verheimlichen dürfen. Das war unfair. Er hat das Vertrauen zu mir verloren."

Carol runzelte die Stirn. „Nun lass ihn erst mal Gehörtes verarbeiten und dann sprecht euch aus."

„Wenn er jemals wieder mit mir spricht…"

„Mum, du musst ihn verstehen…"

„Ich verstehe ihn, Carol. Das ist es nicht. Ich bereue es, ihn mit dieser Lüge aufwachsen haben zu lassen. Nun habe ich auch noch Matt verloren…"

„Mum…" Sie drückte meine Hand. „Du hast keines deiner Kinder verloren. Auch wenn unser Verhältnis schon immer schwierig gewesen ist und vielleicht auch niemals innig sein wird, wir haben uns niemals wirklich verloren."

Ich unterdrückte die Tränen. „Hast du von Jennys Abtreibung gewusst?"

Carol seufzte leise. „Ja. Sie erzählte es mir drei Monate später."

„Weißt du wie schlimm es für eine Mutter ist herauszufinden, dass sie ihre Kinder niemals gekannt hat? Ich hoffe, dass euch dieses Gefühl erspart bleiben wird."

„Du hast uns auch niemals die Chance gegeben, dich wirklich kennen zu lernen, Mum."

„Früher hatte ich mir immer vorgestellt, dass ich mit meinen Kindern eine so besondere Beziehung haben würde, wie ich mit Mum hatte. Doch diese Beziehung war einzigartig. Und natürlich war es ich, welche diese zerstört hatte. Nach dem Spaziergang mit Jess schöpfte ich zum ersten Mal wieder etwas Hoffnung. Ich dachte, es würde mir gelingen die Weichen für einen Neuanfang zu stellen. Doch die Auseinandersetzung mit Matt hat mir gezeigt, dass einfach zu viele Jahre vergangen sind. Ich muss mich wohl damit abfinden, dass sich die Zeit nicht über Nacht zurück drehen wird und das Beste aus der jetzigen Situation machen."

„Das tust du doch, Mum. Sieh uns an. Wann haben wir zuletzt so miteinander gesprochen? Haben wir das jemals? Und du und Grandma, ihr habt euch endlich ausgesprochen. So gut wie zumindest."

Ich lächelte gequält. „Das nach vierzig Jahren…"

„Ihr habt es getan, darauf kommt es an."

„Carol?" Ich atmete tief durch. „Es tut mir leid. Es tut mir von ganzem Herzen leid, dass ich dir dein Leben lang das Gefühl gegeben habe unerwünscht zu sein. Ich habe dich immer geliebt, auch wenn du mir das nicht glaubst. Es war gut, dass die Sache mit Logan so kam wie sie kam. Sonst hätte ich keins meiner wundervollen drei Kinder."

Carol lächelte leicht. „Ich liebe dich auch, Mum." Ihre Augen begannen zu tränen.

„Ich hätte für dich da sein müssen. Besonders für dich."

Carol verwischte ihre Tränen. „Lass uns Grandma den Tee bringen. Wie denkst du, wird sie wohl heute reagieren?" Sie erhob sich.

Ich folgte ihr langsam. „Ihre Begeisterung wird sich wohl in Grenzen halten."

„Verständlich...sag mal, Mum..." Sie biss sich Stirn runzelnd auf die Unterlippe. „Was wird, wenn..." Sie sprach den Satz nicht zu Ende.

„Ich weiß es nicht, Carol." Ich wich ihrem Blick aus.

Vor der Tür erwartete uns bereits Jenny mit dem Tablett. „Da seid ihr ja endlich." Sie lächelte.

Ich musterte meine jüngste Tochter nachdenklich. Jennifer Huntzberger, Studentin der Stanford University, 23 Jahre alt. Das war im Prinzip alles, das ich über sie wusste.

„Was macht ihr denn schon hier? Ich muss meine Tabletten erst in zehn Minuten nehmen und ich werde jede einzelne dieser sechshundert Sekunden Gnadenfrist in vollsten Zügen genießen!" Begrüßte uns Mum grinsend. „Rory! Du bist ja noch hier. Ich dachte schon, wir müssten eine Vermisstenanzeige aufgeben..." Sie zwinkerte. „Nun setzt euch schon. Ich beiße nicht." Sie deutete auf die drei Stühle neben ihrem Bett. Jenny stellte das Tablett auf den Nachtisch ab und setzte sich. Carol und ich ließen uns ebenfalls auf einen der Stühle sinken.

„Es tut mir leid, Mum. Ich war..."

„Spazieren, ich weiß. Dein Pech. Du hast viel verpasst. Carmen hat von Eddie erzählt, Jen hat einen Anruf von Alejandro erhalten, Carol hat sich als furchtbare Köchin geoutet und Luke hat mir ein Fotoalbum gebracht. Dann haben wir eine wilde Party gefeiert, welche von der Polizei unterbrochen werden musste. Schließlich haben die Cops mitgefeiert, weil meine Breakdance Nummer so unglaublich war."

Ich runzelte die Stirn.

„Na gut, sie war ausgezeichnet. Zerstör mir nicht meine Illusionen. Siehst du, die beiden Kleinen fanden das witzig. Dein Humor muss vorletzten Winter in Seattle eingefroren sein. Ihr hattet doch diese Rekordtemperaturen."

„Entschuldige, Mum. Es war ein langer Tag..."

„Du wirst alt, meine Tochter." Mum schüttelte den Kopf. „Wenn das so weiter geht, muss ich dich demnächst im Altersheim besuchen."

„Vielleicht."

„Rory? Was ist los?" Sie musterte mich Stirn runzelnd.

Ich wich ihrem Blick aus. „Lass uns später darüber sprechen. Was wollte Alejandro?" Ich sah meine Jüngste erwartungsvoll an.

„Er wollte wissen, wie es mir geht. Wir haben nicht lange miteinander gesprochen..." Jenny zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Das solltet ihr aber vielleicht. Mein Engel, du liebst diesen Jungen." Mum lächelte.

„Er hat sie betrogen, Mum..."

Jenny warf mir einen kurzen Blick zu bevor sie sich an ihre Großmutter wandte. „Er hat mich sehr verletzt. Er und Daphne, meine ehemalige beste Freundin. Ich weiß, das ist drei Jahre her und ich sollte über ihn hinweg sein, aber..."

„Aber du bist es nicht." Beendete Mum den Satz.

„Nein..."

„Aber was war denn mit Lizzie?" Ich runzelte die Stirn.

„Die Monate mit Lizzie waren toll." Jenny lächelte. „Aber das war etwas anderes. Wir haben uns als Freundinnen getrennt."

Carol fuhr sich durchs Haar. „So etwas finde ich toll. Ich habe es mit keinem meiner Exfreunde geschafft befreundet zu bleiben."

Mum nickte. „Frauen sind da unkomplizierter. Eigentlich dachte ich immer, es wäre umgekehrt. Na ja, wie geht's denn Lizzie? Ich habe sie schon lange nicht mehr gesehen."

„Sie lässt dich lieb grüßen und wünscht dir alles Gute. Zurzeit ist sie noch in Frankreich. Sonst hätte sie dich bestimmt schon besucht."

„Alejandro wollte also nur wissen, wie es dir geht?" Ich biss mir auf die Unterlippe. Eigentlich hatte ich keinerlei Recht dazu die neugierige Mutter zu spielen.

Jenny seufzte. „Er hat gefragt, wann ich wieder nach San Juan komme."

„Das war klar. Dort hat es mit euch angefangen. Er hat wahrscheinlich die Hoffnung, dass ihr dort auch einen Neuanfang findet." Meinte Carol.

„Vielleicht wäre es besser gewesen, wenn es nie begonnen hätte..." Jenny blickte auf ihre Zehenspitzen.

Mum drückte ihre Hand. „Sag das nicht. Auch wenn er dich verletzt hat, waren es wunderbare drei Jahre. Ihr ward doch drei Jahre zusammen, habe ich Recht?"

„Ja."

„Hast du ihm jemals die Chance gegeben mit dir über die Sache zu sprechen?"

_---------- Flashback Jenny ---------_

Jenny rannte. Sie hatte selbst nicht gewusst, wie schnell ihre Beine sie tatsächlich tragen konnten.

_Jen, warte! Lass es mich erklären._

Was wollte er ihr schon erklären? Das Bild der beiden nackten Körper hatte sich für immer in ihrem Gedächtnis festgesetzt. Es bedarf keiner weiteren Erklärung.

Ihr Herz war schon in tausende Stücke zersprungen, man konnte es ohnehin nicht mehr heilen. Sie hatte gehört, wie er es einfach zerstört hatte. Vor drei Jahren hatte sie es ihm geschenkt, im tiefen Glauben an eine neue Liebe. Sie hatte nicht geglaubt nach Andrew wieder lieben zu können. Doch Alejandro hatte ihr Herz geheilt, es ihr genommen um es schließlich zu brechen. Unheilbar. Unwiderrufbar.

_Jenny!_

Daphne hatte lediglich erschrocken gewirkt. Genauso erschrocken wie bei einem dieser seltsamen Filme, die sie sich früher gemeinsam angesehen hatten. Daphne und sie hatten viel gemeinsam erlebt. Sie waren die besten Freundinnen gewesen, seit Jenny mit ihrer Mutter nach Seattle gezogen war. Daphne war die einzige, die alles über sie wusste. Auch über ihre tiefe Liebe zu Alejandro hatte sie Bescheid gewusst. So wie sie ihr Leben vor einiger Jahren gewissermaßen gerettet hatte, hatte sie es nun zerstört.

Jenny rannte die lange Straße hinab. Sie hätte die beiden niemals bekannt machen dürfen. Noch weniger hätte Daphne zwei Tage vor ihr in San Juan ankommen dürfen.

Sie ließ sich auf den heißen Steg sinken. Heute war ihr Geburtstag. Ihr zwanzigster Geburtstag. _Happy Birthday, Jen. _Sie betrachtete den silbernen Ring mit dem blauen Stein.

_Ich will mein restliches Leben mit dir verbringen._

Heiße Tränen tropften auf ihre Beine. Vielleicht war es besser so. Nun wusste sie zumindest, was er in Wirklichkeit für sie empfand. Wer weiß wie viele Frauen es bereits neben ihr gegeben hatte. Schließlich hatte sie eine Beziehung auf sehr weite Distanz geführt. Warum musste sie ihn aber ausgerechnet dabei erwischen? Noch dazu mit ihrer ehemals besten Freundin?

Sie erhob sich langsam und besah den Ring ein letztes Mal, bevor sie ihn dem Ozean übergab.

_---------- Flashback Jenny Ende ---------_

„Nein." Jennys Stimme zitterte. „Ich habe die beiden erwischt und bin gegangen. Ich hatte weder mit Daphne noch mit ihm bis zum heutigen Tage gesprochen. Auch ihre Mails nicht gelesen. Ich wollte die verlogenen Ausreden gar nicht hören."

Carol legte den Arm um ihre Schwester. „Weißt du, als Carmen vor ein paar Tagen sagte, er würde ständig von dir sprechen...das ist die Wahrheit. Er hatte nur mehr oberflächliche Beziehungen nach dir."

Jenny atmete tief durch. „Und wenn schon. Er hatte seine Chance. Er betrog mich. Ein Mann, der dich einmal betrogen hat, tut es immer wieder..."

Mum und ich tauschten einen Blick.

„Es gibt nur zwei Gilmores, denen das Glück in der Liebe vergönnt wurde. Carol und dir, Grandma." Meinte Jenny.

„Kleines, ich hatte vor Eric nur schlechte Typen. Und Eric servierte ich übel ab."

„Aber du und Ramón, ihr habt eine himmlische, einzigartige Beziehung."

„Grandma und Grandpa haben eine einzigartige Beziehung. Ramóns und meine Vorgeschichte ist alles andere als himmlisch oder einzigartig."

„Ach, Engel." Meinte Mum und drückte Jennys Hand. „Jen, es gibt keine perfekten oder himmlischen Beziehungen. In dieser Weise hast du noch eine sehr träumerische Einstellung. Auch wenn euer Großvater die Liebe meines Lebens ist und ich mir niemals einen besseren Mann vorstellen hab können, war auch unsere Beziehung nicht vollkommen. Wir hatten Höhen und Tiefen, wie jedes andere Paar auch. Gar nichts auf dieser Welt ist perfekt und vielleicht ist es gerade das, was das Leben so schön macht..."

Jenny runzelte die Stirn. „Ich wollte Alejandro heiraten. Den Ring warf ich schließlich ins Meer. Ich wollte nicht eines Tages so leiden wie Mum..." Sie senkte den Kopf.

„Ach mein Schätzchen...du hast dein eigenes Schicksal, nicht das deiner Mutter..."

„Aber manches scheint sich von Generation zu Generation zu wiederholen."

„Mit diesem Gedanken änderst du aber nichts daran..." Mum lächelte milde. „Lassen wir das. Ich erzähle euch nun, wie ich euren Großvater kennen lernte."

_--------- Flashback Lorelai ---------_

Es roch nach Schnee. Mit diesem Gedanken und einem fröhlichen Lächeln auf den Lippen betrat die junge Frau eines morgens Luke's Diner. Sie lebte nun schon ein paar Jahre in Stars Hollow, kannte das Cafe' aber trotzdem noch nicht. Lorelai arbeitete und wohnte, gemeinsam mit ihrer kleinen Tochter, im Independence Inn. Heute hatte sie sich frei genommen um ein Haus gleich in der Nähe zu besichtigen. Sie hatte lange gespart und auch von Mia das Angebot auf eine Unterstützung erhalten, sollte ihr kein Kredit gewährt werden. Warum Lorelai gerade an diesem Morgen das ihr noch fremde Diner betrat, anstatt ihr Stammcafe' aufzusuchen, wusste sie nicht.

Kaum hatte sie die Tür geöffnet umgab sie ein unbeschreibliches Kaffeearoma. Sie fühlte sich, als wäre sie nach einer langen Suche endlich angekommen.

„Kaffee." Sie stürmte zum Tresen.

Ein junger Mann im Flanellhemd mit Baseballkappe musterte sie überrascht.

„Einen Kaffee bitte." Wiederholte Lorelai atemlos.

Er konnte seinen Blick nicht von ihren blauen Augen und den langem dunklen Haar reißen. „Natürlich. Entschuldigen Sie." Brummte er leise und griff eilig nach einer großen Tasse und füllte diese auf.

Lorelai musterte ihn zapplig. Sie hatte vor zwei Stunden ihren letzten Kaffee getrunken und fühlte sich als wäre sie auf Zwangsentzug. Der Mann schien wie ein rettender Engel. Ein verdammt gut aussehender Engel. Während er ihr den Rücken kehrte, konnte sie sich nicht verkneifen einen kurzen Blick auf sein Gesäß zu werfen. Ein freudiges Lächeln huschte über ihre Lippen.

In diesem Moment drehte er sich wieder um und reichte ihr die Tasse.

„Mein Retter!" Sie ergriff diese eilig.

„Wie bitte?" Er musterte sie verwirrt.

„Ich hatte schon lange keinen mehr." Erklärte Lorelai schnell.

„Verstehe."

„Das ist wie Sauerstoff für mich." Sie deutete auf das braune Gebräu.

Luke beobachtete fasziniert, wie schnell sie die Tasse leerte.

_--------- Flashback Lorelai Ende ---------_

„Ist das süß! Ihr habt euch bestimmt gleich gemocht, nicht? Grandpa war so ein attraktiver Mann! Das ist er noch heute für sein Alter." Jenny lächelte.

„Anfangs nannte ich ihn Duke und machte mich über sein brummiges Benehmen lustig. Aber ja, eigentlich war da schon immer mehr als bloß Freundschaft. Wir gestanden es uns aber erst sehr viel später ein. Beim Probelauf des Dragonflys..."

_---------- Flashback Lorelai ---------_

Ihr Herzschlag wurde schneller. Sie spürte wie ihre Glieder zitterten, als er sich näherte. „Was tust du?" sie wich einen kleinen Schritt zurück und blickte in seine Augen.

„Könntest du bitte still stehen?" Fragte er und verschloss ihren Mund mit einem Kuss.

Lorelai und Luke lösten sich langsam voneinander. Das nächste Mal war sie es, die sich näherte." Was tust du?" Sie verlor sich in seinen Augen als sie flüsterte. „Könntest du bitte still stehen?" Sie schlang die Arme um ihn und presste ihre Lippen auf seine. Er drückte sie an sich und erwiderte den Kuss mit einer Leidenschaft, welche ihnen den Atem nahm. In diesem Moment wusste die junge Frau, dass sie tatsächlich angekommen war.

_--------- Flashback Lorelai Ende ---------_

Jenny und Carol tauschten einen sehnsüchtigen Blick. „Das ist so romantisch." Meinte erstere seufzend.

„Dafür dauerte es so lange. Na kommt Mädels, ihr habt gewiss auch schon so romantische Momente erlebt. Ich möchte nun eure Geschichten hören."

Carol und Jenny tauschten einen Blick.

_--------- Flashback Carol ---------_

„Das war toll." Carol ließ sich lachend vom Jetski gleiten.

„Es war ganz nett." Ramón schob den Jetski auf den trockenen Sand.

Sie musterte ihn Kopf schüttelnd. „Wie kannst du so etwas Unglaubliches so herabwürdigen?"

„Ich fahre Jetski seit ich geboren bin. Aber schön, dass ich dich beeindrucken konnte." Er ließ sich auf sein Handtuch sinken.

Carol blieb am seichten Ufer des Meeres stehen und betrachtete den blutroten Sonnenuntergang. Es schien als würde der Feuerball in den türkisblauen Wellen versinken. Sie schloss einen Moment ihre Augen und sog den Duft des Meeres ein weiteres Mal in sich auf. Carol schmeckte noch immer das Salz auf ihren Lippen. Sie öffnete lächelnd die Augen und betrachtete zwei Möwen, wie sie der untergehenden Sonne entgegen flogen. Hinter ihr ertönten leise karibische Klänge von dem kleinen Strandcafe, welches nur wenige Meter entfernt war. In diesem Moment beschloss sie für immer zu bleiben. „Ich habe mich noch nie so lebendig gefühlt." Flüsterte sie lächelnd.

Plötzlich spürte sie zwei kühle Hände auf ihrer Taille. Sie drehte sich langsam um.

„Ich auch nicht."

Carol schüttelte den Kopf. „Lass das." Sie wich Ramóns Blick aus, damit er nicht in ihren Augen lesen konnte, was sie zu verdrängen versuchte.

„Was denn?" Er zog sie an sich.

„Weißt du, ich müsste eigentlich schon längst..." Sie hielt inne, als seine Finger durch ihr langes Haar fuhren. Ihr Körper brannte unter seinen Berührungen. Als er seine Lippen endlich auf ihre presste, vergaß sie endgültig die Welt um sich

_----------- Flashback Carol Ende ---------_

„Im Kontext gesehen ist an dieser Geschichte aber rein gar nichts romantisch."

_----------- Flashback Carol ---------_

Carols Wangen glühten feuerrot. Sie kam atemlos vor der kleinen Wohnung an.

Ihr Haar war immer noch voller Sand, auch an ihrer Haut befanden sich noch kleine Körner.

Sie wühlte in ihrer kleinen Umhängetasche nach dem Schlüssel. Ihr Herz schlug noch immer wie verrückt, als sie die Tür aufsperrte und die Wohnung betrat. „Carmen!" Rief sie ihrer Freundin aufgeregt.

Diese kam erschrocken aus ihrem Zimmer. „Was ist denn mit dir los?" Sie musterte Carol Stirn runzelnd.

„Mir ist etwas völlig Verrücktes passiert." Carol schloss die Tür.

Carmen stemmte die Arme in die Hüften. „Das ist wirklich verrückt."

„Carmen. Ich..."

Ihre Freundin machte eine abweisende Geste mit der Hand. „Verschone mich bitte!

„Aber..."

Carmen trat einen Schritt näher und musterte ihre Freundin Kopf schüttelnd. „Ich hätte dir so etwas niemals zugetraut. Du warst doch immer so lieb und rücksichtsvoll, geradezu Übel erregend. Anscheinend tut dir die Sonne nicht mehr gut."

„Carmen, wir haben nur..."

„Ich weiß, was ihr getrieben habt. Es steht dir mitten ins Gesicht geschrieben. Vielleicht solltest du erst mal kalt duschen gehen."

„Was ist eigentlich los mit dir?"

„Er ist verlobt! Kapierst du das immer noch nicht? Hast du kein Gewissen der Kleinen gegenüber? Miguel hat mir erzählt, Ramón hätte ihr erzählt, dass er heute seiner Cousine beim Umzug helfe! Sagt das nicht schon alles? Wenn du seiner Verlobten gegenüber schon kein schlechtes Gewissen hast, dann habe es zumindest dir selbst gegenüber! Ich weiß, dass alles kann mir egal sein. Aber das ist es nicht! Weil du meine beste Freundin bist und dich schon wieder ausnützen lässt! Ich habe es satt, dich ständig leiden zu sehen."

„Hör auf, Carmen." Carols Augen begannen zu tränen. „Ich hatte heute den schönsten Nachmittag meines Lebens. Zum ersten Mal hat mir ein Mann das Gefühl gegeben mehr als nur ein Stück Fleisch zu sein. Zum ersten Mal habe ich nicht das Gefühl, mich ausziehen zu müssen, damit er nicht aufhört mich zu lieben..."

„Carol..." Carmens Stimme wurde sanfter.

„Ich liebe ihn und er erwidert meine Gefühle."

Carmen seufzte. „Warum verlässt er sie dann nicht und belügt sie?" Sie strich ihrer Freundin sanft über den Arm.

„Er wird sie verlassen."

„Hat er das gesagt?"

Carol nickte.

„Weißt du, die Männer hier sagen unglaublich viel, wenn der Tag lang ist."

„Er hat mich aber nicht belogen."

„Warum weinst du dann, wenn du dir diesbezüglich angeblich so sicher bist?" Carmen nahm ihre Freundin in die Arme.

„Wir haben monatelang versucht nur befreundet zu sein, ehrlich." Carol presste den Kopf an Carmens Brust und schluchzte. „Ich habe ein schlechtes Gewissen diesem Mädchen gegenüber, glaub mir das. Aber...ich konnte nicht anders."

_---------- Flashback Carol Ende ---------_

„Zwei Wochen später verließ er sie schließlich wirklich. Sie rief darauf über einen Monat lang mindestens dreimal täglich bei mir an und beschimpfte mich. Ich ertrug es wortlos, weil ich mich so schlecht wegen der ganzen Sache fühlte. Plötzlich hörten diese Anrufe auf. Den Grund dafür weiß ich bis heute nicht. Ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass Carmen irgendetwas zu ihr sagte. Ramón versuchte einige Male mit ihr zu sprechen, doch sie blockte stets ab oder ging nicht ans Telefon. Fünf Jahre später traf ich sie erst wieder. In einem kleinen Cafe in einem Vorort San Juans. Sie saß an einem Tisch mit ihrem Mann und zwei kleinen Kindern und sprach mit mir als wäre nie etwas passiert. Sie erkundigte sich lediglich ob Ramón und ich noch zusammen wären, ansonsten sprachen wir nur über unsere Berufe und die Zeit auf der Uni. Trotz allem habe ich bis heute ein schlechtes Gewissen. Es war nicht richtig, was wir taten."

Mum drückte Carols Hand. „Das war es nicht, aber letztendlich kam alles so, wie es kommen musste."

Ihre Enkeltochter nickte leicht.

„Weißt du, ich habe Ramón sofort gemocht. Und das obwohl er einen viel zu schwachen Kaffee machte."

Carol lachte. „Das hat Grandpa sofort richtig gemacht."

„Ja, sein Kaffee war schon immer perfekt. Luke ist einzigartig. Einen wie ihn gibt es kein zweites Mal." Mum lächelte glücklich.

_---------- Flashback Lorelai ---------_

_Es duftet nach Schnee._ Mit diesem Gedanken erwachte Lorelai eines nachts lächelnd. Sie öffnete das Fenster ihres Schlafzimmers und atmete tief durch. Einen Moment schloss sie die Augen, bevor sie schließlich in warme Kleidung schlüpfte und die Treppen hinunterlief.

„Rory! Es duftet nach Schnee!" Übermütig riss sie die Tür des Schlafzimmers ihrer Tochter auf. Ihre gute Laune verschwand mit einem Mal, als sie auf das leere, säuberlich gemachte Bett blickte. Ein Druck erfasste ihr Herz. Rory war vor einer Woche endgültig zu Logan gezogen. Sie würde mit ihr keinen Schneespaziergang machen. Nicht heute. Vielleicht auch niemals wieder. Lorelai sank aufs Bett und griff nach dem Plüschhahn ihrer Tochter. Sie drückte ihn fest an sich. Was Rory wohl gerade machte? Roch sie auch den Duft des Schnees? Ihr Blick fiel auf ein altes Foto, welches sie mit ihrer damals zehnjährigen Tochter abbildete. Lorelais Augen begannen zu tränen.

Plötzlich vernahm sie das Geräusch der Haustür. Langsame Schritte näherten sich dem Raum.

Lorelai erhob sich Stirn runzelnd.

„Hi." Luke betrat lächelnd den Raum.

„Luke? Was machst du denn hier?"

„Ich dachte, du möchtest vielleicht spazieren gehen."

„Aber...Luke, es ist mitten in der Nacht...Du musst früh auf...Seit wann riechst du den Schnee?" Sie musterte ihn verwirrt.

Er ergriff ihre Hand. „Na komm schon. Sonst verpassen wir die ersten Flocken." Er führte sie aus dem Haus. Lorelai hackte sich bei ihm unter. Sie genossen die Stille um sich und hielten erst vor dem Pavillon. Lorelai umarmte Luke strahlend. „Danke." Als ihre Lippen die seinen berührten, begann es endlich zu schneien.

_--------- Flashback Lorelai Ende ---------_

„Wenn man von der Sonne spricht..."

Luke betrat lächelnd das Zimmer. „Ich hoffe, die drei halten dich nicht zu lange auf." Er zwinkerte und küsste sie liebevoll. „Hast du deine Tabletten genommen?"

„Sie haben darauf bestanden. Ganz schön hartnäckig, die Kleinen."

„Wie fühlst du dich?"

„Als hätte ich monatelang keinen Kaffee getrunken." Sie lächelte gequält. „Ich bin nur etwas müde." Sie wandte sich an mich. „Wir haben uns nun lange unterhalten. Lasst uns das morgen fortsetzen. Bringt Matt mit, ja? Gebt allen einen Gute Nacht Kuss von mir. Luke, bleib bitte noch ein paar Minuten bei mir." Sie schenkte ihm ein leichtes Lächeln.

Er nickte. „So lange du möchtest."

Carol, Jenny und ich verabschiedeten uns von den beiden mit einem Kuss auf die Wange und verließen das Zimmer.

„Es ist spät geworden." Carol warf einen Blick auf ihre Armbanduhr. „Ich werde zu Bett gehen.

Ich wollte mich schon von meinen beiden Töchtern verabschieden, als mir ein Gedanke kam. „Hört mal, das ehemalige Cafe von Luke ist nun ein Pub. Was haltet ihr davon, wenn wir noch ein wenig durch den Schnee spazieren und Pete, dem Besitzer, danach eine faire Chance geben? Wir haben viel nachzuholen."

Jenny und Carol tauschten einen Blick. „Okay. Das klingt gut." Antwortete erstere schließlich.

Carol nickte. „Lasst mich nur schnell nach den Kindern sehen."

„Okay." Meine Hoffnung auch Matt am unteren Stockwerk anzutreffen wurde enttäuscht. Er war noch immer nicht zurück. Schließlich verließen nur Carol, Jenny und ich das Haus und wanderten durch die Schneelandschaft. Wir würden an jenem Abend nicht nur _Pete's Irish Pub_, sondern in erster Linie uns selbst eine Chance geben.


	19. Nachricht

Hallo Leute!

Da ich auf die letzten vier Kapiteln keine Rückmeldungen mehr erhalten habe, gehe ich davon aus, dass einige das Interesse verloren haben.

Ich weiß nun nicht wirklich, ob es noch sinnvoll ist, die neuen Teile hier reinzustellen und werde sie voraussichtlich nur mehr in die beiden anderen Foren stellen.

Sollte doch noch Interesse an der Geschichte bestehen, sagt mir bitte bescheid.

Ich freue mich, wie gesagt, über jede Art Feedback. Sowohl positives als auch konstruktive Kritik - denn nur so kann ich mich und die FF verbessern.

LG Latina


	20. Chapter 30

Hallo!

Danke für deine Antwort. Freut mich, dass du noch Interesse hast.

Hatte wirklich das Gefühl, dass hier niemand mehr meine FF lesen möchte.

Ich weiß schon, dass man nicht immer Feedback geben kann - das tu ich selbst auch nicht.

Aber da ich jetzt schon ein paar Mal hintereinander gar keine Rückmeldung bekam, hat mich

dann trotzdem etwas demotiviert.

Freut mich wirklich, dass du weiter lesen möchtest. Poste auch gleich den neuen Teil.

LG Latina

**30. Teil**

Das sanfte Aroma berührte meine Nase und drang bis zu meinem Herzen. Ich spürte, wie sich meine Glieder immer mehr entspannten. Meine Augen wanderten durch das volle Lokal, während ich den Worten meiner Töchter lauschte. Die Erinnerungen, welche zugleich auf mich einströmten schienen unaufhaltsam.

_--------- Flashback ---------_

„Und das, mein Baby..." Mum öffnete die Tür des Diners theatralisch. „...ist Lukes Diner." Sie ergriff meine Hand und zog mich sanft in das Lokal.  
Ein Stirn runzelnder junger Mann in Flanellhemd kam uns sogleich entgegen. „Bitte schließe die Tür, du kühlst meine Gäste aus." Sein Blick fiel auf mich, ein kleines Mädchen von acht Jahren. Er wirkte einen Moment nachdenklich, bevor sich sein Gesicht schließlich erhellte. „Dir ist gewiss kalt. Wir haben heute um die Minus zwanzig Grad. Draußen ist es wahrscheinlich noch kälter." Er schenkte Mum einen flüchtigen Blick. „Möchtest du heiße Schokolade? Tee?"  
Meine Augen wurden groß. Ich drehte mich Stirn runzelnd zu meiner Mutter. „Mummy!"  
„Keine Angst, Mäuschen. Du musst das nicht trinken."  
„Ich habe auch eine gute Orangenlimonade für dich. Na, was sagst du?"  
Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, danke. Ich möchte einen Kaffee."  
Der Mann musterte mich irritiert. Schließlich wandte er sich an Mum. „Du gibst einem Kind Kaffee?"  
„Luke, wir brauchen unsere Morgenration Kaffee."  
Er schüttelte den Kopf und verschwand wortlos hinter dem Tresen.   
„Und das..." Mum machte eine elegante Handbewegung. „...war unser Duke."

_---------- Flashback Ende ---------_

Die junge Kellnerin, Robin, stellte uns lächelnd eine weitere Kanne Kaffee auf den kleinen Tisch. Zwei Mädchen, möglicherweise fünfzehn oder sechzehn, gingen fröhlich an uns vorbei und blieben vor dem Pult stehen, auf welchem der DJ seinen Computer aufgestellt hatte. Sie sagten etwas zu ihm und er reagierte mit einem Grinsen. Flink bewegte der junge Mann den Cursor und schon erklangen die ersten Takte eines modernen Chartsongs. Jenny mochte ihn anscheinend, denn sie klopfte den Rhythmus mit den Fingern auf den Holztisch. Ich seufzte leise. Nicht nur die Gilmores und Lukes Diner hatten sich verändert. Die Welt hatte sich geändert. Die Zeit war weitergelaufen. Unaufhaltsam. In einer weit entfernten Vergangenheit, welche leider nicht einmal ich mehr erleben durfte, legten DJs noch Platten auf. Später kamen die CDs, der Techno des einundzwanzigsten Jahrhunderts und schließlich wurden nur noch MP3s aus Listen gewählt. Letzteres war eigentlich bereits längst überholt und der junge Mann, welcher an diesem Abend in Pete's Irish Pub arbeitete, war wahrscheinlich auch noch mächtig stolz darauf, dass er diese Kunst noch beherrschte.

_--------- Flashback ---------_

„Das ist die einzig wahre Disco Musik, welche es jemals gegeben hat. Es wird Zeit, dass du ein wenig Kultur kennen lernst." Mum zwinkerte vergnügt und legte die Videokassette ein.  
Wir starrten gebannt auf den Bildschirm, lauschten den Klängen und versuchten schließlich die Tanzschritte zu imitieren. Später mussten wir uns schließlich eingestehen, dass John Travolta noch immer ein wenig besser war, als wir.

_--------- Flashback Ende ---------_

Ich nippte lächelnd an meinem Kaffee. Saturday Night Fever war einer der vielen Musikfilme gewesen, welche ich mit meiner Mutter gesehen hatte. Wir hatten es geliebt uns über die Kleidung lustig zu machen, und den Film interaktiv zu gestalten, indem wir mittanzten und die Dialoge mitsprachen. Das waren einige wenige der Dinge, welche ich meinen Töchtern an jenem Abend erzählte. Wir redeten stundenlang. Über lustiges, ernstes und einfach alltägliches. Doch wir überwanden nicht die Distanz, welche noch zwischen uns bestand. Wir dachten aber auch nicht über diese nach, sondern genossen einfach die Momente und unsere gemeinsamen Gespräche.  
„Entschuldigen Sie..." Pete betrachtete uns lächelnd.  
Ich hielt inne und musterte ihn erwartungsvoll.  
„Wir schließen bald..." Er blickte unsicher auf seine Uhr und fuhr sich durch sein rötliches Haar. Pete war so anders als Luke.  
Carol runzelte die Stirn und warf einen Blick auf ihre Uhr. „Es ist ja schon halb drei!" Meinte sie wahrscheinlich mehr zu sich selbst.  
„Ich weiß, das ist noch nicht spät. Am Wochenende wäre es auch kein Problem. Aber während der Woche schließen wir normalerweise schon um eins." Pete trat unruhig von einen Fuß auf den andren.  
„Um eins? Warum haben Sie uns das nicht eher gesagt?" Jenny musterte ihn verwundert.  
„Nun..." Der junge Besitzer betrachtete sie verlegen. „Sie haben sich so gut unterhalten, ich wollte Sie nicht unterbrechen..."  
„Schon gut. Geben Sie mir die Rechnung bitte." Ich schenkte ihm ein kurzes Lächeln.  
Er nickte kurz und ging zurück zu der kleinen Bar. Nach wenigen Minuten kam er mit einem Ausdruck zurück. „Alles zusammen?" Er stellte ein kleines Gerät auf den Tisch, durch welches die Karte zu ziehen war. In meiner Jugendzeit war es, besonders in Kleinstädten, noch eher unüblich in Abendlokalen mit Kreditkarten zu bezahlen, doch heute war dies ganz natürlich. Man zahlte sogar ein Päckchen Taschentücher im Supermarkt mit Karte.  
„Danke, Mum." Meine Jenny, nachdem ich gezahlt und Pete uns wieder den Rücken gekehrt hatte.  
„Das wäre nicht nötig gewesen. Danke."  
„Es ist doch selbstverständlich, dass eine Mutter ihre Töchter einlädt." Ein leises Seufzen entwich mir. „Schade, dass Matt noch nicht zurück war..."  
Jenny tauschte einen Blick mit Carol. „Hattet ihr Streit?" Fragte sie mich schließlich.  
„Ich fürchte, es war mehr als ein harmloser Streit." Ich erhob mich. „Kommt schon." Wir zogen unsere Mäntel an und verließen das Pub. Die Straßen waren wie ausgestorben, als wir durch die Schneelandschaft stapften. Erst kurz vor der Haustür schien es Jenny zu wagen weitere Fragen zu stellen. „Mummy?" Sie hielt abrupt. „Was war denn zwischen Matt und dir?" Jenny betrachtete mich besorgt.  
Carol und ich wechselten einen Blick. „Ich gehe schon mal voraus. Gute Nacht." Verabschiedete sie sich mit einem aufmunternden Lächeln und betrat das Haus meiner Kindheit.  
Jenny blickte ihrer Schwester Stirn runzelnd nach. „Was ist passiert?"  
Erst nach einigen Schweigeminuten war ich fähig zu sprechen. „Vielleicht sollten wir besser auch hineingehen. Es ist kalt..." Ich ergriff ihre Hand. „Lass uns drinnen reden, okay?"  
Kaum hatten wir das Haus betreten, kam uns Jess entgegen. Er musterte uns lächelnd. „Na, ihr habt euch anscheinend gut amüsiert."  
„Ist Matt schon zurück?"  
„Vor zwei Stunden. Er hat sich sofort hingelegt." Es wirkte einen Moment so, als wollte er noch etwas sagen.  
Ich nickte leicht. „Bist du der einzige, der noch wach ist?"  
„Ja. Auch Carol ist vorhin sofort nach oben gegangen. Ihr solltet auch zu Bett gehen. Es ist spät."  
„Wir werden nicht mehr lange wach bleiben."  
Jess musterte mich besorgt, nickte aber schließlich.  
Ich warf ihm einen letzten Blick zu bevor Jenny und ich mein Zimmer betraten.  
Das Zimmer meiner Vergangenheit. Wie viele Wahrheiten würden hier wohl noch ans Licht gelangen?

Kaum hatte sich Jenny auf das Bett gesetzt, fragte sie mich auch schon erneut, was zwischen Matt und mir vorgefallen wäre. Sie musterte mich besorgt.  
Ich wich ihren Blick aus, nach den richtigen Worten suchend.  
Der Wind schlug hart gegen die Jalousien, das Geräusch hatte etwas Bedrohendes.  
„Jenny..." Begann ich sanft und musterte sie. Sie hatte so etwas Zartes und Zerbrechliches.  
„Mum, was ist passiert?"  
„Ich musste Matt etwas mitteilen, das ich ihm jahrelang verschwiegen hatte."  
Auf Jennys Stirn bildete sich eine Falte. „Und was war das?"  
Ich seufzte leise. „Du weißt, dass Jess und ich uns von früher kennen..."  
„Ihr ward einmal zusammen." Sie nickte.  
Ich musterte sie einen Moment irritiert, dann erinnerte ich mich daran, dass sie erzählt hatte, dass sie bei ihren Besuchen bei Mum ein paar Mal auf Jess getroffen war. „Ja, das waren wir."  
Jenny lehnte sich die Arme verschränkend zurück und musterte mich erwartungsvoll. In diesem Moment fragte ich mich, was wohl gerade in ihrem Kopf vorging.  
„Unsere Beziehung endete anders, als wir es wahrscheinlich beide erhofft hatten..."  
Sie reagierte in keinster Weise, blickte mich nur schweigend an.  
„Jahre später war ich geschäftlich verreist, in New York..."  
Sie wich meinem Blick aus und fixierte die Überdecke des Bettes. „Ihr habt euch wieder gesehen."  
„Ja. Wir hatten uns stundenlang unterhalten. Ich hatte mich zum ersten Mal seit Jahren wieder wie das Mädchen von damals gefühlt. Dein Vater und ich...machten zu der Zeit gerade eine sehr schwierige Phase durch..."  
„Mum, ich bin erwachsen. Eure Ehe stand von Anfang an unter einem schlechten Stern, weil ihr sie aus den falschen Motiven eingingt...Du warst niemals wirklich glücklich, oder?" Sie musterte mich traurig.  
Ich seufzte leise und antwortete wahrheitsgemäß. „Nein."  
Jennys Augen begannen zu tränen. Sie senkte den Blick. „Jess und du...ihr habt euch nicht nur unterhalten." Sie sah mich wieder an.  
Meine Stimme stockte. „Nein."  
Jenny nickte leicht. „Du hast es Matt erst jetzt erzählt. Warum...warum hast du so viele Jahre gewartet?"  
Ich seufzte leise. „Anfangs dachte ich, ich hätte keine andere Wahl. Ich fühlte mich abhängig von Logan. Es ist so schwierig zu erklären. Ich hatte vor allem Angst. Die Zeit verging...du weißt, es wird immer schwieriger etwas auszusprechen, wenn zu viel Zeit vergangen ist..."  
Jenny senkte den Blick. Sie biss auf ihre Unterlippe und atmete tief durch, nickte schließlich.  
„Matt ist wütend und enttäuscht. Wahrscheinlich wird er mir niemals verzeihen. Und weißt du was? Das kann ich sogar verstehen. Ich kann mir doch genauso wenig verzeihen." Ich fixierte die Bettdecke.  
„Mum..." Sie blickte mich Stirn runzelnd an.  
Ich hob meinen Kopf.  
„Er wird dir verzeihen. Nicht heute, nicht morgen, wahrscheinlich auch nicht in einer Woche oder einem Monat - aber er wird dir verzeihen..."  
„Ich würde alles dafür tun."  
„Du hast auf jeden fall das Richtige getan." Sie lächelte leicht. „Jess...ihm hast du es auch niemals erzählt..."  
Ich seufzte leise. „Nein. Wir haben uns gestern zum ersten Mal seit Jahren wieder gesehen, hatten gar keinen Kontakt die letzten dreißig Jahre."  
Jenny nickte. „Ich...ich habe es mir immer wieder eingeredet..." Sie atmete tief durch. „...dass ich mir die Ähnlichkeit nur einbilde..."  
Ich musterte sie, brachte kein Wort über die Lippen.  
„Jess und ich...wir hatten mehr oder weniger regelmäßigen E-Mail Kontakt. Hin und wieder trafen wir uns auch auf einen Kaffee. Über eure genaue Beziehung zueinander haben wir nie gesprochen, er distanzierte sich stets, fragte ich etwas. Es war ihm auch lieber, wenn du nichts davon erfährst..." Sie atmete tief durch. „Jess ist beinahe zu einer Vaterfigur für mich geworden. Ich konnte mit ihm über jedes Problem sprechen...beinahe jedes..." Sie seufzte leise. „...ganz im Gegensatz zu Dad. Er hat sich nie für mich interessiert. Ich glaube, dass er uns alle niemals geliebt hat. Weder Carol, noch Matt, noch mich..."  
„Nein, Jenny..." Ich ergriff ihre Hand. „Das stimmt nicht. Dinge lassen sich meistens nicht so einfach erklären, wie man denkt. Schon gar nicht, wenn es um Menschen geht. Euer Vater liebt euch auf seine Weise, er kann es nur nicht zeigen. Er hat es niemals gelernt. Das entschuldigt aber keineswegs, wie er sich oftmals euch gegenüber verhalten hat. Jenny, vielleicht solltest du auch mit ihm sprechen. Dein Vater und ich haben uns nichts mehr zu sagen, aber das soll nicht für dich gelten. Sprecht euch aus. Vielleicht schafft ihr es eines Tages eine Art Beziehung aufzubauen."  
Jennys Augen blitzten auf. „Nein. Ich habe es zu lange versucht. Er macht mich noch krank. Er ist schuld, dass..." Sie hielt inne und senkte den Blick.  
„Woran ist er Schuld?" Ich musterte sie prüfend. „Jenny!"  
Sie seufzte leise. „Mum, ich weiß es...ich...ich fand die Tabletten..." Ihre Augen begannen zu tränen. Ich verspürte einen Stich im Herzen.  
„Mummy...du bist krank...er hat dich krank gemacht!" Sie ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. Tränen rannen über ihre blassen Wangen. „Ich hasse ihn dafür. Er hat dein Leben zerstört. Du warst niemals glücklich."  
„Schätzchen..." Ich zitterte am ganzen Körper, als ich sie in meine Arme schloss. „Ganz ruhig. Du darfst ihn nicht hassen." Ich löste mich sanft von ihr und strich ihr die letzten Tränen von den Wangen. „Ich bin für mein eigenes Leben verantwortlich." Ich atmete tief durch. „Ich war es, die zuließ, dass es mir immer schlechter ging. Ich tat nichts dagegen. Ließ mich seelisch gehen und sank immer weiter in die Tiefen eines dunklen Ozeans. Anstatt mein Schicksal selbst in die Hand zu nehmen und zu kämpfen, ließ ich es von anderen bestimmen. Aus Angst, aus Schuldgefühle, aus Stolz. Jenny, es waren so viele Gefühle, welche ich nicht mehr bewältigen konnte. Die Ereignisse überschlugen sich. Es wäre fatal einem einzigen anderen Menschen die Schuld an meinen Depressionen zu geben. Kleines, in erster Linie sind wir selbst es, die für unser Leben verantwortlich sind."  
Jenny senkte den Blick. Die Tränen tropften auf die Bettdecke.  
„Jenny?"  
Sie hob den Kopf ganz langsam. „Andrew und ich hatten miteinander geschlafen..." Ihre Stimme zitterte. Sie wich meinem Blick aus, als sie weiter sprach. „Ich war schwanger...er wollte nichts davon wissen, redete wütend auf mich ein..." Sie holte tief Luft. „Ich trieb das Kind ab..." Ihre Stimme überschlug sich. „Ich sah keinen anderen Ausweg. Er redete es mir solange ein, bis ich es glaubte...ich hatte panische Angst, dass ich es nicht würde schaffen können und dich tatsächlich noch kranker machen könnte...dabei sagte er das alles nur, weil er fürchtete, seine konservative und reiche Familie würde ihn verstoßen...Daphnes Mutter führte die Abtreibung durch. Ich hätte nicht so schnell handeln dürfen...hätte mit dir, Carol oder Grandma reden sollen...doch ich schaffte es nicht...danach erst recht nicht. Erst Monate später konnte ich Carol, Grandma und Matt anvertrauen, was ich getan hatte...es tut mir so leid! Wie konnte ich nur mein kleines Baby töten?" Sie wischte sich die Tränen von den Wangen. „Ich habe mir das bis zum heutigen Tage nicht verziehen und ich bezweifle, dass ich mir jemals werde verzeihen können. Ich habe eine jahrelange Therapie gemacht. Es ist leichter geworden, aber an manchen Tagen hasse ich mich noch immer dafür." Ich zog sie in meine Arme und strich ihr sanft über den Kopf. „Weißt du, es ist schon seltsam..." Sie lachte gequält. „...der beste Freund aller Gilmore Frauen scheint ein Psychotherapeut zu sein...Nur, dass Grandma und Carol Opfer waren."  
„Jenny, du musst dir verzeihen. Genauso wie ich mir verzeihen muss."  
Jenny kuschelte sich schluchzend an meine Brust.  
„Wir werden das schaffen." Flüsterte ich sanft. „Es tut mir leid...es tut mir so leid, dass ich nicht immer für dich da sein konnte."  
Jenny hob ihren Kopf. Ihre Augen waren geschwollen von den vielen Tränen. Es brach mir beinahe das Herz sie so zu sehen.  
„Das ist in Ordnung, Mum. Ich war ja auch nicht immer für dich da." Sie drückte meine Hand. „Ich hab dich lieb, Mum."  
Ich umarmte sie. „Ich dich auch, mein Schatz.  
Sie löste sich langsam aus meinen Armen und blickte mich ernst an. „Ich hatte mich immer für die Familie verantwortlich gefühlt und versucht sie wieder zu vereinen. Grandma gelingt es nun. Natürlich gibt es noch viel zu klären und viele Mauern zu überwinden, aber durch sie haben wir die ersten Schritte geschafft. Warum konnte dies erst so spät geschehen? Vor diesem Hintergrund?"  
„Ich weiß es nicht, mein Schatz."  
Jennys Augen begannen zu tränen. „Ich habe Angst, so große Angst. Was wird, wenn sie stirbt? Sie darf nicht gehen! Ich liebe sie so sehr! Sie ist immer für uns da gewesen. Immer. Sie darf uns nicht einfach verlassen. Wir brauchen sie doch!" Jenny schluchzte. „Grandma...sie ist die beste Grandma, die man sich wünschen kann. Sie ist sterbenskrank, aber trotzdem gilt ihr Hauptgedanke noch immer dem Wohl der Familie..." Sie vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen. „Ich schaffe es nicht mehr...ich habe lange versucht die Starke zu spielen. Weil Grandma das möchte. Aber ich kann das nicht mehr. Mein Herz schmerzt zu sehr. Ich möchte die Zeit anhalten, nein ich möchte sie zurückdrehen. Wieder das kleine Mädchen von damals sein. Grandma darf nicht einfach gehen. Sie muss wieder gesund werden. Sie muss einfach gesund werden..." Ihre Stimme überschlug sich. „Die Medizin ist so weit entwickelt! Warum kann sie meine Grandma nicht heilen? Das ist nicht fair." Jenny vergrub ihr Gesicht schluchzend im weichen Stoff der Überdecke.  
„Nein, das ist es nicht." Ich zog sie in meine Arme und ließ auch meinen Tränen freien Lauf.


	21. Chapters 31,32,33,34,35, Epilog

Hallo!

Auch wenn hier leider die meisten das Interesse verloren haben, poste ich der Vollständigkeit halber auch die letzten Kapitel. Vielleicht möchte ja doch noch jemand Feedback geben, würde mich freuen.

LG Latina

**31. Teil**

Die ersten sanften Sonnenstrahlen begannen die Dunkelheit des Raumes zu brechen. Meine Augen waren noch halb geschlossen. Ich hatte kein Bedürfnis sie zu öffnen. Denn es war nur ein weiterer Tag. Ein weiterer Tag, der unser aller Hoffnungslosigkeit bestärken würde.  
Ich spürte die sanften Finger, welche über meine Schultern strichen. „Rory?"  
Ein leises Seufzen entwich mir. Es gab keine Möglichkeit zu entkommen. Der Tag hatte begonnen. Ich drehte mich langsam um. Mein Kopf rumorte. „Wo ist Jenny?" Ich setzte mich langsam auf und sah mich im Raum um.  
„Sie ist vor einer Stunde aufgestanden. Carol und sie machen gemeinsam mit Carols Kindern einen Spaziergang im Schnee."  
Ich nickte leicht. „Warum hast du mich geweckt?"  
Jess seufzte leise. „Du hast so unruhig geschlafen. Und Lorelai erwartet dich."  
Eine panische Angst machte sich mit einem Mal in meinem Herzen breit und begann mir die Luft abzuschnüren. „Es ist doch nichts passiert?" Presste ich mühsam heraus.  
„Ich denke, sie möchte sich nur einmal mit dir alleine unterhalten. Ihr kommt sonst immer im Rudel zu ihr."  
„Okay. Ich werde sofort zu ihr gehen." Ich erhob mich langsam. „Ich habe Angst, Jess."  
Er nickte leicht. „Ich auch."

Die Treppen schienen steiler als sonst. Mit jeder einzelnen Stufe schienen noch weitere hinzuzukommen. Ein schwerer Druck begann erneut mein Herz zu erfassen.  
Meine Beine zitterten als ich den Raum betrat. Mum lag in ihrem Bett, ein dicker Polster stützte ihren Rücken. Ihr Blick war aus dem Fenster gerichtet.  
„Mum?"  
Sie drehte ihren Kopf langsam zu mir. Ein leichtes Lächeln erhellte ihr blasses Gesicht. „Es schneit schon wieder."  
Ich nickte und mühte mich um ein Lächeln.  
„Habe ich mich plötzlich in ein dreiäugiges Monster verwandelt? Komm näher und setz dich doch."  
„Entschuldige. Hast du gut geschlafen?" Ich setzte mich auf den Stuhl.  
„Ja. Ich habe geträumt." Sie betrachtete mich lächelnd.  
„Was hast du denn geträumt?"  
„Dass wir alle zusammen im Wohnzimmer sitzen und einen Film ansehen."  
„Welcher Film war es?"  
„Footloose."  
„Wir haben den Film geliebt."  
„Haben wir ihn denn oft gesehen?" Sie runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn.  
„Ja, sehr oft."  
Sie wich meinem Blick aus und betrachtete die weiße Bettdecke. „Es ist schlimm, Rory. Es gibt Szenen, die fallen mir spontan ein, auch wenn sie schon viele Jahrzehnte her sind. Aber da ist so vieles dessen ich mich nicht mehr entsinnen kann. Das Schlimmste daran ist jedoch, dass ich spüre, dass da etwas ist, das ich wissen müsste..."  
„Du kannst mir jede Frage stellen."  
Sie lächelte milde. „Besser du schreibst es mir auf..."  
„Hast du schon Tee getrunken?"  
„Bereits zwei Tassen. Luke wartete so lange, bis ich sie vor ihm ausgetrunken hatte. Schlucken musste ich leider auch."  
„Der Tee tut dir gut, Mum."  
„Mein Gedächtnis wird dadurch nicht besser..." Sie seufzte leise. „Hast du schon mal darüber nachgedacht unsere Geschichte aufzuschreiben?"  
„Die Familiengeschichte? Nein." Ich schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Ich bereue es, dass ich es niemals getan habe. Nicht weil ich meine schmutzigen Geschichten verbreiten wollte..." Sie zwinkerte. „...aber was wird mit den Nachfolgegenerationen werden? Carmens Enkelkindern? Ihren Urenkeln?"  
„Ich fürchte, dass wir beide aufgrund unserer Skandale bis in alle Ewigkeit die schwarzen Schafe der Familie sein werden."  
Sie musterte mich lächelnd. „Ich hoffe ja doch, dass Carmen und Juan noch einmal an einem illegalen Autorennen teilnehmen werden."  
„Bitte bring sie nicht auf solche Gedanken." Ich lachte.  
„Die Kleine hat es faustdick hinter den Ohren. Sie hat meine Augen und mit ihren zwölf Jahren schon ihren ersten Freund. Sie kommt ganz nach ihrer Urgroßmutter."  
„Das stimmt."  
Mum strich mir sanft über den Handrücken. „Wann wird es denn bei Carol wieder soweit sein?"  
„Sie erwartet ihre Zwillinge im Februar."  
„Vier Kinder..." Mum lächelte. „Sie wollte eigentlich früher nie Kinder bekommen. Weißt du noch?"  
„Carol hat sich sehr verändert. Wir alle haben das."  
Sie nickte leicht. „Rory, Matt war heute Morgen bei mir."  
Ein schmerzhafter Stich durchfuhr mein Herz. „Ja?" Ich mühte mich um ein Lächeln.  
„Er ist sehr verwirrt. Ich habe ihm versucht zu erklären, warum du es ihm nicht sagen konntest. Und ich rate euch beiden nochmals über das alles zu sprechen, wenn etwas Zeit vergangen ist...Zeit, das ist es, was er im Moment braucht."  
Ich nickte leicht  
„Du hast das Richtige getan, Rory. Er musste es erfahren."  
Ich seufzte leise.  
Mum betrachtete mich Stirn runzelnd, bevor sie schließlich erneut das Thema wechselte. „Ich habe gehört Jenny ist mit Carol und den Kindern ein wenig spazieren gegangen. Das wird ihr gut tun. Die letzten Monate waren sehr stressig für sie. Jenny ist so eine wundervolle junge Frau. So ehrgeizig wie du, aber manchmal fast ein wenig zu verbissen. Sie sollte sich einmal einen richtig schönen Urlaub gönnen. Einfach entspannen, das wäre jetzt das Richtige für sie. Und sie sollte mehr an sich denken. Oftmals scheint sie mir so selbstlos, will alle retten..." Mum schmunzelte, wurde aber wieder ernst. „...dabei sollte sie aber mehr Acht auf sich geben und auch Gefühle der Schwäche zu lassen. Sie spielt vieles herunter, Rory..."  
Ich runzelte die Stirn. Mum hatte Recht. Jennys Gefühlsausbrüche waren umso heftiger, weil sie so selten waren. „Mum?" Ich wich ihrem Blick aus. „Jenny hat mir von ihrer Abtreibung erzählt..."  
Mum nickte. „Die Liebe hat nicht allen in dieser Familie Glück gebracht."  
„Jenny trieb das Kind vor sieben Jahren ab. Sie erzählte mir nicht davon, um mich nicht zu belasten..."  
Ihre Hand strich sanft über meine. „Rory, das ist Jennys Schicksal. Es ist nicht mehr rückgängig zu machen, was passiert ist. Alles was du für sie tun kannst, ist für sie da zu sein. Ihr habt trotz der vielen Schicksalsschlägen immer ein sehr gutes Verhältnis gehabt."  
„Ich habe seit gestern auch das Gefühl sie niemals wirklich kennen gelernt zu haben. Ich dachte immer für sie da gewesen zu sein, doch in Wirklichkeit war sie es, die fast immer für mich da gewesen ist..." Ich wich ihrem Blick aus.  
Mum musterte mich prüfend. „Es war ihre Entscheidung...gib nicht dir die Schuld."  
Ich sah langsam hoch. „Es wäre möglicherweise niemals soweit gekommen, wäre ich nicht so sehr mit mir selbst beschäftigt gewesen..."  
„Hätte ich jemals meinen Plan durchgesetzt zu dir zu fahren, hättest du deine Depressionen möglicherweise schneller in den Griff bekommen. Das bringt nichts, Rory. Wir drehen uns im Kreis. Wir haben alle Fehler gemacht. Abhängig und unabhängig voneinander." Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Du kannst ewig in der Vergangenheit leben, doch es führt zu nichts. Du musst akzeptieren, wie die Dinge gekommen sind und nach vorne blicken. Nur dann hast du eine Chance. Und deine Kinder." Sie lächelte milde. „Ich weiß, wie schwierig das ist. Es hat lange gedauert, bis ich Abschied von Corinne nehmen konnte. Auch Carol schaffte es erst nach vielen Jahren der Verdrängung den ersten Schritt zur Heilung ihrer Seele zu machen." Ihre glanzlosen Augen betrachteten mich nachdenklich.  
„Mum?" Meine Stimme stockte und ein bedrängender Druck erfasste mein Herz. „Was ist Carol widerfahren?"  
Mum sah mich lange an, bevor sie ihren Kopf zum Fenster wandte. Ihre Lippen bebten. Ich versuchte aus den Konturen ihres Gesichtes zu lesen, versagte aber.  
„Rory..." Ihre Stimme war heiser. Sie räusperte sich leise, den Blick noch immer auf das Fenster gerichtet. „Siehst du die tanzenden Schneeflocken? Wie sie über unsere Stadt schweben, vom Wind getragen. Frei und unbekümmert. Keiner vermag sie daran zu hindern. Sie machen es unabhängig davon, ob wir hier sitzen. Sie würden ebenso tanzen, wären wir Kilometer entfernt oder nur in einem anderen Zimmer. Die Natur nimmt ihren Lauf, auch unser Leben muss den seinen nehmen." Die Tränen in ihren Augen glänzten, als sie sich wieder an mich wandte.  
„Mum..." Meine Finger zitterten als ich ihre Hand ergriff.  
Sie beobachtete schweigend, wie sich unsere Hände berührten. „Carol war den Schneeflocken ähnlich, bis ihr in jungen Jahren ihre Freiheit genommen wurde. In gewisser Weise ist das uns allen widerfahren. Aber nicht auf diese Art, wie sie es erleben musste. Carol gab sich selbst die Schuld an ihrer Unwissenheit. Das war wohl einer der Gründe für die lange Verdrängung. Sie schämte sich für etwas, auf das sie keinen Einfluss gehabt hatte. Ihr Flehen nach Liebe und Zuneigung war auf brutalste Weise ausgenützt worden. Carol hatte es lange nicht verstanden. Es hatte jedoch ihr ganzes Leben, all ihre Beziehungen, bestimmt. Bis zu der Beziehung mit Eric war sie stets mit Männern zusammen gewesen, welche sie früher oder später schlecht behandelt hatten. Sie hatte ihre Opferrolle unbewusst so lange akzeptiert, bis sich diese von ihr getrennt hatten. Carol war nie lange alleine gewesen, das konnte sie nicht. Ihr Motiv mit Eric zu gehen schien dasselbe wie bei den anderen, sie glaubte, Liebe gefunden zu haben. Und er liebte sie, war vollkommen verrückt nach ihr. Doch sie musste sich schließlich eingestehen, dass sie ihn nicht liebte und wahrscheinlich auch niemals geliebt hatte. Die Beziehung zu Ramón war die erste, die tatsächlich auf Liebe, beiderseits, beruhte..." Mum sah hoch, wandte sich schließlich wieder dem Fenster zu. „Weißt du noch, was du mir über den Großcousin Susanas erzähltest? José, welcher Ramón den tollen Job besorgt hatte. Was er im betrunkenen Zustand versucht hatte?" Mum schloss die Augen. „Er versuchte es nicht nur bei dir." Sie drehte ihren Kopf langsam zu mir und ergriff meine zitternden Hände. Ich spürte es nicht, sah es nur. Die Tränen bildeten kleine Flecken auf der weißen Bettdecke. „Carol stand unter Schock, konnte die Bilder der Gegenwart nicht mehr von den plötzlichen Szenen der Vergangenheit vor ihren Augen unterscheiden. Sie war ihm ausgeliefert. Doch zum Glück kam Ramón in diesem Moment nachhause. Er riss ihn von ihr und schlug auf ihn ein. Carols Flehen aufzuhören, gab er erst nach einigen Minuten nach. Sie mied beinahe eine Woche jede Gesellschaft, bevor sie ihm schließlich anvertraute, was ihr der eigene Onkel fünfzehn Jahre zuvor angetan hatte. Ramón war es schließlich, der sie zu der Therapie bewegte. Es gelang ihm jedoch nicht, sie davon zu überzeugen, gegen José und Roger gerichtlich vorzugehen. Aus diesem Grund hätten Ramón und Jenny vor sechs Jahren auf eine gewisse Art und Weise Selbstjustiz begangen. Carol war stets mehr als eine Schwester für Jen gewesen, besonders nachdem sie ihr in der Zeit nach ihrer Abtreibung so beigestanden hatte. Jenny wollte stets alle beschützen und retten. Nachdem sie auf dem Dachboden Logans Hauses in San Francisco Carols Tagebuch gefunden hatte und zu neugierig gewesen war um nicht darin zu lesen, hatte sie auch beschlossen ihre Schwester zu retten. Ramón begleitete sie, belog seine Frau bezüglich seines Aufenthalts. Beide waren voller Wut und blindem Hass getrieben, ohne Plan, aber nur mit einem Ziel..."

_--------- Flashback Jenny ---------_

Jenny starrte auf das Türschild. Zwei junge Frauen gingen an ihr vorbei und lächelten ihr freundlich zu. Das Mädchen zitterte, als sie sich umdrehte. Sie blickte Ramón unsicher an.  
„Soll ich mitkommen?" Fragte er.  
„Tun wir das Richtige? Wird sie uns dafür hassen?"  
„Ja, das wird sie." Antwortete er emotionslos.

_--------- Flashback Jenny Ende ---------_

„...sie waren sich nicht bewusst, von wie viel Egoismus sie in Wirklichkeit zusätzlich getrieben wurden. Jenny hatte das schmerzende Gefühl ihrer geliebten Schwester etwas schuldig zu sein. Ramón wollte die beiden dunklen Jahre seiner Ehe wieder haben..."

_--------- Flashback Jenny ---------_

Jenny wich seinem Blick aus. „Nein, ich regle das alleine. Warte bitte hier."  
Ramón nickte. „Aber sollte er dir auf irgendeine Weise zu nahe treten, schreist du laut, verstanden? Ich bin in weniger als einer Sekunde bei dir."  
„Okay." Ihre Stimme stockte. Der Druck umfasste ihr Herz so stark, dass sie zu ersticken glaubte. Sie öffnete langsam die Tür.  
„Jenny? Das ist aber eine nette Überraschung." Roger erhob sich lächelnd.  
Sie schloss die Tür, vermied es ihn anzusehen.  
„Wie geht es dir und deiner Mutter? Kommt doch mal wieder zu Besuch." Er wollte ihre Hand berühren, doch sie trat einen Schritt zurück. Ihr Magen drehte sich und eine rasende Wut erfasste sie erneut, als sie daran dachte, was seine Hände getan hatten.  
„Du bist ja so blass. Bist du krank?"  
Ihr Körper zitterte. Erst kam kein Wort über ihre Lippen. „Ich weiß es." Ihre Stimme zitterte. Sie versuchte ihm in die Augen zu sehen. „Ich weiß, was du ihr angetan hast."  
Er blieb emotionslos. „Entschuldige, aber ich weiß nicht, wovon du sprichst."  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Du hast ihr Leben zerstört. Wie kannst du nur damit leben?"  
„Die Scheidung von deiner Tante ist nun schon einige Jahre her. Sie hat meines Wissens bereits eine neue Beziehung..."  
„Es geht nicht um Marcy!" Jennys Stimme hob sich. „Ich spreche von Carol."  
„Carol?" Er runzelte die Stirn. „Ich habe schon lange nichts mehr von ihr gehört. Wir haben seit vielen Jahren keinerlei Kontakt mehr."  
„Wundert dich das denn?"  
„Hör mal, Jennifer. Ich habe viel zu erledigen. Solltest du mir irgendetwas unterstellen wollen, mach das bitte schnell."  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Du zeigst nicht einen Funken Reue. Es ist dir egal." Ihre Augen funkelten voller Hass. „Du hast das Leben eines Menschen zerstört. Wie kannst du das nur so einfach hinnehmen? Wie kann man so grausam sein? Ich verachte dich aus tiefstem Herzen."  
Rogers Stimme erhob sich. „Das muss ich mir von keiner High School Schülerin bieten lassen! Hat dir deine Mutter kein Benehmen beigebracht? Ist sie also tatsächlich nur noch mit ihrer wirren Psyche beschäftigt? Bist du niemals davon unterrichtet worden, dass man für Rufmord angeklagt werden kann?"  
„Gib es doch zumindest zu!" Schrie sie mit heiserer Stimme.  
Er musterte sie verächtlich. „Das Leben ist kein Spiel, Jennifer. Geh zu jemanden anderen, wenn du Detektivin spielen möchtest. Ich hätte dich für reifer gehalten."

_--------- Flashback Jenny Ende ---------_

Mum schüttelte den Kopf. „Rogers provokante Art trieb Jenny schließlich Tränen in die Augen. Als Ramón ihre tränenerstickte Stimme vernahm, eilte er in das Büro. Roger brachte ihm noch mehr Verachtung entgegen als seiner Nichte.

_---------- Flashback Jenny ---------_

„Schon wieder arbeitslos? Oder wie bringst du sonst soviel Zeit auf die Schwester deiner Frau bei ihren Kinderspielen zu begleiten? Sie muss dir ja sehr am Herzen liegen. Was hält eigentlich Carol davon? Ich habe von Anfang an gewusst, dass ein Arbeitersohn nicht der Richtige für sie sein kann. Sie hätte dieses unzivilisierte Land erst gar nicht besuchen sollen..."  
Ramón ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. „Du wagst es von zivilisiert zu sprechen? Zivilisierte Menschen vergehen sich nicht an jungen Mädchen!"  
„Wenn ihr nicht auf der Stelle verschwindet, werde ich den Sicherheitsdienst rufen!"

_--------- Flashback Jenny Ende ---------_

„Der Streit ging noch einige Minuten weiter, bis Ramón sich schließlich nicht mehr beherrschen konnte und ihm hart ins Gesicht schlug.

_--------- Flashback Jenny --------_

Roger griff sich stöhnend unter sein Auge. „Das wirst du noch bitter bereuen, das schwöre ich dir. Was wird wohl Carol dazu sagen? Und Carmen?"  
„Wage es nicht noch einmal den Namen meiner Tochter auszusprechen! Lass die beiden bloß in Ruhe, sonst mach ich dir dein armseliges Leben zur Hölle!"  
„Denkst du tatsächlich, ich würde mich vor dir fürchten?" Roger betrachtete ihn spöttisch.  
Ramón trat einen Schritt näher, doch Jenny hielt seinen Arm fest. „Lass es. Er ist es nicht wert. Das alles war eine sehr, sehr dumme Idee..." Sie wandte sich an ihren Onkel. „Ich empfinde tiefste Verachtung für dich und wünsche dir, dass dein Leben noch voller grausamer Schicksalsschläge sein möge. Und lass unsere Familie bloß in Ruhe. Ich bin mir sicher, dass sich gewiss die eine oder andere Zeitung für das alles interessieren könnte..."  
„Willst du mir etwa drohen, Jennifer? Ich sitze am längeren Ast, könnte euch allen mehr schaden, als ihr mir. Glaub mir." Er griff nach dem Telefonhörer. „Euer kleines Spiel ist mir allmählich langweilig geworden. Entweder ihr verschwindet jetzt, oder ich werde dafür sorgen, dass ihr aus diesem Gebäude entfernt werdet..."  
„Ramón?" Jenny blickte ihn flehend an, als sich dieser nicht von der Stelle rührte.  
Er warf Roger schließlich noch einen letzten hasserfüllten Blick zu und folgte ihr aus dem Büro.

_--------- Flashback Jenny Ende ---------_

„Die Entscheidung Roger aufzusuchen hatten sie aus einem Effekt heraus getroffen. Sie sind beide hochemotionale Menschen und ließen sich von ihren Gefühlen leiten. Weder Jenny noch Ramón waren sich bewusst gewesen, was sie sich wirklich von dem Besuch versprochen hatten. Aufjedenfall verschaffte er ihnen keinerlei Frieden.  
Im Gegensatz zu Jenny hatte Ramón zwar gewusst, was Carol angetan worden war, die Auszüge, welche sie ihm aus dem Tagebuch vorgelesen hatte, hatten seinen niemals wirklich gemilderten Hass jedoch um ein Vielfaches verstärkt. Beide erzählten mir, dass sie ohne die Anwesenheit des anderen wohl zu allem fähig gewesen wären und jegliche möglichen Konsequenzen ignoriert hätten. Ich weiß jedoch, dass weder Jenny noch Ramón es fertig gebracht hätten, jemanden zu töten, gleichgültig, wie sehr sie diesen auch hassen.  
Ihr langer Rückweg war von großen Schuldgefühlen gegenüber Carol begleitet. Von Jennys Seite, weil sie das Tagebuch gelesen und von Ramóns, weil er seiner Frau vor Jahren hatte versprechen müssen, das Thema als Vergangenheit zu betrachten. Beide hatten von Anfang an gewusst, dass das alles ganz und gar nicht in Carols Sinne war. Ramón hatte sie sogar bezüglich seines Aufenthaltsortes belogen. Carol hatte herausbekommen, dass er sich in besagter Stadt niemals befunden hatte und ihm Untreue vorgeworfen, worauf ein heftiger Streit entfacht war. Die Wahrheit weiß sie bis heute nicht und wahrscheinlich ist es tatsächlich besser so, auch wenn ich lange Zeit anderer Meinung war. Jenny gibt sich noch immer eine gewisse Mitschuld an dem Selbstmord Rogers wenige Wochen nach ihrem Besuch. Ich bezweifle allerdings, dass dieser auch nur im Entferntesten damit zu tun hatte. Dieses Schwein kannte keine Reue und dass er sich aufgrund des Konkurses seiner Firma umbrachte, passt zu ihm. Er hätte Schlimmeres verdient als den Tod..." Mum senkte den Blick und hielt inne. Schließlich sah sie mich lange an. Mein Körper zitterte. Ich fröstelte. Das alles schien so unwirklich, wie in einem schlimmen Alptraum. Doch es war kein Traum. Der Druck nahm mir die Luft zu atmen. Ich hätte es ahnen müssen. Ich hätte Carol vor Roger beschützen müssen. Ich senkte den Blick.  
„Rory..." Mum ergriff erneut meine Hand. „Ich habe dir das im Vertrauen erzählt, damit du manche Dinge besser verstehen kannst. Versprich mir, sie nicht darauf anzusprechen. Es könnte sie erneut in schwere Depressionen stürzen. Diese hätte ihr vor zehn Jahren beinahe ihre Ehe und den Job gekostet. Sie hat zwar seit ein paar Jahren alles sehr gut im Griff und ist zum ersten Mal im Leben wirklich glücklich, aber ich fürchte, dieses Glück ist noch immer wackliger, als sie selbst annimmt. So etwas braucht Zeit. Gib sie ihr. Vielleicht möchte sie eines Tages mit dir darüber sprechen, vielleicht auch nicht. Lass sie zu dir kommen, sie entscheiden. Sei einfach für sie da, so wie eine Mutter für ihre Tochter da sein sollte..." Sie hielt inne und verwischte meine stummen Tränen. „Du hättest es nicht verhindern können, Rory. Das hättest du nicht..."

**32. Teil**

„Du musst dich ausruhen, Cariña." Susana musterte Carol Stirn runzelnd.  
Ich schloss die Tür zu Mums Zimmer leise und näherte mich den beiden.  
Carols Wangen waren gerötet, Schweißperlen hatten sich auf ihrer Stirn gebildet.  
Ich musterte sie besorgt. Ein schwerer Druck erfasste erneut mein Herz. „Was ist denn los?"  
„Gar nichts, Mum. Sorge dich nicht. Sie dramatisieren alle nur. Mir ist lediglich ein wenig schwindlig beim Spazieren gehen geworden..."  
„Niemand dramatisiert, Cara. Leg dich bitte zumindest eine Stunde hin."  
Ich warf Susana einen kurzen Blick zu, wandte mich wieder an meine Tochter. „Sie hat Recht. Du brauchst Ruhe..." Ich ergriff ihre Hand. „Deinetwegen und wegen deinen ungeborenen Kindern. Ich war gerade unterwegs um Mum noch ein wenig Tee zu machen. Ich werde auch dir einen bringen."  
Susana nickte. „Tee wird dir gut tun."  
„Wie geht es Grandma?" Fragte Carol heiser, als sie erschöpft in das Gästebett sank.  
Ich strich ihr sanft durchs Haar. „Sie scheint geistig topfit. Du kannst später zu ihr. In deinem jetzigen Zustand würde sie dich sofort wieder ins Bett schicken."  
„Es geht ihr also besser?" Ein kurzer Hoffnungsschimmer blitzte in den Augen, welchen jenen Mums und meinen glichen.  
Susana strich ihr über die Wange. „Versuch ein wenig zu schlafen. Ich werde deiner Mutter in der Küche helfen." Sie schenkte ihr ein sanftes Lächeln.  
Bei der Tür angekommen hielt ich inne. „Susana..." Ich musterte Carol und wurde leiser. „...bitte bleibe bei ihr..." Ich atmete tief durch. „...sollte irgendetwas sein..."  
Susana nickte leicht. „Das alles ist zu viel für sie..." Sie senkte den Blick.

Aus der Küche drangen gedämpfte Stimme und der sanfte Geruch frischen Tees.  
Luke, Jess, Jenny und Ramón saßen am Küchentisch. „Sie darf die Kinder nicht verlieren...das würde sie nicht überstehen..." Jennys Stimme stockte.  
„Das wird sie nicht!" Sie sahen mich irritiert an. Offenbar hatten sie mich nicht kommen gehört. „Carol wird diese Kinder bekommen. Alles wird gut werden..." Ich atmete tief durch. „Dafür werden wir sorgen."  
Ramón nickte. „Vielleicht wäre es wirklich besser gewesen, wären wir in Puerto Rico geblieben..." Er wich meinem Blick aus.  
Ich seufzte leise. „Carol wäre angesichts Mums gesundheitlichen Zustands niemals in San Juan geblieben. Du hättest sie nicht daran hindern können zu fliegen. Ist es ihr schon zuvor so gegangen oder erst seit ihr hier seid?"  
„Erst in den letzten Tagen..."  
Ich runzelte besorgt die Stirn. „Wir werden sie ins Krankenhaus bringen."  
Jennys Augen begannen zu tränen. „Komm her." Jess nahm sie in die Arme. „Es wird alles gut. Sicherlich ist es nur der Stress..." Er strich beruhigend über ihren Kopf.  
Seine liebevolle Geste zauberte ein kurzes Lächeln über meine Lippen. „Luke?" Ich blickte ihn Stirn runzelnd an. „Könntest du im Krankenhaus anrufen? Vielleicht bekommt sie noch heute einen Termin."  
Er nickte und erhob sich sogleich. Erst jetzt bemerkte ich, dass seine Augen gerötet waren. Es war für uns alle zuviel. Mums schlechter gesundheitlicher Zustand, die harten Konfrontationen mit unserer Vergangenheit und jetzt auch noch Carol.  
„Wo sind Matt und die Kinder?"  
„Im Supermarkt." Antwortete Jenny.  
„Gut." Ich nickte. „Carmen und Juan sollen sich nicht unnötig sorgen."  
Nach wenigen Minuten kam Luke zurück. „Sie hat einen Termin für fünf Uhr Nachmittag. Ich werde sie hinfahren. Kommst du mit?" Er blickte Ramón an, dieser nickte.  
„Natürlich."  
„Fünf Uhr ist ideal, dann kann sie nun noch ein paar Stunden schlafen." Der Druck auf meinem Herzen begann sich ein wenig zu lockern.  
„Rory?" Luke runzelte die Stirn. „Um halb fünf kommt Lorelais Arzt..."  
„Ich werde da sein."  
„Danke." Er lächelte leicht.  
„Es geht ihr besser. Das Gefühl habe ich zumindest. Sie klagt weniger über Schmerzen, ist viel besser drauf und auch ihr Gedächtnis ist wieder besser..." Ich blickte ihn an. Flehend auf eine Bestätigung wartend. Als sich seine Miene jedoch in keinster Weise veränderte, erfasste mich erneut ein erstickendes Gefühl.  
„Rory..." Er sprach nicht weiter, weil Matt und die Kinder gerade die Küche betraten.  
„Matt hat uns Schokolade gekauft." Juan strahlte.  
„Das ist aber nett von ihm!" Ich warf meinem Sohn einen unsicheren Blick zu, dieser wandte sich jedoch von mir ab. „Hey, Jen. Ich habe dir etwas mitgebracht." Er lächelte ihr kurz zu und zog ein Päckchen Kaffeebonbons aus der Jackentasche.  
„Ich liebe dich!" Ihre Miene erhellte sich. Er reichte sie ihr grinsend.   
„Die schmecken toll." Meinte ich.  
Matt vermied es noch immer mich anzusehen.  
„Das finde ich auch." Jenny blickte unsicher von mir zu Matt, welcher mir noch immer den Rücken gekehrt hatte. Mir entwich ein leises Seufzen. „Danke, dass ihr schon einmal Tee gemacht habt." Ich fühlte zwei Kannen an, warf meinem Sohn nochmals einen Blick zu und verließ die Küche.

Susana hatte sich auf einen Stuhl neben dem Bett gesetzt und hielt Carols Hand.  
Die Tür knarrte ein wenig, als ich eintrat. Susana sah leicht lächelnd hoch. „Sie fühlt sich schon besser." An Carol gewandt fuhr sie fort. „Trinke ein wenig Tee und versuche dann zu schlafen."  
Ich schenkte ihr ein wenig der dampfenden Flüssigkeit in eine Tasse und reichte sie ihr.  
Carols Wangen hatten wieder ihre normale Farbe bekommen. Sie ergriff die Tasse zögernd. „Danke."  
„Du solltest dich besser schonen." Ich betrachtete sie Stirn runzelnd. „Luke hat einen Termin im Krankenhaus für dich ausgemacht."  
Carol fasste sich mit einer Hand an ihren Bauch. „Das ist nicht notwendig. Es ist wieder alles in Ordnung." Sie mühte sich um ein Lächeln.  
„Höre auf deine Mamá, Cariña. Wir meinen es nur gut mit dir."  
Carol nippte an ihrer Tasse und verzog sogleich den Mund.  
Ich verkniff mir ein Schmunzeln. „Schlucken, Kleines."  
„Warum hasst ihr mich nur so?"  
„Oh, Cara, wir sorgen uns doch nur um dich."  
„Susana?" Ich blickte sie Stirn runzelnd an. „Ich würde gerne noch ein paar Minuten bei meiner Tochter bleiben. Würdest du meiner Mutter ihren Tee bringen?"  
Susana nickte lächelnd. „Natürlich. Lorelai und ich sind ohnehin noch kaum zum Reden gekommen." Sie schenkte Carol noch einen besorgten Blick, ehe sie mit der Teekanne das Zimmer verließ.  
Ich setzte mich zu meiner Tochter. „Geht es dir wirklich schon besser?"  
Sie seufzte leise. „Das ist nur der ganze Stress. Ich sorge mich so sehr um Grandma. Ich habe solche Angst..." Sie hielt inne. Ihre Augen begannen zu tränen. „Grandma ist immer für uns da gewesen. Für uns alle..."  
Ich nickte leicht und strich ihr sanft durchs Haar. „Ja. Ich weiß."   
„Mummy?" Sie musterte mich Stirn runzelnd. „Geht es ihr wirklich besser?" In diesem Moment wirkte sie so hilflos und zerbrechlich wie ein kleines Mädchen.  
Ich versuchte gegen den Druck auf meinem Herzen anzukämpfen. „Ja, den Eindruck habe ich."  
Das genügte ihr vorerst. Sie lächelte leicht. „Ich habe in den letzten Tagen sehr viel über mein Leben nachgedacht."  
Ich nickte. „Ich auch."  
„Das scheint das einzig Gute an dieser Sache zu sein. Wir alle haben unser Leben, unsere Schicksale, unsere Beziehungen zueinander reflektiert..." Sie hielt inne. „Grandma sagt, alles geschähe aus einem ganz bestimmten Grund..." Carol wich meinem Blick aus und fixierte, genau wie Mum vorhin, die Schneeflocken, welche am Fenster vorbei schwebten, sanft vom Wind getragen. „Carmen hat das auch immer gesagt..." Sie seufzte leise. „Sie sagte es immer. Ich spreche meistens noch immer von ihr, als wäre sie noch hier, unter uns. Für mich ist sie auch niemals gegangen. Niemals."  
Ich drückte ihre Hand und strich die einzelne Träne von ihrer Wange. „Was würde Carmen jetzt sagen?"  
Sie runzelte die Stirn und sah mich an. Plötzlich erhellte sich ihr Gesicht ein wenig. „Dass ich mich gefälligst nicht so anstellen und sofort den Tee trinken soll."  
Ich lächelte. „Hör mal, Carol..." Eine leichte Falte bildete sich auf meiner Stirn. „Ich weiß, dass ich dir nun keine Mutter mehr sein werde können. Mum und Susana haben diese Rolle übernommen. Aber vielleicht..." Ich atmete tief durch. „...könnten wir Freundinnen werden."  
Sie lächelte leicht. „Das wäre schön."  
Ich strich ihr sanft über die Wange. „Jetzt schlaf ein wenig, mein Schatz."  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Lass uns noch ein paar Minuten reden."  
„Okay." Ich nickte leicht.  
Carols Gesicht nahm mit einem Mal wieder einen ernsten Ausdruck an. „Heute ist der zwanzigste Dezember. Carmens dreizehnter Todestag. Ich habe noch mit niemandem darüber gesprochen." Ich wusste nicht, was ich erwidern sollte, doch sie fuhr sogleich fort. „Ich vermisse sie so sehr. Der Schmerz hat niemals wirklich nachgelassen. Ich kann nun besser damit umgehen, aber es tut immer noch so weh..." Sie wich meinem Blick aus. „Sie ist wegen mir diesen Weg durch die Seitengassen gegangen. Ich hatte sie aufgehalten, sie war in Eile. Ich weiß, dass mich keine Schuld an diesem grausamen Verbrechen trifft, dennoch frage ich mich oft, was wohl gewesen wäre, hätten wir uns an diesem Tag nicht getroffen." Sie hielt inne. „Aus welchem Grund musste ihr Leben so brutal beendet werden? Warum? Sie war die beste Freundin..." Ihre Augen begannen zu tränen. „...die man sich wünschen kann. Immer für mich da. In jeder Minute. Ich...ich konnte ihr nie richtig dafür danken..."  
Ich zog sie instinktiv in meine Arme und strich ihr beruhigend über den Rücken.  
„Mum?" Carol löste sich langsam aus meinen Armen. „Ich gehe wöchentlich an ihr Grab und zünde eine Kerze für sie an..." Sie schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch. „Ich rede jedes Mal mit ihr...und Mum, es mag seltsam klingen, aber ich weiß, dass sie mich hört. Sie ist auch jetzt noch für mich da."  
„Carol, möchtest du, dass wir eine Kerze für sie anzünden? Ich könnte Luke fragen, wo er welche aufbewahrt."  
„Ja." Sie lächelte leicht. „Das wäre schön."  
„Okay." Ich nickte.  
„Carmen ist...war...unglaublich. So herzlich und verständnisvoll. Aber auch so knallhart und ehrlich. Du wusstest stets, woran du bei ihr bist..."  
„Solche Menschen sind mir auch sehr sympathisch."  
„Sie war so klug und wunderschön...Du hast sie niemals kennen gelernt...Sie war sechsundzwanzig, Mum. Erst Sechsundzwanzig. Sie irrte, denn dieses Schicksal konnte aus keinem bestimmten Grund passiert sein...nein." Carol schüttelte den Kopf. „Carmen hatte so viele Probleme. Ich konnte ihr nicht annähernd so eine Hilfe sein, wie sie mir. Kurz bevor ihr Leben in geregelte Bahnen verlaufen wäre, wurde es ihr genommen."

_--------- Flashback Carol ---------_

Der Friedhof war in kaltem Nebel gehüllt. Dieser Nebel existierte jedoch nur in Carols Seele, denn es war ein heißer Tag in San Juan. Die Menschen fuhren an die Strände oder gingen fröhlich spazieren, während sie fröstelnd vor dem reich geschmückten Grab stand. Ihre Knie zitterten, das Bild vor ihren Augen verschwamm. „Carmen..." Flüsterte sie. „Warum? Warum hast du mich alleine gelassen?" Die Stille nahm ihr die Luft zu atmen. Die Freundin antwortete nicht. Das würde sie auch nicht mehr. „Verdammt, rede mit mir!" Presste sie unter Tränen hervor und sank auf das trockene Gras. „Was mache ich denn nun ohne dich?"  
Carol wusste nicht, wie viel Zeit vergangen war, es spielte auch keine Rolle. Sie erschrak nicht, als sie die kühle Hand auf ihrer Schulter spürte.  
„Carol?"  
Sie reagierte nicht.  
„Carol, sag doch etwas!"  
Doch ihr Körper schien wie erstarrt, sie brachte nicht einmal ein Wort über die Lippen.  
„Carol?!" Er zog sie mit aller Kraft in die Höhe.  
„Sie kann nicht gegangen sein. Sag mir, dass das nur ein Alptraum ist!"  
Miguel seufzte leise und zog sie in seine Arme.  
„Ich will erwachen!"  
„Ich auch." Er strich beruhigend über ihren Rücken.  
„Warum? Warum hat sie uns verlassen? Warum?" Carol löste sich von ihm.  
Er musterte sie traurig.  
„Warum musste ich mich ausgerechnet an diesem Tag mit ihr treffen? Es hätte mir an ihrer Stelle passieren sollen!"  
Miguel verwischte ihre Tränen. „Das hat keinen Sinn."  
Carol presste ihr Gesicht an seine Brust und schluchzte.  
„Wir hatten am Tag zuvor einen heftigen Streit. Ich hatte niemals die Gelegenheit ihr zu sagen, wie sehr ich sie liebte...doch, es hatte unzählige Gelegenheiten gegeben, ich hatte sie aber nicht genutzt..."  
Sie löste sich langsam von ihm. „Sie wusste es."  
„Ich wollte ihr an unserem Jahrestag, heute, einen Heiratsantrag machen..." Er wich ihrem Blick aus. „Kaum zu glauben, was? Wir brauchten Jahre, bis wir wirklich zusammen kamen und dann hatten wir nicht einmal ein ganzes Jahr. Könnte ich die Zeit zurück drehen, hätte ich ihr bereits bei unserem Kennenlernen kurz vor dem Schulabschluss meine Liebe gestanden und ihr einen Antrag gemacht."  
„Miguel..." Carol lächelte sanft. „...wenn du das gemacht hättest, wäre sie schreiend davon gelaufen..."  
Miguel erwiderte ihr Lächeln. „Bindungsfreudig war sie früher in der Tat nicht. Wir waren es beide nicht. Wir waren so dumm. All diese Jahre...die reinste Verschwendung...nun ist es zu spät..." Er senkte den Blick.  
„Wir müssen dankbar sein..." Carol fixierte den Grabstein. „Für jede Minute mit ihr. Das hat meine Grandma gesagt. Sie wird in uns weiterleben..."  
„Ich hätte sie beschützen müssen...verdammt, wo war ich zu dieser Zeit?"  
Carol seufzte leise. „In der Arbeit. Miguel, wie du bereits gesagt hast, das führt zu nichts. Es tut so höllisch weh. Ich bezweifle, dass dieser Schmerz jemals vergehen wird. Aber Grandma hat gesagt, wir müssen stark sein. Für uns. Für Carmen. Sie hat Recht. Carmen würde das hier nicht wollen..." Sie wandte sich ihrem Freund zu. „Miguel?"  
Er musterte sie Stirn runzelnd.  
„Carmen wäre die Taufpatin meines Kindes geworden..." Carols Augen begannen zu tränen. Sie fasste sich an den noch flachen Bauch. „Würdest...würdest du diesen Part nun übernehmen?"  
Er atmete tief durch, nickte schließlich. „Das würde ich von Herzen gerne."  
Sie lächelte leicht. „Danke."  
Miguel zog sie erneut in seine Arme. „Du kannst immer auf mich zählen, okay?"  
„Danke." Carols Augen begannen zu tränen. Der Druck auf ihrem Herzen begann ihr die Luft zu nehmen. Sie löste sich langsam aus seinen Armen und wich seinem Blick aus. „Miguel, da ist noch etwas, das ich dir sagen muss..." Sie schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch. „Carmens Großvater hat mit mir über den Autopsiebericht gesprochen..." Sie hielt inne und blickte ihn mit tränenden Augen an. „Sie wusste es scheinbar selbst noch nicht...Miguel, auch Carmen...auch sie war schwanger."

_--------- Flashback Carol Ende ---------_

Ich beobachtete, wie sich meine Tochter die letzten Tränen von den Wangen wischte, unfähig zu sprechen. Was hatte diese junge Frau nur schon alles durchgemacht?  
Als hätte sie meine Gedanken gelesen, meinte sie mit erstickter Stimme. „Mum, ich weiß ehrlich gesagt nicht, was mit mir passieren wird, wenn ich auch noch Grandma verliere..." Sie schüttelte den Kopf und fixierte die hellblaue Bettdecke.   
„Carol! Sag so etwas nicht! Du hast eine Familie, welche dich über alles liebt! Und wunderbare Freunde!"  
„Sie wird wieder gesund. Bitte sag mir, dass sie wieder gesund wird. Sie darf uns nicht verlassen." Carol schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Wir werden alles dafür tun, dass sie wieder gesund wird. Das verspreche ich dir."  
„Okay..." Sie atmete tief durch.  
„Nun schlafe ein wenig."

Carol folgte meinem Ratschlag. Ich beobachtete sie während der folgenden zwei Stunden, schaffte es nicht mich zu erheben und wollte es auch nicht. Das Knarren der Tür schreckte mich aus meinen angsterfüllten Gedanken. Luke war gekommen um Carol abzuholen. Es wurden wenige Worte gewechselt und sie fuhren gemeinsam mit Ramón und Jenny ins Krankenhaus. Schließlich war auch Mums Arzt gekommen. Ich wartete unruhig vor der Tür, während er sie untersuchte und versuchte vergeblich Wortbrocken zu verstehen. Susana war derweil in die Küche gegangen um Essen für uns alle zu kochen. Nach einer halben Stunde verließ der schon etwas ältere Arzt Mums Zimmer. Mein Herzschlag wurde schneller. Ein schwerer Druck erfasste erneut mein Herz. „Dr. Connor..." Ich runzelte die Stirn.  
Er schloss die Tür und schenkte mir ein kurzes Lächeln.  
„Wie geht es ihr?" Ich wartete keine Antwort ab. „Sie klagte die letzten Tage schon etwas weniger über Schmerzen und kann sich zunehmend an Details erinnern." Ich mühte mich um ein Lächeln. „Sie nimmt ihre Tabletten regelmäßig und trinkt unter großer Müdigkeit ihren Tee sogar beinahe ohne zu jammern. Auch ihre Gesichtsfarbe wirkt rosiger..." Sein mildes Lächeln ließ meinen Redeschwall verstummen.  
Er seufzte leise und betrachtete mich nachdenklich.  
„Dr. Connor?"  
„Mrs. Gilmore..."  
Ich korrigierte ihn nicht bezüglich der falschen Anrede. „Ja?"  
„Ihre Mutter ist schon im fortgeschrittenen Alter..."  
„Heutzutage werden genügend Menschen dreißig Jahre, oder sogar mehr, älter..."  
Er nickte. „Das ist richtig. Ich möchte Ihnen aber keine falschen Hoffnungen machen und muss ehrlich zu Ihnen sein..."  
Ich rang fröstelnd nach Atem.  
Dr. Connor legte seine Hand sanft auf meinen Arm. „Auch wenn die Erinnerungsfähigkeit Mrs. Gilmores in den letzten Tagen positive Phasen hatte, hat sich ihr gesundheitlicher Zustand leider nicht verbessert. Ihr Körper ist sehr schwach und müde. Ich weiß ehrlich gesagt nicht, was ich noch für sie tun könnte..."  
Ich glaubte den Boden unter den Füßen zu verlieren. Ein Schwindel erfasste mich. Meine Lippen wurden trocken, konnten zuerst kein Wort formen. Meine Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten. Die Nägel stießen schmerzend in meine Haut. Die Wut, der Schmerz, die Angst - alle Gefühle schienen zugleich aus mir zu schwallen. „Was sind Sie eigentlich für ein Arzt?! Wie können Sie sie einfach so aufgeben? Was haben Sie schon für eine Ahnung über ihren Kampfgeist? Was wissen Sie schon darüber?! Ich werde einen Spezialisten konsultieren! Wer hat Ihnen das Recht verliehen als Arzt zu arbeiten? Was haben Sie denn schon versucht?! Sie geben sie einfach auf! Ihnen sollte die Lizenz entzogen werden! Sie wird nicht sterben! Sie wird kämpfen! Sie ist stark! Sie wissen gar nicht, wie stark sie ist! Sie wird nicht gehen. Nein, das wird sie nicht. Dafür werden wir sorgen. Sie wird wieder gesund werden! In wenigen Monaten werden wir wieder gemeinsam Kaffee trinken und Videos schauen!" Jede einzelne Träne versetzte mir einen weiteren Stich im Herzen.  
„Mrs. Gilmore..." Dr. Connors Stimme war sanfter geworden.  
„Verschwinden Sie! Verschwinden Sie endlich!" Schrie ich ihn an und wandte mich zum Treppenabgang, wo ich Jess auf der obersten Stufe stehend erkannte.  
Es war zuviel für mich. Ich sank auf den kalten Boden und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen  
Jess wechselte leise ein paar Worte mit dem Arzt. Ich verstand sie nicht, versuchte es aber auch gar nicht.  
„Rory?" Er reichte mir die Hände und zog mich hoch.  
„Ich kann nicht mehr!" Schluchzte ich hemmungslos. „Ich kann nicht mehr, Jess! Das ist zuviel!"  
Er zog mich in seine Arme und strich mich beruhigend über den Rücken.  
Plötzlich vernahmen wir leise Schritte. Ich löse mich langsam aus Jess' Armen und drehte mich um.  
Matt stand am Treppenabsatz und blickte uns an. Seine Augen waren voller Angst und Verzweiflung. „Nein." Flüsterte er. „Nein..."  
„Matt..."  
Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie ist nicht...sie wird nicht..." Er verstummte.  
„Nein!" Ich zog ihn in meine Arme. „Nein, sie wird uns nicht verlassen. Das wird sie nicht! Wir pflegen sie gesund! Hast du mich verstanden?!"  
Er löste mich langsam. Sein Anblick zerbrach mir beinahe das Herz. Er war blass geworden, seine Augen gerötet. Ich hatte Matt seit bestimmt zwanzig Jahren nicht mehr weinen gesehen. „Schatz, deine Grandma ist stark! So stark, das kannst du dir gar nicht vorstellen!"  
Matt warf Jess einen Blick zu, dieser nickte zögernd. „Die Gilmores sind alle Kämpfer."  
„Genau. Hör auf ihn. Er hat uns schon lange genug am Hals." Aus unerfindlichen Gründen gelang mir sogar ein leichtes Lächeln. „Verliere niemals den Glauben in sie. Schlimm genug, dass auch dieser Arzt sie aufgegeben hat. Aber wir werden einen fähigeren konsultieren, hörst du?"  
Matt nickte zaghaft. „Darf ich zu ihr?"  
„Natürlich. Geh ruhig. Wir werden einstweilen runter gehen und Susana helfen. Mum hat gewiss schon lange Hunger."  
Als Matt die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, ergriff Jess meine Hand. „Du bist so stark."  
Ich lachte gequält. „Wir hatten tatsächlich zu lange keinen Kontakt mehr. Ich bin alles andere als stark, Jess. Wenn du wüsstest, wie es in meinem Inneren aussieht..."  
„Das weiß ich..." Er strich mir die von den Tränen verklebten Haarsträhnen hinters Ohr. „...das habe ich immer gewusst."  
Ich lächelte leicht. „Danke...für alles..."  
„Ich bin für dich da, Rory. Das werde ich immer sein."  
„Danke, Jess. Deine Freundschaft bedeutet mir sehr viel. Besonders in diesen schweren Stunden..."  
Er nickte. „Lass uns hinunter gehen. Carmen und Juan können dich gewiss ein wenig ablenken. Ich helfe derweil Susana."  
Auf der letzten Stufe angekommen, hielt ich inne. „Jess?"  
Er blickte mich Stirn runzelnd an.  
„Mum erzählte mir heute Morgen, dass sie von einem Videoabend geträumt hätte. Wir schauten Footloose..."  
„Einer eurer Lieblingsfilme." Jess lächelte. „Wie oft habt ihr ihn gesehen, 2000 Mal?"  
„Nein, exakt 3456 Mal."  
„Wow."  
Ich wurde wieder ernst. „Es macht mich traurig, wenn ich an die letzten vierzig Jahre denke...ich werde nie wirklich begreifen, warum es soweit kommen konnte..."  
Er seufzte leise, wusste offenbar nicht, wie er reagieren sollte.  
„Ich sorge mich auch um Carol. Sie hat schon so viel durchgemacht. Die ganze Aufregung und Angst...ich habe Angst, dass es ihr zuviel geworden ist..."  
„Rory!" Jess ergriff meine Hände. „Carol wird es wieder besser gehen. Versprochen."  
Ich unterdrückte die Tränen nur sehr mühsam. „Ja..." Ich versuchte selbstsicherer zu klingen. „Genau wie Mum..."  
Jess wich meinem Blick aus. „Komm." Er zog mich ins Wohnzimmer, wo Carmen und Juan auf der Couch saßen und fernsahen. Ich setzte mich zu ihnen, während Jess in die Küche ging. Mein kleiner Enkelsohn ließ sich nicht von den bunten Bildern des Animationsfilmes ablenken. Carmen wandte sich jedoch sogleich mit ängstlichen Augen an mich. „Was ist mit Mamá? Wie geht es Uroma?" Ihre Stimme zitterte.  
„Deine Mummy fühlt sich nur ein wenig schwindlig. Die Ärzte werden ihr Medikamente verschreiben. Es geht ihr gewiss bald wieder gut." Ich lächelte leicht.  
„Und Uroma?" Carmen runzelte die Stirn.  
Ich atmete tief durch. Es gelang mir erneut die Tränen zu unterdrücken. „Auch sie wird wieder ganz gesund werden."

**33. Teil**

Als der Nachmittag dem Abend wich, begann ein heftiger Schneesturm zu wüten.  
Die Jalousien schlugen hart an die Fenster. Ich vernahm die Schritte auf den Stufen kaum, doch ein Instinkt trieb mich aus der Küche, wo wir gesessen und ein wenig gegessen hatten.  
Matt saß auf den Stufen zum Stiegenaufgang, das Gesicht in den Händen gestützt. Den Blick zu Boden gerichtet. Ich näherte mich langsam. Er sah nicht hoch.  
„Wie geht es ihr?"  
„Sie möchte noch ein wenig Suppe."  
Ich nickte leicht und ging zurück in die Küche.  
Susana und Jess saßen noch immer auf dem kleinen Tisch und unterhielten sich leise.  
„Susana?" Ich blickte sie unsicher an. Es war in diesen Stunden keine Qual mehr sie um etwas zu bitten. Die Vergangenheit schien angesichts dieser Zukunft so belanglos.  
Sie betrachtete mich Stirn runzelnd.  
„Mum mochte deine Suppe..."  
Ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen. Sie erhob sich. „Ich werde ihr noch ein wenig machen." Sie blickte auf ihre Uhr. „Sie werden ohnehin bald aus dem Krankenhaus zurück sein und wollen gewiss auch essen."  
„Danke." Ich lächelte leicht. „Entschuldigt mich bitte kurz, ich möchte mit meinem Sohn sprechen."  
Jess nickte. „Lass dir Zeit."  
Zeit war im Moment das wenigste, das wir hatten.  
Matt hatte seine Position noch nicht geändert. Ich ließ mich unsicher neben ihn sinken. Die Stufe war kalt, ich nahm es nur vage war. „Matt. Wir sollten darüber reden..."  
„Warum hat der Arzt sie aufgegeben? Wir werden sie wieder gesund pflegen."  
Ich nickte. „Ja, das werden wir...aber Matt, ich wollte über etwas anderes mit dir sprechen."  
Eine Falte bildete sich auf seiner Stirn. Er seufzte. „Ich weiß."  
„Ich habe einen großen Fehler gemacht. Der Fehler war es euch zu verschweigen und mich nicht sofort von deinem Vater zu trennen. Ich hatte schon damals gewusst, dass mich diese Ehe niemals glücklich machen konnte. Das, mein Schatz, war mein Fehler. Gewiss nicht du. Ich liebe dich. Und vielleicht hat Carol recht, wenn sie sagt, ich hätte dich auf eine gewisse Art und Weise stets bevorzugt, auch wenn mir das gar nicht richtig bewusst gewesen ist."  
„Mum...lassen wir dieses Thema. Es gibt im Moment Wichtigeres, über das wir uns Gedanken machen sollten!"  
„Matt..." Ich wollte seinen Arm berühren, doch er erhob sich schnell.  
„Eines würde mich allerdings interessieren..." Ein kalter Schauer lief mir über den Rücken. Sein Blick schien den Raum gefrieren zu lassen. „Warum erzählst du mir das ausgerechnet jetzt? Warum willst du ausgerechnet jetzt dein Gewissen erleichtern? Ausgerechnet jetzt. Jetzt, wo es so unsicher ist, wie es mit Grandma weitergehen wird..."

_--------- Flashback ---------_

Ich nippte gerade an meinen Kaffee, als es an der Tür klopfte. „Ja?" Ich erwartete den Chefredakteur, der heute keinerlei Geduld zu zeigen schien.  
„Hey." Matt trat grinsend ein und schloss die Tür. „Ich hoffe, es ist okay, dass ich in der Redaktion vorbei schaue. Du sagtest, ich solle dich sofort nach den Prüfungen anrufen, ich hielt es für eine bessere Idee zu kommen."  
Ich nickte und blickte ihn erwartungsvoll an. Als er nicht reagierte, meinte ich. „Mach es bitte nicht so spannend. Ich war, im Gegensatz zu dir, nervös."  
Er grinste. „Du siehst einen neuen High School Absolventen vor dir."  
„Oh mein Gott!" Ich umarmte ihn stürmisch.  
Er löste sich. „Ich sollte ein Buch über meine Eltern schreiben. Alles was Dad meinte, war Na endlich. Du benimmst dich, als wäre mir ein Nobelpreis verliehen geworden."  
„Ach Schatz! Ich freue mich einfach so! Du hast die letzten Wochen so hart gearbeitet. Auf welches College wirst du nun gehen?"  
Er wich meinem Blick aus. „Da ist noch etwas, über das ich mit dir sprechen wollte. Ich habe mir überlegt ein Jahr zu pausieren und mir ein wenig von der Welt anzusehen."  
Ich runzelte die Stirn.  
„Mum, du hast es immer bereut nicht mehr von der Welt gesehen zu haben. Ich möchte das nicht. Jetzt ist wohl die geeignetste Zeit dafür. Aber ich verspreche dir, dass ich es nächstes Jahr zumindest mit einem Studium versuchen werde."  
„Ach Matt..." Ich seufzte leise. „Ist dir diese Reise denn so wichtig?"  
„Ja." Er nickte.  
„Ich kann nicht sagen, dass ich damit einverstanden bin, aber du bist schon achtzehn. Ich möchte nicht, dass du mir eines Tages denselben Vorwurf wie Carol machst, dass ich versucht hätte, mich zu sehr in ihr Leben einzumischen."  
Er ging nicht darauf ein. „Ich habe also deinen Segen?"  
„Könnte ich es denn verhindern?" Ich lächelte leicht. „Ja, mein Schatz. Du hast meinen Segen. Aber nur wenn du mich zumindest zweimal die Woche anrufst und mir oft schreibst."  
„Okay, das wird sich einrichten lassen." Er hob eine Augenbraue. „Da ist noch etwas." Er zog zwei Karten aus seiner Jackentasche und reichte sie mir.  
„Was ist das?" Meine Augen weiteten sich. „Footloose?! Oh mein Gott! Ich hatte vor einer Woche gehört, dass es wieder aufgeführt werden würde!"  
„Und davor gehen wir essen. Natürlich nur wenn du dich einen Abend lang mit deinem nervenden Sohn abgeben möchtest."  
„Was redest du denn da? Wir haben uns schon so lange nicht mehr gesehen! Aber das Essen möchte ich zahlen, hörst du? Schließlich ist das dein Abschluss."  
„Es geht nicht nur darum, Mum." Er lächelte leicht. „Ich möchte dir danken. Du weißt, ich bin nicht unbedingt jemand, der groß über seine Gefühle spricht. Das ist meine Art dir zu danken, dass ich es so weit gebracht habe und du immer für mich da gewesen bist. Ohne dich hätte mich Dads Art bereits mit vierzehn, oder sogar noch früher, auf die Straße getrieben. Ich wäre wahrscheinlich unter einer Brücke an einer Überdosis gestorben."

_--------- Flashback Ende ---------_

„Matt..."  
Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Du bist egoistisch. Du bist noch egoistischer, als du jemals gewesen bist..."  
Ich seufzte leise, konnte nur schwer akzeptieren, dass es zu früh war. Wir würden nicht weiterkommen. Noch nicht. „Ich hoffe, dass du mir eines Tages verzeihen können wirst."  
„Das hoffe ich auch." Er würdigte mich noch eines letzten Blickes, bevor er im Wohnzimmer verschwand.  
Meine Augen begannen zu tränen. Plötzlich vernahm ich ein Geräusch an der Haustür. Mein Herzschlag wurde schneller. Ein beunruhigender Druck erfasste mich.  
Die Tür schien sich wie in Zeitlupe zu öffnen. Ich erhob mich zaghaft.

_--------- Flashback ---------_

„Mum!" Carol ließ die Tür freudig ins Schloss fallen und lief in mein Arbeitszimmer, wo ich gerade an einem Artikel schrieb.  
Logan hatte vor wenigen Minuten angerufen, dass er wieder länger arbeiten musste. Genervt von der erneuten Unterbrechung bemerkte ich nicht das Strahlen ihres Gesichtes, sondern nur die zersausten Haare und das verstaubte Gewand. „Wo hast du dich schon wieder herumgetrieben?"  
Sie runzelte die Stirn. „Sheila, Chris, Sue und ich waren noch kurz am Strand und haben Eis gegessen. Zur Feier des Tages." Ein kurzes Strahlen erfüllte erneut ihr Gesicht.  
„Ich habe zu tun." Ich deutete auf den Stapel Notizen, welcher noch in dem Artikel eingearbeitet werden musste. „Mach es bitte schnell. Du musst lernen auf den Punkt zu kommen!"  
„Ich darf für die Schülerzeitung schreiben. Die haben meine Aufsätze gelesen und sich für mich entschieden!"  
Ich lächelte leicht. „Das ist schön. Du kannst stolz auf dich sein. Aber nimm diese Aufgabe ernst. Sie ist nicht so einfach, wie sie dir möglicherweise scheinen mag..."  
Eine Falte bildete sich auf ihrer Stirn. Sie verschränkte die Arme. „Was du nicht sagst. Herzlichen Dank, für die positive Anteilnahme..."  
„Sei nicht schon wieder beleidigt. Du musst auch mich verstehen, ich habe gerade sehr viel zu tun..."  
„Wann hast du das nicht?" Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten verließ sie das Arbeitszimmer und ließ die Tür krachend ins Schloss fallen.

_---------- Flashback Ende ---------_

Ich musterte ihre Gesichter prüfend. Ein zartes Gefühl der Erleichterung erfasste mich, als ich die schon etwas entspannteren Mienen Lukes und Jennys sah. Schließlich betraten auch Ramón und Carol das Haus. Er schloss die Tür hinter ihnen.  
„Carol!" Ich ergriff ihre Hände. Ein erneuter Druck erfasste mein Herz. Ihre Augen waren gerötet. „Was hat der Arzt gesagt?"  
Sie wollte gerade antworten, als auch Susana, Jess, Matt und Carmen den Vorraum betraten.  
„Mamá!" Letztere umarmte Carol stürmisch.  
„Es ist alles in Ordnung, mein Liebling." Sie strich sanft durch das dunkle Haar ihrer Tochter. „Wo ist denn dein kleiner Bruder?"  
„Er ist vor dem Fernseher eingeschlafen."  
Carol lächelte. „Es wäre ohnehin schon längst Schlafenszeit für ihn gewesen."  
Susana betrachtete ihre Schwiegertochter besorgt. „Was hat denn der Arzt gesagt?"  
Carol löste sich sanft von ihrer Tochter. „Er hat mir beruhigende Medikamente verschrieben, die wir auch sofort danach besorgten, und mir geraten mich besser zu schonen..." Ihre Augen begannen zu tränen. Tränen der Erleichterung. „Den Kindern geht es gut. Aber ich muss mehr auf uns Acht geben."  
Ich umarmte sie. „Ich bin so froh, dass mit euch alles in Ordnung ist. Ich hatte mich so gesorgt."  
Sie löste sich langsam aus meinen Armen. „Danke, aber das wäre nicht notwendig gewesen." Sie lächelte leicht. „Ich würde jetzt gerne zu Grandma."  
Susana nickte. „Aber iss vorher ein wenig."  
„Das haben wir schon im Restaurant des Krankenhauses. Wir waren so hungrig." Erklärte Ramón.  
„Im Krankenhausrestaurant?" Susana verzog den Mund und musterte ihren Sohn ungläubig.  
„Es war wirklich sehr gut. Sie haben dort ausgezeichnete Küche." Jenny lächelte.  
Susana wirkte schon ein wenig besänftigt. „Wir können ja etwas für morgen aufheben."  
„Ich probiere gerne noch einen Teller." Luke lächelte. „Dein Talent zu Kochen ist so hervorragend, dass ich gerne mal etwas mehr esse."  
Ein Strahlen umhüllte ihr Gesicht. „Vielen Dank, Luke. Möchtest du oben gemeinsam mit Lorelai essen? Es hat ihr so gut geschmeckt, dass sie noch etwas möchte."  
„Tatsächlich?" Er lächelte zufrieden. Mum hatte in den letzten Tagen nur wenig Appetit gehabt. „Natürlich, ich werde zu ihr gehen."  
Schließlich betraten wir fünf Minuten später zu dritt Mums Zimmer.  
„Na endlich!" Sie musterte mich Kopf schüttelnd. Ich half ihr sich aufzusetzen und stützte ihren Rücken mit zwei Polstern. Luke brachte ihr ein kleines Tischchen, das er extra angefertigt hatte, damit sie im Bett essen konnte. Wir stellten das Tablett mit der dampfenden Schüssel darauf. Mum sog lächelnd den Duft auf. „Danke." Plötzlich fiel ihr Blick auf Carol, welche noch etwas abseits geblieben war. „Engelchen, was führst du denn auf? Wolltest du mir die Show stehlen?" Sie musterte ihre Enkeltochter besorgt und deutete ihr, sich auf den Sessel auf der rechten Seite des Bettes zu setzen. Luke und ich setzten uns währenddessen auf die anderen beiden Stühle. „Was hat George Clooney gesagt?"  
Carol lachte. „Den Kindern und mir geht es gut. Wir haben Medikamente verschrieben bekommen und werden uns in Zukunft ein wenig mehr schonen."  
„Und du wirst euch auch wirklich besser schonen und brav die Medikamente nehmen!"  
„Natürlich, Grandma."  
„Braves Kind." Mum nickte zufrieden und kostete von der Suppe. „Oh Carol! Du hast ein Glück, dass deine Schwiegermutter so gut kochen kann!" Sie wandte sich an Luke, der ebenfalls gerade seine Suppe aß. „Köstlich, nicht?"  
Luke nickte. „Susana versteht ihr Handwerk."  
„Grandpa kocht doch ebenso gut." Carol lächelte. „Susana gab es leider schon vor vielen Jahren auf, mir das Kochen zu lernen."  
„Ein Talent zum Kochen steckt nicht in unseren Genen. Sieh dir deine Mutter und mich an. Fertiggerichte, die bekommen wir hin." Mum schenkte mir einen kurzen Blick.  
„Mum machte früher ein paar Mal sehr gute Pancakes."  
Mum starrte mich sprachlos an. „So etwas kannst du? Wie konntest du mir das nur verheimlichen?"  
Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. „Pancakes machen kann man wohl kaum als kochen bezeichnen..."  
„Wie bitte?" Mum schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich bin schwer von dir enttäuscht." Sie wandte sich an Luke. „Hast du das gehört? Die Kleine kann Pancakes machen!"  
Luke lächelte. „Du hättest es gewiss auch gekonnt, hättest du es öfters als einmal versucht."  
Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wozu wärst du dann da gewesen?"  
Carol betrachtete die beiden lächelnd. „Ich hoffe, dass es in dreißig Jahren zwischen Ramón und mir noch genauso sein wird."  
„Wenn du ihn richtig erziehst, wird das klappen." Mum zwinkerte. „Wie läuft es denn mit Carmen und Eddie? Ich muss mich schließlich am Laufenden halten."  
„Carmen und wem?" Luke musterte sie irritiert.  
„Carmens Freund Eddie. Du solltest dir allmählich ein Hörgerät besorgen." Mum grinste.  
„Carmen hat einen Freund? Unsere kleine Carmen? Die erst zwölfjährige Carmen?"  
„Ja, Luke. Lasst du jetzt bitte unsere Enkeltochter zu Wort kommen? Sie muss sich schonen und ich möchte deshalb, dass sie heute früher zu Bett geht."  
„Aber Carmen hat doch noch kein Interesse an Jungs!"  
„Männer..." Mum schüttelte den Kopf und wandte sich wieder an Carol. „Also wie läuft es?"  
„Ganz gut." Carol lächelte. „Er hat ihr zum Abschied einen Liebesbrief geschrieben und eine Rose geschenkt."  
„Einen Brief und eine Rose?! So ein Schmeichler..." Brummte Luke.  
Mum deutete ihn still zu sein. „Wie süß!" Sie betrachtete Carol lächelnd. „Die erste Liebe ist etwas Besonderes. Man vergisst sie nie..."  
„Liebe! Sie ist erst zwölf!" Luke runzelte die Stirn. „Wie alt ist er denn?"  
„Er ist bereits über dreißig und vor kurzem nach einem zehnjährigen Gefängnisaufenthalt wieder entlassen worden."  
„Das ist nicht witzig, Lorelai."  
„Jetzt klingst du schon wie meine Eltern." Mum lachte.  
„Er ist in Carmens Alter und vergöttert sie." Carol lächelte.  
„Das sind die Gefährlichsten!"  
„Ein über dreißigjähriger Schwerverbrecher wäre dir also lieber?" Ich betrachtete Luke belustigt.  
„Mach dich nicht auch du noch über mich lustig, Rory. Man hört täglich von Männern, welche so besessen von ihren Freundinnen sind, dass sie schließlich zu allem fähig werden."  
Mum betrachtete ihn ernst. „Luke. Du solltest dir wirklich weniger Krimis ansehen..."  
„Sie sind noch Kinder! Was sagt denn Ramón dazu?"  
„Ich überlegen noch, wie ich es ihm am besten beibringen werden." Erklärte Carol.  
„Dafür erweist sich das kleine Schwarze möglicherweise als ganz hilfreich..." Mum grinste.

„Frauen..." Luke schüttelte den Kopf. „Denkst ihr denn wirklich, es reicht euch aufreizend anzuziehen um unsere Gehirnzellen abzuschalten?"  
„Natürlich nicht, Luke." Mum zwinkerte belustigt. Sie wandte sich an Carol und mich. „Vertagen wir das Thema lieber auf einen Tag, an welchem sich kein männliches Wesen störend einmischen kann..." Sie grinste. „Wie läuft es bei deiner Zeitung, Rory?"  
„Ganz gut, Mum." Ich mühte mich um ein Lächeln. „Es ist nicht CNN, aber okay."  
„Ach Schätzchen..." Sie drückte meine Hand. „Du hast viel erreicht. Sei zufrieden damit. Andere haben nicht einmal halb so viel erreicht."  
Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. Es machte mich noch immer schwermütig, dachte ich an die Träume der achtzehnjährigen Rory von einst. Was war nur aus meinem Leben geworden? Ich schien in jeder Hinsicht versagt zu haben. Aus der ehrgeizigen Yale Studentin war eine kleine Journalistin einer noch kleineren Zeitung Seattles geworden. Christine Anampour wäre sicherlich stolz auf mich gewesen...  
„Mum..." Carol schenkte mir ein aufmunterndes Lächeln. „Du schreibst wunderbar. Ich habe jeden deiner Artikeln verschlungen und finde es schade, dass es die Zeitung nicht auch in Puerto Rico gibt. Jenny schickt mir manchmal eine Ausgabe. Auch Grandma hat schon sehr oft eine von ihr erhalten."  
Mum nickte. „Das stimmt. Du bist wahnsinnig gut und kannst verdammt stolz auf dich sein. Denke nicht daran, was du einmal erreichen wolltest, sondern daran, was du erreicht hast. Blicke stets nach vorne, mein Schatz. Im Leben kommt vieles anders, als man sich erhofft und erträumt hat. Man muss das Beste daraus machen und darf vergangenen Zeiten nicht nachtrauern. Das bringt uns nicht weiter, im Gegenteil, es wirft uns nur zurück. Lebe, mein Schatz, lebe."  
Ein eigenartiger Druck erfasste mein Herz. Ich fröstelte. Meine Augen begannen zu tränen, als die Angst erneut Macht über mich ergriff.  
„Mum..." Carol betrachtete mich Stirn runzelnd.  
Meine Augen hefteten auf Mums, welche mich sanft betrachteten und mir in diesem Moment so viel zu sagen schienen.  
Ich schloss sie und atmete tief durch. „Entschuldigt..." Ich mühte mich um ein leichtes Lächeln. „Danke, Mum. Du hast recht."  
„Natürlich habe ich das." Ihre Augen waren noch immer voller Liebe und Zärtlichkeit. Sie wandte sich lächelnd an Carol. „Es ist spät. Wir beide sollten nun ruhen, was denkst du?"  
Ihre Enkeltochter nickte leicht.  
„Morgen ist ja auch noch ein Tag." Mum lächelte. „Rory? Sag Susana ‚Danke' für die wunderbare Suppe."  
„Okay." Ich nickte und umarmte sie. „Gute Nacht, Mum...ich liebe dich."  
Sie verwischte die einzelne Träne. „Schlaf gut, mein Schatz."  
Nachdem auch Carol sie umarmt und sich verabschiedet hatte, meine Mum zu Luke. „Würdest du noch ein paar Minuten bleiben?"  
Er nickte schweigend.  
Ich schenkte den beiden noch einen letzten Blick, als ich mit Carol den Raum verließ.

„Mum..." Sie betrachtete mich Stirn runzelnd, als ich die Tür geschlossen hatte.  
Ich ergriff ihre Hand und drückte sie sanft. „Sag den anderen schnell ‚Gute Nacht'. Ich mache derweil dein Bett."  
Sie nickte zögernd und folgte meinen Worten. Nach wenigen Minuten betrat sie das kleine Gästezimmer mit ihrem kleinen Sohn auf dem Arm. Sie legte ihn sanft in das kleine Bettchen, wo er sofort wieder in einen seligen Schlaf fiel. Wir gaben ihm beide einen Kuss auf die Wange, bevor wir uns auf das Bett setzten. „Danke fürs Bettmachen." Sie lächelte leicht.  
Ich nickte. „Bevor du schläfst, möchte ich aber noch mein Versprechen erfüllen." Ich erhob mich langsam. Luke hatte mir gesagt, dass er in dem kleinen Schrank am Gang Kerzen aufbewahrte. Ich stellte fünf auf den kleinen Nachttisch.  
Carols Augen begannen zu tränen. Sie lächelte leicht. „Danke, Mum..."  
Wir zündeten sie abwechselnd an. Eine für meine Großmutter, eine für meinen Großvater, eine für Carmen, eine für Corinne. Und die letzte für Mum, deren Licht mir am hellsten zu strahlen schien. Wir betrachteten den beruhigenden Kerzenschein noch lange. Unsere Tränen waren stumm, aber voller Schmerz. Dennoch gaben uns die kleinen Flammen etwas sehr Wertvolles. Hoffnung und Mut.

Als ich zu sehr späten Stunde noch einmal die Küche betreten wollte um mir ein wenig Kaffee zu machen, bot sich mir ein ungewöhnliches Bild. Ich blieb zögernd in der Tür stehen und betrachtete es Stirn runzelnd.  
Matt und Jess saßen an dem kleinen Küchentisch und nippten an ihren Tassen.  
„Es ist nicht leicht." Meinte mein Sohn.  
Jess schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Es wird zwar leichter werden, wir werden besser damit umgehen können, aber der Schmerz - er wird immer da sein."  
Matt seufzte leise. „Danke."  
Jess nickte leicht. „Du kannst jederzeit mit mir darüber sprechen. Natürlich auch über andere Dinge. Es ist oft leichter mit Menschen zu sprechen, welchen man sich seelisch nicht so sehr verbunden fühlt."  
„Über Gefühle zu sprechen ist leider allgemein kein großes Talent von mir..."  
Jess lächelte leicht. „Es gehört auch nicht unbedingt zu meinen Stärken."  
Matt wich seinem Blick aus. „Das muss wohl in den Genen liegen."  
„Hör mal, Matt..." Jess betrachtete ihn Stirn runzelnd. „Deine Mutter hat einen großen Fehler begangen, daran besteht kein Zweifel. Aber sie liebt dich. Ich verstehe, dass du wütend auf sie bist. Das ist dein gutes Recht. Aber gib ihr eine Chance. Die hat sie verdient. Sie ist kein schlechter Mensch."  
Matt fixierte die Tischplatte schweigend.  
„Ich weiß, es geht mich nichts an. Dieses Recht würde ich mir niemals herausnehmen. Es ist eine Sache zwischen euch beiden. Ich habe dir das nicht als dein biologischer Vater oder als nervender Neffe Lukes gesagt, sondern lediglich als jemand, der Rory einmal sehr gut kannte."  
„Du hast nichts davon gewusst?"  
Jess schüttelte den Kopf. „Bis vor kurzem nicht."  
„Macht es dich denn nicht wütend?"  
„Doch, Matt. Das tut es. Doch du kannst unsere Situationen nicht miteinander vergleichen. Rory und ich hatten jahrzehntelang keinen Kontakt. Außerdem, was hätte es für einen Sinn, würde ich in diesen Stunden auch noch Groll gegen eine Frau hegen, welche es so schwer hatte? Und wenn ich dich so betrachte, denke ich mir, dass es mich wirklich hätte schlimmer treffen können."  
Matt seufzte. „Logan behandelte sie stets wie den letzten Dreck. Genau wie mich. Sie war meine wichtigste Bezugsperson, auch wenn ich ihr das niemals so deutlich gesagt habe. Ich bin so enttäuscht von ihr. Diese Enttäuschung ist wahrscheinlich viel größer als die Wut."  
Jess nickte. „Ich kann dich verstehen. Mir ginge es nicht anders. Ich will dir nicht sagen, dass du diese Gefühle unterdrücken sollst, das wäre falsch. Es ist völlig verständlich, dass du noch Zeit brauchst. Aber schreibe deine Mutter nicht völlig ab. Das würde wahrscheinlich euch beiden das Herz brechen."  
Sie saßen sich noch lange schweigend gegenüber, ehe Matt meinte. „Du hast aber nun hoffentlich nicht vor mit mir Angeln zu gehen?"  
Jess grinste. „Ich hätte eher an ein Campingwochenende gedacht." Scherzte er, wurde aber sogleich wieder ernst. „Ich werde mich nach dreißig Jahren gewiss nicht plötzlich in eine Rolle drängen, welche mir nicht zusteht, das verspreche ich dir. Es würde mich lediglich freuen, würden wir nicht nur an den Weihnachtsabenden kurz telefonieren."  
„Habe ich noch Geschwister?"  
Jess nickte. „Zwei Schwestern."  
Matt hob eine Augenbraue. „In dieser Familie gibt es wohl allgemein einen Frauenüberschuss. Hoffentlich werden Carols Zwillinge Jungs." Er grinste.  
Ich verwischte meine stummen Tränen und beschloss diese Nacht keinen Kaffee mehr zu trinken, um dieses Bild nicht zu zerstören. So leise wie ich gekommen war, verschwand ich wieder in meinem Zimmer und legte mich in das weiche Bett. Meine Träume waren begleitet von Erinnerungen an längst vergangene Zeiten. Positive, sowie negative. Sie beide gehören zum Leben.

Die nächsten vier Tage verliefen einerseits sehr ruhig, andrerseits auch sehr turbulent. Drei Tage vor dem Weihnachtsabend begannen wir auf Mums Bitten hin das ganze Haus zu schmücken. Niemand hatte zuvor daran gedacht, das Fest schien vollkommen vergessen worden zu sein, was sie plötzlich Kopf schüttelnd kritisierte. Carol hielt ihr Versprechen sich zu schonen und verbrachte die meiste Zeit in einem großen Lehnstuhl, welchen Jess und Luke von unterer Etage in Mums Zimmer getragen hatten, und unterhielt sich mit ihrer Großmutter. Sie waren dabei selten alleine, wir alle leisteten ihnen abwechselnd Gesellschaft. In jenen Stunden überwogen die positiven Erinnerungen. Dunkle Momente, Schmerz und Schuldgefühle schienen für eine Zeit aus unseren Herzen verbannt. Die Gespräche betrafen vor allem sonnige Stunden unserer Vergangenheit. Zusammen erlebte, harmonische Momente. Scheinbar Belangloses aus unseren gegenwärtigen Welten.  
Matt verhielt sich mir gegenüber noch immer sehr distanziert, doch er gab sich um Mums Willen Mühe. Ramón und ich entdeckten ein paar Gemeinsamkeiten, welche es zu bereden galt. Selbst Susana und ich schafften es über den normalerweise, von meiner Seite aus, eher kühlen und kurz angebundenen Wortwechsel hinaus.  
Die Familie fand in jenen Momenten auf eine möglicherweise bis zu einem gewissen Grad heuchlerische, jedoch alle zufrieden stellende, Weise zusammen. Die ungewisse Zukunft wurde in keinster Weise thematisiert. Wir befanden uns auf dünnem Eis, welches zu zerbrechen drohte.   
In jenen Stunden erhielten wir viele Besuche. Sookie und Jackson kamen mit reichlich Essen, Geschenken und lustigen Anekdoten über ihre Enkelkinderschar. Mrs. Kim und Lane besuchten uns ebenfalls. Genau wie andere Bewohner der kleinen Stadt, welche ich teilweise gar nicht kannte. Auch das Telefon schien nicht still zu stehen. Christopher, Sherry und Georgia - wie sie seit ihrer Teenagerzeit genannt werden wollte - meldeten sich zweimal und unterhielten sich abwechselnd mit Mum, Luke, mir und meinen Kindern. Sie versprachen, bald zu kommen. Zwei von Carols Freundinnen riefen an, genau wie ihr bester Freund und Patenonkel Carmens, Miguel. Auch Alejandro wollte Mum alles Gute wünschen und schließlich mit Jenny sprechen. Ramón versuchte dieses Gespräch zwar zu verhindern, Carol verbot ihm jedoch jegliche Einmischungen. So kam es, dass sein Bruder und Jenny zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit wieder normal miteinander sprachen. Lizzie meldete sich aus Paris, was Mum besonders erfreute.  
Alles verlief schließlich in den Umständen entsprechenden geordneten Bahnen, bis Carmen schließlich am frühem Abend des vierundzwanzigsten Dezembers von einer unbändigen Lust nach Kaffeebonbons und Lakritze erfasst wurde. Da alle beschäftigt schienen und ich ohnehin noch kaum Zeit mit meiner Enkeltochter alleine verbracht hatte, nahm ich sie schließlich an der Hand und wir stapften gemeinsam durch die glitzernde Schneelandschaft.  
„Wow!" Rief das Mädchen immer wieder. Ihre Augen funkelten verträumt, als wir den Weg zum Supermarkt entlang gingen. „Das ist unglaublich! Ich wünschte, es gäbe Schnee in Puerto Rico!"  
Ich betrachtete sie lächelnd. „Ihr könnt das nächste Weihnachtsfest gerne bei mir in Seattle verbringen. Da schneit es meist auch sehr viel."  
Sie lächelte. „Das wäre toll! Wir sehen uns ohnehin viel zu selten, Grandma...oh, was ist das denn..." Sie hielt vor den reichlich geschmückten Pavillon, dessen Lichterketten im Schnee geradezu magisch zu funkeln schienen. „Wie im Märchen...oh, Grandma! Ich würde auch gerne hier aufwachsen. Deine Kindheit muss zauberhaft gewesen sein."  
Ich drückte Carmens Hand und betrachtete den beleuchteten Pavillon. „Ja, das war sie." Meine Augen tränten einen Moment lang.   
„Bist du mit Uroma oft im Schnee spazieren gegangen?"  
„Ja. Denn weißt du, mein Engel, sie kann den Schnee riechen. Sie scheuchte mich nicht nur einmal nachts aus dem Bett." Ich schmunzelte. „Wir durften die ersten Schneeflocken des Jahres auf keinen Fall verpassen."  
Carmen lächelte. „Mamá und ich haben auch ein Ritual. Wir gehen jeden Sonntagabend am Strand spazieren und picknicken danach dort. Das mag nach nichts Besonderem klingen, aber für mich ist es das."  
Ich strich ihr zärtlich durchs Haar. „Carmen?"  
Sie musterte mich erwartungsvoll.   
„Hört niemals auf damit. Versprochen?"  
Carmen nickte irritiert. „Okay."  
„Solche Rituale schaffen Zusammenhalt, weißt du. Sie geben dir etwas, das du niemals vergessen wirst. Das dir für immer in deinem Herzen bleiben wird."  
Sie lächelte. „Kann das zu unserem Ritual werden? Das wir im Winter zu diesem zauberhaften Pavillon gehen, nur zu zweit, und uns unterhalten?"  
Ich umarmte sie. „Das klingt toll."  
„Ich hab dich lieb, Grandma!"  
„Ich dich auch mein Engel." Ich ergriff ihre Hand. „Komm, lass uns weiter gehen."  
Im Laden angekommen entschied sich Carmen, dass ihre Lust nicht nur den Bonbons und Lakritze, sondern auch Schokolade und Chips galt. Danach bat sie mich ihr noch ein wenig von der kleinen Stadt zu zeigen. Schließlich kehrten wir erst beinahe eine Stunde später mit zwei vollen Säcken zum Haus zurück. Als hätte er auf uns gewartet, öffnete Ramón die Eingangstür auf der Küchenseite, bevor ich noch nach meinem Schlüssel suchen konnte.  
„Da seid ihr ja endlich. Du hast deine Grandma ja ganz schön ausgenommen..." Sein Blick fiel auf die Säcke. „Wie viel bekommst du, Rory?"  
„Das passt schon." Ich winkte lächelnd ab.  
„Grandma hat mir den märchenhaften Pavillon gezeigt, Papá! Den, von welchem Mamá immer so schwärmt! Gehen wir morgen hin? Ich würde ihn dir so gerne zeigen!"  
„Natürlich, Prinzessin." Er betrachtete seine Tochter lächelnd. „Aber jetzt kommt erst mal herein."  
Kaum hatten wir das Haus betreten und uns der nassen Kleidung entledigt, umgab mich ein wunderbares Aroma. Kaffee war nur einer der vermischten Düfte. Ich runzelte die Stirn. „Was ist das?"  
Ramón und Carmen musterten mich verwirrt. „Was meinst du?" Fragte sie.  
„Wonach riecht es hier?"  
„Ich rieche nichts." Meinte meine Enkeltochter und ging ins Wohnzimmer.  
„Ramón, was ist das?"  
Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Jetzt komm erst mal."  
Ich folgte ihm Kopf schüttelnd ins Wohnzimmer. „Was soll denn das. Ich wollte noch..." Ich verstummte und blieb in der Tür stehen. Mein Herzschlag wurde schneller.  
„Das wurde auch Zeit." Meine Jenny lächelnd, als sie mich erblickte.  
Ich starrte auf den kleinen, gedeckten Tisch, auf welchem Schüsseln und Teller noch aufgestapelt waren. In der Mitte der Tischplatte stand ein riesiger Suppentopf, rechts daneben Schüsseln voller Weihnachtsplätzchen, Chips, Popcorn und Marshmellows. Neben dem Tisch war ein zweiter aufgestellt worden, auf welchem eine Kaffee-, Kakao- sowie Teekanne, eine Flasche Cola, Soda sowie Tassen und Gläser standen. Daneben türmten sich zwei Fünferstapeln mit Pizzakartons. Neben dem Fernseher stand ein reichlich geschmückter Weihnachtsbaum. Carol, Juan, Carmen, Susana und Luke hatten es sich mit Decken auf der Couch bequem gemacht. Links davon waren zwei Bettmatratzen aufgelegt worden, auf welchen Ramón, Matt, Jenny und Jess saßen. Rechts neben der Couch standen zwei ausziehbare Lehnstühle. Auf dem linken saß Mum, in viele Decken gehüllt. Sie musterte mich ungeduldig. „Rory, wir haben Hunger!"  
Stumme Tränen rannen über meine Wangen. Ich verwischte sie nicht. „Was ist das? Kaffee, Naschereien und sogar Pizza..."  
„Ach Schätzchen...hast du etwa alles verlernt? Was ist denn ein Videoabend ohne Pizza? Selbst wenn ich sie nicht essen darf." Mum schüttelte den Kopf. Ihre Augen waren voller Liebe und Zärtlichkeit.  
Ich schüttelte ungläubig meinen Kopf und suchte den Blick meiner Enkeltochter. „Hast du das gewusst?"  
Carmen grinste. „Natürlich. Es war eine Überraschung. Für Uroma und dich."  
„Wenn es dir nichts ausmacht, würden wir nun gerne anfangen, Mum." Matt lächelte.  
Luke reichte mir einen Stapel DVDs. „ _A Christmas Carrol_, _Willy Wonka_ und _Footloose_." Ich blickte Mum an.  
„Ich hoffe, auch du bist mit dieser Auswahl einverstanden. Keine Sorge, wir haben noch mehr Filme in dem kleinen Kasten dort drüben, sollten wir danach noch nicht müde sein. Ich schlage vor, wir beginnen mit letzterem..."  
Als die ersten Töne des Filmes erklangen, lehnte sich Mum zu mir und flüsterte. „Das ist mein schönstes Weihnachtsfest." Ihre Augen tränten.  
Ich ergriff ihre Hand und ließ sie während des gesamten Filmes nicht mehr los.  
Sie hatten das nicht nur für uns beide getan. Sie hatten es für uns alle getan. Für jeden einzelnen von uns. Elf Menschen, sich so verschieden und doch so ähnlich. Elf Menschen, eine Familie.

**34. Teil**

_--------- Flashback ---------_

Die Sonne brannte auf die steinige Seitengasse. Ein zarter Wind strich durch unser Haar. Wir verwischten die kleinen Schweißperlen, welche sich auf unseren Stirnen gebildet hatten und nippten beinahe gleichzeitig an dem Espresso, als zwei attraktive Männer an unserem kleinen Tisch vorbei gingen. Mum hob ihre Sonnenbrille etwas und warf ersterem ein charmantes Lächeln zu. Die Geste zeigte erwünschte Wirkung, denn die beiden drehten sich um und kamen auf uns zu. Mum war sichtlich erfreut und bejahte die Frage der beiden sich setzen zu dürfen. So kam es schließlich, dass wir auf weitere zwei Espressos und Tiramisu eingeladen wurden, bevor uns Giorgio und Giovanni ein wenig von Rom zeigten. Abends trennten wir uns schließlich auf der Piazza Navona und genossen die weiteren Stunden wieder zu zweit in einer der kleinen Restaurants. Mums Blick wanderte verträumt über die ausgelassene Menschenmenge, die Musiker, die Maler und die Springbrunnen. „Das ist der schönste Platz in Rom." Sie seufzte lächelnd.  
Ich blätterte nickend in meinem Reiseführer. „Darin scheinen sich alle einig zu sein. Ich habe vier Reiseführer mitgenommen und alle betonen, man solle diesen zauberhaften Ort aufsuchen."  
Sie entriss mir das Buch kopfschüttelnd. „Rory! Wir sind auf Urlaub! Sieh dich um und genieße."  
Ich runzelte die Stirn. „Ich wollte nur nachsehen, welchen Teil dieser gigantischen Stadt wir uns morgen vornehmen könnten. Wir sind schließlich nur wenige Tage hier bevor wir weiter reisen."  
„So etwas ergibt sich, mein Schatz. Oder hättest du dir gedacht, dass wir heute das beste Eisgeschäft der Stadt kennen lernen werden?"  
„Nein, aber Giorgio war ganz scharf darauf es dir zu zeigen. Er hätte dir gewiss noch gerne ganz anderes gezeigt." Ich konnte das Grinsen nicht unterdrücken.  
„Ist es nicht unglaublich, dass wir erst seit gestern hier sind? Ich habe das Gefühl niemals woanders gewesen zu sein."  
Ich schmunzelte. „Das hast du in Paris auch schon gesagt."  
„Lass uns hier bleiben."  
„Du wolltest auch schon in London bleiben."  
„Ja, aber das ist was anderes. Dieser Zauber ist einmalig."  
Ich runzelte die Stirn. „Wetten, dass du den Zauber Barcelonas am Freitag noch einmaliger finden wirst?"  
Mum verzog gespielt beleidigt den Mund. „Du nimmst mich nicht ernst."  
„Mum..."  
„Rory, ich habe mich in diese Stadt verliebt!"  
„Okay. Ich werde mich morgen an der Uni einschreiben. Das Problem ist allerdings, dass wir die Sprache kein bisschen beherrschen."  
„Die wichtigsten Worte kennen wir." Sie grinste und wollte weiter sprechen, als der Kellner unsere Pizzas servierte.  
Nach dem Essen beschlossen wir noch ein wenig über den Platz zu spazieren. Ein Musikerensemble stimmte gerade ein neues Lied an, als Mum vor einem Springbrunnen innehielt und meine Hand drückte. Die Nacht war sternenklar und mild. Der Zauber Roms hatte auch mich erfüllt, auch wenn ich es noch nicht zugab.  
„Rory?" Sie blickte mich lächelnd an. „Das ist der schönste Urlaub meines Lebens. Danke dafür."  
Ich erwiderte ihr Lächeln. „Das ist er auch für mich."  
„Ich war noch nie im Leben so glücklich, mein Schatz." Sie umarmte mich. „Ich bin so stolz auf dich. Du bist die wunderbarste Tochter, die sich eine Mutter wünschen kann. Ich liebe dich, mein Schatz."  
Ich küsste ihre Wange. „Ich dich auch, Mum."  
Als sie mich ansah, erkannte ich die Tränen in ihren Augen. „Mum?" Ich runzelte die Stirn.  
„Ich bin nur so glücklich, Rory. Und ich muss täglich an deine wunderbare Abschlussrede denken."  
Ich umarmte sie. „Ich habe jedes Wort so gemeint."  
„Ich weiß." Sie strich sanft durch mein Haar. „Lass uns wieder her fahren. Wie wäre es nach deinem Collegeabschluss?"  
„Klingt gut."  
Sie löste sich sanft von mir und ergriff meine Hand. Wir spazierten noch eine Weile durch die Straßen, bevor wir todmüde in unsere Hotelbetten fielen. Wir waren so glücklich und uns näher als jemals zuvor im Leben. Beste Freundinnen. Mutter und Tochter. Seelenverwandte.

_--------- Flashback Ende ---------_

Wir hatten die magische Stadt auf den sieben Hügeln niemals wieder aufgesucht. Unsere Herzen waren sich auch nie wieder so nahe gewesen wie an jenem Sommerabend auf der Piazza Navona. Jahre kommen, Jahre vergehen. Der Lauf der Zeit ist unaufhaltsam. Wie die Schneeflocken, sanft vom Wind getragen.

_--------- Flashback ---------_

„Mummy!" Meine Stimme musste durch ganz Stars Hollow geschallt sein.  
Mum kam mir bereits an der Tür entgegen. Auf ihrer Stirn hatte sich eine tiefe Falte gebildet. Ihre Augen waren besorgt auf mich gerichtet. Sie sank auf ihre Knie um den Größenunterschied zwischen uns zu verringern. „Was ist denn passiert, mein Liebling?" Sie umfasste meine Arme besorgt. Der stechende Schmerz in meinem Herzen begann nachzulassen. Mum war da. Mum würde immer da sein.   
Sie verwischte meine heißen Tränen. „Rory, Schätzchen, du musst deiner Mummy sagen, was passiert ist." Sagte sie sanft.  
„Die Jungs waren gemein zu mir. Sie haben mein Buch weggenommen und was ganz Böses gesagt."  
Sie runzelte die Stirn. „Was haben sie gesagt?"  
„Dass ich eine Streberin wäre."  
„Ach Schätzchen..." Sie umarmte mich und erhob sich langsam um die Tür zu schließen. „Hör nicht auf das dumme Gerede. Die sind doch nur neidisch, dass du schon lange lesen kannst, während sie es erst lernen müssen. Sie haben dir doch das Buch wiedergegeben?"  
Ich nickte. „Aber erst nachdem ich einem Jungen mit den Atlas nachgelaufen bin und gedroht habe, ihn damit zu hauen." Erzählte ich zögernd, während wir das Wohnzimmer betraten.  
Mum nahm mich lachend auf den Schoß. „Jetzt besteht kein Zweifel mehr. Du bist im Krankenhaus nicht vertauscht worden, sondern tatsächlich meine Tochter."  
„Miss Harris hat mich geschimpft. Sie hat mitbekommen, was ich zu Josh gesagt habe. Ich muss jetzt zwanzigmal schreiben, dass man so etwas nicht tun darf."  
„Wie bitte?" Mums Augen weiteten sich, ehe ein dunkler Schatten ihr Gesicht überzog. „Die Jungs haben dich doch zuerst geärgert!"  
Ich kuschelte mich an ihre Brust und ließ den Tränen freien Lauf. „Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass sie mich hasst."  
„Ach Schätzchen..." Sie strich mir sanft über den Rücken. „Ich werde mit ihr sprechen."  
„Gleich morgen?"  
„Natürlich. Gleich morgen." Sie küsste mich sanft auf die Wange. „Denk nicht mehr daran. Deine Mummy regelt das schon." Sie hob mein Kinn. „Was haltest du von einer riesigen Pizza?"  
Der Schmerz schien plötzlich wie weggeblasen. Meine Augen leuchteten auf. „Pizza?"  
Mum nickte. „So viel du willst. Und wir schauen uns deine neuen Filme an, okay?"  
„Darf ich auch länger aufbleiben?"  
Sie musterte mich kurz gespielt streng, bevor sie lächelnd nickte. „Eine volle Stunde."  
„Zwei?" Ich blickte sie flehend an.  
Sie seufzte leise. „Okay. Aber keine Sekunde länger."  
Ich umarmte sie fröhlich. „Danke, Mummy."

_---------- Flashback Ende ---------_

Die Kälte kommt leise und unbemerkt. Wie ein Raubtier, welches seiner Beute auflauert. Sie umfasst dich wie aus dem Nichts und lässt dich nicht mehr los, ehe sie dir jede Kraft genommen hat. Es gibt kein Zurück. Nicht heute, nicht morgen. Niemals.

_--------- Flashback --------_

_„Rory? Bist du da? Wenn du da bist, hebe bitte ab! Wir haben beide Dinge gesagt, die uns Leid tun. Rory! Ich versuche nun seit Wochen dich zu erreichen. Es tut mir leid, was passiert ist...Aber ich bin nicht die Einzige, welche einen Fehler gemacht hat...Wir müssen darüber sprechen! Rory, bitte hebe ab oder rufe mich zurück. Ich muss gleich wieder ins Hotel, bin aber ab 18 Uhr wieder zuhause...Bitte lass und über diesen fürchterlichen Streit sprechen...Rory...Ich verstehe einfach nicht, was mit dir los ist! Haben sie dich einer Gehirnwäsche unterzogen? Rory, du kannst mir nicht sagen, dass du auf diese Art glücklich bist! Ich will dir doch nur helfen...18 Uhr. Ich bin ab 18 Uhr wieder erreichbar. Wenn es dann bei dir nicht gehen sollte, kannst du mich auch morgen anrufen. Den ganzen Tag. Oder übermorgen...ruf mich an, Rory..."_

Mein Zeigefinger zitterte, als er sich der schwarzen Taste näherte. 

_„Ihre Nachricht wurde gelöscht."_

Es war zu früh. Ihre Worte hatten mich zu sehr verletzt gehabt.

Ich dachte nicht daran, dass es irgendwann zu spät sein könnte zurückzurufen.

_--------- Flashback Ende ---------_

Die Kälte hatte mein Herz umschlossen. Es war gefangen, wie in einem dunklen Sarg. Fest verschlossen. Unmöglich zu entkommen. Dem Tode ängstlich entgegenblickend.

_--------- Flashback ---------_

„Sie waren heute schon alle bei mir." Erzählte Mum lächelnd, als ich ihr Zimmer betrat.  
Ich erwiderte ihr Lächeln und setzte mich auf den Stuhl neben ihrem Bett. „Das war ein wunderschönes Fest gestern."  
Sie drückte meine Hand. „Das schönste meines Lebens. Die ganze Familie vereint. Das war mein größter Wunsch."  
Ich nahm ihre Hände in meine, weil sie so kalt waren. „Vielleicht schaffen wir das jedes Jahr. Die Flüge sind teuer, aber wir könnten uns abwechseln. Wenn es dir dann wieder gut genug geht, feiern wir nächstes Jahr in San Juan."  
Mum lächelte milde und betrachtete mich. Ich vermochte ihren Blick nicht zu deuten. „Weihnachten ohne Schnee?"  
„Du hast Recht, Mum. Was für eine dumme Idee. Carmen und ich haben gestern erst über den Zauber Stars Hollows im Schnee gesprochen..." Ich atmete tief durch. „Ich hatte es lange nicht gesehen...war blind dafür gewesen...doch gestern habe ich ihn wieder entdeckt." Der Zauber meines alten Zuhauses war nicht das einzige gewesen, was ich wieder entdeckt hatte.  
Sie nickte, mich immer noch lächelnd betrachtend. „Du siehst gesünder aus. Deine Wangen haben wieder Farbe bekommen." Bemerkte sie plötzlich.  
„Ich fühle mich auch besser. Dieses Fest, ihr - vor allem du - habt mir etwas Wertvolles zurückgegeben. Ich hatte mich schon lange nicht mehr so lebendig gefühlt. War nur mehr eine Hülle meiner selbst gewesen. Ich weiß, dass das Leben nicht plötzlich perfekt geworden ist. Es werden sich noch viele Hürden stellen, wir alle werden noch Rückschläge erleiden. Aber ich habe das Gefühl, dass wir alles schaffen können, so lange wir zusammenhalten. Ich weiß, dass ich damit nichts ungeschehen machen kann. Aber ich werde zurück nach Stars Hollow kommen und mir in eurer Nähe eine Wohnung nehmen. Ich werde für euch da sein und dich wieder ganz gesund pflegen."  
Mums Hand zitterte, als sie über meine Wange strich. Einen Moment wirkte es, als wollte sie etwas sagen. Schließlich formten ihre Lippen ein leichtes Lächeln. „Rory. Du warst ein ganz besonderes Mädchen, du bist eine ganz besondere Frau. Du bist aber auch nur ein Mensch, nicht frei von Fehlern, genau wie ich. Genau wie wir alle. Ich habe dir schon lange verziehen. Lange vor deiner Ankunft. Du warst Opfer deiner selbst. Das waren wir alle auf eine gewisse Weise. Ich habe meinen Frieden gefunden, mein Schatz." Ein eigenartiger Druck erfasste mein Herz, als sie erneut meine Wange berührte. „Du musst auch deinen finden, Rory. Akzeptiere, was passiert ist und akzeptiere, was passieren wird..." Der Druck begann mir den Atem zu nehmen. Ich glaubte zu ersticken. Die Tränen tropften auf das Laken. „Du musst dich der Gegenwart zuwenden, dir endlich vergeben. Sich selbst zu vergeben ist die schwierigste Aufgabe, welche man zu erfüllen hat. Es ist viel einfacher einen geliebten Menschen zu vergeben, als sich selbst. Auch ich konnte es lange nicht. Finde zurück ins Leben, geliebte Tochter. Lebe. Voller Freude und Leidenschaft. Koste jeden Tag aus. Vergiss niemals, du bist ein wertvoller Mensch." Sie betrachtete mich lächelnd. „Du hast mir in den letzten Wochen so viel gegeben. Auch wenn es nicht mehr so wie früher sein konnte, wir haben einander wieder gefunden. Dafür bin ich dankbar. Die Familie war vereint. Auch wenn es nur für Tage war, diese Stunden hat sie auf eine besondere Weise näher gebracht. Unsere Herzen haben zueinander gefunden."  
„Das ist alleine dein Verdienst gewesen, Mum."  
Sie strich über meine Finger. Ihr Blick glitt sanft über mein Gesicht und mein offenes, langes Haar. „Nein. Unser aller Verdienst." Sie strich über meinen Handrücken. „Ich bin stolz auf dich. Das war ich immer. In jeder Sekunde meines Lebens. Und ich bin dankbar. Für dich. Die wunderbarste Tochter. Für Corinne, welche leider nur wenige Monate in mir heranwachsen konnte. Für Luke. Den liebevollsten Mann der Welt. Für Carol. Sie hat so viel Liebe zu geben, trotz des vielen Schmerzes in ihrem Leben. Für Matt. Er wirkt äußerlich so stark, sein Inneres ist aber so sanft und verletzlich. Für Jen. Ihr größter Wunsch war es immer, dass die Familie wieder zusammen finden würde. Für Carmen und Juan, weil sie die vollkommensten Urenkeln sind, die man sich wünschen kann. Ich bin dankbar für diese Familie. Für jede Minute, welche ich mit ihr verbringen durfte."  
Meine Lippen wurden trocken. „Mum?" Meine Stimme war heiser, kaum hörbar. Ein Schwindel erfasste mich. Der Raum begann sich zu drehen. Ich spürte ihre zitternden Finger auf meiner Wange. „Rory..." Ihre schwache Stimme schien aus einer fernen Welt zu kommen. „Rory? Du hast vor ein paar Tagen mit Dr. Connor gesprochen..."  
Ich wollte etwas erwidern, schreien. Doch es gelangte kein Ton über meine Lippen. Schwere Seile schienen mein Herz zu umfassen, es mit sich in den Ozean zu reißen. Ich glaubte das salzige Wasser zu spüren, welches in meine Lungen drang.  
„Rory!" Erklang Mums Stimme lauter. „Rory. Mein Körper ist müde geworden." Sagte sie ganz ruhig.  
Plötzlich kam ich wieder zu mir. Von Verzweiflung gepackt. „Mum!" Ich hörte weder meine Stimme, noch spürte ich die Tränen, welche über meine Wangen rannen. „Mum, hör auf so zu reden! Ich habe dir versprochen, dich wieder gesund zu pflegen. Genau das werde ich auch tun! Dieser Arzt hat doch keine Ahnung!"  
Sie lächelte milde und betrachtete mich schweigend. Ihre Augen waren voller Zärtlichkeit.  
„Gib dich nicht auf, Mummy! Wir brauchen dich! Ich brauche dich! Du bist der wichtigste Mensch in meinem Leben. Ich liebe dich." Meine Stimme wurde erneut von schmerzender Heiserkeit gepackt. „Wir schaffen das. Du wirst wieder ganz gesund. Wir werden noch wunderbare gemeinsame Jahre in Stars Hollow verbringen. Werden nachts aufstehen, wenn du den Schnee riechst. Werden viel zu viel Kaffee trinken und Süßes essen. Und fernsehen. Bis uns die Augen schmerzen." Ich verwischte die Tränen mit dem Handrücken. „Wir werden nochmals nach Rom reisen. Diesmal länger. Und an der Piazza Navona essen und Espresso trinken. Weißt du noch, Mum? Das war der schönste Sommer meines Lebens. Wir werden die anderen mitnehmen, wenn du möchtest. Sie alle sollen von dem Zauber erfasst werden, welcher uns damals so überwältigte. Wir werden ans Meer fahren. Ganz oft, wenn du das möchtest."   
„Rory..." Ihre Stimme hatte sich nicht verändert. Sie lächelte noch immer. Zärtlich und sanft.  
„Es geht dir doch schon besser, Mum! Deine Erinnerung hat sich verbessert. Deine Wangen...sie sind nicht mehr so blass und..."  
„Rory..." Sie ergriff meine Hände. „Komm näher."  
Ich presste mein Gesicht schluchzend an ihre Brust, löste mich aber schnell wieder von ihr, aus Angst ihr wehtun zu können. „Mummy!" Presste ich mühsam unter dem Schleier von Tränen, welcher mir die Luft zu nehmen schien. Ich glaubte zu ersticken.  
„Rory." Sie strich mir zärtlich durchs Haar. „Ich bin alt und schwach geworden." Sie hob mein Kinn. Wie bei dem kleinen Mädchen von einst. Ich blickte in ihre Augen, fand jedoch keinen Trost. „Für diesen Moment, die letzten Tage. Für uns, für dich. Deshalb bin ich noch nicht gegangen. Deshalb konnte ich es noch nicht." Sie küsste meinen Handrücken. „Lass mich gehen, mein Liebling. Ich liebe dich, und das werde ich auch immer tun. Ich weiß nicht, was mich erwarten wird. Was uns alle erwarten wird. Aber ich bin nun bereit dafür." Sie strich über meine Wange. Ich zitterte am ganzen Körper, unfähig zu sprechen. „Ich spüre im Inneren, dass wir uns alle wieder sehen werden. Eines Tages. Wir werden wieder vereint sein, dann für die Ewigkeit."  
„Mummy..."  
„Rory. Ich muss nun zu deiner kleinen Schwester. Zu deinen Großeltern. Zu Carols Freundin Carmen." Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Habe keine Angst, mein Schatz. Ich werde immer bei dir sein. Für immer und ewig." Sie verwischte meine stummen Tränen. „Weine nicht, dazu besteht kein Grund." Ihre Stimme war leiser geworden. Sie drückte meine Hand.  
Ich spürte meine Glieder nicht mehr. Die Kälte hatte sie ertaubt. Meine eigene Stimme schien wie aus einer anderen Welt. „Ich liebe dich, Mummy."  
Ihre Lippen formten ein Lächeln, bevor sie ihre Augen schloss. Ihre Hand lag noch immer in meiner. Ich war stundenlang unfähig mich zu bewegen, auch nur zu blinzeln.  
Mum war gegangen. Als ich es begriff, riss mich der schmerzende Sog endgültig in die unendlichen Tiefen des dunklen Ozeans.

_---------- Flashback Ende --------_

Mit Mums Tod schien auch der letzte Teil meines Herzens gestorben. Erstickt an dem Schmerz, erfroren aufgrund der Kälte der Einsamkeit.

Nichts würde jemals wieder so sein, wie es war.  
Sie war weg. Gegangen. Sie würde niemals wieder zurückkommen. 

Ich würde niemals wieder in ihre blauen Augen sehen. Ihr klares Lachen hören. Sie würde mich nie wieder in die Arme schließen.

„Rory?" Die Stimme kam wie aus einer anderen Welt. Ich vermochte sie weder zu definieren, noch ihre Richtung auszumachen. Mein Körper war regungslos. Starr und kalt. Nur mehr eine leblose Hülle. Meine Augen brannten. Dieser Schmerz war das einzige Zeichen, dass ich noch nicht gegangen war. Mum noch nicht gefolgt war.

Meine leblosen Arme zuckten bei der Berührung. Ich bekam vage mit, als das Bett knarrte und sich jemand setzte.

„Rory?"

Ich bewegte den Kopf. Kaum merkbar. Es gab keine Rory mehr.

„Sie hat dich immer geliebt. In jeder Minute ihres Lebens."

Meine Augen begannen ihn wahrzunehmen. Seine Gesichtszüge. Die roten Augen. Die Tränen. Den Schmerz.

„Auch ich habe sie über alles geliebt. Sie war die Liebe meines Lebens." Luke nahm meine Hände in seine, rieb sie. Doch die Wärme drang nicht in meinen Körper, nicht in mein Herz.   
„Sie würde das nicht wollen, Rory. Es ist nicht in ihrem Sinne." Er strich über meine Wangen. „Deine Kinder und Enkeln brauchen dich. Ich brauche dich. Wir brauchen einander in diesen schweren Stunden."

Und was war mit Mum? Ich brauchte sie. Mehr als alles andere. Ich rang nach Luft und hustete. Luke stützte mich. Seine Augen begannen erneut zu tränen. „Rory, du bist immer wie eine Tochter für mich gewesen."

Ich blickte ihn an. Die Worte kamen heiser und langsam. „Wie lange liege ich schon hier?"

Lukes Gesichtszüge entspannten sich für einen Moment. „Beinahe einen ganzen Tag."

„Warum? Warum musste sie gehen? Ich...ich hätte an ihrer Stelle gehen sollen." Mein Körper gab erneut nach. Ich sank in Lukes stützende Arme und schluchzte, das Gesicht an seine Brust gepresst. Ich spürte wie seine Finger zitterten, als sie über meinen Rücken strichen. Mein Körper löste sich langsam von ihm. „Wo bist du, Mum? Wo? Warum hast du mich alleine gelassen? Wie konntest du mir so etwas antun?" Schrie ich mit meinen letzten Kräften.  
Luke schloss mich schluchzend in die Arme. „Lass es raus, lass es raus." Presste er unter Tränen hervor.

**35. Teil**

„Es soll schneien, wenn ich der Welt _‚Lebe Wohl'_ sage und es soll erst aufhören, nachdem ich beerdigt worden bin." Hatte meine Mutter gesagt.

Und tatsächlich trug der kalte Wind die ersten Schneeflocken, als ich den Platz des Pfarrers auf dem vollen Friedhof einnahm. Alle waren gekommen. Alle, die meine Mutter gekannt und geliebt hatten. Sie alle hatten ihre tränenden Augen auf mich gerichtet. Voller Hoffnung und Angst. Hoffnung auf Trost. Angst davor niemals Trost finden zu können.  
Ich schloss meine Augen und atmete tief durch. Was würde sie nun wollen? Was würde sie wollen, dass ich sage? Mein lebloser Körper zitterte. Ich hatte Angst erneut die Kraft zu verlieren. Ich war es ihnen schuldig. Ich war es Mum schuldig. Als ich den Mund öffnete, wurde meine Kehle von einem schmerzhaften Druck erfasst. Kein Wort gelang über meine Lippen, welche wie ausgetrocknet schienen. Ich räusperte mich mühsam. Die Tränen hinterließen Spuren im Schnee. Ich vermied es die anderen anzusehen, wollte nicht auch noch ihren Schmerz spüren. Mein eigener schien mir schon jegliche Kraft genommen zu haben. 

„Mum?"

Ich weiß bis heute nicht, ob tatsächlich eines meiner Kinder geflüstert hatte oder diese zarte, kaum hörbare Stimme meiner Einbildung entsprang. Auf jeden fall berührte sie mein blutendes Herz. Ich blickte auf den Sarg. Ein Schwindel erfasste mich erneut. Meine Augen wanderten über die blassen Gesichter. Ich schien tief in ihre Seelen zu blicken.  
Eine Schneeflocke landete sanft auf meinem Handrücken. Ich hoffte noch immer zu erwachen. Zu erwachen aus diesem Alptraum.

Ich spürte eine Hand, welche die meine kurz drückte. Voller Liebe und Leben.  
Leben.   
Liebe.

Meine Stimme zitterte. Sie war heiser und drang anfangs nur sehr schwach durch mein Herz. „Mum..." Ich atmete tief durch. „...hatte sich gewünscht, es möge bei ihrem Abschied von dieser Welt und ihren geliebten Menschen schneien..." Meine Finger zitterten, als ich die Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht strich. „Schnee war immer etwas Wunderbares für sie. Sie weckte mich jedes Jahr, damit wir die ersten Schneeflocken willkommen heißen konnten..." Ich blickte zu Luke. Seine tränenden Augen waren auf den Sarg gerichtet. Ich bemerkte, dass er zitterte. „Mum konnte den Schnee riechen. Sie wusste genau, wann es zu schneien beginnen würde und irrte niemals. Mum hatte nicht nur das Gespür für den weißen Zauber, welcher Stars Hollow in eine Märchenlandschaft verwandelte..." Carmen schenkte mir ein leichtes Lächeln. „...sie hatte vor allem das Gespür für die Menschen in ihrem Leben. Mum war..." Mein Blick suchte jenen meiner ältesten Tochter, welche ihr Gesicht schluchzend an die Brust ihres Mannes gepresst hatte. „Mum ist die wundervollste Mutter, die sich ein Mensch überhaupt zu wünschen darf. Sie war immer da für uns, stand uns in jedem Moment unseres Lebens bei." Der Druck erfasste mein Herz erneut und begann es in die reißenden Tiefen des schwarzen Ozeans zu ziehen. „Sogar jetzt...in den letzten Tagen ihrer schweren Krankheit war sie für uns da. Sie wollte, dass sich die Familie wieder näher kommt. Das war ihr wichtiger als alles andere..." Ich atmete tief durch. Meine Stimme überschlug sich. „Kann ein Mensch selbstloser sein?...Sie verließ ihr Elternhaus mit siebzehn und kam in diese kleine Stadt, welche ihr Heimat werden sollte. Auch Mia wusste sofort, dass Mum nicht irgendein Mädchen, sondern etwas ganz Besonderes war. Sie gab ihr einen Arbeitsplatz im Independence Inn, welchem meine Mutter schließlich ihr Herz schenkte. Sie arbeitete sich in unglaublicher Geschwindigkeit hoch und wurde Hotelleiterin. Auch nach dem schweren Schicksalsschlag..." Ich suchte Sookies Blick. „...dem Brand des Hotels, gab sie nicht auf. Es sollte nur etwas mehr als ein Jahr vergehen, bis sie ihr eigenes Hotel eröffnete. Das Dragonfly war das Lebenswerk dieser bewundernswerten Frau. Ihr Leben in Stars Hollow war von Menschen umgeben, welche sie liebte. Keinen einzigen von ihnen hätte sie jemals missen wollen..." Mein Blick wanderte über die Menschen, welche gekommen waren um sich von Mum zu verabschieden. Viele von ihnen wirkten entspannter, andere hatten ihre Augen noch immer schmerzend auf mich geheftet. Es schien, als klammerten sie sich an meine Worte, aus Angst dem reißenden Gewässer sonst nachgeben zu müssen. „Sie war eine wundervolle Frau." Mein Gesicht löste sich nur mühsam aus der Starre. Ich versuchte ein leichtes Lächeln. „Sie hat unser aller Leben erhellt, unsere Herzen und Seelen berührt. Mum war die beste Mutter, die beste Großmutter, die beste Urgroßmutter, die beste Ehefrau, die beste Freundin..." Ich schmeckte meine salzigen Tränen. „Ich bin dankbar..." Ich hielt kurz inne um Luft zu holen. „Ich bin dankbar für jede einzelne Sekunde, welche ich mit ihr verbringen durfte. Für jeden noch so kleinen und scheinbar unbedeutenden Moment. Mum war stets für mich da. Als ich mich am Spielplatz am Knie verletzte, als mich die kleinen Jungs in der Grundschule ärgerten, als ich meinen ersten Liebeskummer hatte." Ich verwischte meine Tränen. „Sie war da, als ich meinen Abschluss machte und zum College ging. Sie war selbst dann noch für mich da, als uns tausende Kilometer trennten. Trotz hässlicher Konfrontationen und Jahrzehnte der Stille schloss sie mich nach vielen Jahren versöhnlich in die Arme. Danke, Mum..." Ich atmete tief durch. „Danke, dass du mich niemals aus deinem Herzen gelassen hast. Danke für jeden Moment, den du uns geschenkt hast. Du hast uns zu den wertvollen Menschen gemacht, die wir heute sind. Du hast uns allen mehr gegeben, als wir jemals fähig gewesen wären dir zurückzugeben." Meine Augen suchten erneut die Blicke der Menschen um mich. „Danke, dass ihr alle gekommen seid, um euch von meiner Mutter, Lorelai Victoria Gilmore-Danes, zu verabschieden. Sie war immer für uns da..." Ich atmete tief durch. Zum ersten Mal gelang mir ein leichtes Lächeln. „Und das wird sie auch immer sein. Tief in unserem Herzen, in unseren Erinnerungen, unseren Gesprächen und unseren Seelen wird sie weiterleben. Ein Mensch ist erst wirklich gegangen, wenn er vergessen worden ist. Und das wird Mum niemals sein. Sie wird immer bei uns sein...Bis in alle Ewigkeit."

_----------- Flashback ---------_

Die Schneeflocken glitzerten in ihrem dunklen Haar. Sie drehte sich fröhlich im Wind.  
Ich lauschte ihrer hellen Stimme, dem melodischen Lachen. „Es schneit, Rory. Es schneit."  
Sie umarmte mich lächelnd und küsste meine Wange.

_--------- Flashback Ende -------_

_Lorelai Victoria Gilmore-Danes_

_Geliebte Ehefrau, Mutter, Großmutter, Urgroßmutter und Freundin_

_Geboren 17.04.1968, Gestorben 25.12.2044_

_Ruhe in Frieden_

_Der Tod ist nicht das Ende,_

_Nicht die Vergänglichkeit_

_Der Tod ist nur die Wende,_

_Beginn der Ewigkeit_

**10 Tage später**

„Ich kann noch bleiben, wenn du das möchtest." Jenny runzelte ihre Stirn besorgt und trat von einen Fuß auf den anderen.  
Ich konnte meinem Mutterinstinkt nicht entsagen und zog ihr die blaue Wollhaube zu Recht, damit diese beide Ohren überdeckte. „Nein, Schatz. Es ist in Ordnung. Du musst wieder zur Uni. Mum würde das so wollen."  
Jenny lächelte leicht und blickte sich im verschneiten Garten um. „Kannst du dich noch daran erinnern, was Grandma einst zu mir über diesen Garten sagte? Es sei der Garten Eden, in welchem die Engeln leben...Sollte es Eden tatsächlich geben, dann ist sie nun bei uns."  
Ich strich zärtlich über ihre kühlen Wangen. „Das wird sie immer sein."  
Sie blickte mich an. „Ich weiß. Und dennoch schmerzt es. Ich weiß, dass sie nun von ihrer Krankheit erlöst und an einem besseren Ort ist, aber dennoch...oft ist mir, als würde mein Herz zerspringen, als würde es ohne sie nicht mehr schlagen können." Ich verwischte Jennys Tränen. „Es tut so weh, Mummy..."  
Ich zog sie in meine Arme. „Es wird immer wehtun. Es wird leichter werden, aber schmerzen wird es immer. Du kannst mich jederzeit anrufen. Oft hilft es zu reden"  
Sie nickte. „Und in zwei Wochen sehen wir uns." Sie löste sich langsam von mir.  
„Wir werden einen langen Videoabend machen und Pizza essen. Matt möchte auch kommen, wenn es sich ausgeht."  
Jenny lächelte und umarmte mich nochmals. In diesem Moment verließ Carol das Haus.  
„Jen?" Sie blickte uns unsicher an. „Ramón würde gerne fahren, damit wir den Flug noch erwischen. Es soll einen Stau geben. Ist das okay für dich?"  
Jenny löste sich langsam von mir und nickte. „Ja." Sie blickte sich seufzend im Garten um. „Ja, lass uns gehen. Ich werde mich nur noch von Grandpa verabschieden." Sie ging zurück ins Haus.   
Carol umarmte mich. „Ich hab dich lieb, Mum. Das wollte ich dir nur nochmals sagen."  
„Ich dich auch, mein Schatz."  
„Du kommst wie versprochen übernächstes Monat?"  
„Glaubst du etwa, ich möchte die Geburt meiner Enkelkinder verpassen? Das habe ich bisher noch nie." Ich betrachtete sie lächelnd.  
Carol blickte auf ihren Bauch. „Am liebsten würde ich sie hier auf der Stelle bekommen. Ich habe mich noch nie so schwanger gefühlt."  
„Du erwartest Zwillinge, mein Schatz."  
„Schade, dass Grandma sie nicht mehr kennen lernen wird." Ihre Augen tränten.  
Ich verwischte ihre Tränen und zog sie in meine Arme.  
„Wie wird es mit uns allen weitergehen, Mum?"  
Ich löste mich langsam von ihr.  
„Grandma hat uns wieder zusammengebracht. Wie lange werden wir dieses Verhältnis aufrechterhalten können?"  
„Schätzchen, es war nicht nur Mum, welche dies bewirkt hat. Es waren wir selbst. Sie hat uns nur daran erinnert, wie wichtig es ist, einander zu haben. Ich kann dir nicht sagen, wie es weiter gehen wird. Es wird auch in Zukunft Probleme geben, wir alle werden unsere Differenzen haben. Auch die Vergangenheit lässt sich nicht einfach auslöschen. Aber wir werden daran arbeiten. Du sollst auf jeden fall wissen, dass du mich jederzeit anrufen kannst."  
Carol lächelte. „Danke. Das gilt auch für dich."  
„Mum?" Wir hatten ihn nicht kommen gehört.  
Carol blickte von Matt zu mir. „Ich werde Carmen und Juan holen."  
Als sie gegangen war, näherte sich Matt zögernd. „Ich wollte mich nur verabschieden. Ich muss morgen wieder arbeiten."  
Ich nickte leicht. „Matt?" Ich seufzte leise. „Es tut mir leid. Das wollte ich dir nochmals sagen. Ich hätte ehrlich zu dir sein müssen."  
Er wich meinem Blick aus.  
„Vielleicht kommst du einmal für ein Wochenende vorbei. Ich würde gerne nochmals mit dir über alles sprechen."  
Er nickte leicht. „Okay."  
Ich umarmte ihn. „Ich hab dich lieb."  
„Ich dich auch." Er löste sich aus meinen Armen und schenkte mir ein kurzes Lächeln.  
„Fahr vorsichtig, okay?"  
Er nickte und warf dem Haus noch einen letzten Blick zu, bevor er zu seinem Auto ging.

„Nun sind sie alle weg..." Luke betrachtete seine Schuhspitzen Stirn runzelnd. Er hatte seine Hände in den Taschen des weiten Mantels vergraben.  
„Wir sehen sie ja schon bald wieder." Ich mühte mich um ein Lächeln.  
„Deine Rede...sie war wundervoll..." Er drückte meine Hand.  
Ich seufzte leise. „Ich hatte so viel vorbereitet. Wollte eine ihr würdige Grabesrede halten. Ich brachte aber kein Wort heraus. Alle Worte, sie waren wie verschwunden..."  
„Deine Worte kamen von Herzen, Rory. Sie waren wertvoller, als es jede Rede hätte sein können. Deine Mutter hat sich darüber gefreut, dass weiß ich. Ich konnte ihre Anwesenheit spüren."  
Ich lächelte leicht. „Ich auch."  
Luke wich meinem Blick aus. „Hör mal, Rory. Du musst nicht wegen mir bleiben. Ich komme zurecht. Fahre nachhause, wenn du das möchtest."  
„Luke..."  
Er blickte mich Stirn runzelnd an.  
Meine Augen glitten über das Haus meiner Vergangenheit und den Mann, welcher mir immer ein Vater gewesen war. „Ich bin zuhause."

**Epilog**

_Es roch nach Schnee, Mum. Ich erwachte heute um zwei Uhr morgens mit diesem kribbeligen Gefühl im Bauch. Als ich die Fenster öffnete und der sanfte Wind in meine Nase drang, wusste ich es. Ich wollte Carmen nicht wecken, schließlich hatten wir lange ferngesehen. Aber sie hörte, als ich den Schlüssel in das Schloss steckte. Wir gingen wieder zu unserem beleuchteten Pavillon und tatsächlich begann es in jenem Moment zu schneien, als wir ihn erreichten. Carmen sprach von einem Wunder - wie du weißt, glaubt ihre andere Großmutter, Susana, an diese - ich wusste jedoch, dass sich deine Gene endlich auch bezüglich der Fähigkeit Schnee zu riechen bemerkbar gemacht hatten. Nach unserem Spaziergang machte ich uns Kaffee und wir begannen den Baum zu schmücken. Das klingt für dich sicherlich sehr amüsant - genau wie für Carol - aber wir waren einfach zu aufgekratzt um nochmals schlafen zu gehen. Apropos Carol. Es freut dich sicherlich zu hören, dass auch die kleine Corinne endlich ihre Liebe zu den OOmpa Loompas entdeckt hat. Ich überlege ihr und Lorelai eine Willy Wonka DVD Sammelbox zu ihren dritten Geburtstag im Frühjahr zu schenken. Da Carmen nur drei Wochen später ihren sechzehnten Geburtstag feiert, wird die gesamte Familie sechs Wochen in Puerto Rico bleiben. Ich werde wieder Susanas komfortables Gästezimmer beziehen. Bei ihr zu wohnen macht es leichter, wenn wir beide einfach einmal unsere Ruhe brauchen und in San Juans gigantische Nationalbibliothek abtauchen möchten. Wer hätte gedacht, dass ausgerechnet Susana und ich nicht nur Verbündete sondern auch noch Freundinnen werden würden? _  
_Das nächste Fest in Puerto Rico wird doch schon Mitte Juni stattfinden, weshalb ich überlege, ob es nicht billiger wäre, das gesamte kommende Jahr bei Carols Schwiegermutter zu wohnen. Jenny hat sich nun endgültig auf diesen Termin festgelegt, welcher diesmal wohl bestehen bleiben wird. Nach einigen Diskussionen konnte sie Alejandro schließlich davon überzeugen, nach Kalifornien zu gehen. Er hat sich bereits für das Sommersemester in Stanford eingeschrieben. Derzeit haben wir viel Stress bei der Suche nach einer geeigneten Wohnung für die beiden in San Francisco. Obwohl ihrer beider Heimat nun Kalifornien ist, sind sie sich von Beginn an darüber einig gewesen, dass sie nur in San Juan heiraten könnten. Schließlich lernten sie sich dort kennen, kamen dort zusammen, trennten sich dort und kamen schließlich vor zwei Jahren wieder zusammen. _  
_Ich weiß noch immer nicht, was ich von diesen Plänen halten soll. Meinen letzten kritischen Verbündeten habe ich aufgrund Carmens neuer Beziehung verloren. Kaum hatte sich Ramón an Eddy gewöhnt, traf Carmen Raúl und beendete die erste Beziehung ihres Lebens, die für ihr junges Alter sehr lange gehalten hatte._  
_Für ihren Vater verlor die Verbindung seines jüngsten Bruders mit seiner Schwägerin von Bedeutung, als er bemerkte, dass ihn der neue Freund seiner Tochter viel zu sehr an ihn selbst in jungen Jahren erinnerte. Momentan scheine ich die einzige zu sein, welche noch daran zweifelt, dass der richtige Zeitpunkt für Jennys und Alejandros Hochzeit schon gekommen ist. _  
_Matt hat wahrscheinlich Recht. So lange die beiden glücklich sind, kann es nicht falsch sein. Lena und er haben sich übrigens nach einem kurzen zweiten Versuch endgültig getrennt. Er sieht aber seine kleine Tochter weiterhin regelmäßig. Sophie ist ein unglaublich süßes Mädchen. Sie liebt es, wenn ich mit ihr große Sandburgen am Strand baue. Manchmal treffe ich mich auch nur mit ihr und Lena, welche einen neuen Freund hat. _  
_Rick ist ein sehr netter Mann und versteht sich nach ein paar Monate der Eifersucht nun auch mit Matt deutlich besser. Freunde werden sie wohl nie werden, aber das ist auch nicht wichtig. _  
_Dieser Meinung ist auch Jess. Wir sehen uns noch immer ungefähr jede zweite Woche um Kaffee zu trinken und zu reden. Im Sommer lernte ich seine Kinder und seine Exfrau Liza kennen. Wunderbare Menschen, wir verbrachten einen lustigen Nachmittag miteinander. Ich bin glücklich, in Jess so einen guten Freund gefunden zu haben. _  
_Seine Anwesenheit und Unterstützung half mir sehr über den Schock über Lukes plötzlichen Tod letztes Jahr. Er schlief eines Abends ganz ruhig vor dem Fernseher ein und wachte nicht mehr auf. Ich hatte ihm gerade einen Tee gemacht. Es war eine sehr schwere Zeit danach. Auch wenn ich wusste, dass er nun endlich wieder bei dir war. _  
_Ich bereute meinen Entschluss, meine Wohnung und den Job in Seattle aufzugeben, niemals. So konnte ich die letzten Jahre zumindest für Luke da sein, welchem sein Alter auch zunehmend zu schaffen gemacht hatte. _  
_Auch wenn Stars Hollow nicht mehr dasselbe ist und jemals sein kann, ohne euch, ich bin glücklich wieder zuhause zu sein. Endlich angekommen zu sein._  
_Meine Arbeitsstelle bei dem Hartford Examiner - von welcher Luke mir damals geraten hatte, sie anzunehmen - macht mir viel Freude. Ich habe in den letzten Jahren einige neue Freundschaften geschlossen._  
_Mein Leben ist nicht das, was ich mir einst erträumte, aber es ist das Beste, was ich nun leben kann. Ich habe gelernt, bescheiden zu sein. Die kleinen Dinge zu schätzen. Nicht immer nur zu verlangen. Vielleicht habe ich endlich gelernt zu leben. _  
_Ich sehe meine Familie nun so regelmäßig wie möglich. Wir telefonieren zumindest zweimal die Woche. Zweimal im Jahr fliege ich nach Puerto Rico. Carol und ich nehmen uns dann zumindest drei Tage, welche nur uns beiden gehören. _  
_Das Leben ist nicht perfekt. Auch weiterhin suche ich gelegentlich Dr. Winter auf. Aber es geht mir besser. Ich habe wieder Mut. Mut zu leben. _  
_Ich liebe dich, Mum. Ich hoffe, es geht dir gut. Wo auch immer du sein magst. Ich bin bei dir, in meinen Gedanken. _  
_Carmen wartet auf mich, sie möchte Kekse backen. Ja, du hast richtig gehört. Wir backen Kekse. Währenddessen werde ich ihr von früher erzählen. Und von ihren wunderbaren Urgroßeltern, welche sie leider viel zu wenig kannte. _

„Grandma?" Die Stimme meiner ältesten Enkeltochter klingt ganz schüchtern, ungewöhnlich für das fünfzehnjährige Mädchen, welches sonst so schlagfertig ist.  
„Ja, mein Engel?"  
Sie reicht mir einen Stoß Zetteln. „Ich wollte dir das hier geben. Damit es auch Uroma sieht."  
Ich runzle die Stirn und ergreife das Papier. „Carmen..." Entfährt es mir.  
Sie lächelt. „Es sind erst zehn Kapiteln. Ich war nicht mehr sicher, wie es genau weiter ging..."  
Ich lese die ersten Zeilen des neuen Kapitels nochmals. _Meine Urgroßmutter Lorelai Victoria Gilmore sagte einst, dass ihr alle guten Dinge während Schneefalls widerfuhren. Auch an jenem Montag, Anfang Oktober des Jahres 1984, tobte ein wilder Schneesturm, als sie mit Wehen in den Kreissaal gebracht wurde. _  
„Ich weiß, schreibtechnisch gilt es einiges zu verbessern, aber..."  
„Die Familiengeschichte..." Es verschlägt mir die Sprache.  
„Das wollte Urgroßmutter doch."  
Ich nicke lächelnd und umarme sie. „Lass uns Kaffee trinken und Kekse backen gehen. Währenddessen erzähle ich dir alles, was du wissen möchtest."

Wir unterhalten uns über meine Jahre in Stars Hollow, während wir den Friedhof verlassen und durch die weiße Schneelandschaft spazieren. Die besten Jahre meines Lebens.  
Als wir das Haus erreichen, beginnt es erneut zu schneien. Wir sehen zum Himmel empor und beobachten lächelnd die Schneeflocken, welche vom Wind getragen werden.


End file.
